The Ties that Bind Me
by Djehmli
Summary: AU/OOC - What if Sookie only met Eric once and Bill was able to follow through and deliver her to the Queen.  What happens years later when Sookie has full use of her Fae powers.
1. Chapter 1  Ironworks

A/N - AU/OOC - What if Sookie only met Eric once and Bill was able to follow through and deliver her to the Queen. What happens years later when Sookie has full use of her Fae powers.  
Rated M for acts of violence and possible lemons.

I do not own any of the characters from SVM. They belong to Mrs. Harris. I am only taking them out to play. This is my first fanfic please enjoy.

**Chapter 1 - Ironworks**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Not Really'  
**

There was energy in the air this morning, anticipation hung and curled like wisps of heavy fog. No one else seemed to sense it, but I sure did. My whole being seemed to concentrate into little butterflies of excitement, something was coming. My introspection is interrupted when the bedroom door slams open and Andre stalks in.

"Hello my pet, how are you this eve, did you miss me?" Andre grabs the delicate chain that dangles from the collar at my throat and yanks me too him. Through the bond I can feel lust and hunger and possessiveness, at my shoulder I can feel his tongue then the slam of his fangs as he bites down, drawing my blood deeply. There is no gentleness, there is no care, and there is nothing but the sounds of an animal feeding. Finished, Andre licks the wounds once then steps back to admire his work, his hand still wrapped in the chain.

My shoulder aches, a familiar ache nothing new. The puncture wounds from this evening lay upon wounds of old a callous work of scars showing ownership. Looking straight ahead I say nothing, I have learned patience over the years, I wait for him to make the mistake I need, the opening that will lead to my freedom.

"Look at me my pet," Andre demands.

I ignore him, this is a game we play every night, he feeds then demands my obedience, I refuse and he punishes me. It is a pattern that keeps me sane, knowing that soon the pain is coming, the pain that tells me I am still alive, that I still have the will and the ability to refuse, that I have not let them win by stealing my soul.

"I said look at me!" Andre grabs my face with his free hand, jerking my eyes toward him. I refuse to look him in the eyes; instead I continue to look over his shoulder. Through the bond I can feel his rage, then I feel the coercion, the pressure of his will pouring down the bond to capitulate and obey him, the bond swirls with emotional promises, the fulfillment of all my desires if I just give in. I refuse, and then feel the slide of his mind against my own, more pressure to obey. My body is bombarded by sensations that command my obedience in all things. I stand strong, I do not yield. Andre snarls and throws me across the room to land against the iron foot board of a king sized bed.

Andre is there before I can move and tosses me to the center of the bed. He holds me down while he fastens the chain at my throat to a ring on the wall behind me. He then grabs chains from the head board and foot boards, attaching them to the bands that circle my wrists and ankles and ratchets them down until my arms and legs are pulled tight and I am stretched across the mattress my back barely touching it, my body held open and vulnerable. Andre pulls a knife from his boot and cuts the sleep T shirt I am wearing from my body, and then cuts away my bra and panties. The air is cool and my nipples draw in reaction, with a smirk Andre flicks the tip of one with the knife and draws blood.

"You will tell me what you see my pet, you will tell me what you hear. I command it, the Queen commands it. There are rumors afloat and you will tell me what we need to do to be prepared." During this speech Andre is running the knife slowly down my body slicing the skin lightly. The wound is not deep, it is just a warning but it stings and the blood flows freely. Deep within me anger begins to coil and writhe. My silence is rewarded by another slice, deeper, longer more painful, I refuse to answer. Another cut, and through the bond I can sense that Andre is fighting between enjoyment, lust and rage. He enjoys the pain he is causing, the smell of the blood, the feeling of power he holds over the helpless. I see his fangs are still down when he snarls at me to answer. I am silent, more cuts, more pain, a steady drizzle of blood trickles down my body to soak the mattress below.

An hour has passed; I am weak from blood loss but not dangerously low. Andre is an expert at what he does, my body is covered with cuts and bruises in a methodical pattern, and between my thighs more blood pools and the bruises are deeper and larger. I am still silent. Andre is growling with frustration as he paces the room at the foot of the bed. He is of average height with blond hair and green eyes. He was turned young maybe sixteen or seventeen years, his body well muscled. He may have been considered handsome if it wasn't for the malevolence that oozed from his presence. He was the personification of evil and through the blood bond between us I felt every ounce of it.

The door slams open and a woman strides in, she is small, beautiful. A curvaceous body with creamy apricot skin and deep auburn hair pinned in waves around her face. She moves with a feline grace, her body is as young as Andre's, her fangs show as she catches the scent of blood and stalks across the room to snarl at Andre.

"What have you found out, what does she say, when will they be here! Andre! What must we do?"

"I have found out nothing my Queen, she refuses to answer! I don't..."

I begin to laugh; Andre never has a chance to finish. I can feel them, I can hear them, there are dozens of unfamiliar voids around the perimeter, dozens of brains that snarl and froth, and there is a hum in the air, a hum of anticipation. I can feel the blood lust and it is not coming from this room. I tilt my head to see the two standing at the foot of my bed, a crazy smile draws my lips and I answer the question of the Queen.

"They are here, now, and tonight we will die." More laughter tinkles from my lips my soul dances with joy, death will find me, finally I will be free.

There is a clash from outside, the screaming begins. Andre and the Queen run out the door leaving me behind still chained to the bed covered in drying blood.

It seems like hours have passed and still the screaming goes on, bellows of rage and the smell of blood and war. I wait. There is a roar not far from my door and I feel triumph then fear through the bond, then for a moment, I feel nothing.

The bond rips open into a swirling black hole. The pain slams into me in a landslide, agony crawling along my nerve endings. I welcome it. I release myself to the maelstrom, my soul singing with joy as it swirls toward the gaping emptiness. Here was my freedom. Then the beast deep inside of me uncurls all the pain and rage that I have held onto so tightly, the stubborn refusal to break no matter the degradation. The beast pulls me back from the black depths, refusing the sacrifice my heart demands. The black hole pulls stronger demanding my death, the beast roars in denial and power begins to pool. Power slides through my body, tracing every puncture, every scar, every wound. My blood boils as the power burns away traces of him, of Andre. The blood bond begins to close, to dissipate, and to dissolve; once the bond ceases to exist the power gathered inside me is of no more use. I have no way of grounding it, not when I am bound. The power explodes from my body in waves of silver gold and blue. The iron manacles at wrist, ankle and throat burn and eat into my skin with the release. The room around me disintegrates and blackness pulls me under.

I awaken to the feel of someone running their hand down my cheek. I stiffen waiting for the knife. The hand continues to pet me, slowly running down my body following the cuts left from Andre. When pain does not follow I open my eyes in confusion, lifting them to meet the gaze of sapphire blue above me. A blonde eyebrow quirks upward, then the rest of the face pulls back allowing me to see in full who sits beside me. He is huge, even sitting he towers alongside of me. Silver blonde hair is braided and tied at his neck which is supported by the heavily muscled body of a warrior. His face is as chiseled as his body, masculine and one that commands attention. I try to listen to him, but I get nothing only a void, so he is vampire. Still watching him warily I reach out and listen for others. There are two other voids in the room and a large snarly brain. Just outside the door I can hear a human whimpering in pain.

The vampire next to me finishes tracing my wounds, lifting a bloody hand to his lips, tongue darting between his fangs to taste. Both eyebrows rise this time, and his other hand reaches up to grab my face, twisting and turning so that he can see my eyes clearly. The chain at my throat pulls tighter making it difficult to breath, and the beast within me begins to stir in response. Still holding me the vampire bends down and runs his tongue along one of the deepest cuts that blood still seeps from. Raising his face he stares at me again intently, then his mouth quirks up in a half smile and he speaks.

"Well aren't you sweet."

The words are nonsense to me at first, then dawning recognition of the phrase once spoken a decade ago. With that recognition comes a name to the face above me, Eric, Eric Northman, and memories threaten to overwhelm me. Power begins to pool again and the irises of my eyes begin to swirl. The smell of burning flesh in the room deepens, iron manacles glow and pulse.

Power rips from me in a scream of blue, surrounding him but unable to burn. It seethes and it shudders looking for a weakness, finding none. I gather it back to me, keening with pain as the iron burns deeper. A crazy grin stretches my face as I glare at him from eyes of solid blue. I answer him, as I answered him those years before.

"Not really."

The pain pulls me under and I embrace the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Sweet Suprise'**

The night is glorious, as if the gods themselves celebrate my upcoming victory. The night air is cool and crisp lit by a three quarter moon, star shine and the reflections of the city lights. I stop to reach and stretch a moment, settling the weight of the broadsword I wear across my back and shoulders. The blade is familiar, heavy and a comfort, I itch to feel the heft of it in my hand and my blood lust rises. Behind me others gather they make no sound, not a wisp of breath floats in the air or the beat of a labored heart from their running. I can feel my child approach as she moves to my right, stopping at my shoulder.

"All is ready Master," she speaks so softly no human would hear.

I nod, "Thank you Pam." Then I hold a hand up to the others, signaling that they are not to move, not to follow as I glide forward into the night. The Palace is spread before me guards walk the fence line; I take a quick breath to capture their scent and recognize the two - natured. They would be of no consequence; it was vampire that I sought the location of. Again I scan the faint breeze and identify what I search for. Two vampires stand at the furthest doorway, two more pairs are hidden near the gate and a fourth pair is leaning on the balcony of the second floor. My spies within have told me the numbers I will face, I do not fear the loss of battle, I scout only to add detail to a strategy that will minimize the loss of my own people and maximize the capture of those of worth from within.

I have tolerated the abuse of Sophie-Anne's minions over the years with barely a growl. I have been content to let her do as she pleases as long as it did not impact my own lifestyle or those that I protected. I had no ambition to rule other than my own area, to care for anything other than my own pleasure. But now the human government is involved, putting pressure on the American Vampire League to discover why so many humans in Shreveport and Bon Temps have been murdered or just plain disappeared. The were packs in the area are also showing stages of discontent, they have lost several of their best fighters while guarding the Queen's favorite toy, the human Telepath. The last confrontation was rumored to have been an attack by the Fae and dozens died in the bloody battle.

That was the last straw for me; I was not going to lose any of my people in a Fairy War brought upon by a childish brat of a Queen. I was not going to see my businesses under constant surveillance and pressure by humans. I was not going to lose my freedom to do as I please.

It was time. I moved back to the head of my army, pulling my sword from my back, laughing silently as the power and blood lust flowed through me. A Viking war cry is torn from my throat as I fly over the gate to attack the two vampires at the door way. My child is taking care of another pair and my army flows through, attacking all the rest.

We burst through the door way, I swing my sword freely, heads roll and blood flies, ash begins to float in the air. I make my way to the throne room with Pam, Rasul and the were tiger Quinn at my back. Rasul has been my eyes and ears here, the one who has informed me of the Queen's antics. I know of the telepath, I know of her bond with Andre and I am counting on his death to kill two birds with one stone. She is human, she will not survive the bonds severing, and his death will pull her with him. While I mourn the loss of such a valuable asset, her life has proven to be more of a liability to my people than her worth. Sophie-Anne will be allowed to live, to face trial among her peers and to see her lands stripped and given over to me, the new King.

Our way is blocked by two large vampire, they are the Queens body guards, Wybert and Sigebert. They are old, strong and extremely powerful, but they are no match for me. Wybert's head is the first to fly soon followed by Sigebert and the path to the Queen is clear. I stride through with confidence, all that I see before me is a cowering human in a doorway in the corner and Andre with Sophie-Anne crouched snarling defensively weapons in hand. I dismiss the human, believing her to be the telepathic pet and move to confront Andre knowing he is the more dangerous of the two vampires. Pam and Rasul can handle the Queen, and the tiger will keep others from coming in the door.

The battle between Andre and I is long and fierce, blood flows freely and I thrill to the give and take of blade upon blade, our bodies dancing in patterns and forms that have not been taught in centuries. Andre is tiring and I watch him closely for weakness, he really is no threat to me it is only for the joy of battle that I have let him survive this long. A cry of pain from my child catches me unaware and my attention is pulled from my enemy for a split second. Andre lunges, scenting victory near but he is not fast enough and my blade removes his head from his shoulders.

The moment my blade clears Andre's shoulders there is a banshee scream from the back room followed swiftly by an explosion of light that slams back the crouching human and a vibration that shakes the very foundation of the palace. Debris falls from the ceiling, the walls begin to crack and dust combined with the scent of burning flesh and blood roils from the broken and glowing doorway.

The rest of my retinue arrives and I have Chow and Thalia bind Sophie-Anne with silver then move her to the back of the room. Rasul strides toward the pulsing light beckoning me to follow. I grab his arm to stop him, demanding that he explain what the hell happened.

"The telepath is in there Eric that was her power we felt, or at least I think that was her power. I have sensed it before when Andre has pushed her into retaliation, but never with such force." He pulls free of my grasp and I trail after him in confusion. I stop him again before he crosses the threshold, pointing to the unconscious human that now lay across the room.

"I thought she was the telepath Rasul?"

"No Eric, that is one of the Queens pet, a human she enjoys feeding from the moment she rises, this is where they keep the Telepath, they dared not allow her out of this room."

Pam follows as the three of us enter what was left of a bedroom. It looks like a hurricane had blown through, flowered wall paper is shredded and dangling from the walls, and furniture is tossed about most of it broken and in pieces. The wall lamps dangle from wire threads and a strong scent of blood and burning flesh teases my nostrils, the snick of fangs echo in the room along with the sound of a heart beat and labored breathing. Rasul points to the lone piece of furniture that still stands, though even it has not escaped damage. The iron wrought framework is twisted and buckled, and oddly glowing. I pause and take a longer look around the room, finally seeing what has been teasing my eyes. There was iron everywhere, the bed, the lamps, the ceilings support even the doorway was lined with iron, and all of it held the glow of cooling metal.

My attention is drawn back to the bed as I hear a skip in the heartbeat and it becomes weaker, I approach and it is Pam who is the one to give voice to what we see.

"Oh my gods, she is still alive after all of that? What the hell is she?"

What is she indeed? Hanging from chains, barely supported by the twisted bed beneath her is the naked body of a woman. Her form is small and gloriously rounded her hair a match in color to my own, tangled and bloody around her and over her face, its final length possibly to her waist. All of that is minor though in comparison to the wounds and bruises that cover her body and the amount of blood that pools beneath her, the scent delicious and familiar enough to tease. The iron that binds her arms legs and throat still glows and the scent of her burned flesh floats freely. She is unconscious, and I sit next to her, reaching to push the hair from her face as I examine her wounds. Something about her is prodding at my memory. It is obvious that she has been tortured, and it is more than obvious that this is not the first time. Hundreds of fine scars cover her body like a road map. Each one precise in design, a design serving to draw attention to the areas where no knife has touched, only fangs. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts and her inner thighs are free from knife wounds, but not free of scars. It is beautifully obscene and something no mere human should have survived, even with vampire blood healing her.

I lean over her to draw in her scent, seeking to identify what is so familiar while my hand traces a wound on her face. She stirs and opens eyes of icy blue, staring at me without comprehension then with wariness. I move back bringing my fingers to my lips, anxious to taste her blood upon them. I cannot believe it, so sweet yet I cannot identify what is so tantalizing. Most of her wounds are no longer bleeding, many of the smaller have begun to scab, I move back over her choosing one of the deepest slices that still remain oozing blood, reluctant to see it scar and run my tongue over the incision gathering more of her sweet blood. Again, a hint of familiarity though I cannot catalog exactly what makes up her flavor. I glance up at the telepath when she moans in pain, something about the angle of her face, the formation of her nose and eyes calls out to me again; I reach and pull her head to a better position, ignoring the chains that bind her. She glares at me, her eyes screaming disgust and hatred. Briefly a frown of concentration takes her over, and that little face is all I need to identify where I have met her before. I smirk at her and drawl.

"Well aren't you sweet"

This is the human that Bill Compton had brought before me a decade ago, asking about some fang bangers in my club Fangtasia. She had caught my eye then, a glowing light amongst the dregs of humanity. I had watched her, tried to glamor her to irritate Compton. When she refused to answer to my commands I became more intrigued and summoned Compton to me. Compton reluctantly brought the girl forward to my throne where Pam leaned at my side. Conversation ensued between the three of us. The human parried my jabs at her easily, only showing a slight hint of fear towards me, though more than a bit of impatience toward Compton. I answered her questions, refusing to let her leave right away. It was soon after the refusal that I caught this familiar frown of concentration on her face, right before she announced accurately a police raid on my bar. She was convincing enough that I grabbed her and dragged her outside of the bar along with Pam and Compton, I never saw or heard from the human or Compton again, until now.

The Telepaths eyes are swirling, I can feel their pull, the smell of burning flesh increases with the glow of iron. Power pours forth from her to surround me. I am bombarded, images stream through my mind, this woman defying Andre and Sophie-Ann, I see every moment of her torment, I see her refuse to break. Her power runs over me without harming me, odd, I do not think that was her intention, then sheds away racing back towards her. Eyes of pure blue spew hatred, a keening wail rips free when the power slams back into her, she writhes between the chains as they burn until she collapses to dangle between them. Her heart still beats weakly as she answers me.

"Not really"

I yell at Rasul to call Doctor Ludwig and have Pam come forward to help me release the telepath. Though it still pulses the iron is cold to our touch and I pull her free to cradle in my arms. The weight of her body is so slight for one with such a strong will. Pam studies the telepath closely, restraining herself from biting though her fangs are still down.

"I know her Master; she has been to Fangtasia before."

I nod to Pam in agreement, still holding the human I move to leave the room of iron behind, such a shame so much blood wasted. The tiger grabs a cloth from one of the shattered tables while motioning at me to cover the telepath, I grunt then allow him to wrap her in my arms though I have no use for modesty. We enter the throne room and I lay the telepath down on one of the many pillows. The Queen begins to growl pulling against Chow and Thalia when she sees who I have just deposited.

Ignoring Sophie-Anne I turn to Pam and demand of her, "If you remember her name, then tell me." I am still debating whether or not I should kill the woman. This telepath had caused enough trouble. Yet the vision I had received while she attacked me was holding me back. She was a warrior, what she had survived was worthy of my respect and perhaps it was her handling by her Masters that created the liabilities, not the telepath herself. It would be in my best interest to retain all assets in this state if at all possible, the telepath was one of the greatest. During my contemplation I realize that Pam had yet to answer me; instead she was staring at me in disbelief. I growl at her.

"Master, you do not remember her? Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse, Nialls Great-Granddaughter."

"Fuck"

* * *

A/N I am currently working on further chapters and will continue if there is interest.


	2. Chapter 2  Nothing as it Seems

A/N - I have posted a quick synopsis of this story in my profile. I do not own the SVM characters they belong to Mrs. Harris, I only like messing with them. Thank you for your reviews. I have not found a beta yet, all mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 2 - Nothing as it Seems**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - 'Mysteries'  
**

I snarled and started pacing back and forth in front of the telepath, no, I needed to stop thinking of her that way, it is Sookie Stackhouse who is sprawled at my feet, a bloody (literally) fairy princess. A scuffle at the rear of the room catches my attention. Sophie-Anne is still struggling against Chow and Thalia. The former Queen begins ranting, spittle spraying from her fangy mouth.

"You will pay for this Eric! I have connections; you will not get away with this! You killed Andre! You killed my child and you have destroyed my home. That was MY telepath; you have killed one of my best assets! Do you have any idea what type of compensation you will have to pay?" Sophie-Anne fall silent a moment, her head cocking to the side, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open to begin another tirade.

"I hear her heart beat, the telepath still lives? How is this possible!" she begins shrieking again, "I saw you kill Andre, they were blood bound, they have been blood bound for ten years! She should be dead! Why is that... that... human still alive?"

I agree with the former Queen, how was Sookie still alive, I had heard that the telepath was human. I had heard no rumors of what actually caused the Fae incident; in fact until now I had never connected the two. Obviously Sookie was more than human, much more. The way iron burned her was the most glaring sign of that, and it also explained why the Fae had attacked the palace in the first place. Their failure during that attack would be the result of the gilded iron cage that Sookie had been held in, no Fae would have been able to get near her while she was incarcerated within.

There was something else bothering me, why is this the first time I have laid eyes on Sookie since the Queen had held her? As Sheriff of Area 5 I had been to the Palace hundreds of times over the last decade, I had attended various functions of State where I knew the telepath would have made appearances with either Andre or Sophie-Anne, but until today I would swear I had never met her since Fangtasia. Once I finish with this mess here, I am going to send Pam back to Shreveport to start an investigation. There was something decidedly odd about this whole situation.

Drawn from my thoughts by Sophie-Anne's incessant shrieking, I wave Chow and Thalia away.

"Take the former Queen to the dungeon, bind her fully in silver, lock her in a coffin and seal the room; then keep guard until dawn, you will be relieved by were's from the Longtooth clan"

Chow and Thalia dragged Sophie-Anne from the room. Quinn steps back from the main entrance way to allow the rest of my senior staff access to the throne room. One by one they move forward for details of their assigned duties.

"Pam and Felicia I want you to round up all the humans, glamor them and then make sure they are locked in their quarters safely. Get me a head count and any information you can about their skills and where they fit in the house hold." The two striking vampires nod in obedience then immediately depart. I am proud of my child. I turn to address the rest.

"Indira I want you go into the room you see behind me and pack up any clothing you find as well as toiletries, then arrange for an additional room at the hotel where we are staying, make sure it is light tight. When you are through, inform Rasul. If the telepath, Sookie, lives, you two will be assigned to guard her, along with another set of were's until I can decide what I will be doing with her. Rasul will bring her back to the Hotel once Doctor Ludwig is finished." I wonder where the hell the Doctor is, I can hear that Sookie's breath is rasping.

"Clancy, Maxwell and Alcide," two vampires and a good looking were step forward "You three are in charge of sweeping the perimeter and disposing of any stragglers. When you are finished Alcide please get with Quinn to arrange for security rotations. Unless they attack or resist I do not want any vampire, two-natured or humans killed that are residing in the guest's quarters. Isolate them, incapacitate them if you must, but do not kill them. They will be interviewed and asked to swear fealty later." I finish, "you are dismissed."

Clancy and Maxwell leave, but Alcide remains, moving forward to address me.

"Eric, we found a Lion guarding the grounds during the attack, Maxwell killed it. Eric the lion was one of the two-natured, upon its death it regained its human form. That human Eric was Sam Merlotte. Sam never left Louisiana seven years ago, from the looks of the old wounds and the odd collar around his neck, the Queen has been holding and controlling him all this time."

I shake my head in disbelief, rubbing at the tension growing at my temple. Merlotte disappeared not soon after an incident with a Maenad in the Parish; many had assumed he had just left the state. He had given the bar to Tara Thornton and then vanished. This was yet one more mystery to solve. Wait, a collar? I look back over at Sookie and the iron collar around her neck. It no longer glows but I can still see the runes that twist along it. I take only a human breath to make my decision.

"Alcide, remove the collar from Merlotte and bring it to me, take his body back to Bon Temps for proper burial but do not let the locals know anything about it. After this many years missing if his family hasn't step forward by now, I doubt that there is anyone left to notify. Continue with my earlier instructions and plan on meeting up in Shreveport later this week, dismissed."

Alcide nods and leaves to carry out my wishes. Quinn is still standing guard at the door, Rasul is standing over Sookie and I can hear Indira rummaging in the other room. The unconscious human pet had been removed earlier. I finally have a free moment to take a look at the throne room I have acquired. I curl my lip in disgust, what drivel. The room is designed to replicate a Grecian temple. Marble columns support the walls, gilded with gold and draped with turquoise and teal silk that are now blood spattered. Large pillows are gathered in various seating arrangements. A throne carved from ivory stands on a dais in the middle rear of the room. To the right of the throne and staggered slightly behind stands another chair painted white with more gilding. To the left of the throne is a large pillow and lying in the center of that pillow is another set of chains that appear to be bolted to the floor. I can remember Andre sitting to the Queen's right. The telepath must have sat on the pillow to the left when she was allowed to leave her room. Andre's remains are a clotted mess at the foot of the dais.

Doctor Ludwig takes that moment to pop into the room with a huff. Demanding to know why she had been disturbed so late in the evening.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - 'Still Alive'**

I am roused again from unconsciousness. It is an effort to open my eyes and while I wait for my vision to confirm where I am; I reach out with my other senses. I identify two voids, one snarly brain and another brain that reminds me of warm fluffy slippers. I recognize that brain, Doctor Ludwig is here. Andre must have damaged me more than I remember for her to be called. I snap open my eyes as my memories finally catch up with my senses. I can recall Andre feeding, the torture, the attack, Andre's death and the bond sucking my life away. I can remember more power than I have ever called before and brilliant sapphire eyes. Where am I and why am I still alive?

Doctor Ludwig is hovering at my side, I look above and behind her to see where I am. The columns that I can see tell me that I am in the throne room; I must be on one of the pillows. I can see Rasul to my right. He is an elegant vampire of Middle Eastern descent; he was assigned as my body guard during the few years I was allowed to travel with Andre and the Queen. I dismiss him from my thoughts; he is not the one I seek. There, striding forward from the hallway, the big blond vampire that I had attacked earlier, what was his name? My brow furrows. Yes, there it is I remember now. Eric Northman, the slug Compton called him Viking, the oldest thing in Louisiana. This Viking Vampire is covered in gore and smells of blood lust; the hilt of a blade appears over his shoulder. My first impression was correct, he is a warrior. Now what the hell is he doing here? I close my eyes and whimper when the Doctor starts trying to peal the cloth wrapped around me from my body. I am so tired, so exhausted why do I still live?

Doctor Ludwig snaps at Rasul. "Help me get this off of her. I see Andre has done another number on her. Someday he will go too far and I will not be able to heal her."

"He did this often?" it must be Eric that I hear, the voice rumbles as if it must travel a great way just to be spoken.

"Not this bad all the time, no Viking. But when he did, he expected miracles to keep her alive. He gave her his blood to heal and reinforce their bond, but he would never bathe her wounds to keep her from scarring. Pig." the Doctor halts her explanation as something the vampire said sinks in. "Did... He did... are you stating that Andre is no more? He is dead? Then how the hell is this woman still alive?"

"Doctor that is what I am hoping you can tell me, I also need to know if she is going to remain living. I don't have time to waste right now; I have a Kingdom to secure!"

I can hear the impatience in Eric's voice, there is also just a hint of laughter at the Doctor being shaken from her usual grouchy mood. I want to know the answer too. Why am I still here? I no longer feel the bond; there is a raw pulse where it used to be. I grunt when the Doctor is a bit rougher with her ministrations. I open my eyes again and meet her gaze.

"Ah there you are child, I knew you were listening. What did you do Sookie to be punished this time? Though more importantly, what did you do to the bond between you and Andre, hmm?" The doctor continues to slather on ointment before stitching up the deepest cuts while she waits for my reply. When she sees the difficulty I have in answering, she tips a cordial against my lips, pouring welcome moisture down my throat. I try again to answer and Eric looms closer to listen.

"Andre didn't like my answers again Doctor," I rasp.

She glances up at me over her glasses, "Sookie, you mean you refused to answer again, didn't you."

I am defensive when I reply, but I can feel a blush start to rise, and the amusement I can see in the Viking's eyes is uncomfortable. "I had no answer Doctor, I cannot tell what I cannot see or hear. When I finally heard something it was too late."

"What did you hear child?"

I do not answer her. I am being consumed slowly by horror as I stare into the eyes of the blond vampire. Eric was not here as defense for Sophie-Anne, he was here as the conqueror, the victor. He was here as the new King, and I was still alive, still alive to be a pawn, a pet, a thing in the hands of another vampire. I am still bound. I am not dead. The Viking sees the comprehension in my eyes. He nods.

"Yes, Sookie I am your Master now. You belong to me, you answer to me, and you will answer the Doctor now. What did you do?"

I begin to shake, the doctor tries to calm me but I do not listen. I need to be free of here; I need to be free of him. I will not suffer a bond again. Never again. I can feel my anger again, I encourage it, I need the beast, I need the power, and I must be free! I try, the power moves sluggishly, it sputters then dies out. I am too exhausted, to drained. I can feel the burning start again as my shackles sense the call of power. I fall unconscious.

* * *

**Scene 3 - EPOV - 'Acid Blood'**

I want to strangle Sookie when I see her collapse back onto the pillow into unconsciousness. There is a sizzle as the iron on her body heats, and then it is gone. I raise my eyebrow when I see a faint tracing of silver sputter across her body, following the path of her scars, then that too is gone. The Doctor snorts in annoyance.

"Leave it to you Viking to scare her almost to death. She is worn out poor thing." The doctor finishes dressing the knife wounds then puts away her bundles of herbs and ointments. I frown when I notice that Ludwig does not tend to the burns that I can see around the manacles and collar. I touch her shoulder and demand.

"What about the burns? And I still need to know how she survived the destruction of a decade old blood bond with a vampire such as Andre."

Doctor Ludwig removes her glasses for a moment and squeezes the bridge of her nose between her two fingers. She then replaces them and pulls out a needle that she uses to draw a bit of Sookie's blood, which she then proceeds to smell then taste.

I can feel my fangs elongate when the fresh bouquet of Sookie's blood reaches my nostrils. I breath it in deeply, delicious, my body reacts with arousal and I begin to pace. It is drawing late, I still have no answers and I have much to accomplish before dawn.

"Patience vampire I am almost done. I can do nothing for the burns, they are caused by magic. They will not scar, her body will heal them. I warn you ahead of time, do not try to remove her iron jewelry. You will not be able to. The Queen was fond of witches you know, fool that she is. The backlash from trying to cut or remove that iron in any other way will kill whoever is attempting to do so and seriously injure if not kill Sookie. Believe me, it has been attempted before." Doctor Ludwig stares me down to make sure I am taking her warning seriously. I angle my head to show that I am listening.

"As far as the Blood bond goes, it is rare, but not unheard of for a human Bonded to survive the death of her vampire, though usually their mind is lost and they are nothing more than a vegetable blood bag to any other vampire." Ludwig snickers. "But to answer the deeper question; How did she do it? She burned her vampire from her blood Viking. Sookie burned him completely from every cell of her body, blood and all. There is nothing left in her of vampire Eric. Andre will not live on through her."

Rasul is gaping at the Doctor. He is not the only one. I am stunned, how can this be? I allow my eyes to pin the Doctor where she stands. I snarl at her.

"You will say nothing of this to anyone. Nothing, if you are asked you will tell them only that Sookie survived. You will tell no one how she removed the bond. Do I make myself clear?"

Doctor Ludwig hands me a tapered vial. "Crystal, Viking, you are crystal clear. Now you will listen to me. She will recover; I recommend that you do not try to give her your blood or anyone else's blood for now. No bonding. Her body will reject it at the moment, you would definitely kill her. Do not allow anyone to feed from her, her blood may in turn try to kill the vampire that consumes it, or make them seriously ill. You cannot afford to lose any of your vampires at the moment. Give her one drop a day from that vial. It will help heal the wounds left from the ripped bond; it will also heal the paths her power travels that she has burned out. I would hope that you at least will in the future offer to heal her scarring. No one should be left marked that way. Do not try to do so now, it will not work. Let her rest and let her heal if you want a working telepath, right now that child is very little more than a husk. My bill will arrive tomorrow. Good evening my King," and with a pop the little doctor is gone.

I bend and pick up a piece of plaster that has fallen from the ceiling. I throw it across the room to shatter against one of the ostentatious decorations. I do not feel any better.

"Rasul, take our telepath back to the hotel and get her settled. I will be there to see her again two hours after first dark, see that she is ready for visitors then." Rasul gathers Sookie up and strides from the room. I see that Indira has already snuck out. I am alone for the first time tonight.

I stride up to the throne and sit. I look over what will now be my receiving area for future delegates. If I could hurl I would, this dung heap is not worthy of me. It will take a large investment in man power and money to make this ruin inhabitable again let alone reflect my own tastes and style. No matter, I will continue to use Shreveport as my base of operations until restoration here is complete. Contractors should be plentiful now that New Orleans has recovered in full from Katrina. This throne is uncomfortable; it is not crafted for one of size such as I. Perhaps I will have a more elaborate copy made of the one I use in Fangtasia. Enough, I have no more time for contemplation. I must take a last tour of the Palace grounds and send messengers to the various southern states around me. The Queen's trial must be scheduled as well as the coronation of Louisiana's new King. Yes, it has been a good night.

I rise and stride from the room, a bit of dust falls from the ceiling when the door slams shut behind me.


	3. Chapter 3 Road Map

A/N wow, thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, it makes me giddy.

**Chapter 3 - Road Map**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Killing with Kindness'  
**

I know immediately that I am no longer in the palace. So many humans screaming in my mind, their thoughts a scrambled hash of discord and self hate. I am able to pull my shields back in place with effort. The relief is immediate. I may despise vampire, but their silent minds are golden compared to the human sewage. I do not consider my self human, I have not for a long time. To be honest I do not know what I am. I remember being human, living my life as narrowly focused as those around me. Andre ended that illusion though, and quickly.

Before I open my eyes I cast out my minds eye, measuring the brains around me. I am on the sixth floor of a large building. Mostly human, perhaps a dozen voids denoting vampire, and two were's, right outside my room. Bah. I decide to move, I have learned that it is better to be cautious then to try to leap out of bed. Andre had been known to leave enough slack in my chains for me to almost reach the floor, but no further. As sore as my body currently is I have no intention of ending up face first into the floor and breaking my nose. I discover that I am not chained this time, and it is true that I am no longer in my palace boudoir. This room before me is actually much nicer. I bounce lightly on the bed, and more comfortable. I also do not sense any other iron in the room except for what I already wear. I file that information away for future analysis.

I stand and glance down to see that I am naked. This does not disturb me, I also lost any modesty years ago. It is hard to be modest when you are dressed only in iron chains most of the time. I take a catalog of the damage that I can see. A few knife wounds are stitched, the rest have already scabbed and show the healthy pink of healing. I am satisfied. I begin to stretch slowly, careful not to break open any wounds, but I need to make sure I do not stiffen from the deep bruises. I can tell that someone has bathed me, that is odd, but a relief I do not want to break open any of the scabs. I am hungry, I can tell that I need to replenish the blood I have lost. I need to regain my energy, my head aches from just the bit of scouting that I have done. I notice that someone has laid out a over-sized silk t-shirt and matching shorts in a royal blue. The drawers in the room contain some of my old clothing, but the short set will cover more and be more comfortable against my wounds. I dress quickly then head out the bed room door.

Two were stand when I enter the suites living room. The male is large, well built, his hair a russet brown tangle. He has a large nose and soft brown eyes. He wears a striped t shirt and casual jeans with work boots. I can see brown body hair protruding every where. Yes, he is a were-bear, probably grizzly. I examine the female. She is average in size, with a tight athletic build. She is also dressed in a t shirt and jeans, she wears tennis shoes. Her hair is black with silver running just above her ears. Her eyes are hazel. I am uneasy this close to her and step a bit to the side. I do not know what type of were that she is. The female is the first to speak.

"Hello Sookie, I am Wanda, my friend here is Bernard. King Northman has assigned us as your body guards for the day. You will not be able to leave these rooms for now. Not until you are released by the Doctor with a clean bill of health. Until then we will make sure that you receive regular meals, entertainment and anything else you request within reason. The King wishes you to be kept relaxed and content for now. You are to be concerned about nothing other than healing and getting stronger. Your vampire guards will arrive at first dark, they will be Rasul and Indira, I believe you already know Rasul. I am also to make you aware that no vampire will be requesting your services as a donor. You will not be fed from. It is my understanding that King Northman will be arriving two hours after first dark for further discussion. Room service will be arriving shortly with your meal. Since you have shown a sensitivity to iron, we have taken into account that you may also be allergic to lemon and other citrus products. We have taken the liberty of removing all product types that may contain such from the suite and the menu. Is there anything else I can do for you, any other questions I may answer?" Wanda finally takes a moment to catch her breath.

I am impressed by her lung capacity. "Thank you, though I am surprised that a pet such as I am being treated so well. He is a were-bear, grizzly I believe," I point to Bernard who nods. "What are you?"

Wanda smiles a little, her teeth very white and sharp. "So, you really are the telepath. I am also were, I am wolverine. I am originally from Alaska and moved to Michigan, I am visiting here and staying with the Shreveport pack temporarily. It is a distinct honor to be chosen to guard one such as your self."

There is a knock on the door, and a voice identifies itself as room service. Wanda moves in front of me while Bernard opens the door and pulls in the cart of food. It smells delicious and my stomach growls, loudly. The room door is closed and Wanda directs me to get comfortable so that I can begin eating. The two guards move to a different seating area to watch TV while I eat. The food is delicious, a rare steak with twice dipped potatoes, honey roasted squash stuffed with green peppers and sausage and a tall glass of fresh milk. There is even a chocolate chip cookie for dessert.

I excuse my self to take care of my bodily functions then slip back into the bedroom for more sleep. I am of no use to my self if I am not healthy. If I am going to be able to match wits with the viking, I must have a clear and alert mind. Moping about and bemoaning my situation is a useless waste of energy, and a activity that I do not partake of. The soft rumble of traffic below and the murmur of voices from the other room coax me to sleep. I dream.

_"Pam follow me; right this way Ms. Stackhouse, Compton you can remain if you wish," Eric grabs Sookie's hand and heads for the back entrance of Fangtasia. Pam is right behind Eric as Bill pauses a moment then hurries after them. Safely outside the bar, Eric let's Sookie go and watches the lagging police enter the building. Bill catches up with them, grabs Sookie by the shoulder and glares at Eric._

_"Sookie is mine Eric, how dare you touch her?"_

_"Bill, chill. I can tell that Ms. Stackhouse is indeed yours, and recently too. I was being polite and guiding our most interesting customer of the evening to a safe place. Surely even you cannot object to that, unless of course you wish to spend the rest of the evening fielding questions from the local police?" Eric asks while eyeing the beautiful blond in question. _

_Bill just growls and starts to maneuver Sookie over to their car. _

_"Goodbye Ms. Stackhouse, I must say it certainly has been a pleasure meeting you, please do stop by again!" Laughing at Bill, Eric and Pam jump into a corvette and speed out of the parking lot._

_Sookie struggles against Bill as he opens the passenger door and pushes her inside then throws himself into the driver's seat. They leave the parking lot casually so as to not attract any attention from the authorities. Once on the highway, Sookie no longer keeps her silence._

_"There was no call for that Bill, you were just plain rude in there! How dare you tell Eric I was yours! I am not some Barbie Doll that you can haul about for show and tell!"_

_"Sookie, shut up. I can and will do with you whatever I please. You are mine, you gave yourself to me just a few hours ago, and I can still taste your virgin's blood. Do not tell me it has slipped your mind already! You acted foolishly in there. I brought you here as you requested so that you could be satisfied that there is nothing more you can do for your brother. Eric being in residence was just the icing, it was enjoyable watching him drool over my possession. But then you had to make him aware of your telepathy despite our earlier conversation that you would abstain from using your gift!" Bill was almost screaming by now._

_Sookie looked at her escort with horror. This was not the man who had so sweetly made love to her for the first time earlier that evening. This was no longer the well dressed Southern Gentleman who had courted her, who had flattered her grandmother, who claimed to love her and agreed to help her find information to get her brother out of jail. Sookie noticed that they were no longer traveling in a direction she was familiar with._

_"Bill, where are we going? I need to get back to Bon Temps, Gran is surely waiting up and I have to work the lunch shift tomorrow."_

_"We are not going back to Bon Temps Sookie, your actions have made it imperative that I get you to New Orleans immediately, I cannot have Northman interfere."_

_"Bill! You turn this car around right now, I am not going anywhere with you except back to the farm house, and I am most definitely not going to New Orleans."_

_"Sookie, I said SHUT UP!" Bill back hands her and her head slams into the window, the road begins to fade out._

_

* * *

_**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Answers'**

I squeezed the shapely ass in front of me while I hammered into her from behind. She was still tight, though for a male of my size most women had better be. I leaned over to cup her breasts and frown, they were not natural and felt like they had already started to mummify from the inside out. I increase my pace, my enjoyment of this woman beginning to wane. Pam snickers and rolls her eyes at me from where she sits, the woman's face currently buried between her thighs. My release roars over me and I sink my fangs into the donor's shoulder. Pam follows shortly, taking delicate sips from the woman's neck. When finished we dismiss her from the room.

A quick shower between us after arguing over the body wash, Pam and I return to the living room of my hotel suite and begin to go over the Palace staff notes.

"Eric how would you grade the donor that just left us, we still need one more for executive refreshment and I have two others that Rasul and Indira are currently tasting."

"She is acceptable for your average guest, her body is well toned and while I do not prefer her breasts, others may find them attractive, her skill and taste are nothing special. Agreed?"

Pam updates a spreadsheet and nods, "Then that still leaves us short a donor. Perhaps your Fairy Telepath can fill that staff position later if her blood tastes as good as it smelled last night?"

"No!"

I struggle to contain my temper; my child does love to tease me. "No Pam, I have other plans for Sookie, plans that I believe will bring us a greater profit in the future."

"What about Niall?"

"I have sent him a request to meet with me in the next day or so. Depending on which way the discussion goes I will need to contact our lawyer and draw up a contract for Ms. Stackhouse." I see that I have surprised my child.

Pam looks flummoxed, "A contract Eric? What would you need a contract for, you are her Master, and she is only a pet and must obey you."

I wish Pam to understand the implications behind the severing of the blood bond. While she had not been in attendance during the doctor's revelation, I trust her completely with the information that Sookie had somehow burned away the bond.

"I need a way to tie Sookie and her interests to me legally in the eyes of our people, while also creating a basis of trust between her and I. I cannot bond with her or mark her yet, and that is a weakness that could be exploited. Not only will a contract with Sookie for her services allow her a freedom and independence that she has never had before, it will also show Niall that I respect the position of his lineage. I want to be able to retain Sookie without jeopardizing our position or encouraging another Fae attack. Sophie-Anne was extremely foolish in her handling of Sookie, especially once she became aware of her origins, this woman is no mere human pet to be drained and discarded. A happy telepath makes for a happy and prosperous Monarch," I explain. "Do not worry; once the Doctor gives the all clear, I will bind Sookie to me, I am looking forward to tasting her again."

"Master, I thought you tasted her in the bedroom earlier when she was chained. If Doctor Ludwig fears that Sookie's blood is dangerous to our kind at the moment, why are you not ill?"

I had also wondered why I was not feeling any ill effects from consuming a quantity of Sookies blood; perhaps it was also related to why her magic was unable to harm me. That was another question for Niall if he answered my summons. I am counting on the Prince not wanting to take Sookie back to the Fae Realm due to her mostly human heritage. Despite her obvious power, the antipathy between pro-human and pro-fairy coalitions in the Prince's kingdom had reached a boiling point. Niall risks her life if he decides to take her through the portal; by my measurements after the confrontation with Sophie-Anne, Niall may not have the forces necessary to keep her safe. Still I need to solidify my position, I cannot take the risk that Sookie may be the catalyst that ends the feuds between fairy factions. I realize I have not answered Pam.

"I do not know. Let us finish this and proceed with more pleasurable pursuits."

I take the next hour to review the results of my take over. Already I had thirty five more vampires swear fealty. Alcide had recommended a local contractor to start the palace renovations. Most of the damage had been superficial other than the destruction of the room Sookie had used. The new interior design had been approved and everything should be complete in a week. I pride myself on the efficiency of my staff. They are truly exceptional. They are also well rewarded. I value a strong work ethic, honor and loyalty in my subordinates, anyone operating at less than one hundred percent is ruthlessly pruned.

I assign Rasul as Sheriff of Area One and Pam as Sheriff of Area 5. Thalia would be in charge of my special forces, or for the less than politically correct, my assassins. The best defense is always a solid offense. Quinn had agreed to remain as head security, with his mother's mental health finally stable, his debts paid and his sister cared for, Quinn's connection with Extreme (lyElegant) Events brings him in as a close second as a asset. Finished I ask Pam to bring up video footage of Sookie's hotel suite for review.

We watch as Sookie meets her guards, eats and returns to sleep. I am proud to see that she is moving freely and not refusing nourishment. I had been concerned that she would remain bed ridden and refuse to eat. She is showing common sense that is good. The video is now showing the suite live and Sookie is shown back in bed sleeping. I can see that she is restless, perhaps dreaming. Wanda slips inside the room to deposit several bags near the dresser then leaves without disturbing the telepath.

"Are those the items and clothing that you purchased Pam?"

"Yes Eric, as you requested. You were correct, her old clothing was atrocious I would not have even worn them to Fangtasia, let alone as a representative of the Queen. If Andre wanted to play with her in such outfits they may have been agreeable in private, but she was actually presented dressed that way to the other Monarchs on occasion." Pam shudders in revulsion.

"I wonder though Pam did the other Monarchs actually perceive her that way? I am thinking about our own misdirection. How could we have not been introduced to Sookie during past functions? I don't believe I have ever seen her at work. What have you discovered about her human family and friends from Bon Temps? Have you located Compton yet?" I am impatient as I hammer my child for information. I need to be to Sookie's suite in an hour.

Pam shuffles through her notes and begins. "Sookie was twenty six in human years when she was kidnapped; her only known human relatives at that time were her brother Jason, her grandmother Adele, and her cousin Hadley. There was rumor of a great uncle but it is currently unconfirmed. When Sookie came to Fangtasia originally, her brother was in jail for the murders of two local women, they were those fang bangers she was showing pictures of. The evening after Sookie and Compton left Fangtasia, Adele was found murdered in the kitchen of Sookie's home, it is unknown if her death was related to Sookie's disappearance. Jason was convicted of murder and given life in prison. He died four years later. His death is classified as being from a wasting sickness." Pam glances over at Eric to see his reaction.

"Hmm, perhaps Jason Stackhouse had more than a touch of the fairy himself, constant contact with iron bars could not be healthy. Did he really kill those women?"

"Inconclusive at this time Master; Hadley as you know was a pet of the Queen and was turned shortly before the arrival of Sookie to court, perhaps she was the original source of intelligence on Sookie for the Queen. Hadley was given the final death during the aborted takeover of Louisiana by Peter Threadgill of Arkansas. I believe the telepath had something to do with the discovery of that subterfuge; she probably saved the Queens life. Hadley was married and had a child with a human before she was turned. The child would be a teenager now. I have yet to locate him. If he is still alive, he would be Sookie's last remaining human relative. Bill Compton's last known location was Peru; he is currently sworn to Threadgill of Arkansas and is still maintaining that database of his." Pam finished her report and waited for Eric to respond.

"Well done Pam, well done indeed. Continue to search for this child; he may be of use as a reward to Sookie later. I already know that Threadgill is going to be a large thorn in my side, if Compton is sworn to him perhaps De Castro will take Arkansas out for me. Felipe was always a greedy bastard, that database would be a delicious temptation. Make sure Sandy is given information on Compton, wouldn't hurt to sweeten the pot."

I have been watching Sookie while Pam and I were in discussion. I see now that she is awake and just stepping out from the bathroom, she is nude and her damp hair is longer than I thought, the weight of the water has it ending at her hips. Delicious. I chuckle and swat at Pam when I see her fangs drop and a bit of drool while she watches Sookie. I do not blame her, my fangs have also dropped and my jeans are uncomfortably tight.

"You can look, but you cannot touch Pam, she is mine," I warn her.

Pam still watches Sookie with relish, "No worries Master, perhaps you will let me observe you together when you finally take her."

She is incorrigible my child. It is getting late I have a discussion with my Sookie to attend.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - 'The Visit'**

The sound of someone moving around the room brought me out of the dream. I open my eyes just as the door latch clicks. I feel a bit stronger and decide that it is time to shower after attending my bodily functions. I pad over to the bathroom and step into the shower. I see that some of my own bath products have been procured for me. The shower is not as large as the one I had at the palace, but for public accommodations it is more than adequate. The towels are large and fluffy, very absorbent which is a god send when it comes to wringing the moisture out of my hair. I admit that I am vain about my hair, it is a pain to care for but the silken feel of it over my abused body, and the way it would soothe me when I brushed it, those were things I did not want to lose. Fortunately Andre had also treasured my hair else I may have been shaved bald.

I searched through the items that Wanda had left for me, my nose wrinkling a bit at the strong scent she had left on the bags. Mostly clothing, the cuts were classic and comfortable, the fabrics chosen for their softness and weight against healing wounds. It would be awhile before I could wear pants or the bind of undergarments, so I chose a silk wrap dress that was double lined in a cranberry red. I must admit, I looked damn good in it. Whoever purchased the clothing also knew their shoes, but I could not wear heels yet, so I chose a pair of ballet slippers. I found a hair tie and quickly braided my hair and let it fall across my shoulder. I hear the suite door open and close and the tantalizing odor of roast chicken causes my stomach to comment loudly.

I head into the other room and see that Bernard and Wanda have been replaced. I nod at Rasul; he has attended me often in the past and garnered my respect. I look over the other vampire, Indira I believe. She is beautiful, petite with dark silken hair and eyes. She is a good match to Rasul with her Indian looks. I watch the way she moves; she is light on her feet and very observant. Yes, Indira is well matched with Rasul, whoever is in charge of my security is well informed.

I sit and begin to devour my meal. Eric will be here soon and I must formulate answers to the questions I know he will ask first. His demeanor will serve to tell me how I should proceed. While I cannot read vampire minds the majority of the time, I have been around them long enough to be quite astute in their body language. I have kept any such knowledge of that facet of my ability to myself. I no longer fear being killed for such knowledge, death would be welcome; rather I have no intention of giving my masters anymore of knowledge of my powers than they already have. If the vampire wished my death, I would be dead by now. I am still too valuable, and that value is what I intend to use to gain my freedom.

I do not hate vampires, hatered is a wasted emotion especially against a species as a whole. I was disgusted by Andre and Sophie-Anne, they were sick twisted creatures who felt themselves way beyond their worth. As predators those two had been lacking. Now the Northman on the other hand, that vampire was a true predator. I shudder. I am pragmatic; there is some part of me that is refusing to die. There must be a reason; I will follow where my instincts guide me. If I ignore them, I may open myself to an unknown vulnerability. I cannot be vulnerable around vampire; to be vulnerable is to be food.

I push away the empty food cart and curl up on one of the chairs that are placed away from my body guards. The door to the suite opens without fan fare, and Eric walks through. I cannot help but stare, the Viking is breathtaking and he knows it. Tonight he is dressed casually in a black v neck, jeans and biker boots. I feel my body respond to his presence; my nipples tighten under the silk. I regain control before I am betrayed by any other reaction; vampires have very very good noses. If he mentions anything I will blame the chill in the air.

The other vampire with Eric is the blond I recognize from Fangtasia. I dredge her name up from my memory, Pam. Based on her attire, she must be the one who purchased my clothing earlier. She is wearing an elegant pair of cream slacks with a baby blue sweater set and pearl accents. Her pumps match. Eric and Pam sit on a couch across from me. I remain seated but I greet Eric first.

"Good eve Your Majesty."

I watch his expression and see his eye twitch. Score! Eric wasn't expecting me to be polite. He recovers quickly.

"Sookie, there is no need for such formality after last night. You may address me as Master in public, but I will allow Eric in private." His smile is a killer; did he just wiggle his eyebrows? Pam is smirking.

"Eric then, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company. I must thank you for the care provided by your staff, quite impressive."

"Nothing but the best for my Telepath. I have some questions to ask of you Sookie. First I would like you to take this medication. Doctor Ludwig left it for you last night but you were in no shape to hear her instructions." Eric hands me a vial. "You are to consume one drop a day, this will heal any damage you have suffered from the abuse of your magic and bond yesterday."

I open the vial and take a dosage without question. It is to my advantage to be at full strength after all, anything that aids in my healing is welcome.

Pam remarks once I tuck the vial away, "Common sense, how rare"

"Sookie I would like you to recap the time you spent with Andre for me please. To set your mind at ease I wish you to know that I do not condone what he did to you as your bonded. Such treatment is not for a bonded. He had the right to punish you as he saw fit, but the way he did so is beyond measure. To harm a bonded in such a way is weaken and harm oneself for their pain is your pain, such activity is incomprehensible. I also wish to know how you served Sophie-Anne." Eric indicates that I am to proceed.

I gather my thoughts for a moment. This time Eric is the one who took me by surprise. Andre felt my pain when he would cut me? I do not understand, but am relieved to discover that I may not be back under the knife any time soon. I begin.

"There really isn't much to say. I was kidnapped by Bill Compton and delivered to Sophie-Anne the night after meeting you and Pam at your club. I was immediately forced to bond with Andre, and was abused physically by all three of them over the next few nights. On the fourth night I was reintroduced to my cousin Hadley, who apparently is the person who betrayed me to the Queen. I was told that my Gran had been killed," I take a quick breath here, her death is still painful, "the night I was served to the Queen to show what would happen to my brother and friends if I refused to cooperate. I was told that my brother was imprisoned for murders that he did not commit, and a failed rescue attempt by some of my friends dropped my best friend Sam Merlotte into the Queens grasp. To keep them alive I agreed to use my telepathy on demand. I was able to convince her to refuse the marriage alliance by Arkansas and leave Rhodes early. Then I heard that Jason had died, and that evening my magic raised its ugly head, I blasted Andre across the room. In retaliation he laid his first set of scars." I fall silent for a moment.

I was so naive then, to think that anything I could do would save my friends and family. If they were going to be hurt, they would be hurt.

"When did they shackle you Sookie?" Pam asked the question this time.

I put my hand to the collar at my throat. "They bound Sam first, he was the guinea pig." A tear slips down my cheek, and I am surprised when Eric reaches forward to capture it then lick it off his finger. "Sophie-Anne had a contract with a powerful coven of witches, she would hire them to place wards, and cast spells for talisman and develops potions. Apparently they had created a spell that if applied while the metal is being forged makes it unbreakable. It uses the natural magic of whoever wears it to sustain itself. Like a battery. The more energy that is released, the more energy it drains. If a shifter or were was collared while in animal form, they would never be able to create enough energy to change back before the collar would absorb it. They could keep them permanently human or animal. They kept Sam as Lion. I heard that Sam was killed last night when you were talking."

I take another shaky breath, "He was the last thing they held over my head to control me, other than the pain. Everyone else is dead to my knowledge. I am glad at least that he is now free." I firm my shoulders and continue with my tale. "Andre told me I was a small part fairy early on; they already knew that from Hadley's blood. She never developed a power so they never expected me too, especially since she was older. It should have been obvious though that we were different, I was already telepathic, and I am not aging like a normal human. From photos, other than the scars I look very similar to when they grabbed me. Andre tested me for the weakness to iron and lemon. Both can hurt me, like silver to a vampire, but not as deadly as they would be to a full Fae." Eric inclines his head.

"Sophie-Anne did not want to risk turning me and losing my telepathy or increasing my Fae magic. She had already lost Hadley. So to appease Andre and keep me from killing either one of them, these bindings were created. They cannot be removed, they will only burn if I attempt to use my magic, and the burns are directly related to how much magic I attempt. Instead of draining my power like the collars used for the shifter, which Sophie-Anne refused to do, the damage done while they burn will be healed. By surrounding me with iron, I was rendered safe, hidden and over time weakened. All which pleased Andre immensely." I stretched and yawned to show that I was done with my tale, nothing really left to be said.

"Pam would you please locate Rasul and Indira and have them return, we will be leaving shortly, I can see that Sookie is becoming weary." Eric stood and moved about the room before coming around to lean against my chair and place his hand on my shoulder. There was a small electrical current generated by his touch, I froze in place and looked up at him. His eyes were hooded and his face a neutral mask. I could read nothing from his body language.

"I will be drawing up a contract for your services Sookie, my lawyer will be contacting you once you are fully healed and you will be expected to sign it. Do to my obvious obligations I will not see you again for a period of weeks. You will be expected to be present at my Coronation, but not at the trial itself. Pam will make sure you have the proper attire. Do not disappoint me Sookie, I can be a fair Master if you allow it, but if you shame me in any way or cause discontent in my house hold what you experienced under the hand of Andre will be akin to kittens and lollipops. Do I make myself clear?" By now Eric's face was inches from my own and his fangs fully dropped. I could feel his presence just roiling over me. I nodded in agreement; right at that moment even my own power was smart enough to keep silent.

Eric broke the stare down with a boyish grin, kissed the top of my head and disappeared out the door. Wow.


	4. Chapter 4 Effin Fairies

A/N - All SVN characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just playing.

Thank you again for all the reviews, pm's and alerts, I am so excited that you are enjoying my little twist.

**Chapter 4 - Effin Fairies**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - 'Alliance'  
**

There was a light mist on the ground that swirled away from me while I strolled among the gravestones. It was peaceful here in the three am darkness with nothing but the whisper of leaves. There is a pair of grave markers in front of me now; compared to the rest of the Cemetery they are fairly new. I reach out to trace the name on the first one, Adele Hale Stackhouse; the marker next to hers had Jason Corbett Stackhouse carved on it. Sookie's grandmother and brother had been buried side by side.

*Pop*

I lean against one of the markers and nod at the fairy that has just graced me with his presence. He in turn stands looking down at a smaller marker in front of Adele's.

"Corbett Hale Stackhouse, you know he was my grandson, Sookie is actually my great granddaughter. Thank you for coming Northman"

"I needed answers. Niall I did not know. How did I miss the connection?" I watch the tall elegant fairy; the Prince seemed a bit more comfortable than I expected him to be around me.

Niall stopped tracing the engraving and turned his attention fully to Eric. "Fintan kept her hidden Eric, even from me. I would have taken her home to Faerun if I had known, human blood be damned. I had already lost out on knowing her Father; I would not have tolerated losing Sookie or her brother Jason. Fintan was trying to protect her from her own kind, he didn't think ahead to what would happen if knowledge of her telepathy came to the attention of vampire." Niall rubbed at his face a moment. "Her telepathy is not a fairy trait, our concern is her bloodline. I made the same mistake he did, when I told you about my missing great granddaughter I never mentioned her name."

I smile wryly, "Pam connected the dots before I did, and she is not letting me forget that." We both chuckle. "So tell me the whole story Niall, I think it is about time I know everything."

"Fintan fell in love with that woman," pointing to Adele's grave "he asked what gift he could give her and she asked for children. They would be Corbett and Linda. Neither had the essential spark, but both were graced with the looks of the fae. With the discontent in Faerun, Fintan made the decision to pull away from Adele and the children to keep them safe. He cast a very effective ward to cloak them. He wasn't effective enough; Corbett was killed in a flash flood along with his wife when Sookie and Jason were just children. I suspect water fae involvement myself. Adele raised the children, and Fintan started to hunt for those that killed his child, he left Sookie and Jason with Adele thinking that his wards would be strong enough to protect them."

"When did he know she was taken?" I ask.

"He found out when Jason died, with no one living at either Stackhouse property the wards collapsed. They were tied to their fairy essence; apparently Jason spent enough time moving between the two homes that the farmhouse remained warded after Sookie was taken. For another five years Fintan tried to retrieve her from your bitch Queen through various diplomatic channels. I do not know why he did not come to you Northman; I suspect that the same spell that kept you from noticing what was right in front of your face, also kept you hidden from him. When your Queen dared to use Iron that is when Fintan decided to risk war. He went in with Claudette with my blessing and they failed." Niall is weeping; I fight the urge to reach for his tears.

"They didn't know about the iron room, they couldn't get her out could they." I asked when he seemed ready to continue.

"No, it was a trap; Andre was at his wickedest that night. Sophie-Anne was tired of dealing with Mr. Cataliades and punished Sookie instead. They had vampire and were waiting Fintan died almost instantly, Claudette lasted a bit longer she was a great warrior."

I push off from the gravestone and start to pace. "Niall, what were they thinking going into a palace of vampire? So the rescue failed and you come to me. Why"

I have wanted this answer since the day Niall had popped into my office at Fangtasia. Ability to mask his scent be damned, the man still looked like fairy, and his visit was naive.

He had threatened me that if I did nothing about my Queen that he would lead the war against my kind due to what she had done to one of his kin, his great granddaughter. I had assumed he had meant one of the fairies that had perished in the attack, not that there was still someone there trapped. I did not want to be King, this man's manipulations had pushed me to do so, and with the right intelligence I may have been able to retrieve Sookie without a takeover. What is it that humans say? Hind sight is twenty twenty.

The Prince also began to move, "You mean why I pushed you for a takeover? Push you to be King? Your Queen has to die, Andre had to die and you are one of the most powerful vampires in the state. You are ruthless, devious, strategic and a brilliant warrior," I cannot but help to preen at his words.

Niall lets loose a very inelegant snort, "Let me add egotistical to that, you are also honorable and loyal. I could not think of any other vampire I could trust with the safety and protection of my great granddaughter in your world. You had to be King to be able to do that Eric, not just a Sheriff. It would have come sooner or later anyway. I do not see you rolling over to the likes of Threadgill or de Castro, and they are definitely interested in Louisiana."

I ignore what he says about the other Kings for the moment, it is more important that I qualify his statement about safety and protection.

"You are not taking her with you then, you are content to leave her here with me? You will not interfere?" I ask.

"Eric, I cannot remove her because of that jewelry that she wears, the portal would not allow it, and also it still is not safe for one of human blood to move through Faerun. No she is safer here. There is a reason her magic cannot hurt you Eric, you touched her that night at Fangtasia didn't you."

I nod; I still remember the feel of her small hand in mine as we raced out into the parking lot. So small yet strong, just as she was. I should have held on to her tighter, I should have never let her go to Compton.

Niall reaches into his pocket for a flask, which he rolls between his palms, "That evening was an important one for Sookie, Eric. Based on the decisions she had made earlier it could have gone another way. She wasn't virgin when you touched was she?" I shake my head. "That is what I thought, no matter now. What is important is that you were the only vampire that has touched her with concern for her well being. Part of her remembers that, the rest of her life since then has not been as gentle. Her blood does not wish to kill you; else you would be dead now from her taste."

"Explain Niall, do not be so cryptic" I demand.

Niall is impatient now, "Eric we do not have a lot of time left this evening, but I will try. Sookie is Air fairy, her power is based on the manipulation of all things air. At the moment she cannot control it because she has not been allowed to merge completely with it nor has she trained in its use. She is learning things on her own that normally would be centuries in the training. Eric she manipulated the oxygen in her own blood to burn away her bond with Andre instead of letting it kill her, she did it subconsciously. By doing so, she turned her blood poison to vampire for a short period of time.

I am almost speechless, "Her blood is poison now?"

"No, not any longer, Doctor Ludwig found only a faint taste of it left when she pulled Sookie blood. If you try to force your blood on her though, I will not guarantee that it may not happen again. You will not be able to bond her Eric unless she accepts it willingly, and you need her to be bonded to you." Niall explained.

I am still trying to understand, "So while her blood was not poison to me for whatever reason, I am not able to sense her because the bloodmagic in her blood was destroyed?"

Niall inclines his head, "Yes, the bloodmagic that her blood or your blood normally contains, that would be the catalyst for a bond was no longer active in the blood that you drank."

"You would give me your blessing to Bond with Sookie, you wish us to be bonded, and you want me to turn her?" I am astounded I have never given my blood to a human other than to make a child, and Pam was the only one I had. I was already surprised with myself that I had even considered it originally when I found her, let alone have Niall's blessing.

"Eric I wish her to be bonded yes, it is the only way you can protect her in your world. Do I wish her vampire? No, but I must leave her some choice in her life. If she decides that is her wish, I will not stop her I would hope then that she would choose you as her maker. I warn you though; I do not know what she will become as vampire. Honestly though Eric, there is no rush to force that decision. With her bloodline and her spark, she will age slower than Fintan who had a much weaker spark, and he was seven hundred centuries. She is of the fairy; she is a warrior, keep her healthy and she will live long at your side." Niall begins to smile and beckons Eric closer. "I need a drop of your blood Viking." I refuse.

Niall sighs, and then begins to uncork the flask that he holds, "this is a potion I have worked on with Dr. Ludwig, to keep Sookie safe you have to bond with her, but you will not be able to convince her to bond before the trial. One drop of your blood will serve as a catalyst and turns this potion to a healing oil that when rubbed into Sookie's skin will begin removing her scars as well as grant the illusion that she has taken your blood. Give me a drop of your blood Eric; you know you will enjoy using this."

I cannot believe that Niall is winking at me, but I nip my finger and allow a drop into the flask. Niall stoppers the flask, shakes it and hands it over to me. I examine it before tucking it in my jacket, and then I turn away from Niall.

"I scared her deliberately last night Niall."

"I know Eric, I am sure you have your reasons. Eric it is important that you do not hold court in New Orleans, very important. That compound has been warded by whichever coven Sophie-Anne was working with. I cannot help you within those wards. Is there someplace else you can convert to be your Palace?"

I nod; I had already purchased a large residence near Shreveport and planned to give the palace to Rasul. While now fully operational again and removed of Sophie-Anne's bad taste, nothing could turn that office building into something comfortable without demolishing it. The ceilings were too low for one thing. I had started renovations on my property the second time I had hit my head while being shown the repairs from the take over at the Palace. I planned on moving the Queen and holding the Trial and Coronation at the new residence as an introduction. Besides, I would miss Pam and Fangtasia being cooped up all the time in New Orleans.

Niall rubs his hands together like a B grade mad scientist, "Excellent Eric, excellent. I have helped make you King and I give you one worthy to be your Queen. Do not disappoint me Eric. Mr. Cataliades will be your contacts if you need my assistance give him the particulars for the palace. He also will be giving Sookie some family papers when he gives her your contract. Good eve your Majesty."

*Pop*

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Fangtasia'**

Niall had given me a lot to think over last evening and only the pull of the sun stopped my mind from strategizing. Tonight I was at Fangtasia with the vermin spread at my feet and my Blackberry at my fingertips, it almost felt normal. Then Pam had to spoil it.

"Eric is that a True blood?"

"Yes Pam"

"Why are you drinking True blood?" She was dressed in black lace tonight and had already tried once to tease me away for a double banger. I was not interested.

"Pam, have you found those witches yet?" I paused in my texting of instructions to Bobby, my day man while I looked for her response.

"No Master" She flounced back to the entrance to monitor the vermin.

Finished with the list of items I wanted Bobby to gather for the Coronation, I slip into a day dream.

_Eric glides down the cobble path that leads to the gardens. The night blooming flowers dip and sway with the light breeze, evening star, moon flower, and evening primrose. There is a burble of water nearby and the pathway opens up into a knot garden with a fountain focal point. Sitting on a bench nearby Sookie sits humming and tossing coins into the fountain. Eric sits beside her and pulls her over onto his lap. She giggles then curls up into his chest._

_"How was your day Lover," Eric asks as he combs he hands through her hair, carefully maneuvering it out from under her where she has sat on it, then burying his face in it. "I can smell that you have been out in the sun."_

_Sookie is running her fingers over Eric's chest twirling the chest hair exposed by his low cut tank top. "Not much Eric, I went shopping with Wanda, sorted through the applications for the grounds keeper position, and then helped weed the roses."_

_Eric frowns and gathers one of her hands in his examining it for any damage. It is flawless, not a thorn prick to be found. He lifts it to his lips and traces his tongue over her palm before tucking a finger into his mouth and sucking gently._

_Sookie squirms and the scent of her arousal hits his nose. "Eric!"_

_Eric laughs and with vampire speed has them both lying on the ground in a soft bank of grass with Sookie beneath him. She is wearing a soft pink cotton sundress that grants him easy access to her most delicious parts. He moves her thighs apart and teases them both by running his tongue up their length. Sookie has her hands wrapped in his hair urging him on. She is already so wet; he cannot wait to taste her. One hand under her hips brings her closer, the other slips inside curled to find her sweet spot. Sookie is mewling and her hips buck as Eric tongues her with vampire speed. He can tell she is close. _

_"Watch me Sookie" he demands, slowing his ministrations. Sookie lifts a heavy head, her eyes clouded by passion to lock gazes, his name a chant on her lips. Satisfied that he has her attention, Eric turns his head to her thigh and preps her for his bite only to be pulled away..._

When a fang banger trips and slams into the foot of my throne, jarring me from my fantasy.

* * *

A/N Most of the heavy background story should be complete with this chapter, there should be less ruminating and more actuating from now on. Sookie just will not shut up in my head, it is Eric who is being reticent at the moment, stubborn vampire.


	5. Chapter 5 Contractual Obligations

A/N - thank you again for all the reviews. The SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just playing in the sandbox.

**Chapter 5 - Contractual Obligations**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Contract'  
**

The last few weeks had passed swiftly. My wounds had healed and I had returned back to the palace with Wanda and Indira as my escorts. Rasul was now in charge of Area One as Sheriff and was kept quite busy. I was impressed when I discovered all the design changes. The once decadent throne room was now comparative to an executive board room. Dark paneled walls, granite floor and masculine furniture trimmed with dark blue fabric. The dais still had a larger chair, but it wasn't so throne like. My own room had changed, gone were all the iron. The walls were painted a sea foam blue, the furniture a light maple and the fabrics cotton eyelet and lace. No longer oppressive, I slept better than I had in years the first night.

There were other changes that I was still reeling from. First and foremost, I never saw a chain or anything resembling a leash. I was allowed access to most of the building as long as I had an escort, either Wanda or Indira. Previously I was rarely allowed to leave my room, and if I did I was leashed. Secondly I was allowed to leave the palace. Wanda took me shopping and to lunch several times. The first time was very difficult in that I was not used to shielding from so many humans at one time, but it did not take me long to adjust. I would wear my hair braided and loop the braid around my neck, hiding the collar, with jeans and long sleeved t-shirts.

Wanda would sit and talk to me for hours telling me about her travels, I could feel myself relaxing and stretching my mind for the first time in years. The whole atmosphere of the palace switched from one of decadence and opulence, lust and sloth to elegance and efficiency with clean lines. Eric planned on running his Kingdom as a prosperous business, and it showed.

Today I was to meet with Eric's attorney to discuss my future; or rather I was required to sign a contract to keep from pissing off my new Master. I dressed in dark jeans with a cardigan sweater in green, threw on some flats and headed to the sun room as I now called it. Formerly the room was a holding are for the Donors, basically it had been a sty, dark, dank with the order of sweat, sex and fear. Now the walls were painted sunshine yellow with white molding, white wicker furniture and green glass tables spread throughout in different seating areas. One wall was all glass, which could be switched to light tight at a flick of a button. I had fallen in love with the place, usually sitting in a chair closest to the window to absorb the sun curled up with a book

Now as I walked in and settled in my favorite chair, Wanda cleared the room of other humans and then escorted in a gentleman that always reminded me of a golden snowman. He was six feet tall and made up of circles. The largest circle was his belly. The round head above it was almost bald with a fringe of black hair right around his ears. His eyes were round too, as black as his hair. He had a briefcase which he set on the coffee table in front of me before sitting down. He pulled out a pair of round reading glasses, perched them on his nose then looked over at me.

"Ms. Stackhouse, how nice to see you again I hope you are doing well?" he opened the briefcase and pulled out a large stack of paperwork, I briefly scanned him to see if I could catch a hint of what I was getting myself into. Nothing but the vibrating buzz I associated with demons, since he was half-demon there was a bit more static, but nothing solid that I could tune in on. Bah.

"Yes my accommodations have improved and I seem to be valued by the new monarchy, Mr. Cataliades." I replied.

"Excellent, then let us begin," Cataliades handed me a thick folder and urged me to flip through it while he read from a copy, "the contract that Mr. Northman has provided for you services is quite extensive, I am very impressed with his generosity compared to the former Queen."

Generous? Was he joking? In comparison to the agreement I had with the former Queen, which was nonexistent, I either did as I was told or was punished, this contract with the King was a fantasy. I skipped through it again to make sure what I was reading was really there then listened while the attorney went through the highlights.

"Ms. Stackhouse you will be employed by the King of Louisiana, Mr. Eric Northman, for a period of one year beginning on the date this document is signed as an exclusive Consultant on Human and Supernatural relations. During this period you will be under a Non Disclosure Agreement, the penalty of breaking such I believe has already been summarized by Mr. Northman verbally, but details can be found within this contract on page forty two, paragraph five." he shuffled a few more pages around then continued.

"In return for you Services, His Majesty Mr. Northman agrees to pay you a base salary of seventy thousand per year with a five thousand a month rolling wardrobe allowance, a car and a personal suite at the palace. All expenses associated with working as a Consultant including travel, food and lodging will also be paid, and finally you will receive two hundred and fifteen dollars an hour for every hour you are in consultation. You will be assigned personal day and night security for your protection, the number of which will be determined by the location your job is performed in. You will also receive a complete health and dental care package. This contract is binding upon signing and can only be dissolved by Mr. Northman or upon his true death, by his designator. At the end of the contract year, if you wish to renew in full, all that will be necessary is your initials and date." With that Mr. Cataliades leans back in to his chair with a small smile and waits for my response.

I was stupefied, after Eric's threat of more torture I had been expecting to sign my life away in blood, allowing him to pass me around like some Renfield or keep me chained to the foot of his bed like Andre, only being allowed to see the light of day when traveling with the Queen. Instead, this contract was granting me a bit of freedom, freedom the likes of which I had never dreamed of. Instead of just being a possession, I was actually going to be able to have possessions of my own. I may not be able to just walk out the door and leave right now, but I will be able to have the financial security to work toward that in the future. I was wary of all this potential prosperity being dropped in my lap, there had to be a catch somewhere, best to get the signing out of the way though, so that I can see what happens from here on out.

"This will be fine Mr. Cataliades, just point out where I need to sign and let's get this over with." he hands me a fountain pen and I initial and sign and date at least a dozen times. He then hands me my copy, and an envelope containing a new driver license, passport, insurance cards, credit cards in my name and a set of three keys. The pictures on the id are current; I wonder how they were taken.

"There now Ms. Stackhouse, you should be all set. The keys are for your new car which will be in the palace parking lot and the door to your suite at Gudrun, Ms. Ravenscroft will be in later to explain about that. Now that we are finished with His Majesties wishes, I need to discuss with you your family legacy." he caught me totally sideways with that one. Family legacy, I have no family to my knowledge they are all dead. Sophie-Anne loved to emphasize that fact.

Mr. Cataliades understood my shock, "with Mr. Northman the one in the position of authority now I have been released from my oath to the former Monarch and can openly discuss your human and fairy relations without penalty of death." he grins wryly "I know that you are unaware that your Grandfather Fintan Brigant tried for many years to negotiate your release from Andre and the Queen, Fintan was of the Fae and perished trying to take you back physically." I remember that night, though I didn't know then why fairies were trying to get me out of my room; most of the memory was of pain and screams. I guess I was supposed to feel warm and fuzzy that someone had cared enough to try. It wasn't working.

"Your Great Grandfather, The Prince Niall Brigant of the Air Fae, has gathered together your legacy from both the Stackhouse and Brigant family. I have them hear if you would like to go over them with me, or you can just take them and call me if you have any questions at a later date." no, I was going to get through this while he was here. The Brigant Fae was my family? Can things get any stranger? I had worked with various Fae representatives for the Queen, I had known of my Fae blood, just not its origins, royal origins. Part human, Part Fae, Part altogether something else, just what the hell am I?

"Go ahead Sir; let's get this over with please."

"Ms. Stackhouse I have here the deed to your brothers former home and the deed to your grandmothers farmhouse. Between the two lots you have over thirty two acres of real estate. Mr. Brigant has kept up both properties. There are no liens and the utilities are paid in full for several years. I also have here various bank and investment accounts held by your brother and grandmother that were then passed on to you. I only need a signature to transfer the funds to an account of your choosing. Lastly I have an investment portfolio supplied by Mr. Brigant, approximate value ten million dollars. You can continue to leave the investments where they are, or I can aid you in making different choices." he then hands me another envelope with copies of the deed, account statements and two sets of house keys.

I am flabbergasted; this is just way too much to take in at one time. After signing yet another slew of documents, Mr. Cataliades stands and takes his leave. I gather up all the paperwork and keys and just sit there trying to wrap my head around everything. The sun has set and I am interrupted from my musings by the appearance of Pam.

She is wearing another elegant pant suit in pastel green and emerald accents. Her pumps are four inch heels and drool worthy.

"Hello Sookie, are you ready to go?"

"Go where Pam?" I am confused

"Stupid Half-Demon, he didn't tell you?" she is tapping the toe of one of those luscious pumps.

"I am to drive you up to Gudrun, the Kings new residence."

I am really slow tonight; she is not making any sense at all. "Eric has a new Palace? Is that what you are trying to say Pam?"

"Yes, yes that is what I said." Pam points to one of the keys in my hand, "and that is the key to you new home near Shreveport, come let us get you packed and out of this monstrosity."

We return to my room to find that Wanda has already packed most of my things and taken them down to the car. Anything left I would be able to send for and have shipped down, it really wasn't much, and I was not allowed many possessions by Andre.

Pam grabs my hand and just about drags me out of the Palace. We are met out front by Indira who is holding the rear door open of a new Lexus IS 350 sports sedan in crimson. I climb in while Indira takes my bags and stows them in the trunk. Pam slides into the driver seat and Indira moves into the passenger seat. Pam starts the car and without looking for traffic, screams out onto the roadway.

"Wow nice car Pam," I compliment her as I scramble to get my seat belt on and sink into the soft buttery leather.

"Of course it is Sookie, but it is your car, not mine." she wiggles her eyebrows at me in the rear view mirror in a very disconcerting Eric manner.

My car? No shit, really? Just what the hell was going on? I was starting to feel like Alice.


	6. Chapter 6 Strategy

A/N -thank you again for all the reviews and feedback, your encouragement is addicting. I also want to reassure some of you that I will not be rushing Eric and Sookie into a romantic relationship.

Now for a warning about this chapter, you are going to be reading about the results of scarification, the act of cutting and carving a design into the skin. I do not condone it, and it should not be attempted without a professional, it is a more severe and dangerous way of decorating the body other than tattoos and piercings. I discovered it while researching tribal markings and it became the catalyst for this story. You are warned.

**Chapter 6 - Strategy**

**Scene 1 - SPOV ' Gudrun'  
**

Pam drove like a hellion on wheels; I stopped bothering her about the speed limit a half hour into the trip. She only had to glamor one police officer and we hit the Shreveport City limits just shy of three hours. I was dozing off and on by now and it took Pam poking at my shoulder to let me know we had arrived at our destination. I did a cat like stretch before I blinked and really took in the view. I swear you could hear my jaw drop and bounce from the ground of the courtyard that we were parked in. I stepped out of the car and tilted my head way back to get a full view.

"Welcome to Gudrun Sookie," Pam chirped while helping Indira with my bags.

I could only swallow while I tried to take in everything at once. We were parked in the courtyard in front of an Italianate Style plantation house, the thin Italianate pillars stretched vertically to touch all of its three levels, extending from the building's one-story brick base to the paramount height of the third-story. Two granite stair cases arched down on the left and the right from the second story to the courtyard. Wrought iron graced the balconies and hand rails and the dozens of windows were highlighted with dark shutters. Access to the first floor was through a vaulted door directly in front of us. Two vampire guards stood at attention on either side. I lifted my shields and discovered that there were another half dozen voids in the area, probably patrolling the stone wall that I could just barely see around the perimeter.

Pam pushed me towards the left stair way and started to rattle off information about the plantation like a tour guide.

"Main floor has most of the vampire quarters, we can host thirty comfortably. The walls are concrete and stone, about sixteen inches thick. The whole compound is fifty five thousand square feet with sixty four rooms spread out on fifteen hundred acres. The kitchen and staff apartments are separate from the main building. There are two ballrooms, a formal dining room, gentlemen's study, music room, and library, hall of introduction, a front parlor, sitting rooms, sun room, and several suites for visiting humans or supes though all of the rooms have the ability to be made light tight. Have you ever visited Nottoway Plantation, this compound is loosely based off of that resort." Pam waved a hand around as we stepped into the entrance hall which was white in color, including Corinthian columns, lace curtains, carved marble mantels with a marble floor, creating an elegant environment.

I continued to gape, "Well this beats a renovated office building in the French Quarter hands down. How long has Eric been working on this?" I couldn't believe a piece of property this size could have escaped public notice.

"We started building about six years ago; Eric had purchased the land with the idea to build a vampire hotel, and then had to visit Nottoway for some political soiree. He saw how well they were doing and decided to bring the old south back to Shreveport vampire style. We have kept it hidden from the human eye using various magical wards." Pam explained, as she led me up two sets of stairs to the third floor, Indira following behind.

"Your rooms are here, in the rotunda, you should not be interrupted to often there are not many humans in residence at the moment. That will be one of your first jobs, interviewing new staff. The library is on the second floor, along with the sun room that I am sure you will enjoy. At the back of the house is the indoor pool, something I am sure you will be looking forward to." Pam opened a door leading into a gorgeous master suite.

The suite was painted with the soft yellow and green of a spring morning. The floors were wood painted white and strewn with flowered area rugs. The antique furniture was upholstered in jewel tones of emerald and sapphire with rosewood accents. The room was a half circle and the six French windows were hung with white Italian lace and led out onto a balcony that looked over the gardens. Entering I felt like the room wrapped itself around me in welcome. When I turned back to Pam and Indira, there were tears streaking my face.

"Thank you Pam, this is beautiful."

She shrugged and proceeded to move my bags into what looked like the bedroom. Indira excused herself and Pam and I were left alone.

"Pam," I asked, "why is Eric doing this?"

"You mean moving the Palace from New Orleans to Shreveport? Simple, most of his businesses are in this area and this residence is an unknown, it will take someone many months if not years to hunt out the vulnerabilities, making for a very strategic center of operations for the King," she explained.

I grouched a bit, "Well that too, but what I meant, why the money, the car, this apartment? I do not understand this. I do not understand Eric or you for that matter, why are you helping me?"

Pam left my bedroom with me trailing behind her and paused with her hand on the front doors porcelain doorknob.

"Eric will have to explain his reasons," she said, then stepped into the hallway. "My reason? I wish to learn more about the human that could walk away from that," she waves at my body, "and still appear sane. Good night Sookie." Pam disappears down the hallway.

I closed the door and took a quick tour of the suite. The main sitting area had a plasma TV on the north wall with an inviting seating area around it. There were several bookshelves on the opposite wall. There was a tiny kitchenette tucked in a corner and then the door to my new bedroom. This room continued the soft yellow and greens, but the fabrics were in emeralds. Two more doors led to a walk in closet and a bathroom that was heaven sent. The shower had room for three and several different shower heads. The tub looked deep enough to float in and would fit four. There was a double sink vanity and the toilet was hidden next to a linen closet.

I should be exhausted from the road trip, instead I felt full of energy and the urge to explore. I decided I would find the pool first and dug around my suitcases until I located a royal blue bikini. I pulled a cotton dress over top and tossed on some flip flops, then headed over to the kitchenette to see if there was any food. I found the refrigerator filled with Tupperware containing ready prepared meals, juices, milk, soda and condiments. I grabbed a chicken casserole, heated it in the microwave and bolted it down with a glass of milk. Satisfied I cleaned up after myself and headed out the door. Indira met me in the hallway and when I explained where I wanted to go she led me down a floor and out to the pool side.

The pool was enclosed in glass, with hundreds of tropical plants, trees and bushes arranged around it. The area was softly lit and an occasional parakeet or cockatoo would flit from tree to bush. I found a lounge chair, pulled off my dress and flip flops, double checked that my braid was still secured and then dived into the pool. It was the perfect depth and temperature, after playing around for a bit I began to do a steady series of laps. Relaxing into the rhythm I let my mind wander and run through the last few days of revelations. Now normally seeing someone jump into water of any depth with as much iron hanging around them as I do would be a cause of concern, not for me, my collar and cuffs were weightless, I could go for days forgetting they were on me until I did some bit of magic that would make them burn. In the pool they were of no hindrance, just another extension of my body.

I was tiring so I swam over to the edge nearest my lounge and pulled myself out, only to realize as I did so that I had forgotten to bring a towel. I had a very large reminder in fact, about six foot five inches of reminding right in front of me.

Eric held out a huge bath towel in invitation and stated with admiration, "You are beautiful Sookie."

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV ' Poolside'**

I let my eyes roam over the beautiful nymph before me as I held out a large towel.

"You are beautiful Sookie," I stated in admiration.

She hesitated a moment then padded forward to allow me to tuck her into the absorbent material. I pulled out her braid before she could stop me and wrapped it up on top of her head with another towel, then waved her over to the lounge while I pulled up another to sit beside her. I watched closely as she ran the towel over her body, hiding then displaying the scars that covered her form. I glowered at the fang marks; they were extremely offensive to me and the mark of a poor Master. This woman was no mere fang banger or blood whore and should not be marked as such. The cuffs and collar did not seem to hinder her movements or cause any discomfort, they appeared to be completely fused to her body. I still had Pam doing extensive research to locate the witch who had be spelled the iron and hoped to have some conclusive results in the near future.

During my contemplations, Sookie had finished drying off and had slipped her dress back on, then took her seat facing me, watching me with inquisitiveness.

"Can I help you Eric?" she asked.

I reached over and picked up her right hand from where she had it laced in her lap. I slowly traced up her hand, over her cuff, her wrist and then up her arm to her shoulder, moving my fingers lightly over the raised scars. I then turned her palm over and traced up the underside of her arm. I could feel her shiver and then her breath caught. I let her hand fall back into her lap, then stood and began pace. Seeing Andre's work up close started a hum of anger through my blood.

I stopped and looked over the pool, not watching Sookie while I explained my presence and my demeanor.

"Andre knew what you are, those scars prove it. What he did to you was more than punishment; it was a way to wave a red flag in front of every supernatural that may have a connection with the Fae who would be in your presence. He knew you were a royal and he was making sure everyone else was aware of it too. It was a bloody advertisement for someone to steal you away to have you for their own. All vampire knew that you were a human telepath, they did not need to have it screamed at them that you were a Royal Princess of the Air Fairy," I all but shouted then spun around to position myself in front of her.

I watched Sookie look down at the scarification that covered her body with new eyes. Each cut had been deep and deliberate, leaving raised welts and whorls that combined to tell a story about her Blood kin. She stood and pulled off her dress, trying to see what I saw when I watched her. On her chest, just over her breasts, whorls of scars climbed up around her shoulders and down her arms, like the breath of wind made flesh. Carved among the whorls danced butterflies, flowers and other small animals. Vines and leaves erupted from underneath her breasts and reached up to disappear into the whorls of wind, while crawling over her chest and hips and down her thighs to her ankles, wrapping as if around a tree trunk. There were runes and other designs carved among the vines and leaves, appearing to peak out with the movement of Sookie's muscles. The additions from the session with Andre before the takeover were just barely pink now.

"Turn around for me Sookie, please, I would like to see your back," I asked her.

She did, watching me over her shoulder while I admired more of Andre's knife work. Carved into the middle of her back was a forest scene, complete with fairies at leisure around a pool, dancing and playing music; wrapped around the scene were more of the wind currents that melted up into the ones on her shoulders and slipped down and around to morph into vines that cupped her ass then transitioned into more foliage around her thighs. The only skin not covered with carvings contained old fang punctures.

I ran a finger lightly down her spine tracing an intricate design, goose bumps followed and her breath hitched again. At least her skin had not lost its sensitivity, which was one blessing. I pressed a kiss to her shoulder in thanks then stepped back.

"Thank you Sookie, I know that must have been difficult for you, you may cover back up if you wish."

I sat down while she shrugged into her dress and resumed her perch on the lounge. I reached over and took her hand again while I explained my reason for being there.

"I really came down to see how you were settling in and to discuss Friday night," I looked up into her eyes, "the trial will take place in the early evening and my Coronation will follow, you will not be required to attend the Trial, but I need you to appear at my side during the Coronation. I will use that time to announce my protection of you."

"Will Sophie-Anne be sentenced to death Eric? Or will they set her free again, maybe to be exiled?" Sookie twisted her braid around her free hand while waiting for my response.

I answered her carefully, "Sophie-Anne will be found guilty of treason against our people, and this is punishable by death." I ran my thumb in little circles over her palm, catching her eyes to make sure she understood what I was saying. "Sookie, since you were the one who suffered the most under the hands of Andre and Sophie-Anne, I am going to allow you to choose how she dies. It is fitting, as you are a member of a Royal Bloodline yourself, not just a human pet to be used and tossed away. I will not make the same mistake as the Queen did. Is this something you think you can do, deciding how she will die?" I released her hand and relaxed into the chair, leaving her personal space and allowing her time to formulate an answer, she did not disappoint me.

Sookie's eyes began to bleed into blue and shimmers of light began to dart along her fingers, her shackles began to glow but there was not yet any trace of burning.

"Oh yes Eric," she breathed, the light becoming stronger, forming a wisp that lifted to dance around her head and shoulders. Her eyes were now solid blue and blazing but she contained the energy, she did not allow it to expand any further. "I know exactly how I would like that bitch to die."

Her smile is cold and calculated, the smile of a predator preparing to play with their prey. I could not help but be aroused. As if sensing that weakness, the ball of energy leaped over to me and played around my hair and face to end up floating just above my crotch. I did not move.

"I want her to meet the sun Eric," she twitched a finger and the wisp bounced once, I still did not move. "I want her to burn inch by inch, her body slowly exposed to the sun from the tips of her toes to her last frizzy hair, I want it to take hours Eric, and I want you to record it and play it back for me while we watch it together. Is this acceptable?"

Oh yes, more than acceptable, she was beyond compare, and worthy of my respect and protection. I nodded once in agreement, and then raised an eyebrow glancing toward her little toy bouncing around in my lap. She giggled and with a snap of her fingers, the energy was gone, suddenly she was just a tired human again.

"Anything else Eric?" she asked, "It is getting awfully late and it has been a long day, though I admit your company this evening has been quite entertaining."

I stood and signaled her to also rise from her seat while I pulled a flask from my pocket. I showed it to her, removing the stopper and pouring a drop between my fingers, rubbing to show that the oil was not harmful. The scent of honeysuckle filled the air and floated around us. I eased closer to her asking her permission to touch her.

"Doctor Ludwig worked with your Great Grandfather Niall to create this oil," I explained, "it will transform your scars if you allow, I do not have to do them all tonight, I can try it on the fang marks on your neck and shoulder if you don't mind. I won't do anything that you do not want me to, ok?" I wait patiently for her response.

"Go ahead Eric, I guess you cannot make them any worse, and the other medication you gave me worked as advertised." Sookie closed the distance between us, tilting her head slightly and pulling her braid out of my way.

I poured a bit more oil onto my fingers then rubbed them over the old puncture scars on her neck and shoulders. I kept my touch light, impersonal, I did not want her to feel crowded or threatened. Where my fingers passed, the punctures melted away, leaving unblemished skin in their wake. I dipped my head a moment and breathed deep, scenting her. Beneath the scent of the oil rose her own combined with another. I smiled, I could smell myself on her and in her, just that little bit of potion had marked her deep enough to appear as one bonded thrice. She would be safe.

I snuck a light kiss onto her neck before I settled back away from her. She appeared to be in a bit of a daze, her hand moving over her shoulder and she had her neck craned trying to see what I had done.

"Perfect," I said in satisfaction, "When you wish we can work on more of them, but we will move at your own pace. I am sure we both will enjoy it." I make sure the flask is closed tight, place it back into my pocket and then turn and walk away eyeballing Sookie's reflection in the glass wall.

She watches me leave the pool room with a look of contemplation.


	7. Chapter 7  King Me

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just messing with them. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, they make my day. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 - King Me**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - 'Preparations'  
**

I left the pool room and made my way to a stone out building. Two vampire guards stood in front of the silver backed steel doorway. They waved me through with a bow. Pam met me in the corridor and walked with me to a set of cells. At the moment only one cell had an occupant, currently the coffin of Sophie-Anne. I peered into the cell and my lips widened into a smile of appreciation.

"Very well done Pam," I complimented. The cells were eight by ten foot stone, the walls were sixteen inches thick and like the outer doorway, lined with silver. The lined cell door had a viewing port with silver bars. The locks were electronic and coded by thumbprint.

"Thank you Eric," Pam beamed, "the Queen's finale is being constructed as we speak, very fitting."

"Yes our fairy telepath is quite ruthless," I smiled then continued, "I need you to make sure the council members are made comfortable when they arrive. They will be the Kings of Arkansas, Mississippi and Texas, and the Queens of Iowa and Alabama. They will be arriving with their Lieutenants and three other vampire staff members, their day security can meet with Quinn to make sure there are not any avoidable altercations. The Ancient Pythoness will be arriving just before the Trial and leaving immediately after the Coronation, thankfully."

"Do you wish me to go over security rotations with Quinn, will Alcide be providing any additional support?" asked Pam.

"Yes we will still have Bernard and Wanda to watch over Sookie, they work extremely well together and she is beginning to trust them. Alcide will be assigning a dozen weres to the compound at all times on a permanent basis, combined with the E(E)E security force, they will be quite formidable. Quinn will be the officiate at the Coronation, and his sister Frannie will be in charge of the festivities." I ran my hand through my hair, Frannie being in charge of the Coronation activities made me a bit nervous, but the young woman had built quite a reputation in the past few years, unfortunately I only remembered the human brat she once was.

"Our Area Sheriff's will be arriving the night of the trial, and all of the human staff should be in place Friday morning. Sookie has already cleared those that were stationed at the Queens Palace, but we will need her to go over the new applications." Pam commented.

"Perfect Pam, I see you have everything under control," I am proud of her, "I will increase your clothing allowance, and you are dismissed."

"Oh, thank you Master," Pam said, then left to finish her work for the evening.

With one last glance at the coffin of the former Queen, I made my way back to my own rooms, a vampire master suite set apart from the other vampire accommodations where Thalia and Chow stood guard. I wished them a good morning, shed my clothing, took a long shower then laid out on my bed in the nude waiting for the pull of dawn. I was very proud of what my people had pulled together in the last month since the takeover. Louisiana was secured, my territory protected and my businesses thriving. I was still annoyed over the manipulation by Niall that made me King, but I was adapting and would run my state with the iron hand I was noted for. Only Sookie remained an unknown, I was concerned with how she would perform amongst the other vampire. I could understand her mistrust of others, but I wanted her to trust me, I wanted her to seek out my company in the same way I found myself drawn to hers. I was running potential scenarios through my mind to gain her confidence when the dawn pulled me under.

**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'The Trial'**

The Hall of Introduction at Gudrun had been the blueprint for the renovations made to the throne room in New Orleans. At Gudrun though, the floor was white marble with red and black veining, and the walls had mahogany wainscoting with red, black and silver striped damask wallpaper. The lighting was elegant and discrete; the furniture heavy and masculine, all it lacked was the long conference table for the room to appear as any other corporate executive boardroom. Currently the room was set up like a court room, with seating for five where the jury would normally be. Across from the jury was a theater size plasma TV and the seating area was arranged so the participants would have easy access. Security was arranged down the walls and the currently open doorway, alternating between a Were and a Vampire representing each Council member.

It was First Dark, Friday November 7th, 2014 and the Trial of Sophie-Anne LeClerq, Queen of Louisiana was about to begin. I entered the hall with Mr. Cataliades at my side and Pam behind us to take our places as plaintiffs. The council members made their entrance next, King Stan of Texas, King Russell of Mississippi, King Peter of Arkansas, Queen Phoebe of Iowa, and the Queen of Alabama who I was not acquainted with. The attorney representing Sophie-Anne entered next, the half-demon Simon Maimonides and took his place on the side of the defendant. Sophie-Anne was escorted in by Chow and Thalia, who moved to stand behind her after she was seated. Everyone was dressed in business attire, I in a walnut Armani suit with an emerald green dress shirt. Sophie-Anne appeared a bit worse for wear, her outfit hung loosely on her drawn frame.

Russell stood and the rest of us followed suit as the Ancient Pythoness was guided to the judge's seat. One of her handmaidens stepped forward and announced.

"Please be seated, we are here to witness the testimony between Eric Northman, Viking, Former Sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana and Current King by Right of Conquest of Louisiana against Sophie-Anne LeClerq, Council Member and Queen of Louisiana in Disgrace."

The accusation at hand is one of Treason against the State of Louisiana by the Queen, with the Ancient Pythoness presiding. Do you accept that the judgment of her word and her vision to be final?" the handmaiden asked.

There were declarations of assent from those present, the handmaiden exited the platform and the trial was now underway.

Russell motioned toward the plaintiff's attorney, "Mr. Cataliades you may begin."

My half-demon attorney stood and called Sophie-Anne to the witness stand.

"Ms. LeClerq you are here before us this evening because my client, Mr. Northman, claims that you have committed treasonous acts against the Vampire Monarchy of the State of Louisiana. These acts include the physical and mental abuse of the Telepath, Sookie Stackhouse, one of the states greatest Assets, not to mention a Asset valued by all Vampire; the neglect and abuse of the were security forces under you command, and the deliberate baiting of various fairy factions that resulted in a attack and death of a Prince and Princess of the Fae, almost causing another Vampire Fairy War. How do you answer?" asked Mr. Cataliades.

"The Viking is the one who committed treason not I," spat Sophie-Anne, "he attacked his Queen and killed my guards and my child Andre without provocation; he then pronounced himself King and had me bound in silver and locked in my coffin. I did nothing wrong, Andre did nothing wrong. The Telepath was punished when necessary like any other pet, the security force suffered many casualties yes, but reparations to the Pack master had been offered and refused. As far as the fairies are concerned, they attempted to infiltrate the Palace and take the Telepath; their death was their own choice."

The Trial continued on in the same vein with each side calling witnesses. The Queen had to explain the circumstances surrounding Sookie's involvement with the Sophie-Anne and Andre, including Bill Compton's 'recruitment' of her services. Then the Queen described how valuable Sookie had been as Royal Telepath, starting with her rescue of a missing nest mate of Stan's while he had been Sheriff in Texas, her involvement in ferreting out and stopping both the marriage takeover by Threadgill (who was quite sullen during this part of the testimony) and the bombing in Rhodes, where Sookie had single handedly foiled the attempt by locating the bombs and having the hotel evacuated before they were detonated. She had saved all of the Council Members present at that time and it was apparent that she was held in high regard. Sophie-Anne claimed that if it wasn't for the love and consideration that both she and Andre had showered Sookie with, that the Telepath would not have performed so heroically.

The Queen had her accountant Johan testify to the quality of her investments for the state, the speed in which she was able to rebuild New Orleans after Katrina, and various other success stories to show that she was a fair and equitable Monarch.

Simon Maimonides called me to the witness stand, where I settled down and tried to make myself comfortable, there was very little room for my legs.

"Mr. Northman you are claiming ruler ship of the Vampire Monarchy of the State of Louisiana as King by the Right to Conquer, is this true?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Then it was my turn to testify. I had Mr. Cataliades present a sealed deposition from Niall detailing everything that Fintan had tried to have Sookie returned to the Fae, including what led up to the attempted rescue and then resulting death of Fintan and Claudette. Niall also revealed that he had warned Sophie-Anne that if Sookie was not released, then that would mean war between the Fae and the Vampire. (I was not aware that Niall had discussed war with the Queen, only that he had threatened me.) I then presented information from Doctor Ludwig of the severity of Sookie's wounds after various torture sessions by Andre that she was required to treat, along with several warnings issued to Sophie-Anne about the lack of medical treatment for her human and supernatural staff. I described how the death of a Lion during the invasion revealed the presence and torture of Sam Merlotte, a shifter of great renown. Finally I had everyone turn to the plasma TV where an interview between Doctor Ludwig, Wanda and Sookie was shown. During the interview Sookie described kidnapping by Bill Compton, the forcing of the blood bond, the iron that bound her and the details of how Andre would at first threaten her family or Sam, and then later torture her if she did not perform to his specifications, and Dr. Ludwig displayed a time lapse video of Sookie's scars month by month.

Pam was called forward to rebut the financial statements, pointing out several places where she had caught Andre embezzling from his own Queen.

Rasul was asked to testify about the various times he accompanied Sookie to work for the Queen, for instance Rasul explained that while Sookie had aided Stan in Dallas, Andre had not pulled her out of the church until after she had been raped, how Andre hadn't at first believed the information about the Queens future husband, Peter Threadgill, and had beat her within an inch of her life and then finally how Andre had exploited Sookie over the Rhodes incident by contacting the human government and offering her services, resulting in drawing the investigative eye of the FBI into the Vampire political world, all with the blessing of Sophie-Anne.

It was not too long after Rasul was excused from the stand that the Ancient Pythoness announced her decision.

"Sophie-Anne LeClerq, it is the decision of this Council that you are indeed Guilty of Treason against the Vampire Monarchy of Louisiana. Your selfish disregard of the health of your people, your aided abuse of a bonded asset and your ignorance in dealing with a Prince of the Fae resulting in the declaration of war paved the way for the successful invasion and right of conquest by the Viking Eric Northman. The Council feels that the only valid punishment is Death by the Sun, to take place tomorrow morning. How say it the Council?" she asked.

"Aye!" they all roared in approval.

Sophie-Anne begs and screams, pulling against Chow and Thalia as she is led from the court room. I leave satisfied with Pam to prepare for the evening's festivities.

**Scene 3 - SPOV - 'Coronation'**

Two days had passed since I was entertained by Eric in the pool room; I woke the next morning and spent a good half hour in the mirror trying to see anything where the fang marks used to be on neck and shoulder. They were smooth as a baby's bottom, although I could make out a hint of something just under the skin, so faint that to my eye it did not matter. For now at least, I wouldn't look like a fang banger in most outfits, people would still stare, yes, but not because of pet markings.

Wanda told me my scent had changed, that I smelled of Eric, that I smelled of his Blood. She didn't believe me when I said nothing had happened between the two of us. Damn badger called me a liar. She didn't appreciate the comparison to a badger so we sparred a bit. She kicked my arse yet I got my point across when I singed her eyebrows, damn bracelets stopped me from any real damage. Wanda is a wonder, I didn't have a clue what a bloody wolverine was, but watching her change into this critter that looked like a cross between a black bear and a ferret, with a buff stripe down her sides was astonishing. She was about three quarter the weight of one of the wolves and was armed with powerful jaws, sharp claws, and a thick hide. I watched her hold off most of the wolves and she even had Bernard crying mercy at one point. When she got a hold, she never let go, she'd claw her way through them if they gave her a chance. She was wicked, but man did she stink, and she was teasing me about how I smelled?

I had policed some of the human staff applicants for Pam; we caught one Fellowship of the Sun infiltrator and a couple of small time petty thieves. Pam was impressed, I told her it was just a simple read without any effort.

I can feel the tension building when I wake Friday afternoon, I drag myself out of bed, following the scent of fresh coffee. Wanda is in the kitchenette and throws a bagel and cream cheese at me while she pours me a mug of coffee. I see a couple of boxes on the coffee table.

"Where did these come from?" I ask her.

"Not a clue kiddo, they were here when I came in you going to open them?"

"I guess, stupid to let them just sit here," I said, finishing my coffee before I pulled the smaller box to me. It was wrapped in red foil with a silver ribbon; there was a card which I opened.

_This is just business, _

_I promise._

_~E~_

I tucked the card away and tore off the paper and opened the box, inside was a silver blackberry and various accessories. I turned it on and found the batteries fully charged, and contacts already filled with various personnel not to mention Eric on speed dial. There was also a text from Eric telling me he was looking forward to tonight. I huffed.

"Come on Sookie, open the other box already," Wanda whined.

I grabbed the other box, and slit the tape on the sides with my finger nail, pulled off the lid and separated the tissue paper. Inside I found an amazing turquoise and gold iridescent silk evening gown with gold stilettos, matching turquoise lace panties and a jewelers box. This box held a pair of gold, pearl and diamond drop earrings.

I am stunned when I pull the gown out; I have never worn anything like it.

"Do you think this is what I am supposed to wear to the Coronation?" I asked Wanda.

She looked at me, "Of course Sookie, I am sure Pam did the shopping for you, that vampire has damn good taste. What did you expect to be wearing?"

"Honestly?" I replied, my hand running over the silk, I had never touched something so soft. "I expected to be wearing the same thing Andre dressed me in, chains. Sometimes there were enough to cover the lady bits, sometimes I wore only a leash, and this would be in the Palace of course. If we were out in the public vampire eye, I was allowed a baby top and boy shorts, jeans and a long sleeve high necked t shirt if I was among humans. I did not expect Eric to be any different. I've seen other vampire pets displayed the same way."

"He is different Sookie, even you can see that. I mean look at how he treats Pam when she teases the hell out of him, look at everything he has given you, he's no Andre, Sookie. You should trust Eric, believe me he wants the best for you," Wanda declared, staring at me with an earnest expression, as if she could will me to believe her.

I threw the dress aside, stood up and started to stalk her around the room, I could feel the beast scratching at me, the part of me I could barely control, my power. I did not want to control it. Right that moment I wanted to fry the wolverine in front of me. I need to show her what Andre feared, what Eric should fear, what she should be terrified of. My eyes bled to blue and I could see her gathering her energy, readying herself for the change. I stopped her, the iron burning, a leash of pulsing silver power around her, I kept Wanda from shifting.

"Understand me Wanda," I snarl, padding closer to her, power illuminating and pooling over my visible scars, the scent of flesh burning. "I trust no one here. I do not trust you, I do not trust Pam, and I sure as hell do not trust the Viking. To the vampire I am a toy to bring out and play with, an amusement that can occasionally turn a profit on demand. I am a pet, and an asset, a human with a fairy chaser, I smell good, taste better and I am nothing to them."

"No! You are wrong Sookie," she exclaimed "Eric, Pam and all the others are different than Andre, different than the Queen. They are vampire, yes, but do you not see? Eric is a hard task master, he demands one hundred and ten percent, but he gives just as much back. He is a strong warrior that demands respect and loyalty, and his people give loyalty to him freely Sookie, freely. He does not beat respect out of them, he does not cut it out of them Eric only requests it. That is why his Area was the largest and most profitable that is why he is now King. You are so wrong Sookie, so wrong."

Wanda stands down, her energy dissipating. My power has nothing to hold onto and rushes back to me, I absorb it with a whimper, grounding it back through the iron, burnt flesh already healing. I turn my back on her, trying to get myself under control.

"Get out Wanda, get out now!" I roar, I hear the door slam shut behind her and breathe slowly, rhythmically trying to push the beast back into its cage. I did not want to believe her, Wanda's words went against everything that had been beat and cut into me. I had to start trusting someone soon though, my power was becoming uncontrollable. I needed guidance and training otherwise the beast would slip free. It would not let me kill myself, but that was not to say it would not find pleasure in killing someone else.

I drug myself into the bathroom, stripped and jumped into a shower as hot as I could stand it. Forty five minutes later I collapsed nude in my bed from exhaustion.

Pam woke me at 10 pm.

"Come on Sookie," she smirked, "as much as I would love to fuck you. There is a King waiting to be crowned. Up you go." The bitch slapped my ass.

I do not know how she did it, since my hair was a tangled ratted mess from sleeping on it while wet, but Pam had me dressed and out the door fifteen minutes before show time.

My dress hugged my curves, dipping from a deep v neck with a built in bra that was held under my breasts by stiff gold embroidery, to a skirt that fell like a waterfall down my legs. The back criss crossed, perfectly framing the scars that made up the forest scene. While the main color of the dress was turquoise, there was a gold iridescence that flowed through it, the pattern a rippling echo of the scars on display above my breasts, shoulders and arms. There was nothing obscene about the display, the dresses pattern meshed and flowed with my body, becoming a majestic piece of artwork, something to celebrate not to pity. Once the stilettos were laced Pam worked a miracle on my hair, piling the mass up top my head in a way that made me look vulnerable and dangerous at the same time, I added the drop earrings and we were done. Somehow even the Iron looked sexy.

Pam was dressed in a sheath of navy blue lace with fuck me heels. She was actually a smidgen taller than me now, satisfied with her creation Pam grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door heading for the White Ballroom.

The White Ballroom lived up to its name. White wooden floors with white silk walls topped with extremely intricate and detailed plaster friezes. The fire place was white marble and a buffet for was set up in front of it. Food for the human and were delegates on one end, while willing donors were displayed on the far end, each wearing a badge proclaiming their availability. There were two cascading fountains set up, one for Champaign and the other for blood. There was a raised dais across from the entrance doorway. On top was a throne carved of walnut and cushioned with fur, a fur rug covered the floor in front of it. There was a crimson carpet running from the front entrance all the way to the dais, and a dance floor had been put together off to one side. The room appeared almost virginal.

Eric was standing just behind the throne speaking to Quinn, who was dressed in his usual gold lame genie pants. That tiger needed a new wardrobe coordinator. Now Eric on the other hand, just wow. My heart stopped just at the moment I got the full view. Eric and every vampire in the room knew it and focused on me. I only had eyes for Eric, now he was sex on a stick. He was dressed in dark gold leather pants and boots that were laced to the knee. His heavy silk tunic was a match to my dress in color, with swirls of gold embroidery at the v neck and along the seams. He wore a gold chain mail belt and a heavy leather harness that displayed the hilt of his broadsword across his back. His hair was loose and I could just catch the glimpse of a pendant around his neck. Eric smiled at me, showing a bit of fang before he went back to his conversation with Quinn.

"Come on Sookie, you will get to drool over him later, I am hungry" Pam pushed her way through the crowd dragging me with her to the buffet area.

I promised to behave myself while she visited a donor and I munched on appetizers. I had already caught site of Indira orbiting around me as if I were her sun, while the other Louisiana vamps kept me in view. This was a novelty, usually during these types of functions I was kept to heel at Andre's side, rarely allowed to raise my head to see what was going on.

While I was people watching, I heard someone call my name and dropped my shields, trying to locate them. I caught a movement out of my right eye and spun around.

"Sookie, oh chere, Sookie is that really you? Let me see you girl," the human exclaimed, no on second thought he was a void, a vampire less than a decade in age by his signature.

The vampire grabbed at one of my hands, lifting it to his lips for a kiss. I ran my eyes over him. He was small but wiry, a couple inches taller than I was, he had shaggy black hair and I could see a diamond winking from a pierced ear. His accent was thick, Creole and his dark eyes familiar. He was pushing at me, trying to glamor me. I grabbed my hand back and darted my eyes around, trying to find Pam.

"Do not touch me, who the hell are you?" I demanded.

It was the vampire approaching behind him though that had my rage coiling, the beast demanding release, for the second time in one day my eyes bled to blue and power danced across my finger tips. Another dark haired vampire was approaching me, long side burns, moving with military precision. Standing slightly behind the Creole was Bill Compton, my first lover, my kidnapper, the man who deposited me at the door of hell without one look back and he was close enough to kill.

I did not see Eric stop Pam and Indira from touching me. I never noticed that everyone in the room was now watching us, nor did I see the power that coiled around me and slid up Eric's hands when he grasped my shoulders. All I could see and hear was the Vampire in front of me, completely oblivious that his true death was whisper away.

"Why Miss Stackhouse," he drawls, always the southern gentleman, "I know you have not forgotten me, but seriously you have forgotten my child?" Bill tugs the vampire he calls his child closer. "This is Rene Lenier, Sookie; you remember him, best friend of your brother Jason and boyfriend to your friend Arlene? He served me well as a human and now he serves me forever more, isn't this wonderful. A perfect reunion, just you, me, Eric and Pam. Just like old times." he purred. Then the oily snake smirked at me.

I shrieked at Bill, power lashing over Eric as he held me tighter and whispered.

"Not now Sookie, let it go, let him go, I promise you he will see his final death. But not here, not now. Control it, I know you can, I will help you. Control the power Sookie, before I have to kill you. Then he wins Sookie, Compton wins in front of all these people, these humans and vampires. You do not want him to win, breathe Sookie, pull it back. You are a warrior; there is no dishonor in killing another day."

Iron burns, I throw my head back, and try to leash the beast, the power screams in defiance, refusing to be grounded. Compton will win, I will be consumed by my own power.

"Enough Child," a voice commands and my power is snuffed like a candle. The Ancient Pythoness is carried toward the dais, the crowd parting before her. Her escort stops at the foot of the throne.

"Come here Viking, there is a King to be crowned. You there," she points at Bill and Rene, "leave us; we have no need of disruptions during this proceeding. Threadgill, take charge of your lieutenant and his child. And you human," she said, while she beckons me, "stand here at my side where I can keep an eye on you, after all this is the turning point of your own life path, would you spoil it? Stop gawking, all of you. Tiger, you may begin."

I moved to her as commanded, trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. I drop my shields trying to read her, nothing, vampire, oracle, what? I tune out the formalities, sinking deep into thought, almost missing Quinn declaring Eric King and placing a crown upon his head.

Eric called my name then, and the Ancient Pythoness guided me up to stand on the dais next to the new King. Eric held my hand and requested everyone's attention.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, my Bonded and Royal Telepath, she has the protection of the King, and she has the protection of Louisiana. Hear me, and remember, harm her and you harm me, honor her and you honor me. Is this understood?" he asked.

There were resounding 'ayes' in the ballroom, and then Eric escorted me to Pam, returning to sit on his throne and begin the Oath of Fealty.

I spent the rest of the evening mingling amongst the guests, speaking to those I could remember, relishing being treated like a person of worth instead of a pet. I danced with Pam, I even danced with Eric who held me closer than I liked, everything was surreal as if the power struggle had not occurred. The Ancient Pythoness took a moment to speak to Eric privately and then left the party. I wanted to kick my shoes off, my feet aching and fatigue beginning to pull at me. I asked Eric to excuse me and Pam escorted me to my room.

She helped me out of my dress, brushed out my hair for me and got me into my flannel pajamas, with a completely impersonal touch.

Pam hesitates a moment before leaving, "You would make an excellent Vampire Sookie, I would be proud to call you sister," she said, before closing the door behind her.

**Scene 4 - SPOV - 'The Queen is Dead'**

There is a knock on my door at first dark the next evening, I rise to answer it. Eric is on the other side of the door way, in low slung dark jeans and another signature tank top. I am too tired to drool after sparring most of the day with Wanda and Bernard.

"May I come in Sookie?" he asks, "I believe you and I have a date with the Queen." Eric taps the disk in his hand while waiting for me to grant him entrance.

The light bulb goes off in my brain. I step aside and invite him in, gesturing toward the TV and entertainment center. I curl up on the right side of the couch, leaning my head on the armrest while Eric sets up the evening's entertainment. He takes the remote, settles back on the left side of the couch with his legs stretched out and hits 'play'.

The video starts out with Pam stationed in front of the camera, dressed in a baby pink business suite recapping the Trial with the finesse of a professional news commentator. The camera cuts to a scene of Chow and Thalia carrying Sophie-Anne over to an odd steel box. Before placing her inside the viewer is allowed to see that the box is lined with silver and there are arm and leg restraints. The former Queen is pushed positioned then buckled down tight. The lid is slid into place and the whole contraption is wheeled out to the gardens and stood at slight angle facing east. Pam walks to the rear of the container appearing to activate some sort of device, and bows once to the camera then the vampires take their leave, to be replaced by a couple of Were-wolves who stand guard over the contraption.

The video switches to time lapse. I watch as the minute the dawn paints the sky the lid on the new fangled coffin begins to slide upward and smoke begins to rise from inside. I can hear the Queen screaming. For the next two hours I sit across from Eric watching as the Queen is bared to the sunlight inch by excruciating inch, tears of joy are pouring down my face. Eric shifts his position then leans and pulls me into his lap, my back to his chest, arms wrapped tight. With a last explosion of smoke and ash Sophie-Anne meets the dawn.

"Did I tell you that Pam designed that setup?" Eric asked, "She was so excited when she heard how you wanted Sophie-Anne executed."

I sputter a little, caught between a sob and a chuckle. He glances down at me and smiles.

"All better now?"

His arms relax, I nod and scoot forward. Eric stands and disappears at vampire speed, returning with a box of tissues that he tosses at me.

"Good, your leaking is bothersome it makes me uncomfortable." He waits while I try to put myself back into some sort of order.

"I would like you to go with me to Fangtasia Tuesday night, would this be acceptable?" he asked, "I would like you to read the crowd while I enthrall the vermin."

"Eric, you are the King now, don't you have better things to do?" I queried, I really was not interested in being put on display.

"I need to maintain the illusion that little has changed as far as the humans are concerned, the new vampire in the area can swear to me there just as easily as they do here," he grinned at me.

I rise to make myself a hot cup of cocoa and offer him a True blood; he declines, surprisingly without a smart ass comment about having a tastier appetizer right in front of him.

"No thank you Sookie, I need to meet with the rest of the council before they head out. You and I still need to discuss what happened before the Coronation, but not now, not tonight. Soon though very soon. Good night Sookie." he walks out the door.

I sip my cocoa and restart the video, watching the Queen die again and again. When I fall into bed close to dawn I have a plan.


	8. Chapter 8 Back to the Beginning

A/N - SVM characters are not mine, they belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just messing with them. Love the excellent feed back folks, really appreciate the reviews and the alerts. These two still have a long way to go, I hope you enjoy the ride.

**Chapter 8 - Back to the Beginning**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Morning'  
**

I woke to my incessant alarm the next morning. Now I am not a morning person, not by a long shot. I had been living on vampire hours for so long that two in the afternoon was early for me, usually that gave me enough sun time to sit, relax and absorb some vitamin c's before the vamps would be up and about. I was still adjusting to having free reign of the palace, I kept waiting for someone to appear and herd me back to my room, so time spent in the sun room or pool room was something to treasure.

Today though, I had plans and those plans meant that my day was going to be on human terms. So here I was at nine in the morning trying to get my eyelids to crack open, with only about four hours of sleep. I yawned and got my rear in gear, taking a shower and dressing in jeans with a light pale blue sweater and flat leather boots. I grabbed my leather jacket, another gift from Eric, my phone and purse then headed down to the dining room.

I rarely mixed with the human donors and staff, I mean I am sure that there are some nice people among them, but I get tired of listening to them whine, gossip and moan about my relationships with the other supes and vamps in their heads. This morning though, I would need the pressure of their thoughts against my shields to prepare me for my trip into Shreveport, hence breaking my habit of eating with the guards, and instead having breakfast with everyone else.

The dining room was long, with wooden floors and sunshine yellow walls. Lace curtains hung on the windows, and the furniture was a soft maple. There was a buffet set against the wall with just about every fruit, muffin, bread and breakfast fixings you could think of. The chef Rupert was a were-fox, wiry build with bright copper hair and a bushy mustache. The man just vibrated with energy in the kitchen. His cooking was to die for though, he was even experimenting with different types of delicacies for the vampires.

There were a handful of donors still eating when I arrived gossiping with each other. They fell silent when I appeared, then picked their chatter back up while I grabbed a bagel, some fruit, a muffin and some coffee, then chose a seat a bit down from the others. I dug into my food and dropped my shields for the mornings Sookie gossip.

_I hear she is fucking all of them_

_How can the Master bear to touch her_

_Why doesn't she have to donate blood_

_the master took blood from me last night not her_

_she must be good in bed to get her own apartment_

_can she really hear what I am thinking_

I finish the last bit of my coffee and nod to the brunette with the last thought, "Yes, I can really hear what you are thinking, thank you for the entertainment, " I smile, wave and grab my things heading out of the dining area to the front door.

Wanda was waiting out front with my car, I motioned for her to drive and jumped into the passenger seat. I wasn't familiar with the neighborhood we were driving too, and I didn't want to waste anytime by getting us lost. A half hour later we pull in front of the beauty salon run by Janice Phillips, Alcide's sister. Wanda had spoken well of Janice during one of our sparring sessions and finally convinced me to get my hair cut to a more manageable length. Wanda would be near by if needed, but other wise I was on my own. Woo hoo.

I walked into the salon and introduced myself to Janice, she was tall, attractive, plainspoken, and confident; and it appeared that she ran her business efficiently. She personally seated me at a station then asked what I was looking to do.

"Wanda said you were really good at what you do, and I have never really had my hair handled professionally, once in a while for a trim and that is it. I would like to take some length off, maybe shape it a bit, I am getting tired of sitting on it or getting it caught in doors," I tell her.

Janice smiles at me in the mirror, "You have beautiful hair Sookie, but I can see that this length could be quite the handful. How about we bring it up to your waist for now, and if you feel comfortable with that when it is time for a trim, we can go shorter."

"You are confident I'll be back for a trim are you?" I grin at her, "go for it, that length will still allow me to braid it the way I prefer."

I spend the next two hours getting pampered. Janice cuts and styles my hair loosely down my back, talks me into a manicure and pedicure and lectures me about my skin care. She doesn't once question me about the iron, or the scars that she can see, she just accepts me. I drop my shields to read her and find that she is one who's mind reflects exactly what she says, perfectly honest and forthright. She is a distinct pleasure to be around and I enjoy our time together.

Wanda took me to a restaurant that had recently opened, and I had a blast giving her a running commentary from the minds of the other diners while we scarfed down cheese chilie dogs and texas fries. I recognized the area we were in and took over the drivers seat to our next destination the mall. I then proceeded to spend a nice chunk of my wardrobe allowance on new jeans, sweaters, dresses, undies and shoes. I also picked up a lap top for myself, computer for dummies, some mysteries, luggage and some dvd's. I was going to teach myself how to use the computer then look into some online classes, Compton was known as a computer wiz, I need to discover just exactly what that entailed to find any weaknesses I could exploit.

We returned to the compound and Wanda excused herself for the night. I had enjoyed our time together. I realized it wasn't just the shields in my head that I had lowered today, I had let Wanda in enough to accept her friendship. I wonder if it will bite me in the ass at a later date.

I spent the rest of the evening setting up the lap top with help from Pam and Indira. Pam kept teasing me about the blood-red case that I had chosen.

"Sookie, are you sure you are not vampire?" she smirked, "your color choices are admirable."

"Enough Pam," I grumbled, "help me with this email thingy would you? I cannot get it to synchronize with my phone."

The laptop was ready to go, Indira had even located the online classes for me. Pam had recommend that I take some business courses along with the computer science to bring me up to date in business matters. I could hold my own in financial discussions with Pam, due to my involvement with Andre, but my experience with managing a business is weak at the moment. The girls finally left near dawn and I crashed into my own bed with a large feeling of accomplishment.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Chess'**

I was ambivalent leaving Sookie alone after watching the video of the Queen's execution. Watching the Queen die had apparently lanced a long held wound for Sookie. Her tears had changed from ones of joy to tears of pain, seeing her so weakened had bothered me. I had pulled her too me hoping that my offer of strength would bolster her own courage, a bit of humor at Pam's expense seemed to finally stop her leaking. She felt so right in my arms; it was an effort letting her go, while I used the excuse of mopping her tears to camouflage my uncertainty.

Now I am heading to meet with my fellow monarchs. I need to ready myself for the questions they will inevitably ask about Sookie and the scene during the Coronation. The Ancient Pythoness had spoke to me privately, warning me that it was only chance that allowed her stop Sookie. She warned me that I needed to be cautious with Sookie.

_"Viking, you were meant to be a King, despite your own desires. Now you must nourish the one who should be your Queen. She is more than human, she is less than fairy neither faction will treat her as an equal, the two natured will accept her, only the vampire will love her. The past can be forgotten but it cannot be ignored, at some point it becomes a part of what you are and a part of what you will become. The past is always right behind you, watching, waiting for the moment to come rushing back when you least expect it._

_The vampire understand the haunting of the past more than any other being, the vampire are the most experienced with overcoming it. She will need your experience Viking, and in return you will need her acceptance. If you fail her Eric, you fail yourself and your people."_

Do I feel any pressure? Not at all, the oracle only added to my confusion. At the ball, I knew that if either Pam or Indira had touched Sookie while she was empowered, she would never have forgiven herself for hurting them. I trusted in Niall's proclamation that deep down there was some part of the telepath that did not want to hurt me, that it was more than just luck that kept her from turning me to ash during the take-over. When I placed my hands on her shoulders I could feel a reconnection, a welcoming, her blood in me came alive and I could sense her like I should have a month ago when I licked her wounds clean in New Orleans. I could feel the conflict inside her, the anger, hatred and fear all striving to break free, while another part of her tried to bring the power back under control. Her power had divided her, and by that division left a weakness that another could exploit.

Now I had to deal with the consequences, every vampire, every supernatural in that room now knew her true potential. She was no longer just a telepath, which was a talent fearful enough on its own merits, now it was known that though her Fae heritage was small in part, she had the essential spark, enough magic to be a danger to everyone if not contained.

I met Stan, Russell, Peter and Phoebe in the library. I never got a chance to be introduced properly to the Queen of Alabama before she had left immediately after the ball. There was a fire lit in the fireplace, and Pam had provided some willing donors for entertainment, they did not measure up to Sookie in my estimation, being barely adequate substitutions. The five of us conversed about various business opportunities and alliances before Peter Threadgill broke the Sookie ice.

"I can see why Andre kept your new pet hidden and chained in Iron Eric, she is quite the handful," Peter said.

I notice for the first time that Threadgill bore a very close resemblance to that late Sophie-Anne, almost her version in male, though he was younger looking in human years. It was just one more reason for me to dislike him, he was never satisfied with what he had, and could care less about maintenance before he grabbed more.

"You know as well as I do Peter, that Andre feared and destroyed what he did not understand," I replied

"And you think you understand the Telepath, Northman? You believe you can control her without keeping her leashed?"

A low growl begins in my chest, "She is mine, I am her Master and she obeys me, do you have a problem with my telepath?"

"No Eric, I do not have a problem with you and your fairy, I have a problem with your fairy and my Lieutenant, Bill Compton," said Peter, "Compton wishes to be released as my second in command and return to his home in Bon Temps with his child to continue work on his vampire census database. I was willing to set free such a valuable financial asset in return for access to your telepath when necessary. But upon seeing her, shall we say, reaction to Compton, I fear for his well being under your care as well as her competence as a telepath."

Russell joins the conversation, "Peter, apparently you were not paying attention during the ceremony earlier, Sookie is not just the Royal Telepath, she is also recognized as Northman's bonded, I trust that he has the ability to soothe her wounded sensibilities, after all he does have quite the reputation." The other monarchs snicker.

"Too bad Eric was not a King when you were looking to ally yourself with Bartlett aye Russell?" Stan teased breaking the tension between Peter and me.

I know why Threadgill wants Compton in my territory, the better to have a spy, especially one with a past relationship with Sookie. I did not know the connection to Rene, Compton's child; Pam would have to do some investigating. I have made my decision to allow Compton to return.

"Bill Compton and his child may return, they announce themselves like any other vampire when they arrive at Fangtasia. He will not be allowed to approach Sookie though, for his own safety. If he does, I will not be held accountable for his actions. I will make Sookie's telepathy available to you upon request with the understanding that she will be compensated in the same manner as the contract she holds with me, including security that I will provide. Is this agreeable?" I ask.

"I agree to your terms Northman," said Peter, "now if you will excuse me I must inform the others. Thank you again Eric for your hospitality." Threadgill takes his leave and everyone but Stan follows.

"Eric, a moment please if you will," asks Stan.

"Go ahead Stan, I always have time for your wisdom," I joke.

"Eric I need you to be serious, especially now. You know Threadgill has wanted Louisiana for a very long time, do not make it easier for him by playing his games." admonished Stan.

I sigh, "I know Stan, and I know that Peter is playing a dangerous game, but it is a game I will win. He is weak; he and his people are not disciplined. They act without weighing the consequences. He will attack, I will kill him, and it is only a matter of time. Do not worry; I have no intention of falling and leaving you and Texas vulnerable."

Stan studies me for a moment, before inclining his head. "Very well Northman, just see that you remember this conversation when your attention is divided between your bonded and Threadgill. Good night and thank you for the hospitality."

I return to my rooms to shower and care for some paperwork that had been piling up, shortly after I am stretched comfortably on my bed waiting for the pull of dawn, wishing that it was a blonde spill of hair across my chest instead of silk sheets.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - 'Barter'**

It was Tuesday night, I was supposed to meet Eric at Fangtasia and my stomach was in knots. I had decided that tonight I would change our relationship; I would be the one to manipulate instead of being manipulated. For the last two evenings I had learned everything I could about the Eric Northman of the present, and did my best to remember the Eric Northman of my past. Just one evening to recreate, just one chance to put the past behind me and move toward my future.

I pull into the parking lot of the Bar with Indira in tow, leaving my car next to the red corvette. We make our way to the front door, bypassing the line of fang bangers and tourists awaiting entrance. Pam greets us, dressed in a black lace corset, leather skirt and stiletto thigh highs, she was stunning and apparently bored until now.

"Sookie, you look absolutely delectable this evening," Pam said, her fangs dropping, "that dress is remarkable on you. Have I seen it before?"

She waves me through, stopping Indira for a moment to speak to her. I take a moment to get my bearings, and then head to the bar to order a drink. The bartender is the same as that night long ago, he smiles with fangs and hands me a gin and tonic. Indira reappears at my side and takes my hand as planned, guiding me to a booth that is free. I can feel Eric's eyes on me, willing me to turn to him, to come to him but I ignore him, for now.

I chat with Indira while I drop my shields and scan the crowd, taking note of who may be trouble later. I watch Eric out of the corner of my eye as he rebuffs the fang bangers who are stupid enough to try to touch him. I turn my attention to the group of college students that approach me; one asks if I would stand up so that they can take my picture, they think my body art is cool.

"No, you cannot have a picture," I say, with disdain dripping from my voice, "If you knew what I had to go through for this 'body art' as you call it, you would not be so quick with your admiration." I turn away from him, signaling the bartender for another drink. Eric is watching closely.

There is a flash, and the distinct sound of a picture being taken, followed immediately by a camera being crushed, to trickle out of Indira's small hands to the floor.

"The Mistress said, no pictures," Indira growled her fangs out and ready to defend me.

I catch Eric's summons before he has to repeat himself, and wave Indira away. I will have to think about the title she gave me later.

"Indira, Eric is summoning me, why don't you take this folks to Pam and let her do with them as she pleases."

"As you wish."

I take my time strolling toward Eric, my hips swaying slightly to the music. I ignore the fang bangers prostrated at his feet, stepping up to take the seat next to him. I drop my shields, eavesdropping while Eric laughs at me with fang.

"Sure of yourself are you not Miss Stackhouse?"

"Always Mr. Northman"

"Well aren't you sweet."

"Not really"

We both smile at each other and relax; the required salutations are over with. I watch Eric look me over from head to toe while I scan the crowd around us. I know what he sees, and am proud of it. I have my piled on top of my head, leaving my neck and shoulders exposed. My dress is a duplicate of the dress I wore for the first time ten years ago to this bar, except it was blood red with tiny white flowers, my pumps screamed 'fuck me' and what underwear I wore was barely there. I was dressed as vampire bait, bait for one very particular vampire, the one sitting next to me.

Unfortunately my plan had not taken into account my body's reaction to six feet five muscled maleness clad only in a leather vest and pants. I fought to hide my arousal by pointing out the trouble makers instead.

"Eric, you have a group of underage kids in here, sitting at the table over by the bar. You also have two would be vampire drainers on the dance floor."

"Thank you Sookie, I will have Longshadow take care of them," said Eric.

The bartender took charge of situation, swiftly and without fan fare.

"Longshadow," I ask, a frown furrowing my brow, "was he not also the bartender ten years ago, is that not a long time for a vampire to stay in such a position?"

Eric laughs, "Yes it is. Longshadow and I had some issues not long after you and I met Sookie. In fact, your talents may have been able to help me find him out sooner. I caught him embezzling from me. His punishment was five years in silver, and another four years taking Pam wherever and whenever she wanted to go shopping. He has been back tending bar for the last year. He tries to stay out of Pam's sight; she still wants him to shop with her."

"He really was a clothes horse for Pam? I bet he preferred the silver."

Eric chuckles then reaches over to take my hand. He stares at me for a moment, and then raises my hand to his lips for a quick kiss, before resting our clasped hands on his knee. My heart skips a beat.

"Sookie I can see that you have staged this evening a certain way for a reason. Why? Why do you wish to remind both of us of the past," he asks.

I pull my hand away and look him right in the eye while I speak.

"Eric, I dressed this way tonight to remind both of us about an evening ten years ago that ended in a way that should not have been. I came here tonight prepared to make a bargain with you." I take a deep breath. "I will give you my blood and my body, freely, if you will help me locate and kill Bill Compton."

I know Eric wants me, he has since the moment we met and I planned to take advantage of that weakness. I just didn't plan on... well Eric.

Eric glared at me a moment, then ran his hand through his long hair before speaking.

"No Sookie, I do not accept your bargain. I want you, I have wanted you yes, make no mistake, but I will not have you this way as a whore trading herself for money. You are not a whore, you are not my pet, while not bonded by blood, yet," he snarls, "you are my bonded in the eyes of others and I will allow no one, even yourself, to treat you with anything less than respect. I will wait the day when you offer yourself freely, blood and body, but it will not be because you want my help with Compton, it will be because you want to be with me. I am not Andre Sookie; someday you will understand that, for now I offer my friendship and my companionship. Do with that what you will." he growls, then stands and stalks toward his office.

Pam is at my side within moments.

"Sookie, what have you done to my Master, I can feel his anger from the parking lot."

I wave her away, we don't have time for a chit chat, I had just picked up a very loud broadcaster entering the bar with two companions, and they were going to be trouble.

"Pam, you need to get Eric, now, no excuses. Did he have you looking for some witches?" I ask.

"Yes" she replies, "Why?"

I point to the trio that is headed our way.

"Because they are here, and they are not happy. Hurry."

* * *

**Scene 4 - EPOV - 'Witch One'**

I come close to tearing my office door from its hinges when I barrel through it. I am still trying to absorb Sookie's offer to whore herself to me for the death of Compton. She is a warrior, she is my bonded in name if not blood, and how dare she demean herself in such a way. I throw myself into my office chair, seeking familiarity while I try to regain my temper.

The words of the Ancient Pythoness float through my memory.

_The past can be forgotten, but it cannot be ignored..._

I let the words sink through me, the oracle is correct. I can try to help Sookie forget her past by giving her financial freedom, gifts to prove her value to me, but I cannot continue to ignore how the past has shaped her, shaped her reactions to others, and shaped her ability to accept herself. She is not vampire, with the ability to automatically heal, the ability to let time itself absorb the pain.

I stand, determined to return to my throne and reassure Sookie that I will still help her with Compton, despite turning down the offer of her body, when Pam rushes through the door.

"Eric come quickly, the witches you summoned are here, now, and they are with Sookie"

"Close the bar Pam, I want everyone out accept Longshadow, Clancy and Indira, make sure they are able to defend Sookie if needed." I stride out the door and back to my throne.

Waiting in front of Sookie are three people. The first is a young human female, quite perky in appearance, holding positions behind her are two that smell like were. They are tall with broad shoulders and extremely muscular bodies. I have to take a second look to realize one is actually a female. There is a vibration of energy around them, I recognize that they have taken 'V', this makes them extremely dangerous. I pull out the sword that I have hidden behind my throne and lay it across my knees. Pam and the others take position around us.

Sookie speaks first, "Eric, this is Amelia Broadway and Mark and Marnie Stonebrook from the New Orleans coven. They are here because they understand you have been looking for those that were under contract to the Queen."

The perky one, Amelia responds, "Indeed, it was brought to our attention that you have been making inquiries into our ability to spell various metals like those." She points at the collar on Sookie, "quite my best work there I must say," she preens. "I can make you another set for say, ten percent of your profits from this place," she bargains," much cheaper than what the Queen paid."

"I do not wish you to make another set, witch, I require that you remove that set from my bonded, do so and I may let you leave here alive," I threaten, flashing fang.

The one called Amelia blinks and takes a quick step back. "One moment please, I must confer with the others." They huddle together, watching us over their shoulder.

Sookie is chuckling when she leans into me and whispers, "You've scared the little one so badly she has almost peed her pants. Basically her thoughts are nothing but 'oh shit, oh shit'. I cannot get a good read on the other two though, I think they are the most dangerous, I cannot believe they are subservient to her."

The witches break their huddle and agree to my terms. We clear the area around the dance floor, where Sookie is asked to stand in the middle. The witches bring in candles and various other accessories, soon the bar reek in both scent and magic and chants echo off the walls. I have the others keep a close eye on Sookie while I watch the female called Marnie; I have identified her as being the alpha of this group, to be killed if they try to harm Sookie.

The chanting raises in volume and a swirl of green colored magic surround Sookie. There is a loud clap, the clatter of metal on wood, then a snap followed by a scream of pain.

Pam and Indira rush to Sookie, I grab Marnie, who is yelling at Amelia, while Clancy covers her and Longshadow looks down at the witch Mark, who is writhing on the floor, screaming.

I take command of the situation, "Pam, is Sookie ok?" I ask.

Sookie answers, "I am ok Eric, the spell worked, I am free." There is awe and relief and something else in her voice.

"Then just what is going on here? Stop this entire racket and explain." I demand.

Amelia is the first to respond, "Well, um, you see the spell worked, your woman there is free, but um, sometimes my spells screw up, and well uh, this one did, big time," Amelia stuttered, "I um took the shackles off your bonded there, but I uh apparently put new ones on Mark, silver ones." She tries to hide behind Clancy, who is having nothing of it.

"You stupid bitch!" screams Marnie, "you will pay for this, all of you!" I ignore her and examine the one called Mark. He was indeed now shackled in silver and in obvious pain, but that was no longer my concern, it was time for them to leave. I tossed Marnie to Pam.

"Get them out of here, we are done now, and throw all their shit out with them." I walk over to Sookie who is still standing in the middle of the dance floor, rubbing her now bare wrists and staring at the iron scattered around her.

"I want to keep it," she says when I take her hand and led her toward my office, "will you get them for me later, please."

I agree and gesture that she is to take a seat on the couch, while I make myself comfortable in my chair.

"So Sookie how does it feel to be free?" I ask.

She laughs and her eyes start whirling, wisps of power begin to dance on her finger tips, she flicks them upwards where they race around the room before hovering around me.

"I love it Eric, thank you!" she exclaims, then launches herself across the room and over the desk to straddle my lap, kissing me with everything she had.

I hesitate for a moment then respond, delving deep into her mouth with my tongue, starting a rhythm that my body is swift to emulate against her core. She whimpers and presses deeper into me, her tongue darting around my fangs, cutting herself. The taste of her blood pulls a groan from me, and I start to run my hands over her body.

Leave it to Pam to interrupt us, "I am impressed you two, this is quite the light show," she drawls from the office doorway.

Sookie pulls back from my lips, tremors rippling through her body. I shift my hands into a motion meant to sooth and look around the room. Light show indeed, my office is swarming with wisps of light in gold blue and silver.

Sookie starts to chuckle, "oops," and waves the wisps away, recoiling only a small amount when the power returns to her body. She scoots off of my lap and straightens her clothes, returning back to her position on the couch. I regroup and swing my legs up onto my desk, clasping my hands behind my shoulders.

Pam shakes her head at the both of us, "Nice try you two, but I saw what I saw," she smirks, "come on, and let's get out of here."

Pam and Sookie leave first, I gather the iron off the dance floor, make sure the bar is locked up tight, and then jump in my corvette to make the drive back to the palace. It has been one hell of a night.


	9. Chapter 9 Oops

A/N All SVM characters belong to Mrs Harris, I am only playing. This chapter got out of hand at almost 10,000 words and I had to split it, rest to follow after proofing. This portion is all Sookie. Thank you again for all the feedback and reviews, they are cherished.

_**UPDATE**_ - Corrected my mangling of Eric's endearment, thanks to ArnaKittyPet

**Chapter 9 - Oops**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Temper Temper'  
**

I awake in the afternoon full of excitement; I am finally free of the iron. My arms feel lighter and I hold my back straight and my head high. I dress in jeans and a three quarter sleeve t shirt, with leather boots. After a quick meal of roast beef and mashed potatoes from my never ending Tupperware supply, I let Wanda know I am going out to the gardens. I want to be alone the when I try using my power.

The first time I was aware that I had any abilities other than my telepathy was the night Andre came to my rooms with the news that Jason had died in prison. This pressure started to build inside me. I no longer heard the words that Andre spoke. I could feel something coiling tighter and tighter demanding release, Andre decided at that moment that it was time to feed and had latched onto my shoulder. The moment his fangs punctured my skin, the thing inside me exploded and a rush of air ripped Andre from me and tossed him across the room. Not long after I was chained for the first time.

Andre had never been one to show kindness or give pleasure, those things I found elsewhere in small bits and pieces. A short dalliance with a shifter guard, always in fear of discovery had taught me to take pleasure in my own body. During the few times Rasul had accompanied me instead of Andre when the Queen hired me out; I had taken Rasul to my bed and learned that there could be pleasure in the feeding. Rasul was the only vampire that I had respected; he had shown me that there was more than just darkness in vampire. Now I discover that he was not an exception to the vampire rule, since being released from Andre I had met more vampire with, dare I say it, human qualities in three months than I had in ten years. That discovery had me off balance, especially when it came to one Eric Northman.

Which brings me full circle to where I am now, seated on a garden bench juggling wisps of power while I analyze and reanalyze 'The Kiss' as I thought of it. The practical side of me was adamant that the only reason I had leaped across that room to lay one on the Viking was to show him just what he had turned down so quickly. I told myself that he had taken advantage of the situation, even though I distinctly remembered how he had hesitated before kissing me back.

I had built this fantasy around that little encounter, placing all the blame on Eric, refusing to admit that I had been so happy to be free, that I had wanted to share that joy with the person who had granted it, in the only way I knew how. Every time I think of that night, I am filled with pleasure and remembered lust, it is extremely difficult to keep lying to myself when I pull back from my ruminations to discover the air around me filled with hundreds of tiny wisps of light, just like his office when Pam interrupted.

Disgusted with myself I return to the compound to spend a few hours on my lap top.

The next seven weeks pass by in a similar vein, I try to learn what I can and cannot do with my gifts and try to ignore the fact that I see little of Pam or Eric. I reason that as a new King and a newly promoted Sheriff, both of them had tons of work to catch up on. There are a couple of Fellowship bombings in New Orleans, one of which did enough damage to the old Palace that Rasul returned to Shreveport for a visit. He would tell me stories of the Shamal winds in Iraq and the smaller dust and sand storms that he had encountered. One evening I tried to recreate what he had described and accidentally blew out the wall of the garage. That was not the first or last time I had an accident, and I was expecting to be punished for all the damage.

So here I am on Christmas Eve, pacing back and forth just outside of the new garage waiting to get my hand slapped or worse. I had received a text from Eric that he wished to meet with me. I turn to start my next line of pacing and barrel into a cool hard body, Eric of course.

"I hate it when you do that," I huff at him.

He grabs my left hand, "come with me, I have something to show you." Eric drags me off across the compound to a new building near the guard barracks and the infirmary. He pulls out a set of keys and moves me inside, turning on lights as we go.

"I figured this would be the perfect location, your friend Wanda would not have far to walk, and if someone got hurt, medical attention would only be a whistle away."

At the end of the hallway is another door, this one set up with various security devices, Eric takes the hand he is holding and tugs me closer so he can scan it, then punches in a code, that causes the door to slide open.

"The password to get in is the date the Queen died along with your initials, so 11072014SS, can you remember that?" Eric asks, pulling me through the door. Before he turns on any lights, he drops my hand and places his over my eyes.

"Uh Uh, little one, no peeking yet."

I hear a couple of clicks, then the whine of fluorescent lighting. Eric nudges me forward a few steps before removing his hand. I blink to adjust to the light and my jaw drops at what I see before me.

We are standing in a huge gymnasium, rubber coated floors for traction, mirrored wall with a ballet bar, and a stack of gym mats in a corner. You know, just a typical gymnasium, waiting to be filled with jocks, gymnasts, and sweating hard-bodies until I turned and looked at the opposite wall. Enclosed behind what appeared to be a shatter proof glass case was weapon after weapon, swords, daggers, throwing stars, maces, axes, hammers, clubs, shields, bows, crossbows, various wooden weapons including stakes, even handguns, rifles and shot guns. Then there was the rack of silver chain and nets. In another rack just below the glass on the same wall were practice versions of the weapons above, in aluminum, fiberglass or rubber. Of course that wasn't the end of the oddness, draped in various poses were target dummies and other paraphernalia that I could not identify.

I turn to Eric who is leaning against the door way, fangy smile and excitement blazing in his eyes.

"What the hell Eric, are you preparing for war or something?" I ask.

He laughs, "No Sookie I am preparing for you, and I had this place built after hearing about your various escapades the last few weeks. I had your Blood kin ward it against your Fae magic, here you should be able to practice freely without the concern that you might blow the building sky high. This place will absorb any excess magic you throw against it, so if you feel yourself losing control, go ahead and toss it all at the building, it will ground it away for you. This doesn't mean it will stop you from hurting yourself or anyone else, but it will keep you from destroying another one of my walls," he wiggles his eyebrows, "Merry Christmas Sookie."

"Eric you have got to be kidding," I sputter, pointing at all the weapons, "what about all of that? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"It's time you learn how to keep yourself safe with more than hand to hand, or the power you cannot yet control. That wall is just a sample of the armory we have available here at the compound, everyone here has their preferred weapons, and keep them with them at all times. Wanda tells me you perform well in physical combat, so it is time for you to learn to use a weapon, besides I am curious to see if you will be able to use a weapon and your magic at the same time." he explains.

Something doesn't sit right with me, and I push at him for a better answer. "Ok, I'll buy that explanation, but why now Eric, why all the concern for my safety, I rarely leave the compound and if I do there is always someone with me, not that I mind. I mean I spar with Wanda to keep myself in shape and to relieve tension, not to become a kung fu expert."

"I need you to be prepared because I have put things in motion that will make it very dangerous for both of us," he explains, "when I released you from your bindings, I made you a target for every vampire that fears I will not be able to 'control' you, but that is not my only reason."

Eric wanders over to the gym mats and pulls a few down, arranging them into a seating area and makes himself comfortable.

"Come here please Sookie," he beckons.

I join him, keeping a bit of space between us and watch him expectantly.

"Do you remember that night at Fangtasia, when you offered yourself in return for my aid in killing Compton?" he asks.

"How could I forget, you turned me down flat and then you removed my iron."

"Do not forget the kiss"

"Oh believe me, I try too."

He smirks at me, then continues,"You made me very angry that night, with your bargain, though I did love that outfit, and hope you wear it again for me. Anyway, my point is that I did not turn you down just because you pissed me off. I turned you down because I had already set plans in motion that would bring Compton within our grasp. You did not have to demean yourself to get me to help with Compton, I was already doing so," his voice is close to a growl.

"Oh"

"Is that all you can say? Bah, no matter," he waves his hand dismissively, "Compton is aiding in his own demise, he petitioned his King to be allowed to return to this Area, to return to his home in Bon Temps. I granted his request, when he returns he will be vulnerable, he will be answerable to me. He will no longer be able to hide in the skirts of Arkansas, the moment he steps out of line, and I believe he will. I will have him, and you Sookie will be allowed to decide his True Death, until then I need to keep you safe." He watches for my reaction, and is not disappointed.

I jump up and move across the room, putting space between myself and Eric. I remember meeting Bill, I remember saving him from the Ratrays, I remember giving my self to him freely. I remember the visit to Fangtasia and the first time he hit me, I remember each time he raped me, taking turns with the Queen and Andre. I can feel it, the coil of rage and hunger at the thought of having Bill Compton so close, but not close enough. The power rising, pushing to break free, snarling at me, urging me to destroy. Power spills over my hands and up my arms, tracing my scars with illumination. My eyes are a maelstrom and I focus on Eric. I throw my head back and scream, trying to keep myself from killing the vampire in front of me.

Eric stands and moves toward me, only stopping when I raise a hand in warning.

"Eric, stay away, I am losing it."

"Sookie it is ok, I understand bloodlust denied, attack me you will feel better, let it go."

I shake my head at him; the rage is demanding release, the beast slicing across my mind.

"No Eric, I will kill you!"

"You cannot hurt me Sookie, trust me, let it go and hit me, trust yourself, you will not hurt me," he coaxes.

A keening wail is ripped from my throat and I raise my hands at Eric, releasing the power in a wave of blue. The power blasts toward Eric, then like the night in my iron bound room; it slides over him, away from him to smash into the gym mats and the wall behind him. A green ripple spreads over the area as the Fae wards activate, gathering the wave of blue and dispersing it.

Eric is standing there looking mighty pleased with himself; I in turn am feeling empty and drained. He walks over and gathers me to him, just holding me.

"Eric you are plain crazy," I whisper into his chest.

He shakes with laughter, then sensing my exhaustion, picks me up and carries me back to my room. Once there he prepared me for bed like a child and tucked me in, leaning over to brush some hair out of my face before stepping away.

"Eric?" I whisper.

He hesitates in the bedroom doorway, "Yes Sookie?"

"Thank you"

"No problem, * _Sterki littli stríðsmaðurinn minn_," he replies as he leaves the room.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - 'Bloodkin'**

It took me three days to fully recover from blowing my load as it were, at Eric. I have to give him credit for the way he handled the situation, what other way to test that the wards were going to work as advertised than piss me off. I did not like how weak I felt afterwords; apparently I do not have a limitless supply of magic.

I needed to know exactly how much potential I had though. I couldn't strategize for certain tactical situations, if I collapsed from exhaustion. I thought it was time to be introduced to the rest of my family, my blood kin as Eric described them.

I cornered Eric one evening at Fangtasia, sitting in his favorite corner booth discussing my various investments while scanning the crowd. I wore a teal silk dress and heels; Eric was in his usual vest and jeans. Looking at the man you would never guess he was King, which was what he preferred, at least around the humans.

"Eric, that pair of women that Clancy just let in are undercover cops, and I want to meet my Great Grandfather soon," I said, swirling the ice in my glass around.

Longshadow and Clancy had the cops rounded up and glamoured before I could blink twice, bloody vampire hearing.

Eric on the other hand was silent. I pointed out a kid that had snuck in with a group of tourists and had my drink refreshed before he replied.

"Very well Sookie, I will make the arrangements. Do you wish to also take the time to visit your family property, the farmhouse and such?" he asked.

He took me by surprise, I had not thought about visiting my child hood home, was I ready for that? I made my decision.

"Yes Eric, I would like that, thank you."

"Done then."

Eric made the arrangements, sending me down to Bon Temps with Wanda and Bernard in a SUV that I borrowed from the compound, in case I wished to bring some items back with me. Eric had a delegation from another state arriving to discuss an alliance which meant that he could not travel with me. I was torn between fulfilling my contractual obligations to be present during such a gathering and the driving need I now felt to see my family. Eric put an end to my concerns, stating that he had been handling vampire politics on his own for centuries.

I felt a fission of excitement when I turned down Hummingbird lane for the first time in years. The driveway to the old homestead was well paved. I stopped the truck in the front yard and looked the house over in the late afternoon sunlight. Like a flicker in the corner of your eye, I could see the Fae wards that protected and preserved the home as a ripple of green. The flower garden had been winterized and the bushes pruned.

I stepped out of the truck and headed to the front door, Wanda followed me while Bernard moved out to scout around the property. My hand shook when I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I gathered myself and walked inside, gawking at the interior. While obviously modernized with new floors, windows and paint, the furniture and knick knacks were exactly the same ones that I remembered, down to the afghans and rugs. There was a fresh bouquet of flowers sitting on the coffee table.

"Wanda, make yourself comfortable, I am going to explore a bit," I said.

"I am going to take a look at the back of the property then Sookie, give a holler if you need anything," she said.

I left the living room, moved through the dining room and into the hallway to the bedrooms. My room was just as I had left it, twin bed made, a couple of books on the side table, closet full of sundresses and blouses, dresser full of jeans and t-shirts, even my old Merlotte uniforms were still there. For a moment, while fingering the uniforms, I was twenty six again, naive and innocent. I shook my head and moved on to the next room, the old bathroom. This area had been modernized as much as the space would allow, with a large claw footed tub and shower, vanity, water closet and linen storage.

I moved on to my Grandmother's old room next. The lemon yellow walls and white cotton fabrics were again just as I remembered. Gran's slippers were still placed at the side of her bed, her perfumes and jewelry spread across the vanity, family photos everywhere. I lift a perfume bottle, remove the stopper and take a whiff. The scent washes over me and I become lost in memories.

A family picnic with my parents, Jason, Aunt Linda, Hadley and Gran. Hadley and Jason had gotten into trouble for climbing the apple tree and eating green apples. Gran crooning to Jason and me in the old rocking chair when we were told our parents had died, Gran drying my eyes and scolding Jason for hitting a girl at school for calling me 'Crazy Sookie,' Gran standing proud at each of our High School graduations. Gran excited over our first days at work, Gran's pecan pie and chicken dumplings during Sunday dinner. Gran smacking Jason upside the head for swearing, Gran waving goodbye as I walked out the door arm in arm with Bill Compton.

I come back to myself huddled on the bedroom floor, holding Gran's old robe and sobbing. Wanda is there with me, her arms wrapped around me, gently rocking.

"I let her down Wanda," I sob, "I let Gran down and I let Jason down. I should have been here to protect her. I should have been able to prove my brother's innocence. I should have stayed the fuck away from the vampires. I got them all killed, Gran, Jason, Sam and the others. All because of the damn telepathy, the damn fairy blood, the damn vampires!" My voice rises into a shriek.

Power ripples across my body, Wanda winces at the shock then speaks.

"Calm yourself Sookie, I know you are hurting, but you cannot lose control of your magic here, not now." She continues to rock me, holding on despite the pain I am causing her.

I try to bring my emotions back under control; I do not want to hurt anyone, not now, and especially not Wanda. This is harder without the iron to contain it, but I manage to finally ground my magic and it fizzles away.

"Shhh, there you go Sookie, well done," she soothes, "you need to mourn your family Sookie, but blaming yourself for everything that happened is not the way to do so."

Wanda urges me up from the floor and we move back to the living room, where she has me curl up on the couch with an old afghan wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'll be back in a moment Sookie."

She heads for the kitchen and then returns with a two large glasses of lemonade and a plate of sugar cookies. She hands me one of the glasses and a couple of the cookies.

"Pam had the place stocked for us when she heard we were coming down," she explains.

I go back to the conversation in the bedroom, "Wanda, if I had not followed Bill out of Merlott's that night, none of this would have happened. I would have been able to help Jason, I would have been here to protect Gran, and Sam would have had no reason to be in New Orleans."

She shook her head in disagreement, "That is not altogether true Sookie. Too many people knew about your telepathy. You had no control over Hadley telling Sophie-Anne about you that was her decision, which sparked Compton being sent. You had no control over the women Jason slept with, which placed him as a main suspect. You do not know if you would have been able to keep your Gran safe, and lastly you had no control over Sam's actions, it was his decision alone, to venture out on a suicide mission.

Sookie, with your gift and later your magic, you would have come to the attention of the supernatural community sooner or later. Sookie, you are just like us, you are not human, and your home here is smack dab in one of the largest concentrations of supernaturals next to New Orleans. You would have been discovered. Would your life have been any easier? I do not know and neither can you." Wanda scolded me.

I am not in the mood to listen to her anymore, so she falls silent. We finish the cookies, and she excuses herself to return to Bernard. I wander out to the kitchen to clean and put away the glasses. The room has also been fully modernized with wood floors and oak cabinets with a butchers block countertop. The kitchen island has another bouquet of flowers, white roses and star gazer lilies. There is also a manila business folder.

I sit on one of the stools and pull the folder toward me. The documents are in Eric's hand writing, a list of everything that has been done to the house, including the information that the second floor was now a light tight suite, so that if I decided to make this my permanent residence I would not have to worry about any vampire visitors. This means Indira will have a safe place to sleep when she shows to relieve Bernard. Also in the folder is a catalog of the personal items in the house, including everything that was in the attic. What appeared to not be in use or on the main floor of the home at Gran's death were boxed and categorized. Eric had also had my brothers personal items moved here and stored the same way. There was a final note stating that there was a family of shifter's that he approved of interested in leasing Jason's home, and their contact information.

I pulled out my cell phone and called the family and told them the house was theirs to rent. I had no interest in Jason's home, my parent's former home. I would be happier to see it in use and full of laughter instead of sad and empty. I passed the rest of the evening, waiting for my midnight appointment, packing away the items I had chosen to take back to the compound as mementoes. Eric had told me that I could remain here if I wished, before I had left, as long as I agreed to additional security measures. I had decided to return to Gudrun, it was now my home, at least for the next year. The farmhouse would always be here if I needed it.

Midnight found me exploring the old cemetery between Gran's and the old Compton place. Indira, replacing Bernard, had scouted both properties and reported them free of vampire.

I found the graves of Gran and Jason, where I was to meet my Great Grandfather, and placed some of the lilies from the kitchen on both.

*Pop*

An older gentleman stood before me, long silver hair tucked behind pointed ears, dressed immaculately in a dark suit with a silver cane in hand.

I nod, "Great Grandfather."

"Call me Niall, Sookie please," he asked, stepping forward to kiss me softly on the forehead.

"Niall then, you look well," I respond.

"Indeed Child, shall we?" He guides me to a stone bench nearby and we seat ourselves.

For the next hour I learn everything there is to know about Fae politics and the place the Air Fae, particularly my family the Brigants of the Sky fairy clan had in the hierarchy . I learned of my Grandfather Fintan and the affair with my Gran, the story of my parents and their deaths. And I heard of my fairy cousins Claude and Claudine and the death of their sister Claudette. I learned that though my Great Grandfather loved me dearly, and it pained him that his son had failed rescuing me, that he could not welcome me to his home in Faerun. The realm was too unstable and extremely dangerous for anyone of human descent.

"I am sorry Child, I cannot take you with me back through the portal, a portal that I fear will soon be closed off from the human realm," he explained, "but I can and have arranged for your protection. The Viking will keep you safe, trust him and the two of you together will be a force to reckon with." he says proudly.

"Why should I trust him Niall," I ask, crossing my arms defensively, "for that matter I do not know if I should trust you."

"Sookie, a part of you already trusts him, else he would be dead, remember the evening not too long ago?" he asks, "let me tell you the same story I told him, right after he released you from the Queen, when he came to me for answers."

Niall continues, "Sookie you made a grave decision the night you gave Compton your virginity, you were at a crossroads then, if you had met Eric a maiden, your life would have evolved much differently. But you made the choice, and Eric ended up the last vampire who touched you without malice or evil intent, he was curious, delighted and anticipated meeting you again. He wasn't planning on hurting you, unlike Compton. A part of you recognized that and remembered, he is the light you held onto in the darkness, the light you refuse to harm."

I shake my head in disbelief, "You mean to say that if I had not spread my legs to Compton, Gran and the others may still have been alive? I wouldn't have gone through hell?"

"No Sookie, things would have happened differently, but that does not mean they would have been all apples and sunshine." he growls at me, " You may have traded your strength for childish tantrums, your perseverance for doubt, and the scars you have now for scars of a different sort. Your family may have still remained alive, or those that are alive now may instead be dead. Instead of being bonded to Andre against your will, maybe you would have been forced to bond with Eric. We all have choices, and our choices have consequences.

Now you are free of your jailors, you have been given financial security, a home, the opportunity to make friends, and a Vampire King willing to wait for you to choose to be bonded instead of forcing you while he keeps you safe with an illusion," Niall explains.

"So you say," I huff, "what about my magic, is there anything you can do to help me?"

Niall takes another hour to explain what I should expect of my magic. He tells my magic is like a resevoir inside me, deep but not infinite. I had been corked like a bottle of Champaign for the last decade, then occasionally shook to explode, and recapped before I had burned through it all. For the last month though, I had been working with my magic nonstop and had reached the bottom. The reservoir would refill naturally over time, and with practice it would grow deeper. Right now I would need to abstain from magic for a couple of weeks for my battery to be fully topped off. He leaves me with a book to study.

"Oh, one last thing Sookie, your unique mind will not accept the idea of teleportation, but you should be able to fly," he grins at me, "have Eric show you how. Good Night."

*Pop*

I had a lot to think about when I finally arrived back to the farmhouse, chilled from walking the cemetery.

When I woke the next afternoon, I packed everything up and Wanda and I headed over to Merlott's. I wanted to see Tara again, maybe meet some of the other townsfolk to see how they were doing. I had deliberately dressed in comfortable jeans, turtle neck sweater, boots and my leather jacket. I didn't want any scars to show. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail for old times' sake instead of braiding it. We arrived during the lunch time rush and chose a table in my old area.

I was surprised to see Arlene still working, I thought she would have moved on long ago. Then I remembered that her old boyfriend/ex husband was now a vampire. Arlene kept looking at me, but didn't approach me. The waitress who took our orders for Lafayette Burgers was Marci, according to her name tag. There were a few others in the bar, but no one else I recognized. I dropped my shields to listen to Arlene.

_She looks like crazy Sookie, but she can't be, Sookie is dead_

_Her hair is the same, damn it she looks the same but she would be ten years older_

_Got to get Tara, Tara would know, wouldn't she?_

Arlene disappears into the back office area, returning shortly with Tara in tow. Tara takes one looks at me, squeals and jumps across the room.

"Sookie! You are alive, girl where have you been?"

"You would not believe me, Tara, if I told you," I reply, with an introduction to Wanda "Arlene, Tara this is my friend Wanda, Wanda these are my old friends from long ago."

We chatter back and forth a bit before the shift change allowed Tara and Arlene to give me their full attention. Tara led us all back to her office, which still looked like Sam could walk in any minute. We spent the better part of the afternoon reminiscing, then Tara told me she had married JB, one of our high school sweet hearts, and had two children, both boys that looked like their father but had inherited their mothers brains, thank god. Arlene told me her kids were in their last years of high school and looking forward to college. She was now a deacon in one of the local churches and doing extremely well. Then Tara asked what I had really been doing for the last ten years.

"Girl, you have not aged a day, you haven't called, you haven't visited, you were not even at your Gran's funeral, so what's with that?" she demanded, her olive complexion darkening.

I squirmed a bit, then explained that I had been kidnapped by the vampires and forced to use my telepathy under duress. I didn't mention Sam, or that the threat of their lives being harmed had been held over my head. I only explained that I had been recently rescued and was making my way back into something of a normal life. Yes, I glossed over much of it, they didn't need to know about everything.

"Well Praise be to Jesus, that you are free of those devil spawn Sookie," proclaimed Arlene, "What with them causing you to be enslaved, and the death of your family. Those creatures killed my Rene too, the same night your brother was jailed."

My jaw dropped, "Arlene, Tara, I am still part of the vampire world, with my disability," I pointed at my head, "I am useful to them, except now, I am free to come and go as I please and I am paid for my gift instead of abused. It is not so bad now, and I am pretty happy. Honestly if the American government had found out about me first, who knows if they would have treated me any differently?"

Tara looked thoughtful, but Arlene started spouting off at the mouth about how I would be damned for consorting with the devils along with a bunch of other nonsense. I tired of it and dropped a bomb of my own.

"Arlene, Rene isn't dead, well what I mean is, Rene hasn't found his True Death, and he is a vampire. A vampire who only a few months ago requested permission to return here Bon Temps, maybe he is planning on stopping in to see you?" I informed her.

"Tara, thank you so much for your hospitality, I hope to see you again here is my contact information," I hand her my consultant card, "take care of yourself and your family."

I hug her and step back out to the bar, waving at a few more people I recognize, smiling at their surprised thoughts, before I walked out the door to the parking lot. Wanda and I were back on the road, heading for the highway and the trip back home at almost vampire speed.

* * *

_A/N * Translated as 'my tough little warrior'_


	10. Chapter 10 Lessons Learned

A/N All SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just playing. Such wonderful feed back and reviews, group hug! Here is the other half, another long chapter I think you will like this one :)

**Chapter 10 - Lessons Learned**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Teacher'  
**

When I returned to the compound I threw myself back into training and studying. I wanted to forget Arlene's hateful words. I wanted to grasp at Tara's offer to renew our friendship.

Janice Phillips and her family moved to Gudrun when her salon was torched for being a supernatural sympathizer. Eric offered her the position of Image Consultant for the vampire. Alcide requested my talents to find the arsonists and together we rooted out a group of humans that were calling themselves the 'Naturals'. I can tell you that the way they died was not natural. I had the pleasure of meeting Alcide's mate, Maria-Star at the pack gathering afterward, they were gorgeous together.

Oh, and the evening news just announced that the daughter of wealthy industrial contractor Copely Carmichael had been found with her throat ripped out in a Baton Rouge industrial park. Her name? The victim was none other than our witchy acquaintance Amelia Broadway.

I am sitting in the waiting area of the compound infirmary, watching the TV while waiting for Doctor Ludwig to finish with Wanda when I caught the little tidbit about the witch. The news pulled me out of my fear for my wolverine friend for just a moment, before I started praying again.

Earlier Wanda and a few of the wolves had been practicing with me in my little gym. We were working on my ability to subdue multiple targets, Wanda would act as coach while the wolves would stalk me and I would try to keep them from shifting, by leashing them with my power, or throwing a pocket of air around them, then removing the air like a vacuum, causing them to collapse. Using both types of magic at one time was wearing on my concentration. I would get one target subdued and I'd lose one of the others.

Wanda used the distraction to throw several loops of chain over my chest and my throat from behind me, pulling tight and effectively binding my arms and cutting off my air. I panicked and a concussion of power exploded from me, tossing the wolves around and blasting Wanda away from me right into the balance beam behind us. Everyone heard her back snap like a twig. Now I waited to see whether or not she would make it, the two natured were tough, but not indestructible.

Eric and Doctor Ludwig entered the waiting room together, the doctor stopping in front of me while Eric sat down across from me. Seated, he was still taller than the Doctor.

"How is she Doctor, will she make it?" I asked.

She patted my shoulder, "she will heal child, it will be slow and it will be painful but it was a clean break and thankfully no spinal damage or paralysis. She will run under the moon again."

"Oh thank God," I said, crying now, "When can I see her?"

"Give her a couple of days Sookie, she will need her rest," she said, turning to Eric, "Viking, you will have my bill tomorrow," she ports away.

I look over at Eric brooding in the other chair; he is tapping his fingers against the armrest, studying me.

"Eric I am so sorry," I apologize.

"Not now Sookie, it is not the right time. I want you to go back to the main house, swim or read a book. I need you to be strong. We will talk tomorrow." he said.

"That witch is dead, it was on the news," I tell him, stalling.

"Yes, I know, leave now." he dismisses me.

I get up to leave, when I reach the outer door I turn back for a moment and see him slipping back down the hallway to Wanda's room.

I spent the rest of the evening swimming laps, and then hit the bed early; I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I woke up at three pm and padded into the bathroom for a quick shower, when I was finished I examined my nude body in the steamy mirror. I ran my eyes over the scars, the bare areas on shoulder and neck where punctures used to be, breasts and thighs where punctures still remained, and finally the slightly rough skin on my wrists, neck and ankles. Taken individually, I could see an odd beauty, but as a whole, ugh. I remembered the oil that Eric had used once; I should talk to him about it.

I started putting together a dinner of stuffed pork chops and scalloped potatoes. While it was baking I grabbed my phone and started to go through emails and texts. I had a couple of emails from Tara and Janice, telling me about their day. Tara told me that Arlene had come in to the bar with a bunch of brochures from the Fellowship. Janice asked if I liked the new set of ebony hair picks that she had sent over for me. They must be in the box I had noticed on my counter. Two of the texts were from the infirmary updating me on Wanda's status, and the last was from Eric, asking me to meet at the gym at first dark. I was to dress ready to sweat.

I ate my dinner, read through one of my online assignments, and then threw on a pair of shorts and sports bra, hiding them under a pair of sweats for the moment. I walked out of the compound and jogged over to the gymnasium.

The lights were already on when I got there, I went through the security system, stepped into the gym and stopped cold. Eric was in front of the mirrored wall, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, his hair braided, moving through a series of stances with his broadsword. He was absolutely breath taking. Every movement controlled, muscles sliding under undead skin, a deadly dance to his internal music.

He knew I was there, he was watching me in the mirror.

"Like what you see, Sookie?" he purred, still moving.

I rolled my eyes, moved over to the corner where I could see his sweats piled, and pulled off my own. It was his turn to watch me as I began a series of stretches on the bar.

I threw his words back at him,

"Like what you see, Viking." I asked

He flashed a smile with fang, "Oh yes."

He finished his warm up and wiped down his sword before sheathing it and laying the harness on his sweats, then continued to watch me. When I was done he pointed over to the mats for us to sit down.

"Ok Eric, why are we here tonight." I ask.

"I am taking over your training," he replied, his eyes still running over me, no longer sexual, measuring, "It is not in my best interest to have you placing all of my guards in the hospital."

"Eric..."

He stops me, "I know you are not deliberately damaging them, I cannot afford to be short staffed on the security front right now. I have more experience than they do, and you cannot injure me, logically I should be the one to train you. Of course the fact that it will give us a chance to get to know one another is a bonus, "there go his eyebrows again.

I mutter about high handed Vikings.

He ignores me, "tonight it will be just the two of us, tomorrow and occasionally ever after, Pam will be joining us to better illustrate some of the skills I will be teaching you. On those evenings there will be absolutely no magic involved, you will only use magic around me, do you understand?"

"Yes," I tell him.

"Now I want you to explain to me exactly what happens to you when you use your magic, how does it feel, how do you control it, everything," he demands, "I have some theories, from what I have observed as well as speaking with Wanda, but I need to hear it from your own lips."

"I can do the small tricks without much effort," I flick a finger and a wisp bounces around his head, "those can be for show, or I can make them sting a bit, nothing like what a fire fairy could do though. I can snuff out candles, blow things around," I say, another finger flick and there is a small dust devil spinning across the floor," and I can manipulate air currents to effect things around me."

A breeze tugs at the leather thong holding Eric's braid, pulling it loose so that the braid falls free, starting to unravel.

"Nothing heavy though," I continue, " little things like this I could do without causing the iron to burn me, anything more powerful and I would start to fry, which would start a vicious cycle and awaken the beast and I..."

Eric interrupts me, "What do you mean awaken the beast, explain."

I look through him a moment, trying to find words to explain something I didn't really understand myself.

"You know that I have a way of keeping other peoples thoughts out of my head, a way to filter them and shield from them, yes?" I ask.

He nods.

"When the abuse started, I found a way to separate myself from what was happening to me, I built another type of shield. I had to stay responsive I couldn't just ignore them, or they would hurt me more, so I learned to push away the pain, the hate, the anger and lock it way behind a wall inside of me. When I found out about my brother and I blasted Andre across the room something changed. All that emotion morphed into something else, a darker side of me, and it fed on my new power, it grew into something monstrous, and it scared the shit out of me. The way it moves through me, riding my emotions, reminds me of a predator on the prowl, so I call it my beast, and it takes everything I can do to keep it locked deep inside of me, but like a predator it has a mind of its own and when it breaks free I cannot control it. My power is so deeply tied to my emotions now that I cannot tap the stronger abilities without tickling the beast." I pause a moment.

"It is like I am two people inside now, one who is cold, strong and dispassionate and another that just wants to kill everything around her and feed on their pain while they die. I do not know what I am." I explain.

"I understand completely," Eric responds, "you are like a very young vampire, caught between your blood lust and the need to survive by hiding what you are. Everything you are describing is similar to what I myself went through when I was turned. I rose unable to control myself a slave to my bloodlust, so my Maker controlled me through pain, just as Andre did with you. I as vampire could not be at the mercy of my emotions, strong emotions would be the True Death of me. Over the centuries I learned that I did not need emotions to survive, I harnessed them, and without their interference I brought the blood lust to heel. I learned to survive."

I am shocked that he has revealed this much of himself to me.

"What happened to your maker Eric, are they still alive?" I ask.

"No, Ocella was killed a few years ago by his youngest child, who had gone insane. Pam and I killed the child."

He stands, "Come, time now for the sweating," he grins at me, "show me what you can do Sookie, as they say, bring it on."

For the next four hours Eric put me through my paces. I had to show him everything thing I had learned to do with my magic, he watched how I would ground the magic into me when it no longer had a use or a place to go. He pushed me hard, teasing me, taunting me to lose control, and when I did, he would talk me out of it, showing me how to leash my emotions and bring the beast back under control. Sometime it worked, other times the wards would expand to absorb the fury unleashed.

When he called enough for the evening, I was indeed sweating like a pig. Eric of course was cool as a cucumber. It was while I was toweling off that I remembered my decision about my scars earlier that evening, after my shower. I decided to ask him about the flask of oil, besides I was enjoying his company and really didn't want him to go.

Eric was pulling on his sweats when I surprised him.

"Eric, do you still have that flask of oil that Niall gave you, the one for my scars."

"Yes, I still have it," he watches me closely, "why."

"Would you remove them tonight, please, all of them," I stare right back at him, maintaining eye contact while I rebraid my hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then meet me in the pool room in twenty minutes, I need to retrieve the flask," he turns, picks up his weapon harness and is gone.

I run back to my room for a quick shower, throwing my shorts in the hamper and pulling on one of my bikinis and a wrap, grabbed a couple of towels and jogged down to the pool.

Eric is waiting for me; he has already laid out towels on one of the lounges. He locks the door behind me, and flips a switch that raises shields over all of the windows, granting us privacy. The lighting is soft, and the birds rustle in the trees. He is still dressed in his sweats, but his hair is re-braided and he is rolling the flask between his hands.

"Make yourself comfortable Sookie," he motions to the lounge.

I drop my wrap and step out of the bikini then lay on my stomach, arms straight at my sides and head turned to the side. I watch him approach me; there is intensity about him. He kneels next to me and opens the flask, pouring a bit of oil onto his palm. The scent of honeysuckle rises into the air, he places the flask to the side and catches my eye, one eyebrow raised in question. I nod slightly.

I expect the oil to be cold when it touches my back, vampire have no body heat to warm the oil, instead it is hot, not enough to burn though.

Eric spreads the oil across my back, starting from the middle and working his way up my spine and sides, refreshing the oil as he goes. Rubbing with a steady soothing touch, I melt beneath him. He sweeps his hands up and over my neck and shoulders, down first one arm then the other. When he reaches my hands he is careful to make sure every finger is treated equally, stroking them, pulling on them, and rubbing between them. He returns to my back, this time stroking down ward, over my hips and ass, his hands firm, rolling the skin and muscle in his between. He continues down my thighs and legs, lightly stroking over the fang marks between them, but no further. I squirm at his touch.

The scent of my arousal mixes with the honeysuckle in the air and a soft growl thrums in his chest, almost a purr. He runs his hands down my knees, paying special attention to the soft skin on the back of them. I twitch, it tickles. He rubs the knots out of my calves and strokes down around my ankles, then gives my feet the same individual attention as my hands. I cannot help but giggle.

Eric cups the back of my neck in a soft caress, "turn over Sookie" his voice a deep rumble, a slight lisp from his fangs.

I open my eyes watching him as I flip over; my body is a pool of liquid, a part of which has gathered between my thighs.

Eric keeps eye contact while he dribbles oil over my belly, between my breasts and the top of my thighs. He his hands sweep over my hips and belly, a finger teasing around and in my belly button, stopping when he reaches the strip of curls between my thighs. He returns to my chest, rubbing up and under my breasts, lightly under my arms and back over the top of my shoulders and neck. His growl is getting louder; a quiver has started in my belly. My breasts are totally marred by punctures; he pours more oil across them, dropping it onto my nipples, which peak at the sensation. His hands rub and squeeze the mounds, fingers stroke, covering every inch. There is a purr coming from my own chest. He chuckles and flicks a nipple. He is still holding my eyes when he edges back over my thighs, rubbing the oil he has spilled over the places he missed before from the rear. His fingers dip between them, smoothing over more fang marks, still not touching me at the apex. Some of my moisture has flowed down ward; he catches a drop on a finger bringing it to his mouth, tasting with his tongue.

His eyes close and he groans. He caps the flask by touch alone; his eyes open again, blazing with passion. He leans over me and catches a nipple in his mouth for a quick moment, releasing it with a pop; his hands are everywhere, this time urgent instead of calming. He tucks his head into my neck and shoulder, scenting me, fangs scratching, another groan at the taste of my blood, tongue sweeping across to heal the small marks. He stops at my lips, I am panting, gripping the chair to keep myself from wrapping around him.

He holds my eyes, whispering, "I cannot get enough of you Sookie, you taste so sweet, you smell of me, Please Sookie."

He asks instead of taking, I hesitate, it is enough. His beautiful eyes sweep shut, he takes an unnecessary breath and pulls away, turning from me.

With vampire speed he sheds his clothes, diving into the pool in his shorts, slowing to swim laps across the bottom, never surfacing.

I gather myself together, covering myself with my wrap and gathering up the dirty towels and my bikini. I leave the clean towels behind. I hesitate at the door, watching him, then I release the lock and step through, letting it close behind me. I run back to my room and throw myself back into the shower, I am shaking with my own arousal, and I switch the water to cold until I calm down. While I am toweling off, I watch myself in the mirror. All of the punctures are gone the skin smooth and supple. The other scars have faded away, leaving a very faint pattern just under my skin, like an echo of pain, vanquished but not forgotten. He had been true to his word, they were gone, and I had hurt him. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day I feared his wrath from my rejection, he didn't say a word, his touch impersonal when he traced it over the faint pattern hiding just below the skin of my arm.

After that we did nothing but train over the next week, he pushed me hard. He was pleased with my offensive capabilities. I had chosen silver throwing daggers which I could hide in my boots or in wrist sheaths, and found I had an aptitude for fighting with a Bo staff. Eric had a staff custom made for me, it was oak with sharpened tips that were capped in silver, removing the caps turned it into a long two headed stake. The staff broke down into three pieces, which snapped together with a flick of my wrist. There was a leather harness to sheath it down my spine. I was able to hide it under any jacket or loose wrap.

I had figured out a way the wrap the staff with cocoon of air, adding to the force of its blow. I was extremely proud of that trick. Eric was swift with his praise when I earned it, sharp with his tongue when I disappointed him. He never touched me. Pam joined us as promised on some evenings, quick to tease when the tension grew thick between us. Eric would snap at her.

Compton came to Fangtasia with his child to ask Eric's leave to move to the Area; Pam told me about it, I was still at the compound, trying to finish midterm exams for my online classes.

It was now the beginning of February, Eric returned to my training, more determined to challenge my growing skills and control. I was no longer as divided. I was learning to manage the power. Pleased with my offensive capabilities, Eric felt my defense to be my greatest weakness. I learned to create a pocket of air around my body, a cushion that would absorb blows, redistributing the force back into my hands which I would then throw offensively. It took allot of power and concentration to hold the shield, to not let holes open leaving me vulnerable. I was becoming frustrated, this should be as easy as holding the shields in my mind. I was drained, the power starting to sputter, difficult to call. I was running on empty batteries.

"Ok Sookie, that is enough for today, you are making progress," praised Eric, "we will take a break for a few days, allow you to recharge. Do you still want to take a turn at Fangtasia tonight?" he asks.

"Yes, I'll change, stop in to see Wanda, and then meet you there. Bernard will drive me; he is meeting his girl friend at the strip mall there. I will probably be about thirty minutes behind you."

"Very well then, I will see you there."

We had discovered another little quirk of my power after the scars had been removed. When I used my magic, the power used to trace across my scars, something that had started the second time I had met Eric, while chained in Andre's bed. Apparently the faint shadows that mimicked the old body art under my skin were magic channels. They would begin to glimmer now, whenever I used my power, sometimes just a portion, a hint of a flower, the curl of a leaf. Or it would cover my body in a swirl of light.

The first time it happened, I was sitting next to Eric at Fangtasia, in my typical jeans and halter top. I was bored and started to juggle wisps for my own entertainment. Eric still wasn't speaking to me. A butterfly started to sparkle on my shoulder; the vermin were fascinated and crowded around the dais. Eric had to kick them away.

Pam was so amused by the spectacle that she asked me to take a turn on the throne once a week.

_"Sookie, you sparkle," she had enthused, "I understand humans are obsessed with vampires that sparkle."_

_"She does not sparkle, she glows, and she is not a vampire," Eric growled, but there had been a small curl to his lips, the first I had seen since the pool incident._

_"Master, I am sure that is something you could fix," Pam teased._

_I started to laugh, and Eric actually rolled his eyes at her._

_"Ok Pam, I will agree to enthrall the vermin for you." I said, caving in to her._

Eric had started to thaw a bit after that conversation. Tonight I hoped that we would have a chance to talk, I wanted to apologize, and I found myself missing the old Eric.

I leave the gym and walk back to my room to eat, shower and change. I pull on the outfit that Pam had chosen for me, Fangtasia style. I started with the stockings, making sure the seams were straight. I then pulled on lacey black panties. The skirt is crimson leather and a snug fit, slit high on the thigh, oriental style. The corset is watermarked silk, the color matching the skirt, boning that pushed the girls' way up and lacing in the front. There was black embroidery tracing around the seams. I brushed out my hair, gathering it into loose bun on the top of my head, holding it in place with a pair of ebony hair sticks that had little bells on the ends. They shimmered with sound when I moved.

With this outfit I had nowhere to hide any weapons, the ebony could be used as stakes in a pinch, but they weren't enough to make me feel comfortable. I pushed a length of silver chain into my purse with my id, phone, keys and a hundred dollars. I stepped into fuck me pumps, grabbed a wrap, tossed it over my shoulders and made my way to Wanda's room for a quick visit. She couldn't stop laughing when she saw my getup and snapped a picture with her phone.

"Blackmail," she told me.

She was still laughing when I headed out to meet Bernard out front with my car. I let him drive and settled back into my seat to relax, running one apology to Eric after another through my mind, testing them for sincerity. I was almost dozing from the sound of the tires on the pavement, when Bernard yelled at me to hang on. My eyes snapped open at the feel of the car swerving, just before the dump truck slammed into the driver's door. I felt the snap of my seat belt across me, the taste of blood on my lips. I heard someone screaming, then nothing at all, blackness swarming to pull me under.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Student'**

When Sookie had requested permission to visit her old homestead, I hesitated. I was not comfortable yet having her that far from the safety of the compound. I knew she had a deep well of power at her disposal, but she was far from controlled, and extremely annoyed at me for the way I had tested her.

I capitulated though, called Niall and made arrangements with Pam to have her farmhouse opened and aired out, and habitable. I gave Pam the documents I had gathered together, ordered some flowers and groceries that I had delivered. I admit I was nervous, I did not know how Sookie was going to react to the changes I had made to her former home, all for her safety of course.

Before she left I told her that she could remain there if she wished, she could make it once again her home, as long as she let me add additional security measures. I did not like her so close to where Compton may be returning without an army around her.

She was surprised by my offer, even touched I think. I was not sure; I had such a hard time reading her. The bit of emotion I gather from the small amount of her blood I carry is more aggravating then definitive. I explain that I will not be able to go with her, I tell her about the meeting I must attend. She tells me she is willing to remain behind; she doesn't want to ignore her obligations. I explain that I can handle it without her.

She leaves and I find myself missing her company during the meeting, I glance at the chair she should be sitting in, I become annoyed. Her absence for one evening should not be distracting me this way.

When she returns from Bon Temps, she is over flowing with emotion. I observe as she throws herself back into her training. Her antics are amusing at first, but when Wanda is placed in the hospital with a broken back I am no longer amused. I call Rasul to my office when I learn that he was observing during the escapade.

I wave him to a chair in front of me, offering him a True blood, he declines.

"Tell me what happened Rasul," I demand

"They were double teaming Sookie," he explains, "since she had been concentrating on suffocating them and stopping their shift, she couldn't do both. Wanda decided to take advantage of Sookie's distraction and attack her from behind, wrapping her in chains. Sookie panicked then exploded, the wolves were scattered about and Wanda was thrown into the beam, breaking her back," his voice is soft when he speaks of Sookie.

"There is affection between you and Sookie?" I ask.

He looks me right in the eye, "We were bed-mates Eric, whenever I escorted her out from under the Queens thumb."

"Did you feed from her?"

"Yes"

"Did you give her your blood?"

"No Eric," he replied, sounding annoyed, "she belonged to Andre."

"...and now?" I ask, fangs bared.

"She belongs to you Eric, I have not fed from her, I have not bedded her," Rasul was growling now.

I relax, "Do you love her?"

"I respect her Eric, she has suffered through atrocities that would have had a vampire screaming for mercy without a sound, she is strong and beautiful, and I admire her." he answered.

"So do I"

"No Eric, even I can tell there is more too your feelings than that," he replied, "stop trying to fool yourself."

"She is an asset, her happiness is my happiness." I respond. I can hear the lie in my voice.

He shakes his head in disgust, "If you say so Eric, are we through here?"

I dismiss him.

The discussion haunts me. I am waiting at the infirmary when Ludwig arrives, she performs surgery on Wanda has me follow her back to the waiting room where Sookie is seated.

I catch the news blurb repeating itself about the dead witch. I ignore it; right now the fate of that particular female is of no concern. I sit and observe Sookie while the Doctor explains Wanda's situation. I can tell that she is exhausted. When the Doctor leaves after her usual spiel about her bill, Sookie tries to apologize to me. I interrupt her and tell her to go and relax, to get some rest. I would speak with her the next day.

I had already made my plans; I would take over her training, who else but a warrior with my skills, my thousand years of warfare and battle tactics, could teach my little warrior. I would even admit that the knowledge that she couldn't hurt me was a bonus.

I sent her a text outlining my plans for the next evening, then fell to the dawn.

I enjoyed her reaction when she entered the gym at first dark. I was proud of my body, and my strength. I loved teasing her. When she stripped off a layer of clothing, displaying such a tasty expanse of skin and muscle, started her own warm up and teased me back, I knew it was going to be a good night.

I asked her to explain her power. Her conversation verified my own theory; she was like a fledgling vampire. I could work with that, teach her to embrace her bloodlust instead of fearing it, show her how to harness and control her emotions.

I then had her show me what she had already learned, testing her reflexes, her reach and what it would take for her to lose control. When the sweat was running off of her in rivulets, and I could see her magic start to sputter I called an end to the evenings exercise.

To say that her next request floored me would be an understatement. I could not believe that I heard her request to use the oil and remove all of her scars. She had to know what would be involved for me to do so. I would have to go way beyond the casual affection she occasionally allowed me, and with the memory of our last kiss in my mind, I was not positive that I would be able to control myself.

She reassured me that this was what she wanted to do, I told her to meet me in the pool room while I retrieved the flask.

I was actually nervous as I set the stage, aiming to make the atmosphere as comfortable as possible for her. I did not want to scare her; she may not give me such a chance again.

She entered the pool room like a doe in the head lights; I could smell her nerves. I tried to make my movements quiet, subduing the predator in me that wanted to grab her and claim her before she changed her mind. I waved to the chair I had readied, and told her to make herself comfortable. I then slid the lock and the sun shields to grant us privacy.

When I returned to her, she had fully disrobed and placed herself on her stomach across the lounge. I was shaking when I kneeled beside her and poured the first bit of oil in my palm. She was everything I had dreamed of, flawless in form, I was sure she would fit me perfectly. The feel of her skin under my hands was exquisite, her body supple, becoming languorous at my touch. I could not help my soft growl when her arousal perfumed the air around us. I had to exert a herculean effort not to reach deep between her thighs, to tease her, to bring her to release so that I could hear my name on her lips.

I smoothed over every bit of her body that I could touch in her current position, marveling when the scars would swirl away under my finger tips, concentrating on the faint shadows they left behind to keep from ripping my clothes off and plunging into her. I could not delay any longer, she had to switch positions for me to finish. I have to keep touching her; I cup the back of her neck.

"Turn over Sookie," I growl through my fangs, when she complies it is almost my undoing. She is so beautiful.

I pour the oil over her body, teasing both of us. Her breasts are luscious, her nipples begging for my mouth, I give in to temptation and flick at one. I save the scars between her thighs for last; I want to savor the heat there, the scent. When I feel her moisture against my fingers, I have to taste.

I groan she is so sweet, so succulent. I have to have her, now. I can smell that she is ready for me. She is purring for me, her eyes are heavy lidded, and I can smell my blood mixed with her own scent, compliments of the oil. I am intoxicated. I put the cap on the flask while I catch her gaze. I hold onto that contact while I dip my body to hers. Her nipple is irresistible I have to taste her; her neck is a graceful arch begging for my bite. I control the urge and only scrape a fang, hoarding the small taste of blood and then healing her.

I reach her lips and I hesitate, I can see the passion in her eyes, I can feel her lust, I can smell her, yet there is still a hint of conflict. She has not touched me; her hands grip the sides of the chair instead of me.

"I cannot get enough of you Sookie, you taste so sweet, you smell of me, Please Sookie," I give her choice.

I can see the answer in her eyes; she is not yet ready to fully trust me with her body. If I take her, she will make me suffer for it later.

I rip myself away from her before my lust overpowers my control, the water in the pool is a chilly balm against my skin. I imagine every ripple is the brush of her fingers. I do not hear her leave; I only have my own frustration. I drive myself to exhaustion, when I finally leave the pool I see that she has left some towels behind. I stare at the chair that once held her sweet body. I reach for it and throw it across the room.

"I do not like these feelings"

We meet again on the floor of the gym the next night. Sookie is uncomfortable. I examine her arm, satisfied to see all the scarring is gone. The images of her in the arms of Compton, in the arms of Rasul, yet still refusing me are haunting. I push her hard, I push both of us. She must learn to control her power, her blood lust. If I can teach her to trust in herself, perhaps she can finally learn to trust me. Pam becomes annoying, a thorn in my side.

Our discovery of the reason for the shadows of the body art below Sookie's skin is interesting. Pam's reaction and then exploitation of 'Sookie's Sparkle' as she calls it, almost makes me smile. I can feel the tension break between Sookie and me, it is a start.

Days later I wait for her at Fangtasia, I know she is exhausted; we had pushed to the very limits tonight. I needed her to be strong defensively, it was her greatest weakness. I had hoped that she would turn down enthralling the vermin, at least for tonight. But she was stubborn and I could tell there was something weighing on her mind.

I am in the club office, trying to catch up on paperwork, when there is a feeling of dread. I look at the clock, it has been over an hour since Sookie and I had parted, she was late.

My phone rings, I answer, it is Wanda.

"Eric, please tell me Sookie is there with you, you have to tell me she is with you," she demands, hysterical, "her car is on the news Eric, there has been an accident, Bernard is dead. They say nothing about Sookie; please tell me she is with you."

My hand begins to crush the phone; I can feel the rage begin to over take me, the clutch of fear.

"She is not here Wanda," I drop the phone, smashing through the office door, ignoring her screams of denial.

"Pam, Chow, Felicia, Clancy come here now!" I roar.

"Longshadow, get the vermin out of here and close the bar, contact Indira and have her meet you at Gudrun."

Pam has the courage to interrupt me.

"What is it Master, what has happened," she asks quietly.

"Sookie's car has been in an accident, Bernard is dead, Sookie is missing," I am snarling, "we are going to find her and bring her home."

"... and ware anyone who gets in the King's way," whisper Felicia.


	11. Chapter 11 Jingle Bells

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am only redecorating. Again, many thanks for the awesome feed back and reviews. A bit of information about the time line of this story. Eric's take over was on October 2, 2014 and the last few chapters occur the first week of February, 2015.

**UPDATE** - Corrected the mangling I did of Eric's endearments - thank you ArnaKittyPet

**Chapter 11 - Jingle Bells**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - '****Chère'**

The acidic smell of chemicals pulled me from unconsciousness, though the pain of some broken bone almost pulled me back under. I took hold of the pain and walled it away. I needed to be awake and aware. I open my eyes and stare at the drop ceiling above me, then lower to the cinder block walls. I am in some sort of storage room; there are cleaning chemicals on steel shelving. I can feel a vibration start, and a cough of tired machinery followed by a roar, the smell of burning dust competes with the chemicals. I am near some sort of furnace room.

I am laying on a camping cot with a sheet thrown over me. I close my eyes and mentally catalog my injuries, bruised or broken ribs probably from the seat belt, I can taste blood in my mouth but I am breathing freely at the moment. I may have a broken shoulder or collar bone based on the pain. I try to sit up, it hurts like a bitch but I manage, and swing my legs and feet to the floor. My hair is falling around my face in tangles, and my clothes are gone, I am dressed in cotton scrubs. I can tell right away that I will not be able to push myself to my feet; something in my upper body is definitely broken. I rock my body forward and up, using momentum to gain my footing, the room dips and sways for a moment, my stomach threaten to rebel.

I walk my small cell once, and then seat myself again, I need to hoard my strength. There is nothing in the room that I can use as a weapon, the chemicals are locked away and the cot is bolted to the floor, it was time for me to identify my captors. I close my eyes and drop my shields, opening my mind and throwing a new out. I count twenty five humans and one void, five of the humans are moving toward me.

_He says she is a pretty thing I hope I get a piece of her_

_I wonder if they will let me order take out I am starving_

_They shall no more offer their sacrifices unto devils after whom they have gone a whoring_

I sink into myself, coaxing my power to the surface, the response is sluggish but soon I have a wall of energy waiting for those that come through the cell door. Their minds had told me all I needed, I was being held by a branch of the Fellowship of the Sun. The first two men walk right into my trap, they are too busy looking at me, they are thrown back through the door in the hallway, I hear one scream and then a sickening crack, the other just collapses to the ground. Two more men come through the door way, they are furious, I call more power, and it ripples over me then slams into them. I only push them back to the doorway; the power is not as forceful, not good.

The men are back on me in seconds, grabbing at me, punching me; I try to call a skin of air around me to absorb some of the punishment, power sputters and refuses to answer.

The men pounding on me are dress in jeans and sweatshirts or work shirts, hardened by physical labor, and enjoying their current activities. I can see the last guy standing at the door, just watching, very tall; rail thin a bushy head of blonde hair and a scruffy beard. It is his mind that is spouting off about devils and whores. My head rings when one of the toughs gets a lucky shot, another and I am in the blackness again.

The sound of my own scream brings me back to the light; my arms are being stretched above my head, broken bone, torn muscle and sinew shriek. I am panting, fighting the pull to darkness again. The blurry body in front of me steps back after I hear the snick and feel of restraints around my wrists. I tug at my legs they are also restrained, slightly parted. The room I am in is some sort of class room; there are sketches on the walls done by little kids. My stomach churns in horror when I see the content, obviously vampires and shifters drawn in crayon, burning on a cross and other types of atrocities.

I am leaning against one of the walls, strapped to a couple of boards that are in a 'X' shape, weight hanging against broken bone. I try to read the minds of those milling around me, more of the same type of men from earlier, a couple of rough looking women, their minds are filled with filth. A set of double doors open in the back, and three new comers enter the skinny man from before, and the vampire Rene with Arlene? Arlene is carrying my stuff and places the pile of clothes and items on one of the desks in front of me.

I open my mouth and manage to croak, "Arlene what the hell you doing here?"

The skinny guy is the one who answers me, after he has the rest of the audience leave the room other than Rene and Arlene.

"Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Tom Bradshaw, and I welcome you to the humble abode of my congregation. It is a distinct honor to be in the presence of a creature so highly regarded in the supernatural community. I am sure you know Ms. Fowler and our most valuable partner Mr. Lanier? I will leave them to explain your current situation, while I prepare for the evening's festivities. I will see you again shortly," he says, then takes his leave.

I turn my attention back to Arlene, who has seated herself at the desk, like a little school girl. I try to read her mind; all I pick up are recitations of nursery rhymes, and the fact that she has been heavily glamoured in the past. I catch Rene moving and watch as he comes to stand in front of me. He reaches out to lift my chin, tilting my head a bit to examine my face.

"Oh cher, that be one shiner you gonna have, let's see what else we got here shall we?" he asks, taking a knife from his belt he quickly cuts away the scrubs leaving me naked. His fangs have dropped and he lisps a bit.

"Awe so beautiful, but where be those scars you use'ta have, I wanted ta examine the work of a master myself." he chides.

"Why am I here," I ask, Rene is still tracing my body with his knife, but he hasn't cut me.

Arlene is the one to speak, her words a student's recitation to their teacher.

"You are here because you whore for the blonde devils spawn, you whore for his child, and you whore for his clan. You are a child of darkness, ripping the minds right out of good people. You had to come back didn't you, come back to tell secrets that you tore outta the minds, Rene's secret. You didn't know my secret though did you, you whore. You couldn't take it from me oh no," she is babbling.

"What secret Arlene," I whisper, Rene backhands me, my lip cracks and he ducks in to lick at my lips for the blood. I can see his eyes begin to dilate.

"Don't touch her!" Arlene screams, rushing up and trying to pull him away from me.

Arlene is the one to slap me this time, "You will not have him bitch, whore of Satan, and he is mine. You will not ruin my plans, such perfect plans, you will not ruin," she snarls.

"Yes a perfect plan, I have risen in the fellowship, I have power, all thanks to Rene. He feeds me you see, feeds me knowledge of the devils and the foul animals. He tells me where they live, where they feed, where they sleep, he tells me. He tells me who they are with, who they love, he tells me of their families. I tell the elders, they decide. If they like what I say, Rene stays free, and we stay free, if they like what I say. So they love me they do, the elders, for many have burned, many have died, many have been cleansed." she is swaying side to side, caught in her own insane litany.

Arlene reaches up and hugs me, "But you Sookie, you are the best, the strong one will come for you, the devil king, and he will die, and you will die and we will leave, Rene and I for a new life." She drops to the floor into a huddle rocking. She has been glamoured one time too many, her mind nothing but cheese.

Rene swears, walks over and pulls Arlene to her feet, sitting her back at the desk, while speaking to me.

"You know cher, if it not for you, I wouldna be vampire this day. I have you to thank for introducin' Mr. Compton," he says. "If not for my Maker, I woulda died in Jason's place."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

He laughs, standing in front of me arms crossed, still holding the knife.

"Cher, dem women that Jason was fuckin? I had dem last, watched as they breathed their last breath. Jason and I use'ta share, but those bitches, de let vampire bite dem, thought that made dem better den us. Jason he took the fall for me, though he didna know."

He waves the knife at me, "Oh, and yer gran, now that was one tasty female, she was my first meal ya know, when I rose," he smirks.

"I will kill you," I said.

I need to kill him, I need to rip and tear, but I cannot move, I can only snarl at him, so weak. On the desk behind him, poking out from my things, I see one of my ebony hair sticks.

"I donna think so Sook," he says, dropping the knife so that he can run his hands over me.

"I think you and I gonna have a good time afore the others come back, first I am gonna taste you," he bites my good shoulder hard and begins to drink.

I howl, it is Andre all over again, rage burns, hate and despair, magic tries to answer the beast. I can feel my power, sputter, flare, I try to find focus. The hair pin begins to shimmy and shake, a whirl of air tugging pulling at it. Rene still feeds from me, draining me, I need to distract him.

"You make a poor vampire Rene," I taunt, "too weak and pathetic."

He growls and pulls away, releasing my shoulder, dropping his hand to his belt, "I will show ya weak ya stupid bitch," he snarls, hands dropping to release himself, then latches back onto my shoulder, rubbing over me. I am thankful he cannot enter, the way I am bound; all he can do is hump. He draws harder at me, no more time I need to finish this.

I let myself go, dropping all shields, mind and body and soul. I dive down into the depths of my magic, gathering all that remains, as currents of air surround the hair pin, lifting it from the desk, pulling it toward Rene.

"Go to hell Rene", I whisper, and then I stake him.

He explodes into a bloody mess, covering me and Arlene. Arlene starts shrieking. My head drops, so weak, so tired. All of my shields are gone, minds pounding at me, voices screaming, and a battle cry? Arlene is in my face, she has the knife, and she is yelling that I killed her husband. I don't care. She stabs me, I can do nothing. She is gone.

There is a familiar voice speaking to me, demanding from me. I manage to lift my head and focus, large blonde and furious, Eric? He holds Arlene by the throat with one hand, the other lies soft along my cheek.

"_Talaðu við mig ástvinur minn_, tell me you live." he urges.

I lock my eyes with the sapphire blue of his own

"Bernard is dead?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Then kill her Eric, kill them all, and burn this place to the ground, for me, kill them for me," my command is a whisper.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - '****Broke your Nail'**

I am the first of us at the accident scene, Pam and the others right behind me. I tell her to call Alcide and Thalia, we need trackers. Sookie's car is crushed; the ambulance crews have cut Bernard free, his body draped to the side. The police are looking for witnesses, Felicia and the others spread out, glamouring as they go, digging for information. I send Pam over to the other vehicle, a large dump truck hauling sandstone. The traffic is blocked, people are complaining, I ignore everyone while I examine the passenger side of Sookie's car.

The door is open, hanging free the window broken. The webbing of her shoulder harness has been cut, part of it missing. I examine the seat, there is blood, and I can smell her. There is a glimmer on the floor; I reach to find a tiny brass bell and her clutch. I put the bell in my pocket, and open the clutch. Her phone, a silver chain and id are still inside, another way I cannot track her.

I test the bit of bond I have with her, a faint echo of pain is all I feel. I curse wishing for the illusion of our bond to be real. Pam returns to me, she has nothing but the scent of the driver and the name of the company the vehicle was registered to. The driver is long gone; no one appeared to know where. There are six of us here now and we circle outward flying and running, scouting for a body thrown free or a trace of who may have taken her. We return to the vehicle, most of the accident debris has been cleared away. Dawn is coming and we are still empty handed.

Alcide tells me that he will trace the truck during the day. There is no scent of vampire or shifter other than our own, only human, so trackers from the Longtooth clan will scout known Fellowship of the Sun and The Natural locations. I do not like feeling so helpless.

I rise before first dark, anxious to be on the move again. While waiting for the sun to fall, I check my phone. Alcide has found the owner of the company the truck came from. He is a known Fellowship sympathizer out of Bon Temps. Alcide had a tracker from the night before on their way; they had the truck driver's scent and Sookie's.

The sun set and I was making plans when Alcide called with confirmation. They had found the scent of both Sookie and the Driver at a Church that was ten miles out of Bon Temps.

We were on our way, my forces ready, Pam, Chow, Felicia, Clancy, Thalia and Alcide. Longshadow would manage Fangtasia and Indira was securing Gudrun from potential attack while we were otherwise occupied.

Thalia and I arrived first, the church rising before us an ancient symbol of light for the humans, now encouraging evil. The building is well lit, a dozen vehicles in the parking lot. I have Thalia go in first, her presence tiny and unassuming, easy to blend in while she searched out Sookie.

I run my hand over the hilt of the broadsword on my back; I itch to pull it free. Thalia returns to my side.

"I have found her my King," she reports, "she is bound in a large room, she has been beaten and drained, there is a dead vampire and one human female with her. The other humans have congregated at the back of the building, mostly men, a few women and no children, a little less than two dozen in total. They are all carrying some type of silver, a few have stakes, and they are expecting something like us."

I thank her and pull out my sword, we attack. There is not much of a battle, we kill many right away. I have Thalia and the others hold the remaining humans, Alcide kept an eye on the door while Pam and I head for Sookie.

My blood lust is already roused, but I have not felt such fury as that which over took me when I beheld the female stabbing Sookie. I rip her away by her throat and reach for Sookie, caressing her face, trying to rouse her.

"_Talaðu við mig ástvinur minn_, tell me you live." I urge her.

Her eyes raise to mine, filled with pain and a reflection of my own blood lust. Her first thought is of Bernard, she asks if he still lives, I shake my head no. She holds my gaze then my _Littli stríðsmaður_gives me a command, the command to kill them all, for her.

It was my pleasure.

I flew her back to her farmhouse, leaving orders for the others to handle the arson and clean up.

She rouses while I begin to tend her; she is so weak, so fragile, drained. She needs blood, my blood, yet even now I do not wish to force her.

Sookie must have sensed my tension, the indecision in my touch as I ministered her minor wounds.

"Eric," she whispers, her hand reaches out to stop me, "give me your blood, I receive it freely, it is what I need, what we need." She stares at me fiercely, willing me to listen.

I hesitate no more, biting my wrist and holding it to her lips. Her hand holds me close while her lips wrap around me sucking hard. We both moan. I can see her getting stronger with every mouthful, Oh Goddess how I can feel her. I stop her, it is enough, and she licks the wound on my wrist as though vampire as it heals. She pulls on my arm bringing my body down over hers, when she can she touches my face, the back of my head, her hand lacing through my braid, tugging me to her. She guides me to her shoulder over the wounds from the other vampire.

"Taste me Eric," she commands, "a finish to the beginning."

I obey her, the bite as gentle as can be, the taste small and quick, but it is enough I can truly feel her now, she is a part of me as I am a part of her.

She closes her eyes and smiles, her breathing eases as she succumbs to her body's demands and sleeps.

I finish caring for the rest of her wounds, she is already healing from my ancient blood, her color is returning. I find a sleep shirt for her then dress her.

I carry her upstairs to the room I had created for us and laid her upon our bed. I strip to my shorts and lay next to her, curling around her carefully, pulling a sheet over us.

I watch over her until the coming dawn pulls me under.

* * *

_A/N __Talaðu við mig ástvinur minn__ - speak to me my beloved _

_Littli stríðsmaður__ - little warrior_


	12. Chapter 12 Trace Evidence

A/N - All SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just playing. Heartfelt thanks for all the reviews and alerts, you folks rock. Just a note that I am posting changes to chapters 9 and 11, ArnaKittyPet was gracious enough to correct my mangled endearments.

**Chapter 12 - Trace Evidence**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - "Embrace"  
**

I awakened to the feel of cool arms around me and the rawness of the blood bond. I stiffened for a moment expecting to feel lust and disgust or anger to slam through the bond; instead there was only contentment and calm with a dash of amusement. I opened my eyes to find my nose buried in blond chest hair and inhaled the dry scent of vampire. I felt the arms tighten around me for a moment, and then they loosened enough for me to lean back and look up at the Viking smiling down at me.

"Good Evening Sookie, how are you feeling," Eric asked, running one hand in a soothing motion down my back. He was being very careful to make sure that I did not feel trapped.

I smiled up at him, "I feel much better Eric, almost brand new, that blood of yours packs quite the wallop," I said, then almost shyly, "thank you for not waking me with lust."

His eyes flickered for a moment then through the bond a small bit of lust flared, replaced immediately with a stronger sense of amusement.

"Oh, believe me Sookie, there is a lot of lust," he purred, "but I was convinced that if I woke you the way I wanted to, I would have the ghost of Andre to contend with, I believe you have just confirmed that to be a correct supposition," he stated with a brow quirked in question.

"Yes, the memory of my old bond is still strong Eric, I would have fought you, or I would have shut down like I had with him." I admitted.

He leaned down and buried his face in my hair as his arms tightened, then moved us both until we were in a seated position, my body still tucked alongside of his.

"Well then, I propose we begin working on our own bond and put the ghosts to their final rest, the stronger our relationship..." he said.

I interrupted, "Our friendship Eric,"

"Our...friendship?"

"Yes Eric, we are friends," I stated firmly, then relented enough to reassure him, "with benefits."

I could swear he bounced us on the bed when he replied with a fangy grin.

"Friends with benefits, yes I could enjoy that."

My stomach interrupted us loudly.

"But not right now, I can hear that I need to feed you, I will not have my 'benefits' lacking the first time because you are starving or a dead vampire is haunting," he laughed.

"Come we both need a shower, that at least you will grant me, no?" he asked, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I was feeling a bit frisky. I was just happy to be alive and after all that he had done for me, Eric deserved some fun as well. His blood was zinging through me when I made a dash for the bathroom door. I almost beat him, but he grabbed me up roaring with laughter and soon had us both stripped and playing in the shower.

I loved the feel of his body under my hands, and made sure that I honored fully his front and his rear, especially that fantastic rear. Eric reciprocated as he worshiped me with his hands. The sexual tension between us was strong, but the main component that passed back and forth in the bond between us was contentment. I believed that emotion to have been lacking in both our lives.

We took turns washing and conditioning each other's hair, toweled ourselves dry, which took a bit longer when it degenerated into a wet towel fight. Eric was extremely pleased when he needed to sooth a well placed welt with his tongue.

We finally made it to the main floor, where Pam greeted us with dinner for me and a bottle of True blood for Eric.

"Tell me, did you two dress this way on purpose," asked Pam.

I glanced up from the large rare steak that I was enjoying with gusto, to Eric who was leaning on the kitchen island dressed in boots, dark jeans and a Fangtasia singlet. I then glanced down to my own ensemble, hiking boots, jeans and a Fangtasia tank top.

I shrugged, "this was all that was in the dresser upstairs Pam," then dug into my baked potato with relish. I chased the whole meal down with two glasses of juice and a glass of milk.

I belched and blushed, "scuse me."

Both vampires just stared at me.

"What, this wench was hungry," I explained, "it's not like I was able to drain half a church like the rest of you. Pam I bet you were so full, the last mouthful just pooled between your lips didn't it."

She shifted slightly on her perch on the bar stool across from me.

I carried my dirty dishes over to the dishwasher, and started them through the cleaning cycle, satisfied I turned to Eric.

"I have a lot to discuss with you, both of you actually, but I really would rather do it somewhere else. Can we go home now?"

They looked at each other and huge smiles appeared on both their faces. I was in Eric's arms bridal style before I could squeak and out the front door, Pam locked up behind us. Shortly thereafter we were airborne, Eric was still holding me, and Pam was riding him piggy back, ten minutes later we landed at Gudrun.

Eric landed us safely and I told them that I would meet them in the library, but first I wanted to stop and see Wanda so that she could see for herself that I was ok.

I made my way to Wanda's apartment and knocked, she bid me to enter. I walked in and immediately gave her a huge hug. She looked so much better, it would still be a long time before she was hale and hardy, but I could see a definite improvement in how she was moving. She pointed me over to the chair next to where she sat on her couch.

"Sookie I am so happy to see that you are back safe, you scared the fur off of me," she said, then took a deep breath, "and you smell strongly of Eric, so you finally did it?"

Wanda was the only person who knew I hadn't previously been bonded to Eric, that it was a magical illusion. I had slipped during one of our almost daily arguments about trusting Eric. She had demanded to know how I could distrust what Eric was doing for me when I could feel his emotions, and I had snarled back at her that I couldn't feel a freaking thing through a bond that did not exist, yes I hadn't been in smart mode that day. I had risked my life and Eric's with my loose lips. Wanda had sworn not to tell a soul on pain of slow asphyxiation, courtesy of one of my vacuum bubbles.

"Let's just say that being held by simple grunts and one baby vampire for almost twenty four hours, when the bond would have had Eric at my side in two hours was a large incentive, not to mention I'd still be in a hospital without the healing benefits."

"So you are telling me you started a bond with Eric for purely practical reasons?"

"No, to be honest there is more to it than that, I have come to value his friendship and I want to feel what makes him different, he confuses me. Wanda if you repeat any of this I will deny all of it," I threaten her with a smile.

"I will keep your secret, Sookie, now you probably should be on your way, don't want to keep your vampire waiting."

I contemplated her words as I made my way over to the library, my vampire? I couldn't see him agreeing to that connotation.

Eric patted the spot next to him when I entered the library, but I declined, I wanted to be able to watch his body language easily while we conversed and compare it to what I felt in the bond. I took a chair and dragged it over so that the three of us were seated in a triangular manner.

I spoke first, "I want to let both of you know that I will not be training with my power, or using any type of magic until I feel that I am 'fully charged' as it were. I refuse to be helpless because I did not take care of myself properly again. I also thank you for killing all the little worms when I couldn't do it myself."

"You must believe me Sookie, when I say it was our definite pleasure, so much fun listening to them squeal," Pam drawled.

"I know that there will be consequences from the human authorities Eric, as well as from Compton," I spat his name, "as Rene's maker. I would like to help in any way that I can to help smooth things over, by reading the investigators or whatever else is needed."

Eric inclined his head, "Why don't you start from the moment of the accident and tell us exactly what occurred, including the conversations they had with you, what you may have seen or read in their minds, all of it."

I told them everything, from being roused from my nap by Bernard shouting at me, the crash, the smell and sounds of the room when I roused. I told them about the pictures that children had drawn and hung of vampires burning. I told them how I read the minds around me, filled with filth and hatred. I told them how I had tried to defend myself against the first of my captors, how I had killed one and seriously injured another. I told them how I had managed to shield myself for a short time against their blows, and how shocked I had been when Arlene and Rene had walked into the class room.

"Arlene was crazier than a loon; Rene's influence really changed her." I said

Pam shook her head, "no Sookie that blood bag had always been a whore, you just didn't have a chance to see that, and her reputation preceded her."

I watched Eric while I explained how Rene had treated me and felt fury in the bond while his face remained impassive. I told them that Rene had confessed that he was guilty of the murders that Jason had been charged with and how Gran had been the fledgling vampire's first meal. The fury remained primary in the bond, but I also felt a flash of regret. I recited Arlene's nonsense next, and the way she had tried to keep Rene away from me leading up to her apparent breakdown.

The black rage that poured through the bond when I spoke of Rene's fondling had me trembling and fighting the coil of my own rage in turn. Eric seemed to realize that he had the bond wide open, and managed to dampen down his side. I took a deep breath and smiled my thanks, then gave a detailed explanation as to how I had disposed of Rene. Eric immediately reopened his side of the bond and flooded me with pride.

"Oh Sookie, you have the most delicious ideas," Pam enthused, "I must try that idea myself, hair sticks as stakes."

I decided it was time to bounce my own theories that I had pieced together from Rene and Arlene's willingness to rant at me.

"What I think has been happening is that someone, has been feeding Rene information about the local vampires and shifter packs, probably Compton using that database of his that you told me about. Rene would take that information and feed it to Arlene, who passed it on to her Fellowship friends. I think this started when Compton was sent here originally, a way to cover my disappearance, and a way to weaken you Eric, whom the Queen obviously feared as a contender for her throne, by basically dumping countless deaths of vampires and humans, who were probably some manner of two natured on your doorstep, rousing both human authority and vampire authority to keep you busy."

I didn't believe more pride could come pouring through the bond, but Eric managed it.

"Very impressive analysis Sookie," he said, "you have given us a lot of information to filter through."

I yawned, "then if you do not mind, I need to get some sleep, I am still a bit bushed despite all that tasty blood of yours," and wiggled my eyebrows in a familiar way.

"Of course Sookie, sweet dreams," he said, as he pushed a quick burst of lust to me.

"Night Eric, Night Pam," I responded as I left the room to make my way back to my suite. I dropped into bed fully clothed and was out like a light before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - "Afoot"**

I waited until I felt Sookie was far enough from us to speak to Pam.

"We must prepare to receive Compton in the next day or so."

"You are sure he will risk crying about his child and potentially showing more of his hand Eric?"

"I think his arrogance will outweigh any caution he is capable of. I am counting that he is over dependent on the relationship he has with Arkansas. I will make him present his complaint at court to test just how far he will actually go with an audience."

I gazed at the fire dancing in the fireplace, the flames becoming the flames of a church burning.

"Pam I need you to send Maxwell Lee with a message to the Bureau of Vampire and Supernatural Affairs, I believe they would be very interested in what the Fellowship has been doing right under their noses. I do not believe that there is only one vampire playing traitor to the supernatural community, I am sure they have planted others. I also want Thalia to head to Arkansas, I want her to keep an eye on Threadgill and report back any unusual movements. I know that Felicia is the spy planted here by Arkansas and I want her teamed with Indira."

"Eric if Felicia is paired with Indira, she will have greater access to Sookie, isn't this something you would want to prevent, not encourage?"

"No, I feel better having someone with her, rather than having her operate behind our backs at Fangtasia, besides once Sookie recovers I am confident that she can defeat Felicia if it came to that point, she may be able to do so without Indira's assistance."

"Sookie is really that deadly Eric?"

"Not yet Pam, but I plan on continuing her training. I will train her to use the offensive powers that most compliment the strengths of you, Indira and Wanda, as well as improving her defenses, leaving little for a enemy to exploit."

"What about your own training with her Eric, she has accepted you as her bonded now?"

"We have taken the first step of our bonding. I will make her my equal in battle, we will move as one, but if separated, she will be fully capable of standing on her own. The bond will allow that to happen now, I will know without a doubt how far I can push without breaking her, I will be able to aid in controlling and guiding her power, can you imagine it Pam, our bloodlust feeding the other, the carnage we would leave behind, we would be unstoppable."

I pictured the battles to come with Sookie at my side, my telepath, my fairy, and without a doubt my Queen.

"Eric the lust for battle is not the only reason you have bonded with her, a powerful incentive, but not the only reason. You are softer... around her, gentle you care for her. That type of emotion will bring your true death Eric; it will be seen as a weakness by the others."

I decided that it was time I let Pam know exactly what I intended.

"Pam, Sookie has been through hell that cannot be imagined, and come through the stronger. She is a match for me in every way that a woman can be. I agree I do care for her, as you yourself care, and I know now without a doubt that there is a greater part of her that cares for me, for us in return. She is my mate Pam, my partner, honed by the gods to be the perfect weapon for me, as I am her perfect shield. She will mine, she will be my Queen."

Pam's eyes are very wide, "Eric, vampire will not agree to a human queen."

"Oh Pam," I laughed, "You know very well that Sookie is far more than human. I have been assured that she will live for centuries if she is kept from harm, and if at the end of those centuries she wishes to be vampire, I will turn her, or earlier if that is her choice. I do not fear what others may or may not agree to, they will accept her as Queen or I will destroy them."

I caught and held Pam's gaze, "if Niall Brigant does not slay them first, the Fae are our allies in this Pam."

Her grin was feral, "Master, it is truly a pleasure to serve you."

We left the library near dawn having solidified our strategy for the next few days.


	13. Chapter 13 Figment

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am only playing with them. Once again, my hearty thanks for your reviews, feedback and alerts, I can only grow as a story teller if I know how my audience is responding to my tale. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 13 - Figment**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Currents'**

_He held my eyes and whispered, "I cannot get enough of you Sookie, you taste so sweet, and you smell of me, please Sookie."_

_He asked instead of taking, I hesitated, it was enough. His beautiful eyes swept shut; he took an unnecessary breath and pulled away, turning from me._

_With vampire speed he shed his clothes, diving into the pool in his shorts, slowing to swim laps across the bottom._

_My body burned with thwarted passion, this is not what I wanted. I rose from the lounge and two steps later I followed Eric into the pool, a braid of silver and blue power flowed from my hand, slipping around his waist to halt his progress. I swam down to where he waited for me with anger in his eyes. When I was close enough to touch him the braid of power changed to become a bubble of air, sealing around us. I reached for his face, tugging him down to me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought his lips to mine. We popped to the surface as I tried to show him how much I hadn't wanted him to leave me with my lips, my tongue and my hands. I wanted him closer to me, needed him closer, hundreds of bubbles swirl around us and Eric is free of his trunks. I whimpered at the touch of him brushing against me._

_A gentle pull on my hair moved me back from Eric's mouth; he caught my chin with one hand and tilted my face so that he could lock his eyes with mine._

_"Yes Sookie?" he asked._

_"Yes"_

_Eric lifted me to the pools edge and buried his face where I wanted him the most, his hands gripping my hips, holding me tight. I wrapped my hands in his hair and my legs around his shoulders. His tongue moved over every inch of me, a delicious scrape. He delved deep to taste me as he released one hip to tease my nub with his thumb. I could feel my body liquidating, my thighs quivered as he pushed me closer to the moment of release, then over when he turned his head and bit deep into my thigh. I was still calling his name when he lifted us both from the pool and carried me to the pile of towels._

_He flipped us so that I rose above him, his hands playing with my breasts, tweaking my nipples, driving me crazy with want again. I leaned over and latched on to his chest, sucking and biting, leaving marks that are immediately gone, but the rumble in his chest and the way he guided me the only encouragement I needed. I bit him again, lips running up the side of his neck as I sucked hard, trying to mark him in my own way. I caught his mouth with mine, tongue driving between his fangs to dance with his. He lifted my hips to slam me down upon him. I groaned at the massive feel of him and deliberately cut my tongue and offered Eric my blood. He groaned and the hands at my hips drove a frenzied pace, I threw my head back, placing my hands on his thighs and met every thrust with a turn of my hips, my hair dragging across us. Our bodies bound as one, together we drove each other higher and higher, our names on each others lips. I went over the edge screaming and fell forward to bite his chest hard; he released with a roar his fangs driving into my shoulder._

_I collapsed over him, still pulsing around the length inside of me, his hands running down my back his words whispered into my hair._

_"Mine, you are mine"_

I opened my eyes to the sound of an alarm that I had not remembered setting. I pushed my hair back from my face and pulled myself from bed, to realize that I was wearing my favorite sleep t-shirt with bubblicious running down the front of it. The t-shirt just barely covered the essentials but was so soft and cuddly, another of Pam's purchases. I distinctly remembered falling into bed fully clothed; it appeared that I had a late night visitor. I smiled wryly figuring that Eric had been the culprit after the dream that had just been interrupted. I had forgotten about the dreams brought upon by the blood exchange, at least the man I now dreamed of did not turn my stomach.

I stripped and headed into shower and take care of my bodily needs. I dressed in my usual jeans and t-shirt with a pair of soft suede boots and decided to eat my breakfast on the balcony, the afternoon being unusually warm for February. A bowl of cereal and a glass of apple juice later and I was ready to start my day. I enjoyed the feel of the sun on my face and arms for a bit after I broke my fast, then returned to the kitchenette to wash the little bit of dishes. My phone rang while I was drying the glass, I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Stackhouse, Ms. Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Ms. Stackhouse this is Agent Saul Godwin of the Federal Bureau of Investigation calling, may I have a moment of your time?"

I contemplated refusing him for just a micro second then realized the more information I could pull from him on the phone, the better prepared I could be for a later confrontation.

"What can I do for you Agent Godwin?"

"Ms. Stackhouse I understand that you were recently involved in a automobile accident between a vehicle registered in your name and a dump truck owned by a landscape company out of Bon Temps. I also understand that the driver of your vehicle, Mr. Bernard Henderson perished in the accident, is this information correct?" he asked.

I had forgotten to ask Eric what story he had concocted for the authorities when I couldn't be found at the accident scene, I figured that the cut seat belt and broken window would have given away the fact I was there, not to mention however much of my blood they may have found. I decided to tell as much of the truth as I could get away with, and not an ounce more.

"Yes I was involved in an accident a few days ago, and my friend was killed instantly upon impact."

"Ms. Stackhouse can you tell me what you can recall of the accident?"

"We were on our way to the mini mall, Bernard to meet his girlfriend, and I to meet some other friends, I was dozing when I heard Bernard yell at me to hang on, then I don't remember anything other than pain and the sounds of my friends voices when they found me."

I had told him the truth, I had just left out a whole lot of detail, and he didn't need to know anymore.

"Are you sure that is all you can recall Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Yes, that is to the best of my recollection."

"Ms. Stackhouse you were a former residence of Bon Temps were you not? You left town shortly after your brother was arrested for the murders of a couple of young women that he had relationships with, did you not, that was before your grandmother Adele Hale Stackhouse was discovered also murdered?"

I was starting to get angry over his insinuations.

"Do you have a point to make Agent Godwin, otherwise this discussion is concluded," I snapped.

"Yes I have a point to make Ms. Stackhouse, can you explain how a piece of leather, possibly from a skirt was found soaked with your blood at the scene of an arson investigation the same evening as your accident, an accident involving a vehicle registered to the person who's property burned to the ground? We also found the burned remains of Arlene Fowler a waitress at Merlotte's and someone you reportedly had a heated discussion with not to many weeks ago."

_Fuck_, I thought, _I think someone screwed up the cleanup_. My mind went in a dozen directions before I settled on one way to get us out of this mess.

"Agent Godwin, perhaps it would be better for us to have this discussion face to face, I need to take care of rescheduling a few of my activities for the evening first."

"A reasonable request Ms. Stackhouse."

"I will meet you this evening at eight in Bon Temps at Merlotte's then Agent Godwin; I think it would be understandable if I bring my... council with me?" I asked.

"I will see you and your council later this evening then Ms. Stackhouse, good bye."

Eric was not going to be happy about this at all. I checked the time, I still had four hours before Eric would rise, I sent him a quick text explaining the situation and told him I would meet him in the garage at first dark. I was worried about this being a potential ambush.

I sat down with my lap top and started searching the internet for anything I could find about the FBI being part of the investigation when the Fellowship is involved. I turned up nothing, nada, zilch. I did find an article indicating that the daughter of one Leanna Godwin had been shot and killed when she had revealed herself as a shifter to her boyfriend. I tucked that information away, they could be related or it could just be coincidence.

I changed into a bikini, grabbed a wrap and my phone and headed down to the pool; perhaps swimming laps would help me think better. I couldn't help the tingle of pleasure that flowed over me when I stepped into the room, the memories were strong here. I lapped the pool for an hour before pulling myself out and locating a comfortable lounge to take advantage of the late afternoon sun that was falling into the room. I closed my eyes and breathed deep of the sultry hot house air tinged with the tang of chlorine. I could feel my power refreshing with every moment spent in the sun, I dozed off.

_I am being drug down a long marble hallway into a room filled with various implements of torture. I am pushed onto a backless chair, my arms and legs are secured at my elbow and calf. I cannot see who my captors are, nor can I see the whole room, the outer edges are hazy. The smell of molten metal and the clang of hammer to stone turned my head. I saw a blacksmith at work forming the metal, thought I was not able to see his face. A form moved into the room,taking a branding rod from the fire and strides toward me. I had no chance to scream when the brand was placed against the flesh above my breasts, leaving the image of a sheaf of wheat._

_The branding rod was placed back into the fire and the form returned with another item clasped between steel tongs, a iron collar, I pulled against my restraints as the collar was brought closer, I could raise no magic, the room seemed to be warded. I fought as the collar was put in place,to be followed by the shackles at wrist and ankle. I sensed more people in the room, but I could not read their minds or any details of their faces. The chanting began and I felt the iron fuse itself to my body, I was bound once again._

_I appeared in another room, a large chamber filled with many people, their features, and voices indistinct. I could see one other in chains, on their knees head hanging, before two others, a body lies between the three of them motionless. There is a voice in my mind whispering_

_|| the choice made once is now yours, to bind or to break heart's desire ||_

_I walked forward to stand behind the prisoner who lifted their head to meet my eyes._

I am awakened by Eric with a rough hand on my shoulder and his voice in my ear, "Sookie, get up."

His voice is full of impatience and a touch of amusement, the bond is a light echo.

"I am awake Eric, what's wrong?"

"You were to meet me in the garage twenty minutes ago, I grew concerned when I felt turmoil through the bond and came to find you, sleeping and apparently having a nightmare."

His eyes invited me to share what had upset me, since all I could remember is fog and something about a choice I ignored him for the moment.

"Bloody hell, I fell asleep, give me ten minutes Eric and I'll be over to the garage, we need to get to Bon Temps or we will be late, I'll explain more on the way ok?"

Eric inclined his head in agreement and left for the garage. I ran up to my room, stripped, took a speedy shower and was back out my door dressed in a blue sundress and heels that brought out my eyes, my hair in a French braid and pulled over my shoulder. Eric was leaning on his corvette waiting for me, he let lust flow through the bond when he caught site of my outfit. I just smiled at him and moved to the passenger side, he had my door open in a vampire moment. He sped back to the driver's side and we were out in the courtyard and heading down the driveway at light speed with two other vehicles following us.

Once we were on the highway he looked at me expectantly. I explained about the phone call from Agent Godwin and his insinuation about my involvement in the murders a decade ago as well as the fact that someone had missed a piece of my clothing during the cleanup.

"Sloppy work I agree," He said, "and something that will be a bit of a headache to deal with, but I believe we will be able to handle the situation effectively."

"I answer his questions while reading his mind and you glamour him within an inch of his life afterwards?" I asked.

"Exactly"

"Who are in the vehicles behind us?"

"Pam and Clancy are in one, they will split off to head to Fangtasia for the evening, and then Pam will join us back at Gudrun. The car behind us contains Chow and Indira as our backup at Merlotte's, I do not trust that this may not be an ambush, if you were at fully rested I have no doubt that you and I could handle anything that came our way, but I will not take that risk with you so exhausted. So tonight, you are just Sookie the telepath." he said.

We pulled into Merlotte's in record time; in fact we were a few minutes early. Eric and I stepped into the bar first where I greeted Tara and explained that we were waiting for a third party. She tipped her head toward a booth in the corner indicating that he was already there waiting for us.

Agent Godwin stood when we approached the booth, a sign of southern manners; he was a large man almost as tall with Eric, baby blonde hair the victim of a receding hair line. His body may have once been athletic but was now a soft as the hand he held for me to take. He waved Eric and I to the other side of the booth, Eric slid in first angling himself so that he could still see the door way and placed his hand on my thigh under the table. When we were seated Marci came to take our order, a coffee for the Agent, a coke for me and a True blood for Eric.

"Ms. Stackhouse thank you for being so prompt, may I be introduced to your companion?" Agent Godwin asked, regarding Eric with a suspicious eye.

"Certainly Agent Godwin, may I introduce Mr. Eric Northman my employer and acting council, Eric this is Agent Saul Godwin from the Federal Bureau of Investigation." I responded.

"Mr. Northman you are vampire I presume, based on your choice of refreshments?" asked the agent.

I could never understand why people couldn't see a vampire as vampire the first time they met, maybe they do not glow like they do to me, but the predatory look, the lack of breathing, the cold white skin were a dead giveaway, pardon the pun. Most vampires did not hide themselves in the guise of a human anymore now that they were 'out'.

"I am vampire," Eric answered.

"Interesting," murmured Godwin, "Ms. Stackhouse, how long have you been employed by the vampire?"

"I have worked for vampires for over a decade Agent Godwin, specifically Mr. Northman for almost six months." I said; deliberately miss leading about my past 'employment'.

"Well, you must be special indeed to hold their regard for so long."

"Not really," I answered. Eric squeezed my thigh in warning, though I could see his lip twitch and amusement sang through the bond.

"My information must be in error then, I thought humans to be nothing but disposable entertainment to the vampire?" Agent Godwin asked.

Eric answered, "We vampire value the humans in our employment, perhaps it is the humans who consider themselves...disposable."

It was my turn to speak, "Agent Godwin, I am sure we are not here to discuss the ethics in human vampire relations, I've already explained to Mr. Northman what we have already discussed, what else you need from me?"

"You are correct Ms. Stackhouse; this certainly is not the time, to business then. My question is quite simple what were you doing at the Church of the Fellowship the night of your car accident?"

For the next hour Eric and I played Cat and Mouse with Agent Godwin until we were sure we had all the information he had available. Eric glamoured the Agent into disposing of the piece of skirt that they had as evidence and convinced him that the report that I had been thrown clear of the car wreck, only to be found by my friends later during the search was the truth. He left the bar with the command that he ask for a reassignment to Wyoming where vampire influence was marginal and to avoid all interaction with the Fellowship or the Natural. He was to reconcile with his family and would walk away content with his own supernatural roots.

I had read Agent Godwin's thoughts and discovered that he was the second child of a shifter couple, his sister had been a full shifter and the death of his niece had let the cat out of the bag so to speak. The Agent had not reacted well to the news, coupled with watching his own son date a young vampire, which had tipped him to the Fellowship side. He had been a member of the church that had burned, and scheduled to be one of my guards that night. A delay at home had saved his life, but also put him hot on my trail.

One crisis averted, it was now time to head back to Gudrun. Eric informed me of the plans for the evening while we were speeding back over the highway.

"Sookie I would like you to start being involved in the management of our various business interests as well as the politics. You are contracted to work as a telepath of course, but I would like you to have a deeper more personal involvement."

"Personal?" I asked.

"A partner, as one of my lieutenants, like Pam." he said.

"A human Lieutenant, oh that will go down real well with the other vampire." I snickered.

"Sookie, you are not human and as my bonded, respect already must be shown you by my subjects. I only wish you to understand the politics that have been such a strong force in your life, knowledge is power Sookie, and it may mean your safety in the future." he explained.

"All right Eric, what do you wish me to do?"

"I want you to sit in during all meetings and petitions, whether they occur at Gudrun or Fangtasia. I will also teach you the administrative paperwork that is involved; perhaps you can take over some of the work load from Pam. Of course we will continue with your physical training when you have recovered. I also plan on just the two of us spending time together when it is possible."

"I guess I won't be bored." I am not sure how I felt about all of this, there was determination running through the bond from Eric.

"A word of warning about tonight Sookie, I am expecting our friend Bill Compton to appear asking for an inquiry into his child's disappearance. I need you to be there, and I need you to remain in control of your emotions, can you do this?"

I twitched when I heard the name I despised and I know that Eric could sense my hate, but we both knew there would be no temper tantrum display of power from me tonight. I only had to control myself enough not to shame Eric or tip our hand to Compton. I thought of Eric's warning those many months ago if I dared bring him shame before others. I know now that he would not abuse me in that way.

"I will be there Eric, with bells on."

I was being literal about the bells. When we parted ways at the garage so that we could change for the evening, I had a vision in place for my appearance. I took a shower to wash away the stench of beer and fried foods from the bar, washing my hair and then braiding it so that it fell down my back. I slathered a lotion of honeysuckle over my body and carefully pulled on shear stockings. I stepped into a lace thong then pulled a crimson silk dress with a built in bra over my head, tugging my braid free. The dress hugged my curves, barely covering the top of my stockings. The top was a halter ending in a deep v where the girls were displayed proudly.

I pulled a second gift from Janice out of my jewelry box, another set of brass bells. This time the bells were meant to be worn at wrist and ankle and to wrap around the top of my braid, every movement I would make would be accompanied by a whisper of sweet sound. I placed a choker made of ebony around my throat; a small hidden compartment in the piece contained a sliver of the wood. I swirled on a layer of lip gloss and stepped into my black heels, it was show time.

The Hall of Introduction had a small line awaiting entrance when I stepped through the double doors. I could feel anticipation through the bond from Eric followed by desire and possessiveness, when the sound of my jewelry caused heads to turn my way. I ignored everyone but my bonded as I moved with confidence to stand before him, at the foot of his chair which was on a slight platform. He stood and I tilted my head, offering my neck. His eyes widened for a moment and his fangs ran out before he stepped forward and bent toward my offering. Through our bond I felt his hunger and reluctance; I pushed desire and contentment back to him. He hesitated no longer, his bite swift but as painless as he could make it, he drew once of my blood then released me, handing me up to the smaller chair at his right.

He greeted me, "My Bonded."

"Master"

With the display of my submission to their King over, the conversation began again around us as various vampires, humans and supernatural's jostled each other for seating around the room, leaving the center area below Eric clear for those who come before him with business.

It was Pam's job to sort the petitioner in order of the importance of their pleas, during the debate that ensued while each argued for their place; Eric took the opportunity to whisper to me.

"I was not expecting that of you."

"I know," I smiled at him

There was no more time for conversation, the petitioners were called forward. I was reminded over the next several hours just how boring this aspect of being in a position of authority could be. I am sure as Sheriff, Eric had dealt with many such issues, new vampires asking permission to hunt or reside in his area, makers stepping forward to register their children, arguments between nest mates over the possession of a pet, things of that nature. Eric as King though was required to handle almost double that, including dealing with situations between other supernatural's and the Sheriffs of his various areas, not to mention problems that could not be resolved in the lesser Area courts.

Tonight was a special night though, and anticipation bounced back and forth between the bonds that Eric held with Pam and I. Pam had almost been throwing the last handful of people at Eric to get them out of the way, Compton must be close, and then it was his turn to approach Eric. There was a wave of silence that filled the room as Bill walked to the dais; it was unusual for a vampire of his reputation to be made to wait behind such minor disputes as had been decided before him. Pam had already set the stage for how the evening would end. The shimmer of my bells as I shifted to a more comfortable position broke the quiet.

Bill inclined his head slightly to Eric, "Your Majesty."

"Mr. Compton, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Bill took another step forward, causing me to tense in concern and another whisper of sound shimmered free.

Eric pushed calm through the bond as Bill responded.

"The pleasure is all mine your Majesty to be in the presence of such beauty as your bonded once again. I was witness to her submission earlier; you have tamed her well I see."

"Mr. Compton, the beauty of neither my Bonded, nor her submission is of any consequence to you, I ask you again what brings you here."

Bill moved his attention back to Eric, "my child Rene is missing, I feel him no more. I believe you met him at your Coronation; there was a slight...altercation between him, your bonded and me. I wish to make inquiries as to his possible location, if he had asked you for permission to leave the area. If I find that he has perished, I ask the right to exact punishment upon those that were involved in his death."

"Your child Rene has not been in my presence since the Coronation Compton," Eric said, "you have our sympathies if you find he has met his true death as you seem to feel."

"You will punish those involved Eric, no matter who they may be?"

Bill had turned his attention back to me, looking me right in the eyes; I refused to flinch, my face reflecting none of the rage building inside. He was so close; all I had to do was raise a hand as if to check the tightness of the clasp on my choker and the stake would be in my hand. Eric could feel my conflict and was pouring calm, serenity and the urge for caution through the bond.

Eric brought his hands together, finger tip to finger tip, eyes narrowed as he contemplated Compton.

"Is there something you wish to say Mr. Compton? Something about my Bonded? She seems to draw your attention more deeply than your concern over your missing child, is there a reason?"

"No your Majesty, no reason other than her beauty, the memory of her taste and the pleasure between her legs from long ago, it is so hard to resist her scent being this close. I am sure you would agree, Eric, having tasted her yourself, exquisite is she not?"

I was shaking with rage, the bells giving voice for me. I was fighting to contain myself, and though Eric kept soothing me through our bond, I could feel his own rage rising as his fangs dropped.

Pam stepped forward to defuse the situation.

"Compton you insult the Bonded of your King, is it your own true death that you desire?"

There is a rumble of agreement from those gathered; Compton seemed to realize that he may have gone too far.

"Forgive me, no insult intended Lieutenant," he nodded at Pam, "your Majesty forgive me, I meant no insult."

"Your apology is accepted, for now Compton, but do not ever let such words pass your lips again, on penalty of your true death." snarled Eric.

Bill seemed to gain confidence from the fact that he had managed to irritate Eric.

"I am sure you also understand, your Majesty that if something should happen to me that other forces may come into play? I only desire the resolution of the mystery surrounding my child's absence."

"Do not believe you can threaten me Compton, you and those you serve are but fleas on a shifter to me, as they are well aware. I suggest you remember your place, we are through here you may leave us now."

Eric indicated to Pam that she could escort Bill away. He appeared none too pleased with his dismissal.

The rest of the evening passed without further incident, as the doors closed behind the last of the audience, Eric pulled me into his lap.

"You were full of surprises tonight my Sookie," his hands ran over my body, a low growl of pleasure thrummed in his chest.

"Pleasurable ones I hope," I said, before I pulled his mouth to mine, I needed the taste of those masterful lips.

"Very, I was proud of your control, I could feel how strong the need to kill him was." he said, nipping at my lip before plunging his tongue through mine.

"I thought you were not allowed to use your power Sookie," Pam teased, as she appeared behind us.

She was once again the perfect cock-block.

I pulled my mouth away from Eric with annoyance and opened my eyes; to the tell tale sign of dozens dancing wisps of light. I buried my head back into Eric's chest with a groan, squeezing my eyes shut as I concentrated on bringing my lust under control, the result of which meant the disappearance the wisps. Eric laughed and gave me one last swift kiss before depositing me back into my seat.

Pam took position of the seat to Eric's left and the three of us maneuvered until we could have a conversation face to face.

"Eric you play a dangerous game," drawled Pam.

"A game I intend to win Pam, do not start with me again," he warned.

I was confused, "What game, the game to get Bill to break and give himself away?"

Pam shook her head, "No, Compton is just a flunky, a flunky that needs to find the true death, but he is only a minor pawn in the game our Master plays."

"Then what are the two of you talking about, will someone please explain?" I demand.

"Eric has been staging this since the first moves were made at the Trial," said Pam a hint of blood lust in her eyes.

I wanted to shake someone, Eric was being impossible, feeding me his amusement and thwarted lust through the bond, and Pam was speaking nonsense.

Eric relented, "The game started by Arkansas, the attempted takeover of Louisiana and my true death."

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, _they thought a takeover and courting true death was a game?_

"Don't worry Sookie, Eric has it all planned," Pam bragged, "You will even get a chance to sparkle or blow bubbles or whatever you do now."

"Pam, shut up," I growled and then yawned ruining the impact, it had been a long day.

"We will explain tomorrow, now is not the time, you need your rest." Eric said.

I nodded in agreement, tugged off my heels so I didn't fall flat on my face and made my way back to my room. I stripped and fell into bed, too tired to dig for a sleep shirt; I was making a habit of falling as dead to the world at dawn as a vampire.


	14. Chapter 14 Hang Time

A/N - All SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just redecorating. A round of milk and cookies for all of the reviews and feedback. A word of warning, this chapters contains some extreme violence.

**Chapter 14 - Hang Time**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - 'Pieces'  
**

Pam asked if I wanted to share a donor with her and I politely refused, the blood that Sookie had offered earlier that eve had satisfied my hunger. I traveled in Sookie's footsteps to arrive at her suite where Indira stood watch. I waved her away and entered the living area, stopping a moment to shut down Sookie's laptop. I made a note to myself to show her how to be as security conscious of her data as she was with her person, then made my way to her bedroom.

I stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath, holding and tasting her unique scent while my eyes ran over her sprawled body. I could not help but smile at the soft snore that escaped her lips, she was deep asleep. I approached her dresser and took out a sleep shirt, just as I had the previous evening I stripped Sookie of her clothing and jewelry, slipped the shirt over her head, kicked off my own shoes and settled next to her so that she was spooned into my body. I relaxed and began to sort through the evenings activities while enjoying the feel of my bonded.

I was concerned that the human investigator that I had glamoured earlier in the evening was going to be the first of many to poke their noses into our business. Our little part of the nation was a hot bed of supernatural activity, and humans were getting caught right in the middle. The human politicians in the country were uncomfortable when dealing with the supernatural politics, more so when some of their own key players were coming out of various closets over their own supernatural roots. The various political entities were scrambling to solidify their power bases.

Sookie had proven tonight that she had a deep understanding of the etiquette required in the vampire court. I had been astounded by her offering of blood as a sign of submission; she had proclaimed before everyone there that she was mine by choice. She had offered council quietly when a human or were had been part of a dispute, easing some of the tedium of the evening. I held her tighter when I recalled her restraint when confronted by Bill; she was coming into her own by leaps and bounds. Andre's ignorance when dealing with such a precious treasure had assuredly been my gain. I released my bonded with reluctance when I began to feel the pull of dawn. I hoped that she would be comfortable enough with me soon to wish to share my bed, until then I would steal what moments of time that I could.

The next few days passed in a blur of paperwork and training with Sookie. She was becoming quite deadly with her staff and once she disclosed where she was getting all of her exotic jewelry from, I commissioned Janice to provide various items for the rest of the female contingents. Pam was ecstatic when Janice presented her with a new corset that allowed her to hide small silver stilettos in the boning. Sookie's power reserves were returning to normal and both of us were looking forward to her being back to her old self.

We were in my office at Gudrun, a room adjacent to the library with a large walnut desk, leather chair and sophisticated electronics, going over the documents of various vampires who had applied for residence or permission to work in the state when my cell phone rang.

"Northman"

"Hold for Mr. Davies please," said a pleasant voice.

Stan was to the point, "Eric I lost two of my sheriff's last night, Barry located one which was truly dead, and the other is presumed since his daylight resting place is nothing but slag at the moment and his child cannot feel him. Have you heard anything from Threadgill?"

"Arkansas is quiet, my eyes have reported nothing unusual in movements or conversations, and all my people are accounted for this evening," I said.

"Have you heard from any of the Queen's yet Eric, rumor is that Alabama is courting Threadgill and Oklahoma has been playing nicey nice with de Castro," asked Stan.

I looked over at Sookie who was still working on the laptop, running queries on the new vamps, before I answered.

"I had requests from three of the four Queens and turned them all down; I have no interest in such an alliance."

"I can understand turning down Alabama, she has some serious debt problems. I didn't know Phoebe was that close to being free of Ohio, knowing though that you gave Oklahoma the cold shoulder is entertaining, she has always thought of herself as irresistible. Watch your back Viking, someone else is on the move if Threadgill is still sitting pretty."

"I will Stan, let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you, and thank you for the information."

"No problem Eric, we have to watch each others backs, I am contacting Russell next, say hello to Pam and your Bonded for me."

I concluded the phone call and ran over the conversation in my head. The missing sheriffs were serious but not as huge a cause of alarm in Texas as they would be here, for Stan had five more Areas than I did, casualties were known to occur in the position, especially if the vampire had grown complacent, Stan had basically called to find out who I had pissed off by turning down their offer, one was bad enough but all three added potentially more pieces to the board. I was not concerned, I had no interest in any other Queen than the one sitting currently at my side, and of course Sookie was unaware of my intentions, for now.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - 'Dervish'**

It was a beautiful afternoon and I wanted to get out of the compound. I called Wanda and arranged an impromptu outing downtown. She was up and about now, still a little stiff but suffering from the same spring fever as I was. I changed into jeans and a burgundy v neck sweater, strapped on the harness for my staff and made sure that I had my throwing daggers stowed when I pulled on my leather boots.

I did not leave my room without being armed, both Texas and Mississippi had been victims of recent bombings and we were seeing an increasing number vampires immigrating to the state. Eric had spent countless hours with various diplomats from the southern monarchies in our area as well as a visit from representatives of California and of Nevada. I had found Victor Madden of Nevada to be unpleasant and Viola from Oklahoma to be insincere and annoying. The security force across the whole state at various essential locations had been doubled, including Gudrun.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I stopped to enjoy the scent of the bouquet of flowers in my living area as I moved to leave my suite. They had been a gift from Eric for Valentine's Day, a combination of pink roses, lilies and one obscene looking flower that I could not identify but which smelled heavenly. I still couldn't believe that Pam had been able to get Eric to wear only a pair of crimson spandex pants to enthrall the vermin that evening. I had definitely enjoyed the view, since profits had almost tripled that evening, so did many others.

I was shrugging into my leather jacket when I met Wanda and another were in the garage, Eric had replaced my wrecked car with an exact duplicate. Wanda made introductions; the were-panther Crystal was joining us as an additional body guard. She made me slightly uncomfortable; she was from Hotshot a severely inbred were community near Bon Temps.

The three of us hit up various retail establishments where I purchased more clothing in expectation of the warming weather to come. I picked up some more DVD's and returned some books to the library. I still could not wrap my mind around the amount of freedom I now had and cherished every moment, not to mention my new friends. When I was not with Eric or Pam, I was spending time with Wanda and Janice who I had become extremely close to. While not that much older than myself, Janice filled a maternal space in my life that had been missing, and Wanda had become my best friend.

We had spent several afternoons discussing my past as well as what I may do in the future while I waited for the vampires to rise and the evenings work to begin. Wanda was concerned that I was not spending enough time among humans that it was going to be extremely difficult to reintegrate into the human society that I was a part of before I was taken. I explained to her that I was not accepted by humans because of my gifts and that I found being in their company exhausting, even with my shields at maximum. I felt more comfortable in the supes company. I admit that it took me several such conversations with Wanda or Janice directing to realize that they were prodding to see how I truly felt about my new circumstances. Was I content with the changes in my life or would I run and leave everyone behind at the end of my contracted year?

I would only say that in the here and now, while sitting with Wanda and gossiping about the Valentine Party over a chili cheese dog and fries, that I was very happy with my new home.

I caught the terrified thought while I was contemplating my last fry.

_What do they want with me? Who are they, Oh God they are going to hurt me. No, Please God not again!_

I snapped my head up and dropped my shields fully, trying to trace the location of the mind screaming at me. I caught Wanda and Crystal's attention.

"There is someone nearby who is being attacked, their mind is broadcasting panic," I explained.

"It could be a trap, bait for an ambush."

I agreed with Wanda, but I could not let another be harmed if I could be of assistance.

"Then we move slowly and carefully," I replied.

We stood and Wanda paid for our meal while I concentrated on the mind screaming at me. We moved out the door as a team, both Wanda and Crystal sniffing the air, once we were outside I was able to pinpoint the mind's location.

"They are back in the receiving area behind the restaurant, hidden in the delivery ramp," I pointed out.

We moved with caution to the area in question, Crystal taking point and Wanda behind me. I pulled out my staff and called power to me when I saw the man grunting on top of a young woman while three others cheered him on, from their minds I could tell that they were wolves. The girl had obviously tried to defend herself, her hands were bloody and I could see that she was covered in bruises.

"Get the hell off of her!" I shouted, slinging a braid of power over the abuser and yanking him off the girl to slam against the receiving dock, cracking his head. Crystal took on the were closest to her, Wanda had my back and I had my hands full with the other two attackers. I held one in vacuum until he collapsed and proceeded to beat the hell out of the third with my staff. It was all over so fast that no one had had a chance to shift.

Crystal looked after the girl while I held the attackers in stasis and Wanda called the local enforcer for the Longtooth pack. In the time it took the representative for Alcide to arrive, my eyes had fully bled to blue and I was having an extremely difficult time refraining from killing all of them. The image of the girl as we first found her was a continuous loop in mind. Wanda told me to release the scum who were then bound and taken away to be questioned by the pack authority. I promised to stand as witness if needed, and informed them that I would be caring for the victim, who they would be able to contact when necessary at Gudrun.

My decision had been made the moment I had seen the collar around the girl's neck, someone had bound her, and she was a shifter like Sam.

The girl, young woman actually that I had rescued said that her name was Delaney Petrov a shifter who was attending the university in Shreveport. She claimed that three weeks ago she had been attacked outside her dorm, raped and drugged then dumped near the high way. When she had regained consciousness she had found the collar around her neck and the inability to change form. Her roommate had taken her into the supe hospital for her injuries and later a blacksmith to try to remove the collar. The smith had lost some fingers during the attempt.

I offered her the hospitality of the compound and placed two guards with her at all times, not only for her safety. With her caramel colored hair and hazel eyes the petite woman appeared to be innocent, but I would not take any chances just because she shared similarities with my past.

While apparently made of the same alloy as my old collar, the one on Del was carved with scenes from the harvest, fruit, grain, and wine. I headed back up to the main house, Eric would be up soon and we needed to discuss the day's activities, he would not be happy when he learned that someone was collaring other supernaturals in his area.

A shower and clean clothes later I met up with Eric in his office, he was already on the phone with Alcide when I arrived; he must have read my text right away. We had spent so much time together lately either on administrative duties or in training, that I had become comfortable around him. He was just as manipulative, ruthless and arrogant as always but I was able to see the mischievous side of him from time to time.

The conversation finished with Alcide, Eric asked me for my version of the story then for my opinion of the shifter in question.

"Sookie what do you think of her original story, does it sound plausible to you?"

"Honestly Eric, I would track down her roommate and the hospital where she was treated to find out the truth. What did Alcide say about the strange wolves?"

"They are from out of state, but will not say from where, they carried no ID, his people are working them over at the moment, they should have checked in with him as Pack master when they arrived. So where is this Del now?"

"She is at the infirmary for the moment; I have two guards assigned to her. I will leave it up to you if you wish to inform her of the Stonebrook coven and their ability to remove that collar, of course they may have been the ones to place it on her in the first place," I replied.

"Quinn has been studying the collar from Sam, I will send her to him once she is able to travel, and she will be just as safe there as here. I have some financials to go over, then we will be meeting Pam at Fangtasia, I believe that she expects you to entertain the vermin tonight, so dress accordingly," he said with a leer.

I grimaced at him, and then allowed him to pull me close for a swift kiss before I headed back to my rooms to eat and get ready for the evening ahead. The unseasonal weather had allowed me to spend a few hours each afternoon on my balcony soaking up the sun, the result being a slight tan and a pool of magic fully charged. Consequently I was required to start working with my magic again as well as 'sparkling' for the vermin. Eric was not the only one who disliked that term, I did not sparkle.

I prepped my dinner of chicken and rice and popped it into the oven. I pulled out the book Niall had given me to see if any more of it would make sense to me. The book was a leather bound journal with brass tooling to my eyes, to anyone else it looked like a well worn copy of Gone with the Wind, a novel I had enjoyed as a teenager. The book was not one of spells, it was a book that explained the element of air, and the potential ways it could be manipulated or channeled. I learned what I might be able to do, but it was up to me to learn how to achieve it.

I had become very good at creating a vacuum around people to rob them of oxygen or holding them in stasis, but could only do so with a few people at a time as long as I was not distracted. I could do quite a few things on a one on one basis though, Eric kept coming up with devilish ideas that we hammered out until I could perform them in my sleep, offensively I could hold my own, defensively I was still having issues. I still could not shield myself adequately nor could I depend on my ability to 'push back' an enemy, basically an explosion of power from my body on demand. I had to be in a highly emotional state before I could gather that much magic, it was frustrating.

I cleaned up after dinner and proceeded to dress for the evening, tonight I would be wearing a silver lame dress with gold details that draped in a Grecian style from one shoulder to mid thigh. The dress was slit up both sides to the hip, so I wore a pair of gold lame boy shorts underneath. I belted the dress with a cord of ruby silk, inside of which was hidden a silver garrote, my hair was twisted up and held with a gold painted hair stick. The gold sandals with silver laces up to the knee were the finishing touch, I felt like the goddess Diana in the get up.

I met Eric in the garage. I wished I was the one dressed in the jeans and tank. He had looked bored until he saw my outfit, then he was at my side in a flash, tucking a bit of hair behind my ear, before he opened the passenger door for me.

"My dear I do believe you are au natural this evening, how delicious of you," he whispered in my ear. Leave it to the vampire to point out the fact I was braless. I ignored him as we made our way to the club, our usual security force traveling behind us.

Eric led the way into the club, taking his favorite booth and waving me over to the coveted throne to begin my evening. I rolled my eyes at him and made myself as comfortable as one could be wearing lame fabric while seated on fur, static anyone?

Longshadow was tending bar this evening and soon had a gin and tonic headed my way. Pam joined Eric in the booth and our evening was underway. I dropped my shields and scanned the crowd as usual, catching the occasional underage customer. I juggled half dozen balls of power to keep the vermin entertained while watching the booth out of the corner of my eye.

Eric and Pam were soon joined by Viola Torkel, the representative from Oklahoma. There was something about her that just annoyed the hell out of me; I wanted to take her apart to find out what made her tick. Maybe it was the way she watched Eric when she thought no one was looking, or maybe it was the fact she was drop dead gorgeous in a statuesque way. She was tall enough that Eric did not have to bend to look her in the eye with the body type that clothes loved, her hair was a darker blonde than my own or Pam's and her eyes were a soft violet. I wanted to poke her eyes out.

The fang bangers that were not hypnotized at the foot of my throne started to gather at Eric's booth. I know Eric caught my flash of annoyance from all the lustful thoughts they aimed his way, for he turned his head and gave me a wink. I had become so bored that instead of just juggling, I started tossing the wisps at the vermin who got too close to me. The power would pop in front of them like a balloon, startling them away.

I did not notice that one of my little creations had gotten away from me, until I felt the hint of amusement and curiosity in our bond from Eric. I turned to him and noticed that one of the little wisps was perched on his shoulder, when he would touch it, the wisp would dart away only to return to its former position. His eyebrows lifted at me in question, I just shrugged my own shoulders and whispered that it must like him. Eric caught the comment with his vampire hearing, laughed and went back to playing with his new toy much to Viola's apparent annoyance.

A couple of strange vampires entered the club, closely followed by a large group of humans. The vampires headed directly for Eric as would be the norm, but the way the humans spread through the crowd made me uneasy. I caught Pam's eye and she nodded, she had seen the pattern as well.

I threw a mental net out over the crowd and into the parking lot, what I found there had me yelling, "We are under attack!" I used the energy gathered in my hands to knock the strange vampires away from Eric, and his little toy expanded to hover before him like a shield.

Eric had his sword out and was decapitating one of our attackers while Pam and Viola took care of the second one. The rest of our vamps were dispatching the humans who had come in with now dead strangers. I had placed a wall of power over the front entrance to keep anyone outside from entering. Customers were shrieking everywhere, I adjusted the wall to grant those stupid enough the ability to leave the club.

"How many Sookie," Eric demanded

"Those two vamps and the eight humans inside, outside I count nineteen voids and another dozen wolves with a couple more humans," I replied. We were a crew of eight plus five other loyal vamps that had been enjoying the club, seemed like even numbers to me.

"This will be fun," said Pam, as she wrapped her hair up into a bun, Viola just glowered at us, what was up with that woman anyway?

Eric was as excited as Pam, "Sookie I want you to call out our little friends, do you think you can hold on to them when they are out of your sight? It only has to be long enough for us to flank our visitors."

I felt my mouth stretch into a crazy grin, "Just as we practiced? Yes I can do it."

Eric summoned Clancy and Chow to stand next to him and Pam, I had a moment of unease when I realized just how much Viola was going to learn about my abilities, but I trusted Eric.

My eyes bled into blue as I dropped the shields around the darkest part of me, the place where my pain and rage coil and seethe, the beast, my bloodlust consumes me and power flows over my body to pool into my hands like molten gold. I can feel Eric supporting me, pushing strength and confidence through our bond. I concentrate and the magic leaps forth to briefly touch Pam and Eric, then two forms began to coalesce next to Clancy and Chow.

They were doppelgangers of Eric and Pam. I linked them to Clancy and Chow by the barest of golden threads. When the two vampires moved, my creations moved with them. They could take half dozen blows before the magic would collapse and seek to find its way back to me.

"Good girl, they will do." Eric swelled with pride then gave instructions that Clancy, Chow, Longshadow and Indira with the fake vamps were to take the battle outside through the front door, Eric, Pam, Viola, myself and the other loyal vamps would flank from the employee entrance.

Only a few minutes had passed since my first alert, I checked the position of our attackers one more time, the majority were still in the front of the building apparently undecided in what action they were going to take since they could not find a way in that would not leave them vulnerable. Whoever planned this attack was naive enough to think they could dispatch Eric with only two vamps.

We were in position; two Eric's led the charge with double Viking war cries. I was on Eric's right side; Pam was on his left, the three of us split off to take the flanking position while Viola and the vamp customers took care of the attackers that were outside the employee entrance. Chow and Clancy had plowed into the main force with Indira and Longshadow right behind them, my clones didn't do any damage, but their distraction, the way a good portion of the attack was directed at them allowed the rest of us to slam into the enemy unawares.

Eric and Pam started into the Vampires while I forced various wolves into human form, and then left them to suffocate. As each wolf died, my power would fall from them and ripple in streams of light back to me, to be absorbed and used again. I had figured out how to recycle when I had dinner earlier. Four of the wolves were down by my hand, two others were coming my way, and they soon followed their pack mates. Eric was taking on three vampires, Pam was dancing with two, and I could see four more dead wolves and several piles of ash when a form hiding in the shadows caught my eye. I reached out with a braid of power to pull the shadow forward as the rest of my nest mates finished off their prey and turned to aid their King.

I froze when I saw my prisoner, that hesitation almost cost me my life when he sprang at me. I heard Eric scream my name, and then I ceased to exist. My beast barreled through me with a roar scenting its prey, the blood lust ripped open new channels of power across my body. Currents of air tore my prey off my neck where it had latched on to feed. A silver net, dropped by a pile of ash, disintegrated into silver dust and flew to surround and scour the creature I held in mid air. The sweet sound of Compton's voice begging was music to my ears, but it was not enough for the beast that I had become.

I drove the silver dust into his body, still holding him in midair, the air currents changed, slicing and dicing, first a finger then an ear. The wind around us filled with his blood and my laughter. The next breathe of wind cut from between his thighs that which he had once been so proud and then I took his eyes. His limbs were next and then finally his head, he was nothing but ash and then gone.

Without focus my beast turned back on itself, the power slamming back into me, dropping me to my knees, grappling to slam shields back in place. I became conscious of Eric's arms around me, his voice crooning in my ear.

"It is over little one, let it all go, come back to me, come back to us. Hold on to me, hold on to my voice, let me bring you back home."

I forced my rage and pain back into its cage and bled off the excess power into the ground beneath us, then followed Eric's voice back to the surface.

When I focused my eyes Eric's mouth slammed into mine, his fangs cutting my lip and a lust of another kind took control, he had me in his arms, across the parking lot and back into his office, slamming the door shut behind us in an instant.

We were clawing and biting at each other our clothing gone. I was wrapped around him, squirming to get him inside of me. He swiped his desk clear with one arm, and then was inside me the next moment, slamming into me. I screamed my pleasure when he filled me, rising to meet him thrust for thrust. There was no gentleness in this taking, only a clawing need for each of us to possess the other. He held my face, his eyes locked onto mine, our pleasure and need bouncing through our bond, feeding our desire, pushing us to greater heights. I clawed at his back, my hands reaching for that glorious ass, pulling him to me forcing him deeper, urging him faster, harder. His hands dropped to my hips changing the angle and I screamed my release at the moment he hit that perfect spot. He pushed me over the edge again when he took my nipple, his fangs piercing my breast.

I could feel another wave building, his own tension communicated in the increased power of his body thrusting into mine. I reared up and bit his chest hard as I came; breaking the skin and drawing at his blood, at the same moment he found his own release his fangs sinking into my neck. We stayed like that for a moment, feeding on each other as our ecstasy rolled back and forth between us.

I released him first as his wound healed, he took one more pull of my blood before he slipped free of me. I moaned at the loss of him, and his chest vibrated with laughter. He lifted me up and carried me over to the couch, holding me in his lap, his arms around me and his nose buried in my loose hair.

"This is not how I wished our first time to be," he whispered, "but I will never forget the moment my warrior turned from her kill with the same passion for me as I held for her. You were magnificent tonight my lover."

"It is true then, not an illusion, he is finally dead?" I feared that my eyes had deceived me.

"Oh yes, truly gloriously dead, I fear Pam will want to worship you."

Our hands began to roam each others body, searching for wounds from the battle. Eric leaned forward and licked what was left of the wound in my shoulder from Compton's attack, his ancient blood having already healed the majority of it. Eric's wounds had already healed.

"Come, as much as I would love to stay this way, we must check on the others. Their own blood lust should have passed by now." He lifted me once again and took me through a door I had never noticed, it lead into his own private office shower. The shower was smaller than I was used to, having been spoiled, but the two of us managed to get the grime of battle off of our bodies without too many diversions.

We toweled each other off and walked back into the office. Pam was there waiting for us, her fangs running down when she saw my nudity. She was in front of me in an instant, her hands cupping my face, bringing her lips to my own to kiss me deeply before stepping away.

"Sookie you were glorious, I just wish you had shared," she pouted.

She allowed me to hug her close for a moment, and then stepped into the closet to help Eric find me something to wear. Of course Eric emerged first, fully dressed in his worn jeans and signature tank top. He was stepping into his flip flops when Pam came back out of the closet with one of his Fangtasia t-shirts. I could have found the same thing to wear, and probably faster, but I let them have their bit of fun, having me nude in front of them. I didn't mind, at that moment I was blissfully happy, Compton was dead by my hand, the final tie to my past destroyed. I was free.

I tugged the t-shirt on and Pam quickly braided my hair using a leather thong from Eric's desk. Eric took one of my hands and Pam took the other, together we stepped from the office and headed back to the club floor. Eric walked us to his throne and seated us one to each side of him. Our warriors gathered before him to recount the battle. We had lost no one, and only Viola had received a severe injury, she had lost her left hand at the wrist to another vampire's blade.

Chow reported, "We received word that all of our Area's including the compound had been attacked, we suffered minor losses but otherwise came through the attempt unscathed."

Eric smiled with a flash of fang, "Excellent, have we confirmed whether it was Arkansas behind the attack."

"Not at this time your Majesty," said Chow

"Then we will let the pieces fall where they may, we will clean up and return to our life as normal and see who gets curious first, Texas and Mississippi were not harmed?" asked Eric.

"No, they report nothing unusual; we were the only state attacked."

Eric finished the debriefing then indicated that they were all dismissed. Indira was the first to step forward, kneeling at his feet.

"Your majesty if I may," she asked, waiting for a sign from Eric.

He inclined his head and she stood and turned to me, "Mistress you are truly one worthy to be our Queen, I pledge myself in service to you until my true death or until you release me." She waited for my response with her head slightly bowed.

I could feel elation pouring through the bond from Eric and I looked over at him with a question in my eyes, he nodded once.

I took a deep breath, "Indira I accept your service until my true death or until I release you."

The scenario was repeated by Chow and Clancy, Viola watched it all with her mouth slightly open and a dazed look in her eyes.

She confronted Eric, "You allow your officers to claim this human as their Queen? Are you mad?"

Eric stood up to tower over her, "Sookie is obviously not human, as you have already seen, she is a Queen in her own right and the only Queen for me. Please feel free to pass that information to your Mistress. Now if you will excuse us, it is getting late and I fear my Bonded is exhausted, we must return to our nest. You may stay and enjoy our hospitality for one more night Viola, but I want you gone from my state by the next dawn."

Eric flew us home directly to his quarters where we enjoyed another leisurely shower. I fell asleep wrapped in my lover's arms tucked into the largest bed I had ever seen.

* * *

_A/N - She may have killed Bill, but the story does not end here, there are still many loose threads in the weave. Unfortunately I will not have another update until the end of next week, I have a seminar that I need to attend and will not have access to my computer. (I still work with a desktop) Never fear I will still be writing the old fashioned way, and will punch out the updates when I return. Thank you for hanging around for the rest of the ride. - J._


	15. Chapter 15  Human

A/N - SVM Characters all belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just playing. Yes! I am back, I landed at my home air port last night and I swear I wanted to kiss the ground I trod upon. Sookie and Eric filled my ears whenever I had a free moment and my pen had a power of its own, I am in the process of typing up what they disclosed to me. I will be back to at least every other day if not daily updates. I so enjoyed all your reviews and feedback, you are all so wonderful. Thank you again.

**Chapter 15 - Human**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Drifting'  
**

I awoke in the strong arms of a vampire and I felt nothing but contentment. I did not feel trapped, I did not feel empty, and I felt safe. I allowed myself to drift through my memories while I petted the arms around me.

So much had changed in such a short period of time, I felt dizzy trying to reconcile all the differences. Twelve years ago I was a naive waitress in a small town who had to deal daily with a 'disability' that let me know exactly what every person I came in contact with was thinking. The random thoughts could be bad enough, but when someone was actively in a conversation and the thoughts became more concise, like a b grade movie rasping through the projector, it was all I could do not to drop my trays of beer and run from the bar screaming.

Gran had done all she could for me growing up, and I did my damnedest to stay out of her head, I didn't want to know if her thoughts would give lie to her loving touch. My brother was a lazy tom cat; the only effort he made was in the speed he moved from female to female. So when the sweetly silent void known as Bill Compton waltzed into my life, I was an easy conquest. The silence of his mind coupled with the lust that he encouraged from my sexually starved body was an aphrodisiac that I could not deny. A few months later I learned that my lust was just a result of the blood he pumped into my body, but to that lonely girl I once was, he was my everything until the Viking.

I would never forget the night my innocence was stripped from me by Bill Compton, not only my physical innocence but my emotional. My fear for my brother had driven me into Compton's oh so willing arms and the loss of my virginity, while Compton's need to prove his superiority to his peers would give me twenty precious minutes that I would hoard in the deepest part of me for a decade, those few minutes at a club called Fangtasia in the presence of a Viking god.

I had been extremely nervous when Compton and I had walked through the door of the club; the snarky hostess had thrown me off stride. Compton had not let me clean up after our intimacy, and I was sure everyone in the bar could tell what we had just done. When I had seen the blonde Viking vampire on his throne sneering at the humans surrounding him, I had effectively tuned Compton out, his voice just a monotonous drone in my ear. I had forgotten what we were there for, information about the dead women my brother had been accused of killing. All I could feel was the whisper of the Viking's mind against my own when our eyes had met. I had known the blonde was trying to glamour me, and for a split second I was tempted to let him in my head and let go. I could taste from the feel of his glamour that he was ancient, Compton's attempt at coercing me felt like a babes in comparison. I had made Compton angry by making eye contact with the Viking instead of ignoring him. I hadn't cared what Compton felt, even when I longer felt the whisper of the ancient vampire's mind along mine there was still a pull from deep inside of me urging me to be near him.

I couldn't help the little smile that lit my face when Northman, as Compton had called him, had flicked a finger our way in summons. I almost dragged Compton up to the throne with me. The introductions were made between the four of us; I had to put up with Pam's crankiness and Compton's pout while I questioned Eric. I had eyes only for one Eric Northman, the vampire Sheriff of Area 5. His gaze was predatory, his tone one of boredom, his body language screamed alpha male and in my own heart was the pounding realization that this male would be able to satiate me in ways Compton could only dream of. I had dropped all my shields as I tried to catch even the smallest stray thought from Eric, my eyes had been locked with his in a battle for dominance when instead the thoughts from the human cop on the dance floor had caught my attention, and then all hell had broken loose. I had refused to consider the ramifications of letting slip my secret when I warned Eric of the raid, despite my promise to Compton; my only concern was that no harm would come to the ancient vampire before me.

I would never forget the feel of his hand wrapped around my arm when Eric had urged me from the club, the spark of energy that had passed between us, or the change in his stance from one of predation to protection, nor would I forget the humor and curiosity in his eyes when he stated he hoped we would meet again while in the parking lot. I had hoarded that spark between us deep inside of me for a decade, something to cherish during the darkest abusive nights. Just those few moments of time between us would allow me to hold onto my sanity when I lost my humanity at the hands of Eric's vampire brethren.

I pulled my thoughts out of the past and shifted my body until I could see Eric curled around me, here again the Viking and I were lost in another moment of time. I could feel the static of our bond in the back of my head; he was now a stronger presence after our second blood exchange. I felt instinctively that I could destroy the bond between us if I wanted to, after all I had dissolved the one between myself and Andre before it had killed me, but I had no desire to do so with the Viking, the bond felt like it was an extension of me, not like a parasitic invasion that needed to be terminated.

I reached out and tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear and kissed the cool lips of the sleeping vampire King that had taught me how to feel like a human again then wiggled out of his arms to take care of my human needs.

I stumbled around Eric's bedroom until I found a door that led to the bathroom that I vaguely remembered from the evening before and a light switch. The bathroom was twice the size of the one in my own suite, with stone tiles of cream, frosty blue and gray. I could swim in the tub and the shower was delicious, with various shower heads and steam controls. I found the linen closet and then the porcelain throne that would allow me to relieve my straining bladder. There were double sinks and a mirrored cabinet that contained a spare tooth brush. The whole room smelt of Eric's cologne, sandalwood, musk and a snow covered forest. I borrowed his brush and pulled the tangles from my hair, washed my face and brushed my teeth, cleaned up after myself and then made my way back to Eric's daytime resting place.

I left the bathroom light on and the door cracked open until I found a lamp that glowed softly when turned on. I returned to the bathroom and switch off that light while I looked around Eric's bedroom. I knew Eric had only been staying here as long as I had; Gudrun had been still under construction before we had all moved in from New Orleans, and I was surprised by how much the room reflected Eric's personality. The walls were an alternating navy and ocean blue with creamy molding, the floor was covered by a thick cream carpet with a rippling blue pattern that gave the illusion of waves washing onto a beach. The furniture was a dark wood with well worn carved abstract designs. There were touches of crimson accents amongst the various fabrics on the furniture throughout the room. I found two other doors one of which led to a typical walk in closet the other was the door that led from the room. This door was of course locked with a security system that I would not be able to get through. It looked like I was remaining in the room until Eric rose whether I wanted to or not.

I found that I honestly wanted to remain with him, I felt safe around him something I never thought to associate with a vampire. I took one more trip around the room, trying to locate something that would tell me how many more hours before Eric would rise, I discovered his cell phone tucked into a charger on a side table, it was six thirty in the evening I had slept the whole day away recovering from the previous evenings battle. Eric would be moving about shortly and I wanted to be near him when he did. I climbed back into the bed that dominated the room and maneuvered my way back into his arms until I could rest my head on his chest.

Through our bond I could feel his presence growing as the sun released its hold and started to run my hands over his body, reveling in the cuts and dips of his muscular form. I started a soft hum, savoring his various textures and knew the moment he became aware of my presence. His own arms tightened around me and I could feel his face bury itself in my hair.

"Good morning my Lover," he purred, "I am pleased to see that you remained here with me, I would enjoy rising like this every night."

"Like I had a choice Eric," I laughed, "you did not leave me instructions on how to get through the security system."

"That is true, you were more concerned with getting clean and sleeping last night then whether or not you would be able to leave in the morning," he chuckled.

I was still running my hands over his body during our banter and his hands joined in shortly. I enjoyed the feel of his strength surrounding me, and the bond between us began to hum with our emotions. I reached up to pull his face to mine, our mouths meeting and tongues exploring each other's textures, I felt his fangs drop and deliberately cut myself and allowed my blood to pass between us. I felt him growl and his hands became more urgent on my body.

I felt something growing inside me, an emotion I refused to identify, I allowed it to merge with the desire I felt for him and a spark of power ran through me. Eric felt the spark and pulled away for a moment, looking down at me with a question in his eyes. I just smiled and pushed him back until I could straddle him. I melted when I felt him hard beneath me; I ground myself against his erection then scooted up so that I could reach his beautiful face. I nibbled at the skin along his chin and felt his hands reach to cup my breasts, fingers flicking lightly at my nipples, I growled and nipped a bit harder reaching up to pull his face to mine so that I could look into his glorious eyes.

"You make me feel Eric, and I do not like it. I have to be hard and cold, I cannot allow these emotions you pull from me, and to do so is to be weak and vulnerable. To be vulnerable will kill us both."

We were eye to eye both of us looking deeply into the other, my body was shuddering with need for him, I wanted him buried as deep in me as he could be, I wanted to be a part of him as he demanded I be a part of him, and those feelings terrified me.

He flipped us and braced himself on his elbows, his thighs nudging at my own until I let him settle in between, a whimper tearing from my lips when I felt him nudging at me, his body curved above me so that he could continue to lock his eyes with mine despite the differences in our heights. His hands combed through my hair while he whispered into my mouth.

"Sookie, I too am not comfortable with the emotions you pull from me, I do not have the desire to touch others as I do you, and I want you in my arms all the time, even if it is only to hold. I want to bite you, to lick you, to rub myself all over you, to mark you as mine inside and out. I have never desired to have my blood inside someone as much as I desire you to carry mine. I have never desired to feel what another feels as I desire to feel you. You fit me like you were made for me as my body fits to yours," he slides just a small part of himself inside me to prove his point. "I have waited a millennium for my mate Sookie, I will not let you go now, no one else will hold you like this, taste you like this, and feel you like this, you are mine."

The time for conversation was over with, we needed no more foreplay, Eric arched his back and with a hard plunge he was buried to the hilt inside me. My back arched to meet him, my legs wrapped tightly around his hips and my mouth reached to suck on his hard nipple above me as I came apart underneath him. There was no mercy, Eric immediately set a fast a furious pace, driving me to peak yet again, I screamed his name and shifted underneath him seeking a deeper joining; he stroked into me then flipped us over again so that I rose above him, his hands stroking my breasts. I leaned back until my hands rested on his thighs and caught his eyes with my own, my hips twisting against him as I rose and fell, arching to take him as deep as possible. The emotions roared back and forth between us through our bond, I could feel him climbing with me and I could feel my power soaring along with us. I allowed it to flow through me, through both of us until we were surrounded by a pulsing wave of air.

He sat up so that I was straddling his lap, one hand slipping between us to tease my nub, the other hand wrapped into my hair and his mouth and tongue moving from one breast to the other. I was met every thrust of his hips, needing him still deeper. I ran my own hands over his neck, shoulders and chest leaving a trail of power behind that was yet another type of caress. I was almost there at that precipice of feeling, staring over the cliff edge every muscle quivering and he was growing larger yet inside of me. He gave my nub a last flick then bit into my breast, the feel of him feeding brought me screaming and I bit down onto his shoulder drawing his blood deeply.

Suddenly the bond between us was torn wide open, our emotions, our memories and my power crashing back and forth. I could feel myself climbing higher and higher again with just the sensation of his blood streaming through my veins. We both climaxed again and collapsed back, satiated.

I was splayed on top of Eric, savoring the feel of him still inside of me connected physically as we were now connected mentally. There were little ripples of pleasure and echoes of power pulsing through both of us. Eric was the first to speak.

"Lover, as much as I love being here with you this way right now, I believe it might be time to bring us back down."

I lifted my head from his chest reluctantly to look at him, "Hmm? Bring us back down?"

He waved an arm at the room around us, smiling as he watched the confusion then the astonishment enter my eyes.

"Eric, why are we floating just under the ceiling?" I asked.

"Considering I can still feel little eddies of air beneath me, which tickles by the way, I believe you just learned to fly Sookie and took me along for the...ride," he said, a typical Eric smirk on his face.

"Fly? We flew? I..."

My mouth just gaped open and with a rush my power snapped back to me. We would have crashed back down if Eric had not taken command of the situation by stopping our descent and levitating us softly back to the bed, once there he reached over to pull the covers back around us and cuddled me tight to him.

"Yes lover, you flew and you took my blood for the third time voluntarily, you wished to be mine and now you are, you are truly mine," he said.

He was so happy, I could feel it, that I decided not to contradict his statement about wishing to be his. I hadn't thought of the consequences of taking his blood when I had bit him; it had just felt right at the time.

I snuggled deeper into his cool arms, fully satiated and content to drift away with the sound a soft growl of satisfaction rumbling in my ear.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Satisfaction'**

I could not help the smile of satisfaction that rested upon my face as I held my sleeping lover. I probed the bond between us that was still wide open and could tell that Sookie would probably sleep the rest of the evening away. Her body had yet to recover from the power she had exerted during the attempted coup, as well as the additional power she used during our love making. I wondered how long it would take her to realize that she had tied us closer together than a normal bonded pair when she had exchanged her power with me at the moment she took my blood.

I felt like the little wisp of hers that enjoyed perching on my shoulder was now buzzing around inside of me, looking for a comfortable place to rest. I was proud that I had been able to show her such pleasure that she would literally fly away with it, now I only had to teach her how to control her direction and we could fly together. I would miss holding her close to me on our travels though; perhaps she would still allow me that luxury.

I understood her reticence when it came to our emotional connection, vampires have learned to master their emotions, else they would not live their first few years let alone centuries. Perhaps if fate had not intervened that decade ago and I had taken Sookie as my own then, I may have fought the softer emotions she brought forth from me. Not so now, living amongst the humans openly as we have has shown me that softness can be strength in its self. Many a time I had witnessed a bonded human couple take on more than you would think they could handle with a surety that displayed the strength of their emotional connection.

I had realized that by denying a part of myself that existed, my softer side, I was actually becoming weaker, leaving myself vulnerable instead of stronger. I now embrace all of my emotions, and by doing so it is reflected in how I hold myself and how I deal with those that are not of the vampire. This is how I draw loyalty from my followers; this is why they would gladly lay down their life for my own.

I knew Sookie felt as deeply for me as I did for her, I would teach her not to reject those feelings but embrace them, as I had taught her to embrace her anger and her pain. I knew she would not speak the words, nor did I feel the urge to speak them myself. We could feel each other to the core of our essences, there is no longer a way for us to hide from each other or lie to each other, and we would only know the truth.

Humans wielded those three little words like weapons, believing that only to speak them would make them true, even when the emotions behind them are a lie. I knew the truth behind Sookie's emotions. I did not need words spoken to prove that she was mine.

I reluctantly slipped away from my lover, kissing her lips as she slept and making sure she was well covered from any chill. I located a pad of paper and a pen and left her directions on how to exit the suite so that she could slip back to her own rooms later if she wished. I hoped that now she would move her things to my rooms and allow me to rise each evening with her in my arms.

I dressed quickly in jeans, t-shirt and pulled on my boots. I grabbed my phone and sent Pam a text to gather the others and meet me in the library after they had fed, we had much to discuss.

Pam was the first to arrive in the library, where I had a fire roaring in the hearth while I sprawled comfortably in one of the large leather chairs.

"Master, you look almost human tonight, you fed well?" she asked, and then with eyebrows raised she prodded the bond between us, "you had the final exchange tonight? Is Sookie truly my mistress now?"

I inclined my head, "yes Pam, you have a true Mistress now, and she is fully my bonded."

"Wonderful news Eric, I must celebrate by taking her shopping," enthused Pam

"You never need an excuse to shop my child," I chuckled.

While we waited for the others I quickly went through my email and texts on my phone, Rasul had been able to question one of the survivors from the night before and indeed it looked like the attempted coup had come from Arkansas, but Quinn was concerned that there was more than one state involved. Arkansas was not known for the two natured, and some of the enemy weres that had been killed wore insignias that featured a goblet of wine.

I had know immediately by Compton's presence at Fangtasia that Threadgill had to be involved, there was no other reason for him to be there last night other than to gloat if they had been victorious. Sookie had turned those tables in a glorious way though, and we were the ones to gloat instead. I would treasure the vision of her surrounded by the element that she commanded, dismantling Compton inch by inch.

I frowned when I realized just how much Viola had seen of Sookie's capabilities, but perhaps it would work out in the long run when Viola returned to report to her Queen, the constant badgering to marry and create an alliance would cease.

I had another thought, "Pam, I need you to contact Quinn and make arrangements for a marriage ceremony here in the next month or so, I wish Sookie to become my wife by the blade, and my official Queen."

Pam's eyes widened then began to glow with excitement, "I can shop for a dress for her?"

"You can shop for a dress WITH her Pam; don't you think Sookie would wish to be involved?"

"Have you told her yet Eric? You do know that humans like to be asked about these things."

"Not yet Pam and I ask that you do not mention anything to her yourself. I wish to surprise her, perhaps in another week or so when things calm down, yet I know such celebrations take time to plan, and I do not wish a lengthy wait for the ceremony itself. You will swear Quinn and his assistants to secrecy upon penalty of severe punishment even death if they leak anything to Sookie."

My other officers soon joined us, Chow, Clancy and Indira. They had all sworn themselves to Sookie the night before, recognizing her as their Queen; I knew that I could trust all of them with her life if Pam or I were unable to be near her. I had Pam conference in the rest of my Sheriffs so that we could begin our debriefing.

Rasul was the first to speak, "Eric, we have two vampire captives that admit to owing their loyalty to Threadgill, we currently have them in chains in the dungeon, what are your wishes?"

"Get all information you can from them, and then have them moved here to swear fealty before me, if they refuse, kill them."

"Quinn has also confirmed that the majority of the weres that joined in the battle were not from Arkansas, we have not been able to locate exactly who they owe allegiance to at this time though. Quinn has also found a witch that was willing to free that shifter that Sookie had rescued from her bonds, you were again correct it was someone from the Stonebrook coven that bound her, unfortunately the witch he used to free her, died after the spell was cast, so we do not know where the rest of her coven is or what they may be up to."

"Del may return to us here if she wishes too, I am sure Sookie would enjoy her company and Del may desire to return to school, keep trying to locate that coven as well as where those packs were coming from Rasul," Eric replied.

One by one the rest of Louisiana's Sheriffs reported in, Gervaise from Area 4, Cleo from Area 3 and Arla from Area 2. Pam gave the last of the reports as Sheriff of Area 5, detailing the damage to Fangtasia and the cleanup efforts.

Our enemy had lost over fifty vampires and three full packs of were's in the attempt to take over our state. Most of the dead vampires had been youngsters, barely a half century old, only a handful had lived a century or more. My attacker had attempted to over throw with numbers and not with power, I sensed that this was merely a test, perhaps a way to turn our attention from a different threat. I was not overly concerned, my people were well trained, and my officers were all powerful forces in their own right, not just in the state but the nation.

If I was to be totally honest, my greater plan was to train Rasul to become my replacement in a few decades, allowing me to release my rule to him and take Pam and Sookie elsewhere. Right now Rasul was unaware of his potential to rule, I would teach him and step down willingly knowing that my people would remain with an honest and caring leader.

The Ancient Pythoness may have prophesied that my destiny was to be King, but she never stated I had to be King forever. You could say I planned ahead to have my cake and to eat it too, as humans would say. I would always rise to whatever power and authority I needed to keep myself and my child, and now my bonded safe and alive but I yearned to return to the shadows as only a survivor and warrior, I did not desire to remain in the lime light with a large target upon my back.

My phone rang, interrupting my contemplations and the conversations of my officers, it was Thalia calling.

"Northman," I answered.

"Your Majesty, I am calling to report the death of the King of Arkansas, Peter Threadgill lost his head twenty minutes ago," said Thalia, "Felipe de Castro is now the King of Arkansas, Victor and a number of his other officers invaded this evening and swiftly took over, there was very little bloodshed."

"Thank you Thalia, you have done well, please report this information to Russell and Stan, then I would like you to report immediately back to Gudrun, make sure you are not seen leaving," I said.

"Yes m'lord, I am on the move now, I suggest that someone watch over Felicia, in case she decides to return to her new master."

We said our goodbyes and I gave my officers their instructions.

"Chow, tomorrow when Felicia rises I wish you to bring her to Fangtasia, I will have her swear fealty to me at that time, if she refuses, kill her. The rest of you stay prepared for further conflict, I believe we still have one if not two more monarchs testing our ability to defend ourselves. You are all dismissed for the rest of the evening, I have a few more phone calls to make, and I thank you again for your service."

I was left alone in the library to plan out the next few days, first I would send Sookie with Indira and Wanda to Compton's former home to gather up his database and all information related to it, I believe Sookie would enjoy the challenge of cracking his code, I had no doubts of her ability to do so, once she made up her mind nothing could stop that woman. I would not allow that software to fall back into Felipe's hands. While she worked on that project, I would prepare for the invitation that would soon be forthcoming to de Castro's coronation. The only variable would be the location, would he hold the celebration in Arkansas or in his home state of Nevada. With de Castro as King of Arkansas, I needed to take a stronger look at the rumor that the southern Queens were courting him as hard as they had been courting me. If a marriage agreement had triggered his attack, I would soon hear about it.

Sookie would be coming with me to the celebration, I needed to make sure that she would be protected during the day while I rested, and I needed to make sure she had a full understanding of all the politics involved with our new relationship. Our bonded illusion had been one thing, but now she would need to be prepared for that bond to be tested physically when we were away from the protection of our own State.

I smiled and allowed my fangs to drop; yes the next few weeks should be very exciting, being a King did have its own pleasurable rewards.


	16. Chapter 16 Geek to me

A/N All SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am only playing in the sandbox. Love'n the reviews and feedback, you all rock.

**Chapter 16 - Geek to me**

**Scene 1 - SPOV ' Half Time'  
**

Eric had left me a note that he wanted me to head to Bon Temps and Compton's former home to see if I could retrieve the vampire database. I thought I would pair business with pleasure and made plans to stop at Merlotte's for dinner, and then stay at the farm house for the evening. I was going to go down with Wanda this afternoon and have Indira meet us at Merlotte's later in the evening. This would be the first time I would be away from Eric since we had become lovers.

His note had also contained a not so subtle hint about me giving up my own suite of rooms and moving in to his vampire quarters. When I thought about it the idea was not unpleasant. I didn't have very many personal possessions and it hadn't taken me long to realize that the person who was putting me to bed every evening was Eric anyway, if I moved in with him he wouldn't have to leave me during the day. My body was so attuned to vampire hours that we would probably rise within hours of each other no matter where I slept.

I was a bit grumpy right now though, I had set my alarm for noon, four hours earlier than I would normally rise and the sausage, eggs and coffee I had had for brunch still hadn't worked their magic to pull me fully awake. I pushed myself off the kitchen bar stool and cleaned up my mess, hit the bathroom to see if a cold shower would wake me up and started to get ready for my day.

I was clean, shaved and polished and towel drying my hair (which seemed to be growing abnormally fast, it was back to being hip length) when my cell phone chimed that a text message had arrived. I grabbed the phone and my yoga mat, sitting down to read while I began stretching.

Wanda: We lvng 2?

Sookie: yes, meet grg

Wanda: ur car?

Sookie: No tkn hmmr

Wanda: y

Sookie: Eric,;)

Wanda: o.O

I laughed and flipped the phone onto the couch behind me, then finished my warm up before I started to move into sword forms. I wanted to be loose and ready in case we ran into any problems on the way down. I wasn't that worried, Eric had had the Hummer decked out almost like a tank, I wouldn't be taken from a lousy car accident again if he could help it, twenty minutes later I was finished and walked back into my room to get dressed.

I pulled out a navy silk bra and panty set, black t shirt, dark blue jeans and knee high black moccasins with built in sheaths for my silver daggers. I clasped on suede forearm cuffs that held a pair of throwing knives then slid into my staffs harness. I braided my hair into one long braid and tied the end off with a piece of silver wire and looped it around my neck like a scarf, before I left my room I grabbed my leather jacket, filled the pockets with my phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door.

I took a different route down to the garage that would take me past the kitchen, I had called down earlier to have Rupert put together a couple of sandwiches and snacks to take with us. Eric was feeding from me nightly and I wanted to make sure I was taking care of myself. I enjoyed that moment of intimacy between us, another way Eric proved to me that he was so very different than Andre. I had hoped that most of the human donors would have cleared out of the dining and kitchen area before I arrived, but I was not so lucky.

Libby and Rachel were leaning against the kitchen doorway chatting with Rupert when I entered. Libby had been at Gudrun as long as I had, and we ran into each other occasionally, she was small and brunette and very scared of the fact that I could read her mind, she was a favorite of Pam's.

I had only met Rachel once, the evening of her interview with Eric as to her suitability to provide entertainment to the more elite of our vampire visitors. Rachel was of average height but nicely rounded in the hip and chest, her skin had a copper glow and her hair was long, straight and black, her eyes were a golden brown, but what made her special was that she was AB negative and one sixteenth demon. I guess her flavor was distinctive, but I wasn't too impressed with her attitude during our first meeting. She didn't know who or what I was and when I pointed out that thinking she was going to be bedding my bonded on her first night wasn't the best way to make it into my good graces, let's just say she wasn't too happy to meet me.

I ignored both humans as I walked through the kitchen doorway and grabbed my lunch off the counter top and moved around to the stove to give Rupert a quick peck on the cheek and a hug for being so efficient, he blushed almost as red as his bushy hair. When I turned to leave the kitchen, Rachel was leaning across it blocking my movement. I stopped and raised my eyebrow in a very Eric way.

"You wish to speak to me Rachel?" I asked.

"You won't keep him you know human, the king will become bored with your taste soon," Rachel said with contempt.

_I will be the one Eric turns to, the one he fucks, not some southern belle wanna be, he will want me, he has too, I am special, oh god I want him to fuck me._

I snickered when I heard her childish thoughts, they were all the same, these pathetic humans. They may be a bit classier than your average fang banger, but all they can think about is how much they need a vampire between their thighs and in their throat. Eric was sex on a stick, but I would be just as happy spending hours with him in the gym training or in the office discussing investment opportunities. I of course was blessed in that every part of Eric was mine, not just his gracious plenty, and my smile grew wider at that thought.

Rachel wasn't impressed with my lack of response and stepped forward to push against my chest.

I grabbed her hand and threw it away from me, causing her to stumble slightly, "do not touch me vermin," I snarled.

She didn't listen and leaped at me fingers bent to scratch out my eyes. I really didn't have time for a cat fight, I was running late as it was so I called up a bit of power and let in flow between us, wrapping around her and holding her in stasis. I could still hear her mind screaming in disbelief when I passed her and made my way down the hallway to the garage.

_Don't worry Rachel_, I sent to her,_ the hold will fade in a few minutes perhaps now you will understand your position in my nest, and child it is MY nest._

I met Wanda in the garage fifteen minutes late and we peeled out of the courtyard as fast as we could. I really wanted to be done with Compton's place before nightfall. We made it to my farm house without being pulled over and I couldn't help the little fission of pleasure I felt when I stepped once again into my child hood home. I took the bag of lunch over to the fridge and laughed when I opened the cooler. Pam and Eric strike again, the fridge was fully loaded with more than would be needed for the few days I would be staying here. I would make sure to take some into the bar when I visited and have Tara dole it out to anyone in town that would be in need.

I pointed Wanda to the guest room on the first floor then made my way to the vampire suite on the second floor to unpack. I knew Eric had moved all my old clothing from the main floor to this suite after the fellowship incident, another of his non to subtle hints as to where he felt I belonged. We were finally settled in and Wanda and I headed across the cemetery to the old Compton place.

It was even more decrepit than I remembered, the porch sagging and a few broken windows on the second floor. I could remember that Bill had been speaking of renovating the place and wondered how he could even stand the small amount of time he had lived here. I didn't want to it to be obvious that we had been here, so I used a bit of power and my new skill at flying to lift myself to one of the windows on the second floor. I have to say that it was not the most graceful of flight attempts, I needed a lot more practice, the hardest part was holding myself steady while I pried the window open and swung inside.

I waited a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, all the windows were covered with thick heavy velvet curtains and my movement caused dust to lift and swirl from the floor. I was curious if Eric's intelligence was correct that Bill had kept the master of his database here and not back in Arkansas, it appeared that no one had been here in years. I found my way back to the main floor and let Wanda in, then we each took a floor of the home and started searching for any indication of the software or documents that would be of value.

I was on the second floor in the spare bathroom when I hit pay dirt. I was turning to leave the room when a warped floor board caught my foot, tripping me. I had flung out my arm to catch myself and grabbed the water faucet on the bathtub, pushing the spout sideways with a clunk. I still almost ended up chin to porcelain when the tub started to slide sideways leaving an opening in the floor with a ladder leading downward. I gave a yell for Wanda, flicked a finger to conjure a fairy light and carefully made my way down the ladder.

The hidden area gave lie to the rest of the home, nary a dust mote to be found though I did have to crouch a bit to keep my head from brushing the ceiling, Eric would have had to bend in half to move here. Compton had apparently built a vampire safe half floor between the first and second floors of the home and managed to disguise the additional floor from the outside. I did remember that Bill had not been that much taller than me, so the minimal amount of head room probably didn't bother him that much, considering that he would have spent the majority of his free time seated at a desk hammering away on his computer anyway.

Wanda came down to see what I found, it became so crowded that I asked her to return to the main portion of the home and keep watch for any visitors, we would just get in each other's way trying to go through all the files that I had found. The vampire floor was basically a studio apartment with a bed, closet, entertainment area and an office. The closet was filled with various slacks and pull over's that Bill had favored, though a small portion of the closet held some sundresses in my size, still in the original store bags, those made me a bit uneasy. The entertainment area held a plasma TV, DVD's and a play station. I hit pay dirt in the office, Bill had left out his lap top which I quickly scooped up and another desktop computer. I pulled the sides off the desktop and popped out the harddrive then double checked inside the case to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

An hour later I had completely turned over Compton's office area and recovered several boxes of the Vampire Database DVD's, Wanda immediately took those over to the farm house. I also found a hidden closet behind a bookshelf that contained all of his research in paper form along with what appeared to be the master DVD, a journal, financial paperwork including the deed to the property and a large amount of cash. I had considered taking it all, but felt that if someone else came to case the place, they would be suspicious to find everything gone, so I left behind the financial paperwork, deed and cash. I almost left the journal but then considered that I would have to find a way through any security Compton might have placed on his computer equipment and the journal might contain clues to potential passwords.

When I was finally finished and gathered together everything that I was taking, I made one more trip around the room to make sure that no trace of our presence remained. Wanda and I made three trips before everything was stashed back at the farm house. I was tempted to just load most of it up in the Hummer, but didn't want to get caught with it at Merlotte's if someone got too curious.

Since we were both filthy from our afternoons efforts, Wanda and I both took showers and changed in to clean clothes. I slipped my weapons back on and reheated the lunch Rupert had provided while we waited for Indira to arrive. The roast beef sandwiches were delicious, along with a fruit salad and Texas cake for dessert, Wanda and I argued over the last slice. While Wanda cleaned up the bit of mess we had made, I sent a quick text off to Eric to let him know that we had hit what appeared to be pay dirt and that I would see him the next evening when he rose.

Wanda moved out to the porch and started to pace back and forth, her nose lifting to the slight breeze as the sun started to set. She had recovered fully from her wounds thanks to the potion that I still had from Dr. Ludwig for my own wounds. I had called the doctor and asked whether or not I could give a few drops to Wanda to speed her healing and she had agreed, though she did warn me that the potion only had a few more months of longevity. She only guaranteed the potency of her medications for six months.

I joined Wanda on the porch, peering out into the woods surrounding my property, my shields down trying to hear what she was scenting. I picked up a couple of voids and the snarly brain of a were at the moment that Indira dropped in on us. That left one unidentifiable vampire and an unknown were on my property.

"There is one were and one vampire out there ladies," I reported, pulling my staff from my back and flicking it open.

"The were is some sort of cat, not panther," stated Wanda as she began to shift.

"Mistress, your wishes?" asked Indira.

"See if you can identify the vampire, I will stay here in the house I can handle one were if it attacks, the vampire will not be able to enter."

My friends moved out as instructed and I started to pull power around me, magic ran over my hands and arms while a skin tight shield covered my body. I knew the moment Eric felt me calling magic when he pushed curiosity and concern through our bond. I sent feelings of confidence and strength back to him, there was no need for him to worry right now. I was so focused on watching for any movement in the woods while I scanned for additional minds that I did not notice the bit of power that peeled from me and formed a dancing wisp just over my head, an eye blink later and it was gone.

I dropped my defensive position when Indira and Wanda came out of the woods and approached the porch. I no longer felt any intruding minds and Wanda was back in her human form so my uninvited visitors seemed to have left for now.

I still wanted to head into Merlotte's to visit with Tara until the bar closed. It was a Saturday night so I expected the place to be busy, it would be fun to pretend I was just a naive southern girl and listen in to all the town gossip while chatting with friends. Wanda agreed to stay at the farm house and keep our earlier discoveries protected while Indira would accompany me to the bar. Wanda could easily handle any were that was dumb enough to attack her and no vampire would be able to enter the home.

Indira and I hopped into the Hummer and headed down the road to Merlotte's.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV 'Tiger's Tale'**

I knew when I awoke that Sookie would not be at my side. I smothered the disappointment and strode to the bathroom to shower and prepare for an evening of vampire politics upon my throne in the Hall of Introduction. While Fangtasia was being put back to sorts, I still had to take care of kingdom business, including the swearing of fealty by various vampires. I tossed on some dark leather pants, a light blue dress shirt and biker boots. I slid a pair of wooden stakes in to the boots, and taking a page from my lover's accessories, I placed a wide leather belt with a large bronze buckle around my waist. The belt's buckle was actually the hilt of a short silver dagger. My broadsword would be slung across the back of my throne within easy reach.

I made my way to the Hall and called Pam to my side to sort out the petitioners' for the evening. She inquired if I would like to feed from any of the donors that she had brought up from the human quarters. I ran my eye over the available females, one copper skinned wench caught my eye but the thought of feeding from anyone but my bonded filled me with distaste. I declined Pam's invitation and requested that she proceed with the evening. I had no need to feed every day at my age and I was still replete from my encounter with Sookie the night before.

I took my place on my throne, sitting with one leg over the armrest while I answered text messages on my phone. Pam soon reappeared with Felicia and the night's festivities began.

Felicia showed no fear or hesitation as she knelt at my feet, "Your Majesty, you have summoned me?" she asked.

I nodded and indicated that she could stand, "Your former Master is no more Felicia, Threadgill was killed last night."

"My Master is dead?" she stumbled on her words, "I mean you are my Master, Eric I ..."

I waved away her comments, "Come now Felicia I know that you were placed here by Arkansas to report on our actions, and it pleased me to keep you alive. That is all in the past, I will not tolerate your presence in my state unless you swear your fealty to me. The choice is now yours, accept a position in my retinue, leave my state or accept your true death. If you choose to stay you will be under probation and working behind the bar at Fangtasia until I am satisfied that you are trustworthy, what is your decision?"

Felicia dropped immediately to her knees but kept her eyes locked with my own as she spoke, "I pledge myself in service to you Eric Northman until my true death or until you release me."

"Your pledge is accepted, there will be an apartment waiting for you near Fangtasia and you can meet up with Clancy there to discuss your duties, you are dismissed."

She rose and made her way quickly out of the hallway, I caught the eye of one of my vampire guards and indicated that he should follow her and make sure she left the compound as instructed.

I was handling the complaint of two human merchants that were arguing over the amount of rent I was charging them for warehouse space, when I felt Sookie calling power through our bond. She didn't appear to be in any distress, but after the last few days I did not want to take anything for granted, so I pushed curiosity and concern her way, hoping that she would understand and let me know that all was well. I smiled and relaxed when her confidence and strength poured back in answer.

Quinn approached me with the two vampire prisoners next. I curled my lip in contempt when I saw that Threadgill had sent naught but fledglings to attack New Orleans, these two were only a few years vampire. They were both in their twenties in human years, with shaved heads and a multitude of tattoos and piercings. They were obviously in borrowed clothing and their eyes darted about in fear. I doubted that these children were even aware of the reason that they were here, let alone understood our vampire politics.

Quinn pushed the pair of vampires to their knees in front of me at the same moment a displacement of air next to my ear and a pop signaled the arrival of one of Sookie's wisps. Pam snickered at the sign of Sookie's attachment to me, while the vampires at my feet could not hide their shock at the display of power. The formerly bored audience perked up and craned forward to see what would happen next.

I took advantage of the situation, "While my Queen is not able to be at my side physically at the moment for your sentencing, she has sent a representative to observe these proceedings," the wisp moved to hover over the two prostrate fledglings for a split second then darted back to brush against my cheek before resting on my shoulder, "rise and explain why you attacked our nest in New Orleans."

Quinn had to pull the pair to their feet, they were shaking so badly. I was considering taking their heads right then and there without and further discussion, they were so pathetic.

One of the vampires finally found the courage to speak, "You have no right to treat us this way, we were just stopping in to pay our respects to the Sheriff when we were attacked a couple of nights ago, chained and then brought here, just who the hell do you think you are?" said the darker haired of the two.

I smiled with fang and leaned forward, "Who the hell am I? I am the King you foolish child, and you are here instead of being truly dead at my behest. Now that the introductions are over with, I ask again, and believe me this will be the last time, why did you attack my nest and who sent you?"

Apparently the other vampire had decided to grow a pair of balls, "we attacked no one, the guards at the door made a mistake and attacked us, we are just passing through the state, once our Queen hears of our treatment, you will be trembling at her feet," he bragged.

The other vampires eyes widened and he hissed at his partner to shut up, it was too late for them both.

"Your Queen, who do you owe fealty too fledglings?" I asked.

They refused to answer; instead they bowed their heads and kept their eyes locked on the floor. I looked over their heads to Quinn and cocked an eyebrow, he shook his head in answer and I sighed, what a pathetic waste. I had my broadsword in my hand and their heads rolling in a eye blink; since they were so young I had to dismiss the court for the rest of the evening so that the mess could be cleaned up.

I rose from my throne, waved Quinn to my side and headed for my office where I took my place at my desk and indicated that he could sit any where he chose. Quinn selected one of the chairs in front of my desk and rubbed at his eyes wearily. The wisp had followed me and now perched on my hand, allowing me to roll it across my palm and fingers. Quinn straightened up with a half smile.

"That's quite the toy you have there Northman," he said.

I nodded and raised the wisp to my lips where I could taste the bit of power I held from Sookie on my tongue, I flicked my tongue out and when the two powers came into contact the wisp darted into my mouth to be absorbed by my body. I ran my tongue over my lips tasting Sookie upon them, and then turned my attention back to the tiger.

"What else did you find out from them on the way here Tiger?" I asked.

He shook his head again, "Nothing solid Eric, they only had the clothes upon their back and no id, all I can tell you is that they may have been abandoned by their maker when they were turned, because they showed absolutely no signs of being taught or trained in the vampire way, they couldn't even feed properly."

"Did you bring Del with you? How is the shifter doing now that she is free of her little collar?"

Quinn actually blushed, "She is fantastic Eric, and I have never met a shifter so willing to explore all their aspects, she even asked me to train her so that she could protect herself from another attack."

I laughed, "You are quite taken with her I see, have you finally met your match tiger?"

"No, not yet though I am trying to get her to move in with me permanently back in New Orleans, but she wanted to come and speak to Sookie and get her things from the dorm at the university," Quinn admitted, "I cannot believe I have found someone able to match the tiger side of me."

I changed the subject, "Quinn I want to marry Sookie by the knife, how long would it take to make preparations."

Quinn narrowed his eyes in contemplation for a moment before answering, "honestly for a ceremony worthy of the two of you I would say that three months from now would be pushing it, I could rush it if you would like, but honestly after all the political bullshit happening around us right now, the more elaborate it is, the stronger you would appear to be."

While I did not like his answer I respected his tactical motivations, I would have to be patient a bit longer than I wished.

"All right then Quinn, go ahead and make the arrangements, we will plan for a midsummer celebration I believe I can count on you to make the best of the short evening hours?"

He nodded, "Absolutely Eric, I am glad that you are waiting even longer than I suggested, believe me you will not regret it. Now, I am sure you are aware that de Castro has contacted my partners and will want E(E)E to arrange his Coronation celebration. Would you like me to remain here in the state or do you wish me to be part of the planning?"

"I would rather you remain in the state at this time Quinn, I have a feeling that the last few days are only the beginning. I will need you to watch Rasul's back when I am at the ceremony."

"As you wish Eric, let me know if you need anything else. May I have your permission to retire for the evening?" Quinn asked.

"Of course Tiger, don't forget to stop and see Rupert, I hear he has prepared your favorite dessert for you," I teased.

We said our goodbyes and I turned to the pile of paperwork on my desk, a never ending exchange of documents I would finish up one stack and the next evening Pam would deposit a new one. I set some music to playing in the back ground and kept one portion of my mind monitoring the bond between Sookie and me while I finished up payroll. All seemed to be well with her, I had sensed anger once but it was quickly gone.

*Pop*

I groaned at the interruption, "What now Niall, are you still not satisfied?"

The Prince made himself comfortable in the chair formerly held by Quinn.

"I cannot visit my Great Grandson - in - Law without suspicion?" Niall teased.

I looked over at him in surprise.

"Vampire you should know by now that you cannot surprise me, I fully support your upcoming nuptials. Now my visit must be short, much is happening in my realm and I cannot be away for long. I bring you warning, Claudine has had a vision of Sookie and she says that you must beware the tiger and the rotting vine." stated Niall.

"Why, what has she seen? Quinn just left, he is a traitor?" I badgered the Prince for answers.

"I do not know Eric, that is all that Claudine could tell me, she says that all else is covered in a fog. While few in number there are other were-tigers, though I would keep Quinn away from Sookie if at all possible for now. I must go Eric, when the day of your marriage approaches you will receive a gift of fairy cloth, make sure that Sookie's gown is made from it."

*Pop*

The Prince was gone, leaving behind potential dangers to dart and dance in my mind. I would play it safe and have Quinn return to New Orleans before Sookie returned, but I did not know what the rotting vine could be.

My cell phone rang at that moment and I sighed when I saw the caller id.

"Northman here"

"Viking, I am glad to hear that you are well after your little issue the other evening," purred Felipe de Castro.

"I am well of course Felipe, I hear that congratulations are in order for you," I replied.

"Yes, Peter tried to exploit my resources one too many times, and of course his attempt to take your own head left him deliciously weak, I really should thank you for the opportunity Northman."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against my leather chair, I really was not in the mood to tip toe around a verbal minefield with de Castro.

"Felipe, when can I expect the invitation to your festivities?" I cut right to the chase.

"You were always one not to waste words Viking. The festivities will be held here in Nevada next weekend, it will be a double celebration, the Queen of Alabama, Madison Gentry has consented to be my wife. We will hold the wedding right after my coronation, I wish you to attend as well as your child and your bonded, please feel free to bring two more of your retinue with you."

"We will be there Felipe, congratulations on your upcoming nuptials," I said.

We exchanged a few more pleasantries then said our goodbyes. I could feel my shoulders tensing as I moved around the pieces on the political chessboard in my mind. I was being surrounded by powerful enemies and there were still some important strategic pieces missing.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV 'Sookeh'**

Indira and I spent the rest of the evening at Merlotte's. I had a blast teasing Tara when she announced that she was pregnant again, and when one of the waitresses didn't show up for their evening shift, I pulled on one of the aprons for old times' sake and gave a show to the towns folk by waitressing old Crazy Sookie style.

I didn't hide that I could read their minds and took some of the young men to task when they made one of the newer waitresses uncomfortable with their innuendos. When Tara gave the shout out for the last call, the bar was still filled to the brim with curiosity seekers. When I left I promised Tara I wouldn't stay away so long and made my way back to the old farmhouse where I fell into bed missing my bonded only slightly.

The next afternoon when I rose I threw together a quick sandwich and a glass of cranberry juice then attacked Compton's laptop. It was password protected of course, and I spent a good hour trying to find a way through it. Luckily he hadn't set it to lock a person out, nor did he have any type of virus traps or self destruct sequences programmed. Once I realized how pathetic Bill's security measures really were, I tried the password I should have used in the beginning.

C: SOOKEHISMINE!11

Bingo! I was in and I pored over the documents I found contained within. There were several spreadsheets showing funds being transferred back and forth between bank accounts here in Shreveport and accounts located in Oklahoma, Nevada, California, Alabama and Illinois. I went through his email account next, using the same password of course, starting with the oldest archives.

The blood drained from my face when I found the email from Compton to Rene with instructions on which women he should attack and how to make it look like Jason was the murderer. I popped out to the search engine and looked up the email address for the local sheriff as well as the Louisiana State police and then forwarded copies of that email and further documents I found detailing the murders my brother had been accused of and the planning of my grandmother's murder. Jason at least would have his name cleared and my Gran would finally be at peace.

I still had tears running down my face when I unlocked yet another series of documents. These forms were encoded this time though, and I did not have the tools available to break the code at the farm house, even the only graphic image made no sense. It was a jpeg of icons arranged like a family tree or an outline. The icons were:

A bull with a crossed rapier

A sheaf of wheat with grapes wrapped around it

A woodpecker with a butterfly on its beak

A rattlesnake curled around a single star

A large flower with a bee just above it

A hammer with three interlaced triangles behind it

There were also blank areas in the outline for the placement of other icons; perhaps Eric had the knowledge needed to understand their symbolism.

I booted up the database master CD next and spent the next four hours searching through it for information on the most recent vampires that had come to our state. I was surprised to find that not only was Compton tracking all the vampires, he had also started an additional database for the two natured, I found that most of the Shreveport pack and hotshot clan that I had met were included, as well as Sam, Wanda, Bernard, Quinn and the rest of our shifter or were security force.

My head was spinning when I finally pushed away from the lap top; I needed to get this data back to Eric immediately.

I shut down the computer and flung it into the leather bag, stuffed the disks inside and shouted for Wanda and Indira; we needed to leave now without delay.


	17. Chapter 17 Bullshite

A/N - SVM belong to Mrs. Harris, I am just playing. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. And once again, I am very thankful for your wonderful reviews and feedback.

**Chapter 17 - Bullshite**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Wannabe'  
**

The three of us piled into the Hummer and spun around to head down the driveway. Indira was driving and I had only a moment of warning when two vampires landed in front of us, from the sound on the roof of the vehicle a third was trying to tear its way in from above. I debated whether we would be safer inside the vehicle when Indira made the decision for us; she was out the door and on the tall skinny female vamp with a tacky afro in seconds. I was out my own door a second later, since the vampire on the roof was sliding in through the driver's door with Wanda in wolverine form lunging for his neck from across the passenger seat. I threw up a shield around her for added protection then allowed my magic to flow up and into my hands, pooling a moment then pushing it forcefully toward the bald vampire attacking Wanda. He was propelled backwards to slam into one of the oak trees lining the driveway with Wanda still clinging to him, stunning him enough for Wanda to rip out his throat.

While I was distracted the third vampire used the opportunity to catch me up from behind, wrapping an arm around my throat and instructing me to call off Indira from his friend. I could see that Indira was moments away from staking the bitch. I weighed the consequences for a split second, and then called out to Indira to finish the kill. The vamp behind me bellowed and I could feel him throw his head back and his body tense for a killing blow. I dropped my shields allowing my power to roll over me, exploding from my body with a concussive force that tore me free of my captor, before he hit the ground I had him held in the air in front of me.

I could feel my eyes bleeding to blue, the power streaming through me becoming stronger and harder to control. Wanda and Indira were standing next to me, Wanda speaking softly while Indira waited for me to drop the vampire. I could hear my cell phone ringing in my jacket pocket. Wanda grabbed and answered it before it could break my concentration.

"We had a little incident, we killed two, and Sookie is...holding the third. She is not harmed Eric just pissed, royally. I am trying, well you are her bonded! You try!"

Wanda growled into the phone before clicking it shut.

I examined the pathetic creature that dared attack us. He was tall and skinny with a runner's body. He had chin length stringy black hair and a sparse goatee, the fangs he displayed were slightly crooked and his clothing filthy, his smell alone could be considered lethal. I allowed a growl to trickle through my lips as I lifted him higher, compressing the air around him. The growl turned into a snarl when I finally registered the fact that Eric was pouring calm through our bond with the force of a broken dam. He was trying to soothe me from afar, so that I would not kill this filth before we had information as to why we were attacked.

"Fine, take him Indira," I snarled. I dropped my prey into Indira's arms, closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply. I concentrated on the feel of Eric and pushed my power back down, slamming shields around my darker self once more.

When my eyes opened, they were human again but still angry. I pulled my staff from across my back, snapped it straight and pulled off one of the silver end caps, exposing the pointed stake beneath. I then stalked toward the piece of dung that Indira held and placed the staffs point in the center of his chest with just a touch of threatening pressure.

"Why did you attack us," I demanded

The wanna be Lothario vampire growled at me, "We found your scent in our nest and followed it to this place, you took something from us."

"Your nest, you mean the Compton place, you were living with Bill Compton?" I asked.

He refused to answer me about Compton, "Give back what you took from us bitch!"

"My my something really has your tail in a knot. I will make you a deal, you tell me what you will give me for it and I will think about returning the merchandise."

"Foolish woman, the King will have your head for this, no deal!"

I let my Crazy Sookie grin stretch across my face, _gotcha_, "I cannot picture tall blonde and dead having anything to do with scum like you," I said.

Lothario's face wrinkled in confusion, "Blonde? Woman de Castro is not...no!" He started to struggle desperately against Indira's hold, but I had heard enough. Indira stepped slightly to the side so that I would not touch her when I pushed the staffs point through his heart, leaving vampire glop behind.

I looked around us and sighed, we would have to clean up before heading back to Shreveport.

Eric met us in the garage when we returned to the compound. My door flew open and he had me wrapped up in his arms, face buried as usual in my hair.

"You are not harmed?"

"I am fine Eric, why wouldn't I be with a teacher like you?" I wiggled myself out of his arms. I would enjoy his touch at a later time, right now we had too much to discuss. I caught the flash of disgruntlement on his features when I pulled free, so I stepped up on tip toe and gave him a soft kiss, pushing contentment through the bond.

"Come on Eric, I need to show you what I found, can we head to your office please?" I asked, turning to tug out Compton's laptop from the Hummer.

Eric did not answer me; instead he turned and started to stride back through the garage and into the door way that I knew lead back into the compound. I watched his fantastic rear end all the way until the door closed behind him. I felt his amusement and a bit of lust travel back through the bond, arrogant Viking. I gathered up what I could carry and asked the girls to bring the rest. When I reached the Library I could see that Eric had a fire going and that he had left his office door open invitingly. I dropped the laptop on his desk then returned to the garage to help with the rest of the boxes.

When we were finished unloading the Hummer, I thanked Indira and Wanda and wished them well for the evening. I then returned back to Eric's office where I found him staring at the password prompt on Compton's laptop.

"The password is ess oh oh kay ee ayech eye ess em eye en ee exclamation point one one," I said while pulling a chair up next to him.

He laughed when he realized what the password meant then started to flick through files. I tried to see what he was looking at, but his size combined with the small lap top meant that I could barely make out what was on the screen before him. I stood up and placed my chair back in the corner and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eric let me drive, I want to show you what I found and I cannot see a bloody thing with you in the way."

He scooted his chair back, reached over and pulled me into his lap with my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around my shoulders, he then scooted us back up to the desk and rested his chin on the top of my head. I wriggled to make myself more comfortable and felt him tighten around me momentarily, and then he relaxed and nudged the mouse toward my hand.

"Go ahead Lover; you are in the driver's seat, for now." I could feel the smile in his voice.

"All right, most of this stuff is just financial's, but let me pull up his master database here." I clicked around for a few moments then brought up the vampire database. "At first I didn't really see anything different than what is in our own copy other than a few additional cross references that he has added, until I came to this." I clicked on one of the cross references and watched as it pulled up the two natured database.

"He was researching shifters and weres," Eric stated.

"Yes and he has connected each pack master, pride leader or head shifter to the vampire authority in their area. See, he shows you linked to Alcide and Calvin, and then lists all their pack and pride members below them, all cross referencing back and forth. He also lists individuals that are not part of a were community, like Quinn and Sam. What bothers me about this is that he has information on every one of the two natured that are in our employment including their families and pack mates even if they are from a different state, like Wanda's pack in Michigan. He has this entire thing cross referenced for every state, every area, every Sheriff and every Monarch. This would have been a huge undertaking to gather this much information along with all the vampire data. The question is Eric, where did he get the information? I cannot see Alcide or Calvin volunteering the information, let alone individual shifters."

"Sookie he lived in this state long enough that he could have pieced together the information about the Long tooth and Hot shot clans, though I am bothered about his information on Wanda and the others, he was in Arkansas when they arrived. Perhaps some of the other Monarchs volunteered information about the two natured in their area in exchange for a discount on upgrades for the vampire side of the database, at least this may help us track down some of those were's we captured. What else do you have," he asked.

I pulled up the encrypted files as well as the image containing the odd icons.

"I didn't have the tools to break through these files back at the farm house, I can try to do so here but well, I am still pretty new at this hacking stuff. I think it would be better to send it off to one of your experts to get the information as fast as possible."

I could feel him nod, and then he nudged my hand off the mouse, taking control while he increased the magnification of the graphic file.

"I will send it out, but I will also ask that they take some time later to show you how they break the code on such things. This graphic is interesting Sookie, do you know what the icons mean?" he asked.

"I do not have a clue Eric; they just look like cutesy pictures to me."

"These are the emblems for some of the vampire monarchs," he explained. "The bull is de Castro of Nevada, the wheat is Freyda of Oklahoma, the bird is Madison of Alabama, the rattlesnake is Stan from Texas, and the flower is Russell of Mississippi, and this last one here," Eric points at the hammer, "that is my symbol. You will see such things as pins or badges on personnel when we gather in large groups at various functions to identify each other. Here though this diagram seems to indicate potential alliances, all these empty spots are areas for additional monarchs. You see how this doubled line from Russell ends up in the corner there? That looks like the marriage link to Bartlett Crow."

"So what about all the dashed double lines leading to you and the rest of the states from Oklahoma and Alabama?" I asked.

I could feel him shift uncomfortably behind me, "Eric?"

"I believe those indicate Alliance requests that were refused."

"Why would you refuse to ally yourself with those other monarchs? We are allied with Stan and Russell wouldn't that make you stronger?"

"It is not that type of Alliance Sookie, Queens head those states, I am speaking of Marriage Alliances." he explained.

"Freyda and Madison asked you to marry them," I asked. I was trying to wrap my head around the idea that Eric could be planning marriage with some other monarch. I found that a large part of me really didn't like that idea, a very growly part of me. I could tell Eric really wasn't comfortable with this conversation.

"Actually Phoebe, Freyda and Madison all asked me, and Russell teased me that if I had taken the throne before he had fallen for Bartlett I would have received a proposal from him as well. I turned them all away Sookie, I have no wish to form a Marriage Alliance. I have all that I need right here." He pulled me close and dropped a kiss onto my neck while pushing contentment through our bond.

"So is that why Viola was here, to try to get you to change your mind?" I asked.

Eric sighed, "Freyda doesn't like being told no, she has a high opinion of herself, and thinks that because she and I share the same heritage that I would automatically accept her."

"She is the same age as you and a Viking?"

"No she is several centuries younger, but she does share our Norse heritage, she also fancies herself as the goddess Freya incarnate. Quite frankly, I don't think she is exactly stable anymore."

"Ok, so what about the other two?"

"Phoebe is already in another marriage contract that is not due to expire for a few more years, she was just fishing. Madison is seeking an alliance because like Sophie-Anne she has driven her state into the ground with over spending. She needed an alliance to try to pull her out of debt, and it looks like she found someone willing to accept her. Felipe announced that they will be married the same evening of his coronation."

"All right, so these other lines stand for what then?" I asked.

"I would say show monarchies that are willing to come to each other's defense, apparently Compton had just started putting this together and only got as far as the monarchies in this general area. While this little diagram is definitely interesting, was there anything else that you came across in his files?"

I took control of the mouse again and closed out the graphic for now, there was something else niggling at the back of my mind in relation to the graphic and the database but I couldn't put my finger on what was bothering me.

"This is what brought me back here right away Eric, how the hell did Compton get his hands on this?" I opened a file to show the architectural blue prints of Gudrun, showing all the security setups, the exits and entrances, the interior layout and various notes next to each apartment or suite indicating who was residing in them and their daily habits.

I could fell Eric's anger and if it had been his hand on the mouse instead of my own I knew it would be just dust right now. He gently picked me up from his lap and stood me to the side, then shoved his chair back to stand and pace.

"I will take care of this Sookie, you have done well. Why don't you go ahead and get something to eat. You probably should meet up with Pam anyway and make arrangements to go shopping in the next few nights; we leave for Nevada on Friday."

I could feel a clutch of fear trickle down my spine, he was so calm on the surface but through the bond I could feel that he was in a killing rage.

"Eric..."

He stopped pacing and came over to gather me in his arms, lifting me for a deep and forceful kiss, his fangs scraping against the bottom of my lip, nicking and drawing blood. He groaned and sucked at the wound for a moment, before sealing it with a swipe of his tongue and nudging me away from him.

"Leave me now Sookie, please," he requested.

"All right Eric, I'll...catch up with you later then."

When I left the office he was already on his cell phone barking orders. I went back to my own suite, stripped and stepped into the shower to wash away all the evenings stress. I then caught up with my own correspondence, including making arrangements with Pam for a shopping spree. When I could barely keep my eyes opened, I gathered up a few things and made my way to Eric's rooms, stripping and crawling into his huge bed. My dreams were filled with wave after wave of vampires attacking the compound, easily breaking through our defenses and multiple images of Eric dying in various ways.

Eric pulled me from my nightmares a few hours before dawn. His cool hands and lips traveled down my sweat soaked body until I was trembling from something other than fear. He brought me to completion twice before he slid inside of me, the feel of him so strong and deep in me, so strong and passionate above me brought tears to my eyes. He kissed them away, whispering reassurances, telling me I had nothing to fear that he would always be there for me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, my lips sucking and biting at his chest encouraging him to move harder and faster, I opened myself to my power and let it flow around us and over him, the currents like hundreds of fingers stroking and teasing him. He adjusted our position and I felt him hit that perfect spot, leaning on one arm while the other captured my chin so that I locked his gaze with my own. He spoke and each word was emphasized with a thrust of his body.

"You are mine, you will be safe, we will be safe. You Are Mine." With the last word he thrust deeply and held himself with his back arched above me, roaring, before he swung his head to my shoulder and struck, feeding deeply. The sensation of his fangs entering my body coupled with the pulses I could still feel from his release sent me up into a whirlwind of ecstasy,power and pleasure ricocheting back and forth between us.

We took a shower together, washing the remnants of my fear and our sex from our bodies; I changed the sheets on the bed much to Eric's amusement then crawled between them where he cuddled me close. I fell asleep with him humming an unfamiliar lullaby.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Inquisition'**

I held tight to Sookie's arm as I guided her through the ball room of de Castro's Celeste Resort and Casino. The floor of the room was dark blue marble with veining and pitting meant to be representative of the evening sky, the walls were cream with gold accents and the raised domed ceiling above us allowed the real stars to shine down upon the wooden dance floor. There was of course the usual buffet set to the sides for vampire and human appetites as well as the typical red carpet leading from the entrance way to the stage where de Castro would be crowned and then married.

I bent down to Sookie to ask if she wanted anything to eat and couldn't keep my fangs from running down; as they had since the moment she stepped out of the bedroom of our hotel suite. She was wearing a heavily beaded crimson silk gown. The gown flowed down her body from a deep décolletage and spaghetti straps that showed off her shoulders and breasts, the weight of the beadwork causing the gown to almost fuse with her body. A slit ran up the right thigh showing off her shapely leg and the delicate heels that she wore. Her hair tumbled freely half way down her back, then ended in a thick braid that fell to her hips, tied off with a velvet ribbon that concealed a length of silver wire. She wore the ruby drops that I had presented her earlier in her small ears. She was delectable and few in the ballroom had been able to take their eyes off of her since we entered.

"Sookie would you care for some refreshments?" I asked.

"No thanks Eric, in all honesty I just want to get this over with so we can return home, the novelty of this place has worn off quickly."

I could see the strain in her face from blocking the thoughts of the humans in the casino below us; the layout of the resort was not conductive to the relaxation of her shields. The resort was modeled after the Spanish Palace with various wings for the guests and a central area reserved for the casino. The vampires were housed on the top two floors of the complex; de Castro had another large compound where he held his normal political proceedings.

We continued to mingle for a while, waiting for the coronation to begin, de Castro was already below the main stage holding a spontaneous 'court' with some of his underlings. Russell swung by to greet us with a few of his retinue; Stan had yet to show in attendance. I had brought Pam, Indira and Wanda with us for our entourage. Wanda was currently resting so that she would be available to attend to Sookie in the daylight hours; Indira and Pam were circulating through the crowd and speaking to other attendees.

Sookie stopped a moment to talk to a vampire from Russell's retinue when I heard my name called.

"Eric, there you are for a tall man you are hard to locate sometimes," called a husky female voice.

A cloying musky scent enveloped me first before a long fingered hand with crimson nails took grasp of the arm that Sookie had released. I turned to look into the sky blue eyes of Oklahoma's Queen, Freyda, whose welcoming smile did not reflect in her gaze.

I greeted her in turn, "Hello Freyda, I don't believe I am that difficult to track down, your Viola seemed to have no trouble." I lifted her hand from my arm and gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Oh yes, my Viola, she returned to the palace a few days ago missing one of her hands, she had quite the story to tell me. I really must meet this bonded of yours Eric, I understand she is quite... special." she gushed.

Sookie had returned to my side and I tucked her against me with a possessive arm around her waist, I glanced down at her to see a little frown between her eyebrows while she examined Freyda, then she stepped forward and gave a slight tilt of her head to the Queen.

"Hello, I am Sookie Stackhouse, Eric's bonded and you are?"

There was a flash of anger in the Queen's eyes when Sookie did not curtsey or prostrate herself before the her as a human is expected too.

"I am the vampire Queen of Oklahoma, Freyda Domhildr. You have quite the reputation Miss Stackhouse, for a human. Tell me, did you enjoy your time in Sophie-Anne's court? I understand Andre to be quite the lover. I am sure I am not the only one curious about how you still live with Andre dead and yet here you are bonded to our Viking no less."

I could feel Sookie tense beside me and the vibration of a growl that never reached her lips, I sent her calm through our bond we could not afford antagonizing another monarch, even one without any manners. She took a deep breath then replied with all the dignity of her southern upbringing.

"Your Majesty, the vampire court of Louisiana is always a fascinating experience for a human, though I will state that the current Monarch is a vast improvement over the previous, and as my bonded Eric is so much more impressive than Andre, a huge difference, literally," Sookie purred.

Our conversation was interrupted with the entrance of the Queen of Alabama, Madison Gentry and her entourage who moved to stand to one side of Felipe. Once everyone was in place, the coronation of de Castro as King of Arkansas proceeded without incident.

There was a slight break, where Sookie excused herself to take care of her human needs, while the stage was rearranged for the wedding ceremony. Freyda took the opportunity of my bonded's absence to nag me about her marriage proposal. While relatively attractive with her Nordic blonde hair and tall lithe body, the woman annoyed the hell out of me.

"Come now Eric, you know that marriage to me would assist you in keeping de Castro at bay, with an ally on the Arkansas border. I am sure that Russell must be feeling the pressure now with Arkansas on one border and de Castro's new Queen on the other border," she said.

"I am well aware of the political currents at the moment, as I explained to your representative Viola; I still have no interest in any marriage alliance, period." I replied.

Sookie was walking back to us, watching our exchange.

Freyda looked her over with a scornful eye then brought her gaze back to mine, "Be very careful what your infatuation with that female costs you Northman, she is only human after all."

"And you Domhildr, be very careful how you speak of my bonded, to insult her is to insult me and I really do not believe you would enjoy how I would retaliate."

"You are a fool Eric," said Freyda, spinning around and stalking away to the other side of the ballroom.

I gathered Sookie back into my embrace as the wedding ceremony commenced before us. While I watched de Castro and Gentry exchange their vows and their blood in front of a cloaked figure, I harkened back to the ceremony I had performed as Priest for Russell and Bartlett in Rhodes. I have heard several times that Sookie was there in attendance, a part of the Louisiana contingent in fact, staying with Andre in his suite, and I know that she and the other telepath Barry were the reason that the majority of the people, vampire and human alike had evacuated the Hotel before the Fellowship had detonated their bombs. What I still did not understand is how it was possible that I had never met Sookie while there.

After the ceremony, Sookie and I paid our respects to the new King and his Queen, and then Sookie excused herself while Felipe pulled me to the side for a moment.

"Eric, such a beautiful and intriguing woman your bonded is, how is she finding our fair city?" he asked.

"She is enjoying it very much Felipe, she is just weary from our trip, she has not adjusted to the time difference yet," I explained.

"I am sorry to hear that, no matter I am sure we will be seeing more of each other, now that we are so much closer, I really must thank you again Eric for making my coup possible," Felipe laughed heartily.

"No thanks necessary Felipe," I smiled wryly, "I was just defending what was mine."

"Ah yes, that is something we both must keep in mind, do we not? Keeping what is ours out of the grasp of others." he said, "so tell me I saw you speaking to Freyda earlier, how is that courtship going between the two of you? She was so excited to hear that you would be attending, you know that she and Madison are such good friends."

I kept my expression and my voice neutral, "There is no courtship, I declined."

Felipe brushed at an imaginary piece of lint on the shoulder of his velvet cloak, "Strange Eric, that is not how the Queen seems to see things, she is positive that you are only holding out for a better offer. She told Madison that she was looking forward to a midsummer celebration between the two of you. Women, you just cannot know what is going on in their little minds can you?"

I no longer wished to discuss Oklahoman, that woman if she was human would be certifiable.

"She is wrong, it has been a great pleasure this evening Felipe, your celebration and your accommodations have been extraordinary. If you would excuse me, I need to gather up my people and prepare to turn in for the evening, we will be leaving for Shreveport at first dark," I said.

"Of course Eric, please do enjoy yourself for the rest of the evening, and I hope Miss Stackhouse is able to enjoy herself for a few more hours tomorrow when she rises before she leaves, it would be a shame for her to miss what our city has to offer her," Felipe said smoothly.

I gave him a slight nod of my head and made my way through the gathered crowd, signaling the others that it was time to leave. I was happy to return to my suite and find a sleeping Sookie in my bed, it only took me a short period of time to strip, shower and join her, gathering her close in my arms while I added the last remaining pieces to the game board in my head.

We would return to Gudrun and the major changes to the compound that I had ordered completed while we traveled, additional security measures, entrances and exits moved and a shuffling of personnel, including Sookie being moved to my new rooms, she had surprised me again by volunteering to remain with me when I asked how she would like her new suite designed. She was becoming quite comfortable with our relationship, which in turn made me a very satisfied vampire.

Now it was time to flush out the traitors in our midst.


	18. Chapter 18 It's a Del

A/N - All SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, I am only taking them out for a spin. Again, many thanks for the feedback, alerts and reviews, your encouragement keeps my fingers typing.

**Chapter 18 - Its a Del**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Why'  
**

_Pam was in her office adjacent to Eric's at Fangtasia, she happily stripped herself of the slinky low cut high slit black lace gown that she had to wear all evening. It felt so good to strip out of the corset that she wore underneath and the thigh high leather stiletto boots. She switched on her iPod and listened to some soft jazz while she showered to wash the stench of the vermin and the bar from her skin. She hummed along with the music while she cleaned her hair then rinsed and dried her body, rubbing a lotion into her undead skin until the jasmine and sweat pea scented the air._

_She padded over to her small wardrobe and pulled out cream silk slacks and a matching shell, then slipped the cotton candy pink cashmere sweater with pearl buttons over top and placed matching pearls around her throat and wrist. She twisted her hair up into a French roll and secured it with one of Janice's wooden hair pins. Lastly she slipped into her pink pumps, grabbed her clutch and made the rounds of the bar, locking it down. When she was finished Pam left through the employee entrance and made her way to the robin egg blue Mercedes parked next to Eric's empty spot. A light drizzle had begun and the asphalt was shiny with the wet, a few feet from the car Pam pulled out her key fob and hit the unlock and auto start button._

_The night is rent with a powerful explosion that envelopes the Mercedes and the female vampire. A hideous shriek cuts through the sound of crackling fire, climbing higher and higher until the sound cuts off while the flames are reflected upon the wet and blackened ground where a broken pink pump melts as it burns._

"Pammmmmm!" I awaken with a scream ripping from my throat to echo through the bed chamber, mocking me. There is no answer but the heavy beating of my heart and the weight of the cold arm around my waist, according to the clock that I could see across the room, neither Pam nor Eric would be rising for several more hours. I knew from experience that I would not be able to return to sleep, despite the comfort of my bonded at my side. I had been dreaming every day since our return from Nevada, all of them had been nightmares, but this was the first one I could still remember, still feel. I felt Pam's agony at being burned to her true death as if it was occurring to me; I expected my hands and face to be covered with blisters.

I had said nothing to Eric about the dreams and tried to push them in the back of my mind during the late afternoons before he rose so that he would not be disturbed. He and Alcide, Quinn and Rasul were constantly in meetings, going over security protocols and the latest changes to various points of interest in the state. It had been touch and go for a while between Eric and the Wolf and Tiger for he had suspected both of treason due to some information he had received from a trusted source and the types of documents found in Compton's laptop. I had called Eric to the side to stop the accusations and had him bring first Quinn and then Alcide into my presence to clasp their hands and pick through their minds to relieve his suspicion. I found nothing but honesty and anger in both men that someone close to us had turned over secrets to the enemy.

I had reassured Eric that his trust was well placed in two of the most powerful Were's in his area, but that was not enough for him. I sat next to him on his throne in the Hall of Introduction as every human, two natured and vampire was brought forth in the Area to once again swear fealty. I couldn't read the vampire minds, but I used my gift on the humans and two natured. I repeated this at every Sheriff compound throughout the State. I weeded out some blood donors that had been planted by the Fellowship and another dozen were's who wore the wine goblet insignia who I couldn't get a reading from only red snarly static, since others of their kind had attacked us previously, Quinn locked them in the dungeon at the palace in New Orleans.

I was mentally and physically exhausted from using my telepathy so extensively as well as the interrupted sleep cycle caused by the nightmares, tonight though I had promised Pam that I would lounge on the Fangtasia Throne tonight so that she and Eric could spend some time going over more paperwork without being disturbed. Rasul was still in town and would keep me company on the main floor along with Indira so that I would not have to be concerned about any vermin getting feisty.

I sighed as I pulled on another of my enthralling ensembles, this one was actually a gift from Tara, kind of a joke after she visited me at Fangtasia and saw me 'sparkling' for the vermin. Tara had been stupefied at the evidence of my magic but she took it in stride and actually came up with some different ideas to keep me from getting bored. The outfit featured a Victorian half corset in leather that laced in the front and ended at my last rib, pushing the girls up and almost over. It was paired with a floor length leather skirt that was nothing but a double loin cloth, with four slits front and back, fully exposing my legs, but hiding the girly bits with the weight of the leather. I wore a lace thong underneath and took my time lacing up the matching thigh high stilettos. My hair was once again pinned on top of my head with my signature wooden hair pins.

Once we all arrived at Fangtasia, I gave Eric a long lazy kiss of promise then sashayed my way from his office to the thrice bedamned throne knowing that every fang in the club popped at the sight me.

Indira took position at Eric's corner booth to watch over me while I beckoned Rasul to join me as I milked the crowd, this would be the first time he would have the opportunity to watch my show. He was also dressed Fangtasia style with low riding leather pants and boots with a bronze silk shirt that was partially buttoned, showing off his well toned body and dusky skin tone.

I let myself relax first then I quietly drew some of my power to the surface. I was lounged back lazily in the throne with my legs crossed at the ankle and my hands resting on the arm rest. The power visibly slid up from between my breasts, tracing over the old scar channels until butterflies and flowers were outlined and glowing across my body. I then pulled the power out from under my skin until the tracings became three dimensional, dozens of silver and gold flowers and butterflies were created from the lines of power to dance around the throne.

"Sookie that is extraordinary," Rasul stated with a bit of awe, lifting a hand to chase after a sliver of golden power that traced an old channel under the skin of my shoulder.

I caught his hand and pushed it away, shaking my head, "You know you should not touch me Rasul, Eric is my bonded."

I still had his hand in my own when he looked me right in the eyes, _she should be mine I waited so long for her_, and I found myself sliding through a vampire's thoughts. I pulled my mind from his quickly along with my hand and flicked a bubble of power at a fang banger that had gotten too close to me, the sound of it popping startling the vermin back, while I took that moment to compose myself before facing Rasul again.

"Forgive me Sookie for touching you," he begged, "I forgot myself, but I thought Eric had healed you of your scars, why do they still seem to be there?"

I answered him while dozens of explanations for the things I had seen in his mind bounced through my own, "the actual scarification is gone, but when they existed my power used them as the path of least resistance and burned matching pathways under my skin, a memory of them will always be with me when I call magic."

I was still trying to decide how to talk to Rasul without giving away that I had read his thoughts, when something snapped inside of me, pulling me urgently to Eric's office, though there was nothing in our bond indicating that there was a problem.

"Rasul, I am needed in the back for a moment, would you please watch over the vermin for me, I should be returning shortly." He nodded and slid into the throne that I deserted while I pushed my way through the crowd, signaling Indira that all was well when she rose to accompany me, asking that she remain in her booth.

I was in the hallway and out of sight of the crowd, the closer I came to Eric's office the greater the surge of power inside of me. I was through his door without knocking or asking permission to enter. Eric was out of his chair and moving toward me in alarm. I ignored him as I stalked across the room to where Pam had risen from her position on his couch. I had power rolling off of me and pooling in my hands, my eyes had bled away to blue allowing me to see the room with more clarity. Eric tried to touch my shoulder to pull me back from Pam and I blocked him,_ interesting my power has never effected him before_, I shoved the thought away and gathered Pam into my arms where she held herself stiffly.

I followed my instincts, using one hand to tilt her face to mine to make up our slight height difference.

"Trust me Pam," I whispered before I took her lips with my own, nipping at her bottom lip, coaxing her to open to me and plunging my tongue deep between her fangs when she did. She was no longer fighting me. Her own arms were wrapped around me tightly gathering me closer. I could hear dual growls in the room, hers and Eric's. I knew deep inside of me that I would have to answer to Eric for my actions, but something in me would not let me stop or question what I was doing.

I pulled back slightly and looked deeply into her dilated eyes, words spilling from me in a voice other than my own.

"Taste me child, you must draw deeply," I returned to her mouth and forced it wide, deliberately stabbing my tongue on her fangs, ripping it open so my blood poured into her mouth. Pam swallowed and latched onto my tongue sucking hard, power ripped through me spilling into her mouth and down her throat with my blood until we were both glowing from it. Her body trembled, taken by unexpected ecstasy and I slowly lowered her to the couch behind her, pulling away to return to my bonded who was staring at me with a look of disbelief, for a moment I could taste hatred in our bond.

I expected that to shock me out of the trance I seemed to be in, instead I felt myself sink deeper into my power, my hand lifted to his face to cup his cheek, my vision clouded then disappeared but I could still feel him, once again a voice other than my own emerged from my throat.

"I only did what I must Viking so that she can remain at your side."

I felt his doubt and my power lashed out, angered that he did not trust me with his child, it is too much for me and the backlash threw me across the room and into blackness.

When my eyes opened I knew that I was not with Eric, there is sunlight streaming through the windows of the strange room. My body is aching along with my head and a feeling of dread sank through me. I remembered the previous evening as if it was one of my dreams, but the fact that I was not wrapped in the arms of a stubborn vampire proved that things were far from ok in my world. I moved from the bed to explore my surroundings, noticing that I was in a cotton tank top and sleep shorts that were not my own. I found the restroom and took care of the necessities only to return to exploring the rest of the suite. I could tell from the layout I was back at Gudrun, probably in one of the renovated human guest suites. I found a small pile of my own clothing on the couch in the living area and there was a packet of oatmeal on the shelf and a pitcher of milk in the fridge. I took the hint and dressed in the jeans and sweater provided, pulled on my boots and micro waved the instant oatmeal for breakfast. When I was finished I brushed my teeth and picked my jacket off the rack near the door. I found my cell phone, id and keys in one of the pockets.

I checked my phone and found a text from Eric that we were to speak when he rose for the evening. That sent another prickle of warning down my spine, Eric rarely texted me before succumbing to the dawn since we bonded, instead he would leave a note in his own hand where I could find it, that must mean he wasn't the one who had provided the clothes or nourishment. I know that we needed to talk, but I was hurt by his attitude and that ticked me off. I sent a text of my own off to him. The text was simple; only four words "Do not trust Rasul."

I had to get out of the compound, I did not like the way I was losing control of myself. I wanted to curl up in a ball on the couch and cry myself hoarse, which was not acceptable. I called Wanda and asked her to get my car then called Del in her dorm at the university and asked if she would like to meet somewhere for a late lunch, it was around three pm in the afternoon plenty of time before the vampires would rise and I would be called to task. She suggested meeting us at one of the local parks for a picnic since the weather was so nice, I agreed and placed a quick call to Rupert asking him to throw something together for the three of us.

I was enjoying the delicious spread of cold roast beef with a cabbage slaw and potato salad while giggling with my friends in the hazy March sunlight. Del had turned out to have quite the sense of humor, and seemed to have recovered from her previous assault. She claimed that it was all because of Quinn, she had a crush on him though she was concerned about their age differences.

"Sookie he was so sweet to me, and he was just as excited as I was when he found that witch to take that hunk of iron off of me," her voice bubbled with happiness, "and he even helped me learn how to use my abilities better, watch this!"

Del jumped up and took a fast look around to see if anyone was watching us, we had found an alcove tucked among some taller bushes and a large fountain that surrounded us on three sides, shielding us from the rest of the public and giving us a solid defensible area. She stripped down to her undies, giggled again and I watched the energy swirl around her until a delicate doe stood before us. She shifted into a swan and then as a tease for Wanda, into a wolverine finally ending with a gorgeous Siberian tiger who walked over to rub against me. I ran my hands over her thick fur to scratch behind her ears and was gifted with a rumbling purr before she slid back over to her pile of clothes to shift and dressed again quickly. I caught the glint of sunlight off a pendant she pulled from the pocket of her jeans and clasped around her neck, it played peek-a-boo with her neckline so that I couldn't quite see what it was.

"Impressive Del," Wanda said, "Which form do you prefer?"

Delaney blushed and dropped her eyes before speaking, "actually I spend a lot of time with Quinn as the tiger, and I find I prefer being that way with him."

We laughed a bit more and enjoyed the usual girl talk about the men we had to work and live with; it wasn't long before a chill started in as afternoon began to draw to a close. I was wrapping up and putting away the left overs when I sensed Del come over to stand beside me. There was a shimmer of tension around her body, a slight buzz and I straightened to glance at her in inquiry, she reached over to take one of my hands while the other rose to pull the pendant from between her breasts. I had a moment to recognize the sheaf of wheat before a loud droning rang in my ears and a blast of light blinded me, her voice screaming in my head.

_I am so sorry Sookie, but she has my family_

_

* * *

_**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Child of Mine'**

My eyes snapped open the moment the sun released me from its grasp, there was something very wrong. I moved from my bed and dressed swiftly noticing that Sookie was not with me, which at first confused me until I remembered what had occurred the previous evening at Fangtasia. She had all but fucked my child in front of me, sharing her blood and her power with someone else without my permission or my understanding, and she dared to keep me from stopping her with her magic. Then she had stood before me with the eyes of a seer and the voice of an ancient to cup my cheek and tell me that she had to do it for my child.

I had been so confused and disbelieving that my woman would betray me in such a way that I hadn't really listened to her words, I just kept replaying her actions in my mind. I admit that I had allowed my darker side full reign and she sensed some of my hatred over what had just occurred. Her magic had lashed out, though this time it did nothing to me and she was flung back against the wall with its force.

When I went to move to her side I found my child over top of Sookie in a protective stance snarling and growling at me, obviously recovered from their earlier embrace.

"Stay away from her Eric," Pam snarled at me, "you are not in any condition to touch her right now."

"You dare keep me from my Bonded?"

"Eric think about what just happened that wasn't normal for Sookie."

"Pam my bonded just tried to fuck you in front of me," I was not listening to her.

"And you think that was normal for her? For the god's sake use your head Eric, something is wrong with her," snarled Pam.

I started to command my child to step away from Sookie when her words started to sink through the swirling confusion of my emotions. Pam was correct, Sookie would not display her power in such a way or treat Pam the way she had, and she had actually forced Pam to respond to her in the beginning.

"I have to think about this," I growled, "but I cannot do so with her scent mixed with yours. I need both of you to get out of my sight."

Pam relaxed and picked up Sookie, "Yes Master, I will take her to one of the guest suites and make sure she is ok." She looked me straight in the eye, "I will not stay with her, nor will I touch her in any way other than as a Child to her Mistress."

I nodded and watched her leave my office holding Sookie in her arms. I sent a text to Rasul and Indira letting them know that Pam had left with Sookie and one more to her phone telling her that we would speak the next evening, and then I followed Pam back to the compound. I spent the rest of the evening in the gymnasium working through my rage with my sword and the soothing patterns of war.

Now I stood pacing in the Library waiting for Sookie. When she did not appear at the designated time I pulled out my cell phone to call her, it was at that moment that I registered the fact that she had sent me a text. When I read it I was even more confused, what did she mean about not trusting Rasul, had something else happened at the bar last night? I tried to reach for her through the bond to discover how she was feeling at the moment. I admit that I had blocked my side of the bond the previous evening, not wanting to touch any part of her. Now I felt an unknown emotion clench my undead heart when I realized that her side of the bond was empty. I prodded at it, trying to discover what was wrong. I could tell that it was still there, it still existed and was solidly anchored but it felt like it stretched from me into a void. It was not blocked, Sookie just was not there.

I grabbed my phone again and tried to call her, she did not answer. I tried to call Wanda and it went directly to voice mail. I bellowed for my guards and strode from the room, calling Pam to me.

"What is wrong Eric?" she asked.

"Have you seen Sookie tonight?"

"No I have not seen her since I left her last eve."

"I cannot feel her, she is out of my reach," I growled.

"What do you mean you cannot feel her? Your bond is broken?" she asked.

"No, the bond is... empty, anything I send to her just gets sucked away."

"What do you want me to do Master."

"I need you to go to Fangtasia, I was supposed to meet a couple of new vampires that are interested in moving to the area, I need you to cover for me while I look for Sookie," I explained.

"As you wish, do you want me to contact the others?"

"Yes get me Thalia and Chow, oh and also Rasul, have them meet me back in the library."

I went back to my quarters and changed into clothing more suited to the hunt, boots and dark jeans with a long sleeved tightly fitted cotton shirt. I tried Sookie's phone one more time then headed back to the Library.

My officers were all waiting for me and I quickly explained the situation to them, I sent Thalia and Chow out to track down Sookie but asked Rasul to stay behind so that we could speak in private. I had him remain seated while I continued to pace around him.

"Eric is there anything I can do to help. Do you want me to call in some of the two natured trackers?" he asked.

I moved forward into his personal space, dropped my fangs and snarled at him, "You can tell me why I received a text from my bonded this afternoon telling me not to trust you and then discovered that only a few hours later she seems to have disappeared from the area. What have you done with her?" I had his throat in my hands and his back up against one of the book cases.

His own fangs dropped and he hissed at me, "I did not take her Northman; you know I would not hurt her." I threw him across the room then pounced on him, both of us scrambling for dominance. I had him locked into a hold on his back with one hand; in my other hand was a stake that I had pulled from my boot, creating a slight depression in his chest.

"I ask again Rasul, why Sookie told me not to trust you."

He closed his eyes for a moment then looked at me squarely, "She must have slipped into my head last night when we accidently touched last night."

I interrupted him, "She can hear vampires, she has never mentioned such."

He curled his lips in a slight smirk, "It is something that I discovered during one of our more...intimate encounters, she thought I was going to kill her when she realized what she had done. To my knowledge it is something that only happens rarely, and only with those that have shared her blood, obviously she must not have trusted you with that secret."

I absorbed the information for an instant then exerted more pressure on his arm, "You will answer my original question Rasul, why did Sookie not trust you?"

"She must have discovered that I was the one selling information to Felipe through Threadgill and Compton, he promised that she would be mine the moment you meet your true death," he admitted.

I walked out of the library fifteen minutes later, telling my guard to send for someone to clean up the ashy mess I left behind.

Thalia told me two hours later that they had tracked Sookie and Wanda to a park where they were supposed to have met Del for a picnic. Wanda and the remnants of the picnic had been found, but Del and Sookie were still missing, and the wolverine was currently in a coma suffering from extensive blunt force trauma, the Doctor did not know how long before she would be conscious again.

I wanted to be out there with the rest of them, flying and searching for my bonded, but we were already spread extremely thin and with the execution of one of my Sheriffs I needed to make sure the rest of my people were protected as well. I contacted the rest of my Sheriffs explaining that we had had a major security breach and that the traitor had been dealt with, but that they needed to be on the lookout for further attacks.

I kept running the previous nights encounter over and over in my head, while I waited for Pam to call me back with information from one of my files at that I kept at Fangtasia. I remembered how Sookie had appeared when she had thrown open my office door, power was rolling off of her in visible waves; her eyes had already bled to a clear icy blue. She had ignored me completely, even blocking my attempt to restrain her. I had always been immune to her power before, but not this time. When I pushed aside the vision my anger had provided and just analyzed the rest of the encounter with Pam, I remembered that when she had turned to me her eyes had changed to those of a Seer and the words she had spoken to Pam as well as to myself were not her normal voice; something else had driven Sookie into doing what she did the night before and it hadn't been lust.

Pam finally called me back with the information I needed and I told her to wrap things up at the bar and head to New Orleans. I needed someone I could implicitly trust to go through Rasul's possessions while the rest of us continued to look for Sookie.

An hour later I was brought to my knees with a roar, my hand clutching at the air and blood tears pouring down my face when I felt over powering agony from my child.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - 'Flat Line'**

When I next regained my senses, I found myself in a room and strapped to a chair from my dreams. The chair was backless and I was strapped to it at my elbow and knees while naked, the room was filled with implements of torture and there existed a forge to the left of me where somebody labored molding molten metal. I could sense that there were many people in the room around me, I could even make out vague movement, but there was heaviness on my tongue and a buzzing in my mind and a clouding of my vision. I tried to reach for Eric and panicked when I couldn't feel the bond, there was nothing there but emptiness, it was like he did not exist. I tried to reach out with my power next but something stopped me as if there was a wall blocking the pathways.

A tinkling of laughter announced the arrival of a visitor, three forms solidified from the fog around me. I recognized the two witches, Hallow and Mark from the Stonebrook clan but it took me an extra moment to identify the vampire that stood between them.

She was dressed in a blue mantle, inlaid with jewels all the way down to the skirt. On her neck she had glass beads representing grapes on the vine and a pendant of wheat. On her head she had a black hood of lambskin, lined with ermine. A staff was in her hand topped with a knob ornamented with brass and jewels. She wore a girdle of soft hair, and clasped to it was a large skin-bag. She wore calf-skin shoes on her feet, with long and strong-looking thongs and beaded embroidery representing the harvest. On her hands she had gloves of white ermine. Her hair flowed down her back loosely and her face was heavily made up with blood red lips and darkened eyes. She stopped in front of me to leer down from her advantage of height.

"What is the matter human, it is a different feeling when you find one powerless is it not? Here you are without your telepathy, without your magic and oh yes, without your bonded," Freyda purred, for it was her who posed before me in her strange get up.

"Welcome to my home my pet, I am sure you are familiar with two of my followers?" she waved at the two witches, "They are so loyal, and so useful it is such a shame though that Amelia had to pay for her stupidity, she had such potential, perhaps the two of you may have even become friends? It is of no matter now, you are where you were meant to be, and once you are bound again our life together will move forward as planned," she was swaying back and forth in front of me, her words almost a chant.

"We must first take care of the little problem of your magic, I cannot have you hurting any of my people and I definitely cannot have your Blood kin poking their pointy ears where it does not belong."

I twisted my head when I heard the movement to my left, a very large creature, Demon maybe, though my head was so fuzzy I could not sense a thing from it, glided forward with a collar in its hands. The chanting increased in the room and the two witches including Freyda swayed in front of me, their voices grew to a crescendo the moment the iron collar was snapped around my neck and I screamed as it fused to my body. This was repeated four more times as I was shackled again at wrist and ankle with the familiar weight of be spelled iron. When the Demon stepped away for the final time Freyda took his position to place a finger to my forehead and whispered.

In that moment I felt the wall around my power disappear and I surged forward as it blasted through me meaning to kill the vampire Queen. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and immediately I felt all the energy bleed away from me; I could actually see it splashing to the ground. The room brightened for an instant before I sank back into unconsciousness from the burning pain.

I was roused again shortly afterwards by the feeling of ice cold water being poured over my body. I lifted my heavy head and glared at the woman before me.

"Eric will kill you when he finds me," I whispered.

Freyda just tossed her hair back over her shoulders and laughed as she leaned on her staff.

"Child your bonded will not be able to find you, my coven has blocked the bond you feel as empty to him as he is to you, and shortly there will no longer be a bond at all."

"Explain," I demanded as if I was not the one bound in iron.

She slapped me and I could feel my rage begin to bubble, I brought myself back under control I would be of no use to myself or to Eric if I burned myself out wasting power against the iron.

"You demand nothing of me child, but I am feeling indulgent so I will give you a little history lesson," she said.

"Five months ago I was supposed to be preparing for my marriage to Sophie-Anne and you were to be brought here with Andre for me to play with. You see Sophie-Anne and I loved each other, you had done us a favor when you had discovered Peter Threadgill's treachery. We were sure that she would have to go through with the marriage even though she preferred me. When you revealed his deception Sophie-Anne was able to lay aside his betrothal contract and we made plans to be wed."

"Why would Andre give me to you," I asked. Andre had been a possessive son of a bitch and I couldn't see him handing me over to anyone.

"I had perfected my little jewelry and they were anxious to trade your old style for the new version," she giggled, "You were to be my reward for being patient, for putting up with Peter's fondling of my beloved. They were very afraid of you, did you know that? A little human had vampire royalty shaking in their boots," her eyes are slightly unfocused now as she dredged up old memories.

I tried to shift my aching body, looking for a more comfortable position and her attention snapped back to me.

"But then your Blood kin attacked and died, the threat of a Fairy Vampire war brought the Viking out of his hermitage and my lover paid with her life because you dared to survive your bonded. It was you who killed my lover and it is you who will pay for my pain, for as long as I wish you to do so."

The Queen was absolutely mad. Sophie-Anne had been just as crazy, if Eric had not taken the throne then Threadgill or de Castro would have. She had neither the funds nor the loyalty of supporters needed to keep them at bay. I did not believe her marriage to this creature in front of me would have helped her much.

I caught her gaze and looked her right in the eye as I repeated, "Eric will find me and Eric will kill you when he does, that is a promise. Believe me Freyda, nothing that you could ever do to me will break me, better than you have tried, I will fight you every moment of my life until he holds me in his arms again."

Her laughter roared from her, rising to a screech before she caught her breath, then Freyda glided before me.

"You will not remember your Viking my child," she touched her staff to the side of my face and my mind went blank.

I had no idea where I was, who I was or what was happening around me, the strange creature, the vampire my hazy mind identified, leaned over me with her fangs exposed to lisp in my ear.

"He will never come for you; he will be dead to you just as you will now be dead to him."

She lunged and struck deeply into my shoulder, her fangs ripping, her mouth sucking, draining me. I writhed against my bonds, I screamed and she dropped her staff, yanking my hair to pull my head to the side, releasing me to strike again for a stronger deeper hold, I could feel my blood pouring from me. I did not understand why was this happening to me. It became harder to breath, my heart beat became weaker, the chanting around me surged louder yet I could still hear the beast sucking my life away. Something inside of me broke, collapsing upon itself, trying to hide, trying to run, and then I died.

* * *

_A/N I just wanted to let you know that this scene was extremely difficult for me to write, I had a completely different idea as to where I was taking the plot starting with scene three, but Sookie wouldn't leave me alone while I was traveling last week, in fact I had to completely re do my original plot outline to take in consideration the changes that she required. It didn't help that I had Eric constantly arguing with her that his way was better. I am stilling praying that it all comes together, if only she would just shut up and listen._


	19. Chapter 19 Check

_A/N - all SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris. Thank you again for all your feed back, the good, the bad and a bit of the down right ugly :) I know many of you are concerned and some are not happy with where the story is traveling at the moment. I just ask that you have faith and stick with me for the next few chapters. If you want to understand a bit more about the Sookie in my head, look up this song on Google, **Alter Bridge: Ties That Bind Lyrics**. Sookie plays that song when she trains with Eric, during one of their conversations she told him that he was the hope she would risk all for. I ask that you do not doubt their ability to get through all of this.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Check**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - 'Protected'  
**

I hung my head gasping like a human with the pain that Pam was experiencing until blessed relief flowed through me and the pain was gone. I was up and moving down the hallway and out of the compound, leaping into the sky when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it free and answered it in mid air, flipping over to my back as I did so.

"What happened," I demanded.

"Master there has been an explosion here at the club," explained Longshadow, "a bomb was planted in Pam's car and was set off; we have the fire under control."

Some of my underlings are not the most intelligent, Longshadow was not the exception, and I cared less about the club right now. I wanted to know about my child.

"Tell me of Pam."

"Master, she is..." he stuttered.

I ended the call and shoved the phone back into my pocket, I did not need to wait for his answer I was at the bar now and could see the smoke rising sullenly from the ruins in the parking lot below me. I landed in front of Longshadow and Clancy, trying to ignore the remnants of a woman's pump at their feet.

"Where is she," I growled.

Clancy approached me first while Longshadow just stared over toward the slag that was all that remained of Pam's vehicle.

"She is over against the wall Eric, I ... we cannot touch her, it will not let us," he shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the far side of the parking lot. I could see something glowing among the shrapnel debris from the explosion and ran to it at vampire speed.

Pam was curled into a fetal position, her body naked and streaked with soot. Her hair and eyebrows were burned away and her mouth was slightly open as if she was singing. There was a cord of power streaming from her lips, expanding just in front of her face to cocoon the rest of her body protecting her like a babe still enclosed in the womb of her mother.

I dropped to my knees and reached for her, when my hands came in contact with the magic surrounding her I could feel a resistance then the power flowed up my arms and across my shoulders, up my neck and over my own lips to pour inside of me. I could taste Sookie on my tongue. I bowed my head and let the tears fall as I gathered my child to me, leaping into the air to take her back to the infirmary.

I sent a surge of emotion down the bond that seemed to be disconnected between us and prayed that Sookie would feel it and understand, "Þakka þú, minn ástvinur."

I was back to Gudrun in short order, landing in front of the infirmary before striding through the doors, yelling for Doctor Ludwig. I knew she would still be here caring for Wanda.

"What's with all the shouting Viking, who do you have there?" the Doctor asked.

I kept moving until I found an empty room and gently set Pam upon the bed, speaking to the Doctor over my shoulder, "This is my child Pam, she was caught in an explosion. I felt great agony from her initially but when I arrived at the scene she was ensconced in a magic ward that Sookie had provided."

"Get out of my way Mr. Tall and Blonde, Sookie protected her you say, where is your bonded now?" she asked.

"I do not know at this time, Sookie is missing, once I know that Pam is stable I will return to looking for Sookie."

"This have anything to do with the smashed up wolverine?"

"Possibly, too much has happened this day for it all to be coincidence."

I leaned back against the doorframe to give the little Doctor room as she ran her hands over Pam's body. She lifted her eye lids and opened Pam's mouth to peer down her throat, she then requested a bowl of warm water so that she could wash away the filth, and shortly thereafter Doctor Ludwig stepped away from the injured vampire shaking her head in admiration.

"Your fairy is something else Northman, right now I would say that your child is rapidly healing from being flash fried to ash. Somehow your woman managed to keep Pam from her true death, in another hour or two she will back to her old self. You can take her to her own chambers so that she rises in a familiar place, her body may be whole but in those last moments she probably tasted her own death, make sure to give her some of your blood tomorrow you will need to reinforce your Maker - Child relationship." said the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor, how fairs the wolverine?" I asked.

"She will live; she is healing though slowly, I am keeping her in a coma for now she still has some swelling around her brain. You know Viking, I really should increase the amount of my retainer," she chastised.

I grinned at the Doctor while picking up Pam and tucking her close to my chest, "You know you enjoy this, you would be bored otherwise." I left her behind chuckling as I strode out of the room, down the hallway and back out to the compound to Pam's private quarters. I tucked Pam gently into bed, my hand brushing over the top of her head; I could already feel stubble from her new hair growth. I sent another prayer of thanks to the gods; if I had lost Pam I would have lost a part of my very being.

I returned to my office and made more phone calls, I sent Indira to New Orleans to go through Rasul's things since Pam was now indisposed. I know that the small vampire was viciously loyal to Sookie and could be trusted with anything that she might discover there.

I was becoming frustrated, there was only a few hours left before dawn and still no word of Sookie's where a bouts.

*Pop*

The fairy Prince Niall Brigant and two of his Kin, Claudine and Claude appeared, all three of them leaped toward me with magic flowing from their fingertips. I was moving defensively, reaching for one of the broadswords on the wall when the bond between Sookie and I roared to life. For the second time in one evening I was driven to my knees with excruciating agony, my mouth stretched into a rictus of pain as our bond began to be torn asunder. Power not my own rose from inside of me to swell from my lips, joining with that called forth by the three other fairies, I could feel myself being sheltered. I could feel the power streaming back through the bond to form a blockade to any further damage and then I felt my lover die her life seeming to trickle through my undead fingers. My last vision as my body automatically curled into a fetal position, the sight of tears streaming down Claudine's face as she cradled my face in her hands.

* * *

**Scene 2 - VPOV - 'Madness'**

I was getting ready to choose my meal for the evening when I was interrupted by one of the Queens seconds, Tasha.

"Excuse me Viola, but the Queen requests that you attend her in the sub chambers," she said, her gaze over my shoulder as was proper for one lower in the hierarchy, her hand lifted to push a blonde curl behind one of her ears while she waited my response.

I snarled softly, not pleased with the interruption, "Thank you Tasha, you are dismissed."

She dipped her head in acknowledgment then left the room, blending in with the rest of the vampires walking through the palace halls. I ran my gaze over the human male that I had selected to feed upon, his naked well formed body draped across the table, his long dark hair flowing almost to the flow behind him. It was not only his blood that was unique, his coloring alone made him stand out amongst the sea of gold around him.

I strode from the dining hall, rubbing at the itchy growth on my left hand. My Queen Freyda had a preference for those of the fairer skin and hair tones, most her officers and most trusted humans or supes were of the blonde or red haired persuasion, the only exception being those in her coven. If you appeared before her willing to lay your power at her fingertips, the Queen could care less about your appearance.

The way to the sub chambers was long and tedious, through many security checkpoints. The Queen disliked being interrupted when she was working among her witches. She imagined herself to be a connoisseur of seiðr magic, the witchcraft rumored to be practiced by the Goddess Freya. I found the Queen easily once I entered the sub level; the chamber where she stood was vibrating with magic from the wards and iron that encased the room.

I waited patiently for my Queen to acknowledge my presence and lower the magic to grant me entrance into the room.

Freyda summoned me with a flick of her hand to stand at her side.

"Come here child I wish you to meet your new sister," she said, gesturing to the king sized bed that took up the majority of the room.

Sprawled across the azure satin sheets was a blonde female, nude except for the manacles around her wrists and ankles and the collar at her throat. Her eyes were closed, the long lashes sweeping her cheeks; there was a large gaping wound on her shoulder that was healing as I watched. I could smell death and decay in the room with a subtext of an odd sweetness. I stared longer at the relaxed features before spinning to face my Maker and Queen.

"Mistress, is that Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked in disbelief.

The Queen smiled with satisfaction, her lips curled in a little smile. "Yes it is, she will be my greatest creation, and you her sister will teach her our ways once I have established my dominance."

I began to shake as I realized the ramifications of what she had done, "Mistress, the Viking King will not tolerate this, he will kill us all once it is discovered."

Freyda slashed her hand down in negation, "No, there is nothing that he will be able to do he will not be able to locate her even with the assistance of her Fairy kin. The turning should cut the remnants of their bond and the iron combined with our wards will keep her hidden from him until I wish differently. By then his state will be so battered that he will have to accept my offer of marriage to protect his people from de Castro. He will not see his precious Sookie until he is on his knees at my feet begging for my hand in marriage," she explained, "and once married we will return to the palace of my beloved Sophie-Anne."

The Queen walked around the iron bed, brushing her finger tips over the form that lay there, "I will then force Eric to show me where my love perished and with the aid of our coven and the blessings of the gods I will raise my Sophie-Anne from her final death to stride again at my side."

"You have this power," I whispered in awe.

She shook her head, "I do not but I have heard of another who may and he has been summoned to appear for the midsummer celebration. Now, enough about the future, for the here and now you are not to leave this room. You are to monitor the human every minute, I will return to rest at her side at dawn until she rises."

"As you wish Mistress."

For the next three days I watched over Sookie, marveling at the changes to her body as she left her humanity behind and crossed over to the life of a vampire.

The first evening her long silver blonde hair took on a tighter curl and became thicker appearing to take on a life of its own. Her features became finer, her bone structure sharper more dominant, and her skin tone took on a deeper golden tone as if she refused to give up the kiss of the sun.

The second evening I watched as the ear not hidden by her hair became slightly pointed and I recalled the power I had seen this woman once wield. Her golden skin began to ripple and iron burned as scars once hidden rose to the top to writhe and reform into new patterns, new designs, new channels doubled and tripled in density, glowing blue to sink once again below the skins surface as faint shadows.

On the third evening I stood at the side of my Queen while we waited for my sister to rise. Behind us stood three blood whores, summoned to provide nourishment for the fledgling.

The smell of vampiric flesh burning was the first sign that the waiting was nearly over. I watched in awe as magic seethed just below the rising vampire's skin, silver slithering through channels of blue. Her eyes of solid icy blue snapped open and her mouth formed a snarl, new fangs glistening amongst pointed teeth. Her fingers curled into claws and she flipped up into a crouch on the bed, smoke rising from the shackles on her wrists. She breathed deeply and caught our scent her body twisting as she pounced reaching for the Queen.

The Queen held her hand out and roared, "Sookie as your Maker I command you, Stop and kneel before me."

There was a shimmer in the air as two powers seemed to collide and then the young vampire collapsed at the feet of her Queen her head bowed in submission.

Freyda paced around the trembling vampire, and then issued another command, "release your power and retract you fangs, then look at me."

There was a snick of fangs retracting while power swirled from Sookie's hands to be sucked away by the rooms' wards, eyes never seen on a vampire before lifted to stare at her Maker.

"You will answer me truthfully my child, who are you?" asked her Mistress.

"I do not know."

"What are you?"

"I am ..."

Freyda pounced on the hesitation, "again! What. Are. You."

Her eyes swirling in shades of blue the Queens new child refused to answer.

Freyda leaned forward; I could feel the force of her will pulsing outward to encompass her new child.

"As your Maker I command you to answer me, What. Are. You."

"I... am vampire."

The battle of wills between a Maker and their newly risen Child ended as it always would, with the Child's submission to their Master. Freyda put Sookie through some more paces to establish her dominance which included informing her that she would answer to the name of Sookie. I could tell that the identification meant nothing to the young vampire, so it would appear that my Queen had succeeded in suppressing her identity through her turning.

Sookie was turned over to me with a Makers command to obey me in all things. I spent the rest of the evening showing one of the newest, if not the only, fairy vampire how to feed and care for her new body.

She would remain in her chamber of iron until the Queen was assured that her Fairy Kin would cease tracking her, so it was at the first hint of dawn, as I helped my charge ready for sun induced rest, that I witnessed something extraordinary. Sookie turned her face to the east, a whiff of power rising as her eyes flashed to almost human, her lips opening and a bubble of power pulses free when she whispers, "Eric."

Her eyes become solid again and she falls back into the bed, a victim of the suns power upon us. I made the decision while rubbing my healing hand, for good or ill, to say nothing to my Queen as I watched the bubble rise to the ceiling and disappear with a pop.

* * *

**Scene 3 - EPOV - 'Soon'**

I swung my sword in a vicious arc, slicing the head of my opponent from his shoulders and raising it again to parry my second attacker who screamed in denial at the sight of his partner turning to mush.

I gloried in the battle, pushing my way through the corridors of the palace, leaving a swath of destruction behind me matched by no one. A few hours later I stood dripping blood and gore in front of the Russell the King of Mississippi. Russell acknowledged me with a bow of his head, a rarity when from one Monarch to another, but without me and those that followed me, Russell would be dead and his throne in the hands of the King of Nevada.

Russell addressed me, but his eyes were full of those that stood slightly behind me.

"I did not believe the rumors Eric, this is absolutely astounding," he said, "Though obviously they helped save my ass, you will have my eternal thanks for what you have done for me Viking."

My lips curl into a feral smile as I acknowledge his awe, never before has the Fae fought at the side of the Vampire until now; Sookie's death had been the catalyst of an alliance that had to be felt to be believed. There was a tinkling of sardonic laughter from the two fairy warriors who accompanied me, their bodies just as drenched in gore from the battle.

"Yes my bonded is quite special is she not," I whispered, then spun away from Russell before he could reply, leaving him with a statement.

"You will be safe now, we have taken care of the majority of their forces, and it will be months before de Castro and Gentry have enough warriors to attempt again."

My new fairy allies teleported us back to Gudrun where they left me to clean up while they returned to their own realm to rest. I showered quickly then dressed in my familiar jeans and t-shirt, grabbing a couple of bags of donor blood from the fridge, gulping it down while I made my way through the hallways to the library where the others were waiting, it was almost time.

There was a fire roaring in the fire place and gathered around taking up most of the rooms' space were my officers and a gathering of unlikely allies consisting of fairies and two natured. I took my place in the largest leather chair and called their names one by one.

"Niall, Claude and Claudine, Pam, Thalia, Chow and Indira, Quinn, Alcide, Calvin and Wanda, thank you all for joining me here," I said, turning to Niall, " the spell you gifted to your warriors to mask their scent was a rousing success, no one was lost to 'friendly fire'," I joked.

Niall smiled and dipped his head at the praise, but my child was the one to get right to the point.

"Why are we here Eric," Pam asked.

"We are taking the offensive, tonight we plan on how we will return our Queen, my bonded back to her rightful home," I announced.

The Fairy are the only ones not taken aback at my words, despite the proof of her own survival my child had accepted that Sookie was truly dead as had my officers and the were's. I did not hold their disbelief against them, for I had taken pains that no one other than Sookie's Blood kin would know the truth, and within moments that truth would be revealed.

Quinn was the one who growled, "Eric, Sookie is dead, that is what you told us, you said you felt her life tear away through your bond and that only the interference of our new friends here kept you from following," he gestures toward the Fairies.

"That is true Quinn," Niall answered, "Sookie's life was ended, have patience for a moment and you will understand. I request that the vampires present stay with us and resist the pull of the sun for an hour or two."

My officers looked to me for explanation, "Do as he says, you will not be up long enough for the bleeds to begin."

I felt it before I heard it, a whisper floating through the air just as the sun rose.

"Eric"

I stood and turned toward the west wall. Niall held his hands out to his kin, clasping their fingers with a smile. The rest of the room watched in confusion.

It was louder this time, a pulse echoing through the room, "Eric."

*Pop*

A golden wisp appeared before me, shimmering with power, whispering my name as it settled against my lips, "Eric."

I opened my mouth and tasted it with my tongue, as I had every night for the last month. I groaned at the familiar flavor of my lover on my lips, sweet and delicate with a touch of savagery. The magic that she had gifted me with rose to my lips to meld with the power resting on my tongue before dissolving and disappearing back inside of me. I could feel our bond healing, becoming stronger as the essence of Sookie that I guarded retreated to her corner in my mind.

"Eric what the hell was that," demanded Pam.

"That my child was Sookie," I drawled.

The Fairies rose to their feet and excused themselves; they already knew the story and needed to rest before beginning their search once again. The others either stood or paced around me each trying to talk over the other, speaking to me or to each other in response to our little revelation.

"Enough sit and I will explain."

I told them about the moment I had felt Sookie die, and how the power she had shared with me along with the magic raised by the Brigants had kept me from following her when our bond began to destroy itself. Consciously or not, Sookie had known something might happen to us and over time had been building her own form of protection to keep her vampires safe.

Their scent dampened by Niall's magic, Claude and Claudine had kept watch over me until I rose the next evening. Claudine then told me about the visions that she had been having, the strongest of which had driven her to call upon her kin and race to my side. I had prodded at the now dormant bond, knowing that its very existence meant that my lover may have lost one life, but she may shortly be gaining another.

The fury that someone else had taken that gift from me, the joy of watching my lover rise to her undead life at my side was reflected in the eyes of her Kin, especially Niall. We were both raging that someone had taken the ability to choose from our fairy princess, the denial of her rights not only insulted her Blood kin, but was also against the human laws that all vampires swore to abide.

It was on the third evening when I felt the surge through the bond briefly, a change in my perception of her, which confirmed what we had suspected, Sookie had been made vampire. Yet our bond was no longer strong enough for me to trace her, something was still blocking me from her. Niall was in attendance just before dawn, as we discussed how we would locate her when the first manifestation of her power made itself known. My joy at hearing her voice whispering my name, the taste of her power on my lips as it merged with me knew no bounds, still the same but somewhat different, still my Sookie.

I explained that every sunset thereafter, Sookie has sent a small piece of her essence to me, I could only assume to keep safe for her.

"This is how I know that our Sookie is still out there, reaching out to me, reaching out to us waiting to for us to bring her back home," I said.

"Why cannot the Fairies just pop in and grab her?" Alcide asked.

"We believe she is being held in the same way that Andre held her, surrounded by Iron and possibly warded," I explained, then snarled in frustration, "I had thought that we would be able to at least narrow down which state she is in, but Niall has found evidence of several such chambers in Nevada, Arkansas, Alabama and Oklahoma. Niall promises me that each time I absorb Sookie's magic the connection between us will become strong enough for me to find her, that time is coming closer I can feel it."

"If Sookie was made vampire, then why are her Kin aiding us, especially in battle, I would think that instead they would wish to kill us all in revenge," questioned Thalia.

"Because living or undead, she is still their Queen and I her King, and Niall had sworn their assistance if I was ever in need when I rescued her from Andre," I stated, "do not get to comfortable though, their alliance ends when she is safe and back here where she belongs. Niall is risking war amongst his own kind by helping us, at the moment the fact that a vampire would dare to turn a fairy princess, human genes or not, is the only thing that keeps them from returning to civil war."

"I'll take all the help the Fae are willing to lend," drawled Clancy, "they are such a pleasure to watch in battle when it is not my head that they are trying to take."

"Yes, without their assistance we would not be in as strong a position against de Castro as we are," I agreed, "we have lost very few of our warriors, while they have sacrificed several of their major assets. I believe tonight's attempt to take over Mississippi will be the last for a while. It is getting late, it is time for all of us to retire, and we must be well rested when we begin to move against those who would keep my Bonded from us."

I made my way back to my bedchamber, stripping and climbing into the bed that felt so empty without her at my side. I reached under my pillow and pulled out the sleep shirt that she had worn the day before things began to fall apart. I lifted it to my face, inhaling deeply to capture whatever bit of scent that may still cling to it. I let the sun pull me under hoping that this would be a day in which I would dream, imagining Sookie once again at my side.

* * *

_A/N - Þakka þú, minn ástvinur - thank you, my beloved._


	20. Chapter 20 Dreamscape

A/N - SVM Characters belong to CH, but it's my sandbox. Thank you for the feedback, reviews and alerts.

**Chapter 20 - Dreamscape**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'What am I'  
**

_The Now..._

There is energy in the air this evening, a hum of anticipation that flows over my sensitive skin. I reach out with my senses. I hear three heartbeats, thrum a tum tum, beat for me, bleed for me. I smell two others, one is dry with a hint of musk, but the other is full of rot, cloying. I have the compulsion to reach out again, with the sense that must remain hidden, pain runs through me. I can feel fury building, the urge to kill and maim.

I welcome the emotion as I rise, it fills the emptiness inside. My eyes snap open and I search for my prey, there! A voice inside of me screams that this is the one that must pay. I leap, fangs bared to rip and tear, yet what is this? Who dares to command me? No, No this is not how it will be, I bow to no one, I am... What am I? I do not know. How can she do this?

She commands me and I must obey, but not for long, oh no, not for long I swear. She plays with me; she toys with me, this creature who calls herself my Maker. I listen, I have to obey, I will learn and then she will pay. I laugh inside when I realize that she does not know me, she commands me to tell her, I refuse, I fight her, but for now I lose. My answer angers her, what am I? I am vampire, I am queen, I am Fae, and I am her death. I am all and more, the voice inside tells me to wait, to listen, to lie, to plan, and to be patient. I ache for the pieces that are missing; I ache for him, the one that I can almost feel.

The dark rises in side of me, glorying in its freedom. The beast walks unopposed, strong and savage, beautiful and sensual.

The creature in front of me dares to take credit; she crows that she is the creator. I smirk while I allow her child to teach me what I already know, how to survive, live and grow.

The sun calls to me and I prepare. I sink to the part of me the beast once called home and sing to the light huddled there. I sing of softly scented spring mornings, I sing of chocolate cake melting on the tongue, I sing of cool arms wrapped around me and I sing of love, then I urge my humanity to yield. I ask it to trust me, to trust him and it agrees. I cannot risk all at once, so I take just a small piece, flowing back to the surface.

I open my eyes, for a moment the telepath is free, my eyes human again. I whisper his name and the bit of light leaves me, to wing its way to safety.

* * *

_The After..._

I pulled on one of the cotton shifts that Viola had provided and sat cross legged on my bed waiting for her to arrive with the evening's meal. I wished that I was allowed at least some music to listen too, but no I had to stay in this boring room day after day. I decided to entertain myself. I closed my eyes and centered myself then allowed a small bit of magic to flow. My eyes opened and I smiled at the feel of the breeze that I had called brushing over my skin. I was learning my boundaries, what I could and could not do before iron would start to burn.

I was not surprised that I could draw less then my original shackles allowed, despite her vocal assurance to the contrary, the Queen feared my power.

I heard the footsteps in the hallway and let the wind drift away, then schooled my features to coldness. I played a game, a game that I would win.

Viola walked into the room with two others behind her, a new human, male this time and a female who's scent almost broke my facade, shifter.

"Sookie, sorry that I am late, but this tasty morsel had just arrived, and really you would not believe the amount of paperwork we are required to fill out now for new donors," she explained.

I looked the male over indifferently; he was just food to me. I caught his eyes and drew him over to me, just a simple glamour. I could see Viola watching me expectantly but I ignored her. I grasped the human behind the neck and tilted his head so that he was vulnerable to me, ran my tongue over the pulsing vein to draw it to the surface then closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat, waiting, thrum a tum tum. I let my fangs drop and bit delicately, feeding upon him quietly until I had my fill. I retracted my fangs and licked the small punctures, healing him, a habit of mine that irritated the others. His flavor was average nothing exotic, in my head I laughed that he was just a normal chicken dinner to me.

Viola was still waiting for something, so I resumed my former position and released the human from my glamour.

"Is there a problem Viola?" I asked, watching her eyes for a tell tale.

"You don't want to fuck him?" she asked me in exasperation.

I smirked on the inside, so that was the test for this evening. I was a four week old fledgling vampire, I was supposed to be consumed by my vampiric impulses, feeding and fucking anything offered to me with a heartbeat, unable to control myself and needing the heavy hand of my Maker and by extension her child to guide me. I instead acted with the cold and contemptuous manner of a vampire centuries old.

"I have no need to fuck him, you can take him away now," I brought my attention to the other woman in the room, "Who is she?"

Viola escorted the human from the room before making introductions.

"Sookie this is Delaney Petrov, a young shifter who has volunteered to act as your day person."

I held my face absolutely still, not a hint that I remembered this woman must show, otherwise the small bit of freedom I had earned this last week would disappear.

I allowed myself an inner smile; I could still play the game. I stood and stalked across the room to circle the now trembling shifter, I could smell the fear rolling off of her, good she deserved to fear me. I stopped inside of her personal space and drew a deep lungful of air, scenting her.

"Hmmm lovely, do I smell...," I drew the word out, gauging just how far I could go before she would break into hysterics, "a doe? I would think a carnivore would suit you better as your primary." I flicked my hand to brush away a bit of dust from her shirt sleeve and Del almost bolted.

"Why I would need a day person is beyond me, but well met Delaney," I said, as I took a seat in the rooms' only chair. I didn't have much choice since there was nothing else in the room except the bed and a dresser with a few lamps.

"Umm call me Del, Sookie."

"Del it is then, I am sure we will become...great friends."

My words caused a slight shift in Viola's stance.

_Damn it I cannot be so careless,_ I chastised myself. I could not afford to forget that the vampires around me had centuries to perfect their ability to read nuances. I waited to see if she had seen through my facade.

Viola rubbed at the stub of her left hand, a habit I now knew indicated that she was uneasy, but instead of calling me on my potential slip, she gave me some good news instead.

"The Queen has decided that it is safe for you to be allowed to leave these chambers, new quarters have been prepared for you. Del will pack your things here and move them. You will see your new accommodations after your appointment with your Mistress," she explained. "Come now, we are dangerously close to being late."

I followed behind her, climbing up through the long corridors into the palace proper. I ignored the residents who stare after us with curiosity; instead I took note of any changes from our last stroll. Had the guards doubled, was a door now open that had previously been closed? I added and subtracted from the map that I kept in my head, until we reached our goal, Freyda's office, it looked like tonight's entertainment hadn't changed from the previous. Let the games begin.

"Sookie as your maker I command you to tell me what this Human is hiding," Freyda demanded of me, a growl of frustration passing through her lips.

I snarled at her in turn, knowing that I will pay for the insolence later, "I do not know! She is naked there is nothing hidden upon her body."

Freyda had me against the wall her fangs scraping at my throat. I fought my instinct to attack her and just stood there, submissive.

The Queen muttered and dropped to my feet before pushing me back to the human, "I need you to READ HER MIND SOOKIE!" she shrieked.

I know that she will not be satisfied with my answer, she refuses to believe me.

"I cannot Mistress," I explained as I have every night this week, "Please, if this is something I need to be able to do, like the glamour, teach me!"

I waited for the blows that will follow when she beats me in her fury, this time she is interrupted.

"Mistress, you know that she cannot refuse you as her Maker," Viola cajoled, her voice was a soothing murmur. "You have to accept that she has lost her telepathy when she was turned, you knew that was a possibility."

"I refuse to accept that Viola, her magic is as strong as ever, look at her she is almost more Fae than vampire!"

"Perhaps that is the problem my Queen, her telepathy may have been tied to her humanity."

I would have held my breath if I could still do it, _believe her this time_, I silently urged.

The Queen attacked the naked girl and turned the room into a blood bath. I felt my fangs snick into place with the heady scent of blood, I struggled to remain impassive. Freyda watched me, blood pouring from her mouth. Viola was vibrating at my side, her good hand clenching and unclenching.

"Look at her Viola, my greatest creation," Freyda said, gesturing at me. "She is as calm and composed as you are, her peer by centuries and her scent, still so sweet."

I watched as her eyes change, become more focused, I smelled her arousal.

"Leave us Viola, I wish to enjoy my child in private. You are right. I must face the loss of her telepathy, yet I have gained so much more," she purred.

I heard the door close and prepared for the command that will follow.

"Come here Sookie, I wish for you to... attend me."

* * *

When she was through with my body I was escorted to my new rooms.

The suite was small, just a living area, bed room and bath in neutral tones. I now had a couch, recliner and a desk with a wooden chair to entertain with. The bedroom had a double bed, dresser, end tables and a compact closet. The bathroom had a corner shower and a sink, it wasn't much but it would do for now. The rooms were iron free.

I allowed myself a faint smile, the Queen had gotten complacent.

I took advantage of my new shower and washed the filth and her scent from my body then stretched out on my new bed.

I felt the beginning of the suns pull and shifted so that I faced east and closed my eyes, centering myself. It was easier now to visit that hidden place inside of me, to resurface with another bit of power, to whisper his name and set it free, for that one tiny moment I was whole again.

They said vampires do not dream, they were wrong.

_The music echoed through the gymnasium, a driving force of rhythmic guitars and drums. I flowed through the notes my staff rising and falling in counterpoint, imaginary enemies falling before me. I gloried in the battle only I could see, my teeth bared, my fangs glistening. The music faded away but I forced my body faster and faster my movements becoming a blur, until I was distracted by the scent. I halted my momentum and turned toward the doorway where he leaned, my Viking. His arms were crossed over his muscled chest, his sweat pants barely decent and his feet bare. He gazed at me in that way that he had when he was trying to appear non-threatening. His shoulders hunched and his neck bent, his hair falling slightly around his face, that little half smile that screamed, 'Trust me', while he peaked through his lashes to judge your reaction._

_I admired him, showing my appreciation by elongating my fangs. I then tossed my staff across the room away from us, holding my hands out stretched to show that I was unarmed and relaxed my body._

_He straightened to his full height and glided away from the door, approaching me with a fangy smile of his own. He stopped inches away from touching me, when the growl that I could not control fell from my lips and I tensed, muscles flexing. My reaction was instinctive, he was the elder, he was the alpha and I could not stop him sending me to my true death if he found me unworthy. He waited for me to become accustomed to his nearness, until the wildness left my eyes and my fangs retracted. When he felt I was ready he moved into me, his head dipping to scent me, to rub against me. I trembled, still anxious but submissive._

_He took a few steps back when he was finished marking me, giving me the space I craved and asked, "Sookie, do you still trust me?"_

_I nodded._

_"Then come here lover, I have missed you." He caught me when I leaped for him, wrapping my legs around him, holding him tight so afraid that he would change his mind and reject me._

_He walked us over to our favorite spot, the pile of gym mats and sat down, shifting me so that I was cradled against his chest and rested his back against the wall. He hummed a familiar lullaby while he rocked me for a few minutes until a contented growl rumbled from my chest. _

_He laughed, 'You are purring lover."_

_"I am not," I grumbled._

_"Yes you are, but that is ok, I love it," He just oozed satisfaction._

_I had to ask him, "Are you still angry with me Eric, about Pam?"_

_"No lover, I understand you were trying to keep her safe, I am the one that should be asking you for forgiveness, I hurt you."_

_I agreed, "Yes you did, but it doesn't matter."_

_I could feel him shaking his head, but he changed the subject instead of arguing._

_He cupped my cheek and lifted my face to his own his other hand buried in my hair. He teased a finger along my lower lip until I opened for him, allowing him to see my fangs and sharpened teeth. The hand in my hair adjusted to tuck the strands behind my ears, stopping to rub the pointy ends. I shivered in response, melting for him, my eyes closed. He kissed my eyelids and whispered, "my little fairy vampire, you are beautiful Sookie," then he kissed me and I exploded._

_I was all over him, animalistic and he reciprocated both of us wild for the other, so long denied. My clothes were gone and his sweats in shreds with him above me poised for entry, staring down at me, his eyes wild, then he was gone._

_I sat up, confused and growling with frustration, my eyes searching to find him braced against the opposite wall, arms straining, chest heaving with air he did not need._

_"Eric?" I asked._

_"Stay there Sookie."_

_"What is wrong?"_

_"This is not right; we cannot do this right now."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You are still angry at me"_

_I understood, I did not like it, but I understood. He calmed and went into the locker room, wearing another pair of sweats when he returned and tossing me one of his long t shirts. He joined me again on the mats once I was dressed, but this time he did not touch me._

_"You know this is a dream Eric," I chided him._

_"Is it, are you sure?" he said._

_I changed the subject this time, "It is hard keeping the power dampened."_

_"Just remember what I taught you here, I know you can do it."_

_He asked me to give him the knowledge that I could not, "Tell me who your Maker is Sookie."_

_"I cannot."_

_"Is is Felipe?" I was silent._

_'Is it Freyda or Madison?" I was still silent._

_I could not tell him, it was the price I paid to be allowed to meet him here, in my dreams._

_"Is she safe," I asked, "the telepath?"_

_He stiffened in shock, his eyes flying to mine, "what have you done."_

_I waved my hand over my own body, "I am the beast Eric, the Fae, the magic and now the vampire. When they turned me they set me free. I couldn't let them have the telepath though, so I hid her deep inside, she is that last shred of my humanity. My Maker tried to make me forget myself, to forget you, I almost did."_

_I started to cry, "I had to make sure that they could not touch her, that they could not take her by commanding me, so I've been sending her to you, piece by delicate piece."_

_"Who are you," he demanded. I could see his disbelief, he had to understand, it was crucial._

_"I am Sookie Eric, so is that which now resides in you, she is Sookie. We are now two." I am desperate for him to understand, we are running out of time._

_He couldn't remain seated anymore and started pacing in circles; I felt him probing at our damaged bond. I was surprised that it took him this long to try._

_'I still cannot feel you," he growled_

_"No, the bond has been blocked my Maker has no wish for you to find me," I explained._

_"I can feel her though, inside of me. You are telling me I carry half of you?" he asked in disbelief._

_Ok, he was getting to be a bit much, "It's not like that Eric, I cannot measure it. All you need to understand is that right now, you are keeping a part of me safe, but you have to find me soon, we are running out of time. I will not be able to hide what I am much longer."_

_"Then tell me who is your Maker!" he roared._

_"You know I cannot! Please Eric stop," I pleaded, "just find me."  
_

_"What will happen when I do," he asked._

_"Then the two will be made one, if she chooses." I explained._

_"If she chooses what?"_

_He is fading away from me, night has fallen and our time is at an end. I can only whisper and hope that he hears me, "Her heart's desire."_

_

* * *

_

Viola was waiting in the living room with Del when I walked out of my shower, towel drying my hair. I ignored her and went into my bedroom to dress in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tank top, finally real clothes. They were still there when I came back out and sat down.

"What do you want," I asked, pulling on my boots and lacing them before lounging back on the sofa.

Viola smiled at me, "I thought you should know that the Queen is sending me on an errand tonight."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So, why should I care, by the way which way to the dining area, or will my meals still be brought to me?"

I should have known better than to be so arrogant, especially when Del was looking so miserable.

"I think you would care Sookie if the Queen was sending me to see your Eric with a proposal that he just cannot refuse," she drawled, watching me closely.

_Shit_

I tried to play it out, hoping that what I was reading from her body language was wrong.

"Who is Eric?"

"Sookie, I know what happens to you every morning at dawn, I've been watching you."

_How could I have been so stupid?_ I berate myself.

"So now that you know, that I know, that you remember who you are and who he is, I think it is time for the two of us to spend a little girl time together, I mean you really wouldn't want me to tell the Queen now would you?" She stood up and held her good hand out to me, waiting. I hated this bitch and her maker. I rose to my feet and let her lead me back into the bedroom.

She left me a few hours later with a warning to not try anything stupid. She had tried to command me to use my telepathy on Del and blew out a frustrated breath when it didn't work. She thought that if I had found a way to lie to our Maker, that I had also found a way to lie about my ability. She wasn't bright enough to command me to tell her how I had lied. If she had, I would have reminded her that the no one had ever asked me if I remembered anything after that first night, and as far as the telepathy, I cannot use what I do not have with me anymore.

So now I wait for the Kings and the Queens to make their moves on the chess board. When my eyes close at dawn I found Eric all ready waiting.

_He was pacing around the gym and when he caught my scent he wasted no time gathering me close and lifting me into a kiss. When he set me down again, I was dizzy from my emotions._

_"You did not come to me tonight."_

_"There is no more to give Eric, you have it all."_

_"You could have warned me last night that you would not be there."_

_We really didn't have time for this, I caught his hand in mine, urging him to listen to me._

_"Eric they know, they are coming for you."_

_"Who is Sookie, who is coming for me?"_

_I wanted to scream, there had to be some way I could let him know, he already had all the pieces. Wait, maybe there was._

_I opened my mouth and tried, "the tiger didn't mean to hurt me. Please listen to her."_

_'You mean Del, the shifter that disappeared at the same time you did."_

_I dropped his hand and just looked at him; I was not allowed to say anymore._

_He put his hands on my shoulders and dropped a kiss onto my lips before catching my gaze with his eyes._

_"You know that if your Maker commands you to defend them from me when we meet you will have too," he said, "I cannot afford to take the chance that you still cannot harm me, I will have to defend myself in return."_

_"That will not happen Eric," I denied, "remember Andre?"_

_He frowned, and then I saw the fear in his eyes when he realized what I planned to do._

_He pulled me into his chest and buried his face in my hair._

_"We were so naive Sookie, to think that this could not happen."_

_I wrapped my arms around him, and squeezed, trying to reassure him. "I know what your choice was, it is ok Eric, everything will be ok. I just need to you to hold me right now, please."_

He didn't let me go until the room faded away, I was crying when the sun released me. There was nothing left for me to do now but wait, my future depended on the whimsy of dreams and magic.


	21. Chapter 21 He is Mine

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Thank you as always for the feedback, alerts and reviews, you make my day. FYI I have created a banner for this story with a link available to view it in my profile, please feel free to use it if you are linking back to this story from various blogs.

**Chapter 21 - He is Mine**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - 'Found You'  
**

I was going through paperwork in my office when the guards announced Viola's arrival to the compound. I told them that I would see her in the Hall of Introductions and called Quinn and Pam to join me there.

I waited for Viola on the small stage, relaxed on my throne with a leg over the armrest as usual to indicate my indifference and boredom. Pam and Quinn stood behind me, their hackles raising when they saw who accompanied the blonde from Oklahoma. Del at least had the decency to appear miserable to be there, while the glee was just rolling off of Viola. She really wasn't that bright if she did not see the insult she had been given by appearing before me in the empty echoing Hall instead of a more intimate setting in my office, as would have been shown to the Seconds of Texas and Mississippi.

Viola paused at the foot of my throne, not even bothering to show deference, while Del and Viola's two body guards had dropped to their knees submissively. Since she felt she was setting the tone, I ignored her presence and pulled out my phone, parsing through emails and answering text messages. She finally became exasperated after five minutes of nothing but the tappity tap of my fingers on the phones keypad.

"Eric, I really don't think you want to waste time here," she started to say, tapping her foot to show her impatience.

I was upon her in a eye blink, her throat in my hand and her feet dangling a good two feet off of the floor.

"I do not remember granting you permission to use my proper name, vampire. Your Queen may be sloppy with her court etiquette, but I rule here and I will not tolerate such insolence."

I flung her from me contemptuously before settling back on my throne, directing my attention to the shifter that still knelt before me in obedience.

I nodded to her, "Rise shifter, you are the one known as Delaney are you not. I see our worry for your safety after your disappearance to be in vain, you look like you are fairing well."

She blushed at my words and stood as requested, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Please your Majesty, you may call me Del, if I may it is my disappearance I would like to discuss with you?' she asked me earnestly, lifting her eye to finally meet mine.

I flicked a finger to indicate that she could continue.

Viola growled as she stalked back to the foot of the throne, fangs bared aggressively at the shifter, "It is not your place to speak Del, you will be silent."

"Viola, do you really wish to be reminded of your manners again?" I threatened.

She finally took the hint and turned to me with a deep curtsy, her eyes on the floor while she spoke, "Of course not your Majesty, but I feel that you would find the information I have for you of more importance than the words of a mere shifter."

"I think I will be the judge of that, you may continue Del," I stated, ignoring the glowering vampire still prostrate at my feet.

Del darted her gaze between us, took a deep breath and started her story.

"Your Majesty, I was the one that took Sookie that afternoon," she said. "I used the talisman given to me by Viola from the witches to teleport us to Freyda's Palace."

There were snarls from vampire and tiger at this revelation.

She began to shake, but continued her tale.

"I was telling the truth when I told Sookie and the others that I had been attacked outside the University those months ago, but what I didn't tell you was that after I was collared the Queen had one of her associates contact me to tell me that if I wanted to see my parents and little brother again that I would have to do them a favor. That threat and the control they could exude through the collar was how they meant to insure I would do their bidding." She took another deep breath, as she looked over my shoulder and straight at Quinn. "What they did not expect was for you to have the ability to remove the collar or the fact that I was coming to ... care for those of you here. I thought I was free of them until Viola showed up here and reminded me, by showing my family in chains, the power they still held."

She dropped her face into her hands sobbing, I thought it quite the performance, and I knew Quinn was falling for it hook, line and sinker.

I strummed my fingers on the armrest to show my impatience, "Yes Yes, they held your family..."

Del lifted her face and rubbed away the tears,"Viola gave me the pendant and told me that all I had to do was slip it over my head, touch Sookie and chant my brothers name to activate it, and we would teleport to a predetermined location. Once we were there they would take Sookie to speak to the Queen and my family would be set free."

Her fingers curled into a fist and she glared at Viola, still at my feet, "But they lied to me, they had already killed my family and they had no intention of just speaking to Sookie, I watched as they took her, as they hurt her. I could not move, I could not help her, they killed my family and I could do nothing because of those damn witches! Your Majesty, I wish you to grant me death for my betrayal. I offer myself and all that I know of Sookie's where a bouts." She dropped to her knees, her arms outstretched and wrists crossed, awaiting my judgment.

Viola was hissing with anger.

"Quinn, come here please," I requested.

He stepped from behind me and nodded in deference.

"I believe you know this child?"

"Yes"

"I place her in your custody then, you are free to take her where you choose and do with her what you wish. You will inform me what you learn through your endeavors."

"Your Majesty," he bowed to me, then walked over to Del and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. "You will come with me." He walked them to the hallway and disappeared in the direction of the infirmary.

I knew the first place they would be stopping would be to visit Wanda so that Del would be able to see what her little teleport did to someone who remains behind.

Chow appeared behind me to take Quinn's place and I turned my attention to Viola.

"You may rise Viola."

She stood slowly, defiance in every movement.

"Viola, my tolerance is limited. I already know you are here for your Queen."

"Then I will make this easy on both of us Your Majesty," she bobbed her head slightly, her lip curled with contempt. "The Queen has your former bonded and requests your presence at her court to finalize your marriage details or she will send Sookie to her true death."

She was expecting me to leap forth in rage at the knowledge that my lover had been turned and was surprised at my complete indifference to her revelation.

I leaned forward, "Viola you are well aware that Sookie is my bonded, so you know that I felt her death. What made you think I would not feel her rise three days later?"

She frowned, "The bond between you would have ended with her death."

I shrugged, "Be that as it may, I know Sookie was turned, most likely against her wishes. The punishment for turning a human against their will, by our own laws is one hundred years bound in silver, for turning one of the Fae, well I would assume that logically that would entail the Maker's true death."

I caught her eyes with my own, bearing my will upon her,"Are you Sookie's Maker Viola?"

She stuttered, "No, No I am not Sookie's Maker."

I am sure she realized the possibility that I may not believe her and send her to her true death on the spot so that my lover would be free from that compulsion, yet I felt the need to press the point home.

"I suggest you tell me who is then Viola, or I will assume you are lieing and take the means necessary to assure Sookie her freedom," I drawled.

"I ... Freyda is Sookie's Maker." she said.

I lounged back into my throne, a smile of satisfaction upon my lips. My head began to pound, _what the hell vampires do not get headaches_, and I felt something rise inside of me, to push against my lips. I parted them, fangs dropping and watched in astonishment as a stream of power left me to encircle Viola. I could smell and taste Sookie.

Viola's eyes widened and she writhed against her magical bindings.

I ignored her, a frown of concentration wrinkling my brow as I struggled to understand the voice that was whispering through my head.

Pam and Chow were still standing behind me completely motionless, as if seeing me perform feats of magic was a nightly occurrence.

_Ask her about the Queen, ask her why she is really here Eric_, the voice said.

"Viola, what did the Queen think to accomplish by taking and turning Sookie and why are you really here?"

She continued to fight against her bonds and remained silent, but in my head something wondrous was happening. When I had asked the questions a slide show of images had started to play back in my mind, visions of arguments with the Queen, ceremonies with Hallow and Mark in attendance creating wards around a palace. I saw Sookie shackled in a chair and then I saw the iron being reapplied. I saw the Queen kill her, the witches chant over her, and then the Queen force her blood upon her. I saw Sookie rise for the first time and her impressive show of defiance toward her Maker. I saw every time that Sookie was punished and every time the Queen used her for her own pleasures. I saw how Viola treated her, how she tried to school Sookie in the way of the vampire. I saw Viola observing her own Queen, who was also her Maker, slipping further and further into madness. I saw how the Queen depended on her witches to enforce her will, and I saw the final meeting between Sookie and Viola, when Viola confronted Sookie with her knowledge of our exchange of power.

My head was whirling as I tried to filter out non essential information, and my respect for Sookie grew when I realized that she dealt with something similar every single moment of her existence, then I realized that if her essence was allowing me to read a vampire's mind, then Sookie had either lied to me before ( I received a distinctive mental slap for that thought) or she would now have that ability when she was once again whole (a light brush of warmth this time).

The power released with a snap and Viola scrambled to remain on her feet. I immediately took the initiative.

"You want Sookie and I to kill your maker so that you can become Queen in her stead?" I asked in surprise.

"How do you know that?" she whispered, "What the hell did you just do to me?"

I slashed my hand down in dismissal, "It is of no importance, but you will explain yourself, now."

She was not as intelligent as she tried to appear when she snarled, "Why should I explain anything to you?"

I did not have to lift a finger, Pam and Chow had her stretched between them like a rack in a vampire instant.

"You should explain before I decide that you are lieing after all, and remove a potential Maker from the equation."

"Fine," she squeaked, "I'll tell you if you have them let me go."

"You really are stupid aren't you?" I muttered, as Pam and Chow moved, the double pop of simultaneous dislocated shoulders echoing through the hall.

"Freyda has gone insane since the death of Sophie-Anne," she screeched.

Pam and Chow moved again, releasing a small amount of pressure as encouragement for her to continue.

"She believes she has found a vampire witch able to raise Sophie-Anne from the dead. She was angry that you refused what she felt was a very generous marriage proposal so that she could proceed with her plans. Sookie had also been promised to her as a pet before your interference by taking over the state. When I told her that your officers had sworn fealty to a human, and witnessing first hand how you treat Sookie at the coronation in Nevada, Freyda decided to just take Sookie and turn her, so that she could control her power and in turn, control you," she explained.

"Did you betray Sookie to the Queen?" I asked.

"I told her what occurred here when Sookie killed that vampire, yes. But I did not tell the Queen that some how you and Sookie have managed to communicate to each other, or that Sookie remembers who she is and what has happened to her. In fact, Sookie knows that I was coming here and that I was going to ask you for your assistance. We had a private discussion before I left her. I do not trust that Del is not a pawn of the Queen still, so I took Sookie into her bedroom while Del remained outside to go over my plans"

"Is that all you did, talk to my bonded, you didn't try to force her like your Queen did you," I snarled.

"I am not a lover of women, of course not."

I had already read everything that she had told me in her thoughts, she had only confirmed them. I would agree to her plan only so far as it would get me in touch with Sookie, but I would kill the Queen only if Sookie's plans failed, I had no intention of becoming ruler of yet another state, that isn't to say that the remainder of that bitch whores life wouldn't be miserable though.

"I will return to your Queen as requested," I stated, "Pam and Chow you will accompany me, please make yourselves ready to go once you escort Viola here back to her quarters, and Viola," I turned back to her, "I suggest you do not do anything stupid." I echoed the words she had spoken to Sookie.

Once everyone else had left the Hall, I stood and stretched then wandered my way out to the gardens. It was a lovely evening to sit and relax while I waited for Niall to appear. He had agreed to meet me after I was through with Viola, there was much to discuss before I head to Oklahoma. These particular gardens were designed by Sookie, with several night blooming flowers and plants with foliage that stood out in moonlight. We had fulfilled one of my fantasies on the bench I was sitting on. I could still remember her laughter when I had pulled her down into the grass and proceeded to show her just how many times I could bring her to ecstasy in the moonlight and fountain spray.

*Pop*

"Niall, well met"

"Eric, you have news?" asked Niall as he settled beside me. He was dressed in leathers and had obviously been fighting.

"Freyda has her," I replied, as I shifted position so that we could speak comfortably. "Has Ludwig come up with a solution?"

Niall shook his head, "Blood magic is complicated Eric, we still don't understand what she did the first time. All I can tell you is follow your instincts, so far that has worked for the best between you two. What Sookie is doing is new to all of us, we just have to trust her."

"I wish Claude to stay with Stan, and Claudine to back up Thalia here, is that acceptable?' I asked.

"That will be fine, Neave and Lochlan are keeping de Castro's people busy in Arkansas right now. This needs to be resolved soon, or else we just may be up to our armpits in a full out vampire / fairy war."

"Felipe has crossed too many lines, especially when news of his alliance with Freyda surfaces. He has sacrificed too many two natured and humans in his need to conquest, the Council will be holding session soon. The political winds are shifting," I said.

"Watch your backs in there Northman, we are going to need all of you back safely."

"There is rumor of a Necromancer."

Niall became very still, "If it is true, do not let them touch you," he whispered, "they will sense Sookie."

We finalized our plans and Niall took his leave, it was time for me to retrieve Sookie.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - "Choice"**

I was reading a nice mystery when Tasha opened my door and announced that the Queen wanted to see me in one hour at the assembly. I cleaned up and dressed in the normal court attire for Oklahoma, a silk shift and sandals and made my way to the gathering.

The doors to the assembly room were wide open, allowing visitors to spill into the hall way. The room itself was the typical Grecian columns and ornamentation that I was beginning to associate with Vampire Queens. The palette of colors ranged from soft lilacs and purples, to cream, orange, dusty greens and browns the colors of the harvest. This room is where the Queen held audience while she dealt with the petitions and political rigmarole associated with vampire politics.

Today the room was packed and I had to wiggle my way to the front where the Queen was sitting on her version of a throne, a solid piece of carved oak displaying grapes, sheaves of grain, fruit and various fertility scenes. The Queen herself was dressed in a loose white silk gown that was belted with a wide leather belt under her breasts, from which hung a leather pouch. She was barefoot and her staff was held across her lap, her only jeweler a gold pendant.

"Sookie come here," the Queen called to me, indicating a space to the right of her throne where a pillow had been set. "I want you to sit here and listen; you will be quizzed when we are through."

I dipped my head slightly and took my place on the pillow. The Queen had started to show me off publicly once Viola had left on her errand, she had taken it upon herself to teach me the subtlety of vampire politics, and expected me to study each case brought before her, their statements and then explain to her how I would resolve the situations. I had to make that my responses fit the knowledge of someone only recently made aware of the political structure, instead of using the extensive political knowledge that I still retained. I was exhausted by the end of the evenings from hiding my memory gain and keeping my emotionless facade to the forefront.

Freyda called the next petitioners forward, the sight of which had me desperately suppressing a growl. The Stonebrook twins, Hallow and Mark were asking the Queen for permission to leave her service, the rats were leaping from the sinking ship. I was surprised that the Queen agreed to let them go; apparently she felt that they had served their usefulness. I made note of where they were going to travel, there were many who would want to hunt them down later.

The next few hours were a dizzying presentation of petitioners with extremely minor issues, and I did not understand why there was such a large audience for these minor squabbles. Then I heard a door open behind me and the aura of something explicable evil surrounded me. I kept my focus forward, but every vampiric sense I possessed was trying to identify the potential danger. The Queen stood and turned the left, holding her hand out to the figure that was now standing there. The figure clasped her hand and allowed her to bring him forward to the face the congregation.

"My people, I am proud to introduce our newest resident, the vampire Pari Lium has agreed to join with us in our quest to further the influence and wealth of our Monarchy," Freyda proclaimed.

I studied the new vampire, he was a short squat man with a menacing features surrounded by a mane of coarse black hair and beard with gray eyes. He was naked except for a loin cloth wrapped around his hips. His body was heavily tattooed with black ink in abstract patterns.

I called on a whisper of my power and I could see a miasma of darkness oozing over his body. His eyes snapped to mine and a small smile curled over his lips. He returned his attention to the Queen and thanked her for her hospitality, then took a seat on another pillow to her left.

The Queen returned to her place on her throne and another hour passed with more mundane political clap trap before we were interrupted again by a guard stepping to the Queen's side and announced some late visitors. She looked at me over her shoulder and a smile of anticipation spread across her face.

"Certainly, allow them to come forward, I am sure our petitioners would not mind being set aside for now in the presence of such Nobility," she beckoned four figures forward.

It took everything I had not to leap across the room and into his arms when Eric strode down the aisle with Pam and Chow at his back and Viola bringing up the rear.

The Queen searched my face looking for any indication that I recognized those that now stood before her. I used every trick that Eric and ten years of hiding from Andre had taught me to keep her from sensing my elation through our child / maker bond. Her eyes blazed with glee and she whispered the command that would have me rising from her side and striding down the aisle away from Eric and back to my rooms.

I immediately headed to my small shower the moment the command released me and lost myself in the sound of the water drumming on my body. He was here and he was so close, I wanted to race from the room and join with my family again. I wanted to tear through anyone who thought they could stop us from leaving; I wanted to feel the Queens throat in my jaws.

My power was pulsing up and down my body and the scent of flesh burning mingled with my shampoo in the steamy air, as the shields I had built to contain it started to crumble. I shut down the shower and raced to my bedroom, collapsing onto the bed in a seated position with my legs crossed and eyes closed. I struggled to recenter myself, to soothe the magic inside of me, almost an impossibility with the beast already free and clamoring for blood. I released the power ounce by ounce, grounding it through the bed and into the floor until it finally faded away just as the sun began to rise.

When I rose the next night, after dressing I was met at my door by a pair of guards. They said not a word as they escorted me down into the sub chambers to a small room, empty accept for a small table in the center. I was pushed into the room and the guards closed the door behind me. I heard footsteps a few moments later. I placed my back to the wall furthest from the door and crouched defensively.

The door slid back open and Freyda walked in with Pari just behind her.

"Hello my child, I have something for you," she said.

Before I could register his movement, Pari was at my neck and feeding. I tried to push him away but he was so much older and stronger. The Queen joined him by taking my wrist; the only sounds were their feeding.

When they were through they dropped me to the floor and turned and walked away. I caught their words just as the door closed behind her.

"Can you feel him?" she asked.

"Yes, she still holds a small part of his magic." he replied.

I tried to get to my feet but I was too weak. They left me in the room for several days, only bringing me a donor to feed from. When the doors opened for a final time, Tasha entered to escort me back to my rooms, where she watched me shower then assisted me into my 'clothing' for the evening. I was to be dressed in an iron chain mail bikini, Red Sonja style.

"This is a ridiculous outfit," I complained, twitching.

"The Queen is in a barbaric mood this evening, come it is time to leave," she urged me out the door and through the halls to the assembly room. We were met at the door way by two of the vampire guards, and before I could protest they stepped forward to snap iron chains onto my shackles, and then the door was opened and I was led forward.

The aisle stretched abnormally long before me, there was a haze of magic in the room, obscuring those who stood as witness, chanting. I could see two figures standing on the dais, and another figure on their knees in front of them, head bent as they looked down upon the body that lay between them. As I was pulled closer I felt rage beginning to bubble. It was Eric who was kneeling, covered in silver chains and it was Pam's body sprawled between them, her eyes open and empty. Freyda was laughing and I could see something streaming from Pari's hand that was connected to Pam, he was ... draining her.

Freyda spotted me and she stopped her laughter long enough to speak to Eric, "Oh this is so perfect, your bonded is my child, and your child will soon be my Necromancer's bonded. Are you sure you will not change your mind Eric? If you marry me, I can stop all of this right now, and if you don't..."

Pari lifted his hand away from Pam and instead pointed it at Eric but before he could touch him, Eric was surrounded by a shield of blue. The two magic's collided, Fae and Necromancy, with a shriek. I dropped to my knees keening with the pain, determined to keep my lover safe. The shield started to flicker as Pari poured more power into his attack on Eric, reaching to physically touch him. I knew once that happened we were doomed. I could feel my power building inside, demanding outlet, and then I heard her words.

"Sookie, you will stop shielding Eric, as your Maker I command you."

I could feel her influence swarming to swallow me, to make obey her and I fought her, my eyes blazing.

I let my power explode from me in waves of blue silver and gold; the concussion slammed the Queen and Pari back from their victims and knocked away my guards. I managed to stand despite the agony from the iron burning and ran over to Eric, the minute I touched him the power of the telepath slammed into me, seeking a way back to where it belonged. I stood there, incandescent, as my body became a battleground between Human, Fae and Vampire.

The words of a far off dream, what do I choose to be, one or the other and break, or do I bind all three.

"We choose ..." whispered the Fairy

"We choose ..." whispered the Beast

"Eric," finished the Telepath

"We choose our Hearts Desire, and now three shall be one and free,"

I was lifted off my feet as the power consumed and remade me, my blood boiling as the beast's power scours every trace of my Maker clean. I could feel myself fading, when the blood magic that is required to animate a vampire is destroyed, but then the telepaths magic takes control, my humanity briefly returning to hold me suspended until the final power is ready. The Fae magic pours from me, surrounding me and then dissolving me. I became nothing but the air around us, my collar and shackles dropping to the ground.

The Queen has climbed back to her feet, the Necromancer is still incapacitated.

I send a stream of power over Eric, the currents strip him of the chains of silver leaving him free, to pull Pam into his arms. He looked over at me, his eyes wide and bloody with tears.

The Queen is still trying to command me; it was time to teach her the error of her ways.

My voice was the roar of the wind, "You stupid Bitch, do you have any idea what I am? You DARE to touch my mate, to harm our child?"

"He is my King, I am his Queen, and He chose me. Eric is mine; you think you can steal the desire of my heart? HE IS MINE!"

The Queen screamed at her guards to subdue me, a group coalesces out of the magic haze. I tossed them away like toys, and laughed.

I settled to the ground in front of her, my body solidifying

"The iron, the spells you should be burning, you should be dead!" she shrieks at me, "Stop I command you!"

"You think you can control me? You think your puny little witch can stop me?" I asked her, indicating where I had him locked to the floor in a stasis field. I lifted my hand and pointed at Eric, wisps began to form around him healing his wounds before they pour over Pam, she trembles and gasps, her eyes close then reopen full of life once again; satisfied that my family is ok I begin to stalk the Queen around the room, she cowers away from me, without her magic she is nothing. I back her into a corner where she stands, her eyes filling with determination and her mouth opening in a chant.

"Silly vampire, now you die," I whisper, and I released my beast to feed.

My fangs rip into her and her blood streams down my throat bitter sweet. The beast takes control, the power flowing through the wounds to unmake her. I hear her scream as her own blood boils. The Fae strips away her magic and the telepath destroys her mind. We pull away from her, dropping her at our feet when Eric calls out to us.

"Sookie you must stop now, unless you wish to be Queen," there is a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Are you sure you do not want to be King?" we ask.

"No, I have what I want right here," he replies.

His arms wrap around us and he turns us to face him, his one hand lifting our chin so that his eyes capture our own. We can see our reflection there, our face rapidly changing between the three. The Beast with eyes of solid blue and fangs bared. The Fae with pointed ears and sharpened teeth, magic in her eyes; and the Telepath with human eyes and golden skin, scars rose upon it.

We tremble in his arms, anxious. He smiles at us and drops a kiss on our nose. We smile and close our eyes, we are loved, it is enough we are content.

When my eyes reopen I am whole again and I laugh reaching for him. He kisses me deeply, his fangs dropped and I cut my tongue offering him my blood. He growls and sucks on the wound, the sensation causes my own fangs to release, and he twines his tongue over them to slice deeply offering his blood in return. The moment I taste him, our bond is ripped back open, emotions slamming back and forth bringing us both to ecstasy with only a kiss.

A throat clears, "If you two are through, there is a kingdom to decide," Pam drawls.

Eric pulls away and looks around at the destruction. The Queen is sprawled on the floor eyes wide and darting, whimpering in fear. My field still holds the Necromancer in stasis, Chow holds a silver knife at the throat of Viola, and surrounding us, held back by the wind, is the rest of the Queens entourage.

* * *

**Scene 3 - EPOV - "Beautiful"**

Pam's voice pulls me back from the pleasure found in Sookie's arms. She is beautiful as she stands before me, whole as she should be. Her eyes were once again human, an icy blue. Her teeth were no longer sharpened though her fangs were still elegant and dainty. Her ears gently pointed and her skin yet golden, with power occasionally slithering below it. She hadn't lost her sparkle. Her blood was still as sweet and satisfying as before, the miracle that kept her alive to be in my arms when she destroyed the bond between Maker and Child.

I was a happy vampire, this exotic creature was mine, and she chose me.

I set Sookie down from my arms and turned to Pam.

"Pam, what is the hurry," I asked, grinning at her," Do you want to be Queen?"

"No!" she snarled at me, not amused.

"I believe Viola wants to answer that question Eric, do you think we should let her?" asked Sookie.

I pretended to consider for a moment, then continued with the game.

"Well Viola, what say you?" I asked, "One way or another this woman dies, at whose hand shall it be?"

"I will be Queen," Viola whispered against the blade at her throat.

"Chow you may release her," I command.

I can feel the crowd rumbling behind us, and I roar out.

"Freyda, former Queen of Oklahoma, has abducted and turned my bonded, Sookie Stackhouse without her consent. I claim my blood rights; Freyda's life is mine to dispose as I wish."

Sookie steps to my side and her voice is the one now raised.

"Freyda, former Queen of Oklahoma, stole me from my bonded and turned me without my consent, she lied to my bonded, bound him in silver and dared to attack our child Pam. I claim my rights as a former human and fairy queen, by right of battle, Freyda's life is mine to dispose as I wish"

We spoke as one, "Our decision is this, Freyda's life is forfeit, and Viola will be the executioner."

Viola dropped down next to the creature that used to be a Queen. She caressed her Makers hair for a moment then lunged for her neck, fangs biting deep, draining her dry. When she was through she stood up and turned to me.

"I will call the Council and inform them what has occurred here, their decision will be final." I told her.

She bowed her head to me, "I understand your Majesty, and could your bonded please release our people?"

Sookie nodded and gestured, the wind fell away and the rest of the Oklahoman's were free.

I pointed toward the Necromancer and lifted a brow at Sookie.

"There will be a trial, will the Ancient Pythoness be present again?" she asked.

"Yes, she will be."

"Very well then," she said, her brows furrowing as she concentrated. Pari's eyes few open and I could see blood start to trickle from his ears. The stasis field released him, but he just stood there staring.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I've locked him away from his magic, so that he won't be able to hurt anyone that way. But he's still a vampire with a vampire's strengths. I left a 'note' as it were, in his head for the Ancient Pythoness to 'read' when she sees him, with instructions on how to remove the block," she explained.

"Impressive," I praised her.

"Actually I learned how to do it from Freyda, it is how she blocked our bond," she said, "Eric can we go home now?"

"Yes we can, we just need to get outside away from all of this iron," I said, then turned to Viola, "Good luck, you are going to need it."

"Thank you Viking, and believe me, none of my people will come after you, we have learned well what happens to a Queen that comes between the Viking and his Bonded, take care of my sister."

I felt Sookie snarl softly and decided that now was a great time to leave.

"Come Lover, your Blood kin await us."

The four of us made our way through the crowd, people bowing and moving out of our way, until the fresh wind of the courtyard rushed over us. The moment we were free of the palace, the Prince joined us with three of his warriors all wearing the talismans that neutralize their scent.

*Pop*

"That's quite the outfit you are wearing Great Granddaughter," Niall chuckled, indicating my ripped shirt that she had borrowed from me to cover her nudity.

She laughed and leaped for him, wrapping her arms around him when he caught her, covering his faces with kisses.

"I am so happy to see you, thank you for helping to find me," she whispered.

"Always my child," he smiled, "Are we all ready to go?"

I nodded as I moved to stand next to the largest Fae warrior. He held his hand out to me and I clasped his wrist in a warriors embrace, and then motioned for Pam and Chow to so the same with the other two fairies.

"Let's go home," I said, smiling at Sookie. She blew me a kiss from the Prince's arms.

*Pop*

A wind blew through the courtyard, whirling and playing with the dust and debris left behind.


	22. Chapter 22 With Benefits

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline is my own. Thanks to ArnaKittyPet for translations. Some are wondering if the story is winding down, I do have more waiting for these two, which I am currently in the process of mapping out and tweaking plot lines. After all, Nevada, the Witches and the Ruling Council are still out there, plus more. Though if you are becoming bored, please let me know and I will wrap it up instead :)

**Chapter 22 - With Benefits**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Home'  
**

When we popped back into the courtyard at Gudrun, the three Fairy warriors took their leave. Eric turned to Pam and Chow and told them to go ahead and relax for the rest of the night, though Pam was to report to Doctor Ludwig the next evening to make sure that she was fully recovered. I was still held tightly in Niall's arms when Eric turned back to us.

"I want her taken to the infirmary to make sure she is ok, Doctor Ludwig is already there and expecting us," he said, his eyes boring into mine to emphasize that there would be no arguing with him over this. I was agreeable; I actually wasn't feeling the greatest at the moment.

"I agree Eric, the Doctor and I have been in communication throughout the night and have a few theories about what may have happened to Sookie," Niall replied, a tinge of anger in his voice.

Eric led the way and soon I found myself under the care of the grumpy Doctor.

I was seated on one of the examining tables as she drew my blood several times, and then examined me from head to toes, taking various skin samples and cheek swabs as she went.

"Well child, you still are quite the cutie aren't you," the Doctor snickered, then waved a hand at Niall, asking him to follow her to the lab, which left Eric and I alone and together for the first time in weeks, I didn't hesitate in leaping for his arms.

"I missed you so much Eric," I clutched one hand behind his neck to support myself as my legs wrapped around his waist. He cupped my ass in one hand; the other grabbed my hair and pulled me into his mouth for a deep soul drugging kiss.

"I thought I had lost you lover," he muttered, his lips leaving mine to run open mouthed kisses and bites down my neck. I could feel the fear creep through me and I stiffened in his arms, he felt my fear through our renewed bond and shifted me so that he could see my face clearly.

"What is wrong minn ástvinur," he asked, a frown forming between his beautiful eyes.

"Eric, in a way you did lose me," I glanced down at my body, and then looked back into his eyes. I flashed a smile, showing fang to make my point. "I am not the favorite little breather who smells like the sun anymore."

His hands tightened on me, his frown growing deeper, and then I felt a lot of anger mixed with frustration flow through the bond, followed swiftly by a sweeter emotion.

"You are still my Sookie," he growled, kissing me hard before pulling back and giving me a little shake, "do you still not understand woman?" His anger caused him to drop into another tongue, "Up art dýrmætari enn mitt egið líf!"

I had not a clue as to what the hell he was saying, but the emotions spilling over me were loud and clear. I could no longer remain silent; the last few weeks had taught me that life is too short for regrets.

"I love you Eric," I whispered against his lips, pouring everything I felt through our bond.

"I love you Sookie," he replied, once again taking my lips and showing me that I will never get enough of my thousand year old lovers' kisses.

"Ahem," the Doctor cleared her throat behind us.

I smiled sheepishly and gestured for Eric to set me back down on the table. He complied and pulled over one of the rooms chairs to sit next to me, his shoulder touching my thigh.

"So am I going to live Doctor?" I asked, with a swift smile.

She just looked at me and sighed, "I still do not know how you did it child, but yes you will live."

"Explain," demanded Eric.

The Doctor readjusted her glasses before addressing the three of us, "you were right on you first suspicion, she did exactly the same thing to the bond between herself and her Maker that she did to the blood bond she had with Andre, and she literally burned that woman out of her blood. But, since that action also meant that she destroyed the blood magic that would normally animate a vampire, she should have killed herself doing so."

"Obviously that did not happen," Eric replied impatiently, his fingers running through his hair.

"Obviously, now are you going to let me finish or am I wasting my time here?" sniped the little Doctor.

"By all means, continue my dear Doctor and please forgive Eric, I am sure he is just anxious having his bonded back with him," soothed Niall, trying a bit of diplomacy to ease the tension in the room.

"Your woman's blood is currently more human than vampire, from what I can tell, our little minx here has figured out how to change her blood's chemistry, among other things." said the Doctor, "as the blood magic rejuvenates, her blood is slowly becoming vampiric again."

"So what am I?" I asked, though I already knew the answer I felt that someone else needed to make it clear so that there is no doubt.

"Oh you are definitely a vampire, with a vampire's weaknesses. I've already tested those skin samples against silver and solar radiation with the normal deadly reaction, but I would say that those tests also show that you have certain benefits, which I believe you already know about, hmmm?" she asked.

I would have to tell them everything I knew, for Eric's sake if nothing else.

"You already know how I was kidnapped and who turned me and I am sure you have an idea of what I did when I sent some of my power to Eric. What you do not know is what happened while I was in the process of being turned and how it made me what I am now," I said, my voice shaking with anger. "When Freyda was draining me her coven was weaving a spell to bind me closer to her while destroying every part of Eric that may have remained in me. The spell was meant to divide me from my memories and conquer my independent spirit."

I smiled wryly, "Well, part of it worked but not how they were expecting, I was literally divided. At the point that Freyda began giving me her blood, their magic began tearing away at the barriers I had erected around my darker emotions. I called those emotions 'my beast', my blood lust, all the anger and pain and hatred and savagery that I had kept leashed during my incarceration with Andre. If that was not enough, when my Fae magic rose to protect me, the witches spell started to warp that as well. I actually felt something break inside of me, and following instinct I took everything that still felt human and buried it deeply behind as many shields as I could." I stopped to take a breath I did not need.

"When I rose as vampire, it was all I could do to maintain my sanity, there were literally three Sookie's fighting for dominance in my body. The vampire (my beast) was the strongest, but was barely able to contain the Fae magic that wished to lash out, the weakest part of me, the most damaged and traumatized was the telepath, my humanity. My instinct was to protect and preserve the weakest link, so I used the magic to slip pieces of myself, the telepath, to Eric for safe keeping." I let my gaze travel and meet everyone's eyes in the room, "Before you ask it of me, No I cannot honestly tell you how I managed to do so, I was operating purely on instinct."

The three of them exchanged glances, and then turned back to me indicating that I was to continue.

"I found a way to communicate with Eric through dreams after he would consume my essence every evening. I tried to explain what was occurring, but I was limited to what I was allowed to tell him, the Maker bond was still strong, and compelled me to silence when it came to naming her or my location."

"Sookie, I do not understand completely what you meant when you said the 'telepath had to choose'," questioned Eric.

This was not going to be easy to explain, "Eric, each one of my essences was an actual individual, with their own needs and desires. The vampire and the Fae basically had the same desires, to live and to destroy, but the telepath was scared and confused and angry that she was for all intents and purposes dead. If that part of me had refused to merge with the vampire and the Fae then I would have died from burning away the bond. She had to make the choice to accept what we now were, and the catalyst of that choice was accepting my love for you and the desire to choose you as you have chosen me, heart's desire to remain at your side forever. To refuse that choice, would have broken me permanently into three aspects. The vampire would have died, the human basically would have committed suicide, desiring the true death instead of immortality, and the Fae may have survived, but stripped of everything that made her, well me."

They just stared at me and I sighed, "Yes I know it is bloody confusing, let me try this." I concentrated a moment, and summoned a bit of power, then changed...

"I am the beast, the vampire, the strength and the agility," I spoke, my body now transformed. My eyes had bled to solid blue, my fangs were much longer and power rippled below my skin.

...and changed again.

"I am the Fae, the cunning and the magic, the power of air," My eyes were now a whirling vortex, my ears pointed, my teeth shark like and my skin golden.

...and changed yet again.

"I am the Telepath, the human, the sun, the heart and the mind," I looked as of old, my eyes and ears normal, my skin sun kissed, but my scars had returned a reminder of the past that made me.

I took a deep breath and willed the power away, to return to what I now am, a combination of all the aspects.

"And this is me, truly odd looking, but one hundred percent vampire," I stood there in what would be my normal form, a melding of all three. My eyes human, my ears pointed, skin golden with faint designs of power rippling below it, fangs sharply elegant, hair cascading to my hips in tight silver blonde curls and my body rounded and smoothly muscled.

Both Eric and Niall had these huge grins on their faces and I could see the wheels in their heads turning with possibilities.

"Nope, don't even think about it you two," I chastised, "Doing what I just did wears me the hell out, admittedly each aspect is powerful in its own way, but I am also extremely vulnerable divided like that. I do not even know what would happen to me if I stayed to long in one aspect, so if you don't all mind, what you see right now is what you are gonna get, unless there is absolutely no other way to deal with a situation, you understand me?"

They both nodded, but it was hilarious seeing such powerful creatures pouting like little boys who just lost their favorite toy.

Doctor Ludwig spoke up, "Well that was impressive dear. I have the suspicion that you and Eric will be able sustain yourselves on each other's blood, though feel free to feed elsewhere if that is your desire. Sookie your ability to manipulate your bloods chemistry has created a 'type' as it were that is the most nutritious to Eric; I also believe that your body will automatically change what you take from him into something just as nutritious for yourself. I would actually like to do some tests on bagged blood to see if you can manipulate that too."

I was pleasantly surprised by this news; I hadn't really had a chance to think about how all of this was going to affect Eric and me beyond still being alive.

Niall rose to his feet, "My apologies, but I must take my leave, I am needed elsewhere."

I hugged him and thanked him again for everything; he whispered in my ear that he would return at a later date to speak to me. I even hugged Doctor Ludwig goodbye, and was surprised that she hugged me back, and then it was just me and my Eric.

"Let's head to our rooms, shall we, my lover?" he asked, lifting me into his arms bridal style. I buried my head into his chest and nodded.

Eric took us directly to the shower, undressing me with a flick of a finger to have his shirt hit the floor. The hot water streaming down my body felt delicious, but the sensation of having his body against my own was indescribable. He took up some of my favorite body wash, a woodsy floral scent, and took his time lathering my body, teasing every crevice. He rinsed away the lather then washed and conditioned my hair. When he was finished, I indicated it was my turn to explore his beautiful body with soapy hands. I marveled over each muscular curve and indention, his chiseled face and beautiful eyes, and that gorgeous ass. He was hard and throbbing in my hands as I made sure he was squeaky clean, his head thrown back and a snarl on his lips. I finished by caring for his hair and we stepped out into the steamy bathroom, each grabbing a towel to dry the other.

We walked into the bedroom, lust and desire swirling between us. He stopped me before the bed and I turned toward him. I froze at the look in his eyes, primal and territorial. My fangs dropped fully extended and I snarled in warning. He growled at me softly and moved into my personal space, causing me to shake with desire and trepidation. I held still when his head lowered and he rubbed his cheek against my face, mouth open and sliding down my neck to my shoulder, where his teeth gripped me tightly for a moment as he breathed deeply, scenting me. I was compliant when he shifted me so that my hands were on the edge of the bed, my body bent and vulnerable to him. I could feel when he dropped to his knees behind me and gasped when first his fingers and then his tongue ran between my thighs lapping at me, teasing. He pulled me back into him; his hands wrapped around my hips, his face buried deeply tonguing every fold. I could feel the pressure already building, that glorious climb to ecstasy. I found my release screaming when he switched his attention to my inner thigh, fangs biting deep.

He fed for only a moment before I felt him rise and then he was inside of me, stretching me and I learned just how careful he had been to my human side. He pounded hard, fast and deep, hands and fingers reaching around to tease and pull at my nipples. I met his every thrust with twist of my hips, our forms blurring. I was just on the edge, ready to spill over when he slammed into me hard, his fangs sinking into my shoulder. I screamed out his name as I came. I was crazy with my own need to taste him, "Eric please," He swapped us around so that he was on his back, lowering me over him. I arched as he entered, a growl spilling from my lips at the feel of him so deep, mine. My hair spilled around us, mixing with his, melding in another way. I began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed when he sat up and started to lick and caress my nipples. I held his head tightly to me urging him on. He bit into a breast, with each pull of my blood he would thrust up into me harder, once again our pace increased, frantic with need. I could feel him shaking and I yanked on his hair, pulling him off of my breast, catching his gaze with my own. "I love you," I whispered, and then I extended my fangs and bit him, pulling deeply from his shoulder. The sense of his blood pouring down my throat sweet and heady coupled with the sound of him roaring my name with his own release sent ecstasy and power rolling over me. His fangs slid into my neck again and we fed from each other, our love and my power rippling through our bond, binding us together.

We took another intimate shower, and then snuggled together on the bed, my head resting on his shoulder, my hand running over his chest and our legs entwined. One of Eric's arms was wrapped around me and the other smoothed over my body, our need to reassure each other that the other was real not quite yet satiated.

Eric's voice rumbled under my ear, "I would ask you something, my lover."

"Yes?"

"Would you consent to be my pledged, my wife by the blade?" he asked, and I could feel him pour love down the bond along with a bit of fear.

I pushed myself up on my elbow, pushing our hair out of the way so that I could see his face clearly.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"To be my wife and my Queen, yes."

"What brought all of this about?" I asked with a bit of confusion, I was happy to be his bonded. I had never considered that he would want a formal arrangement.

"I was going to ask you, before you were taken, I have wanted this for a long while." he explained, to reassure me that this was not an impulsive decision.

I wanted to test something, and it would also allow him to read my sincerity.

"Eric, what am I thinking?" I asked him, smiling.

"Thinking, I..." he frowned in confusion.

"Concentrate, tell me what I am thinking, please Eric"

His eyes narrowed in concentration, then joy flooded through the bond and his face lit up with a beautiful smile.

"Yes, your answer is yes. You will pledge to me!" he exclaimed, then shook me a little.

"But how can I do this, read your mind?" he demanded.

I smiled at him, "well I believe my little vampiric gift is to share my telepathy with others if I wish it. But I think it may be limited."

"Explain."

"I still cannot read your mind," I answered, slapping at his arm when he raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Seriously, you are still blessedly silent. We would have to test it, but I think that you will only be able to read vampires, as their thought processes would be familiar to you."

"Yes we will test this, but only you and I shall know about this, agreed?" he asked.

I nodded, then approached a subject that had been niggling at the back of my mind. "You are not upset that you are not my Maker are you Eric?"

He snugged me tighter to him and I could feel his face in my hair, "No, I am not upset though I would be proud to call you my child. I fear though that as my child you would have eventually had to leave me, as Maker and Child normally do."

"Will my nature force me away from you now Eric?" I asked, desperate for the answer.

"No, you have no Maker to command you now. You will not have that instinctual need to flee from my control. Our bond is strong with our need to be together, and once pledged it will become stronger. You still have the choice, if you decide to leave in the future; after all we now have eternity before us. I would hope that you would not wish to, as I do not wish to let you go. You are my mate, my other half and I have waited long to have you at my side."

"I do not wish to leave you Eric, this is where I belong, you are mine."

I could feel him swell with happiness at my words, and his reassurance that I would not be propelled from his side by some vampiric relationship expiration date was a relief. I could feel the dawn coming and I wiggled to make myself more comfortable.

"Good night Eric, love you."

"Good night Sookie, I love you too," he replied with a kiss into my hair, "Remember, I will rise before you do, but I will be here waiting for you, I shall find it...enjoyable."

I tried to laugh but the sound was cut off as I died for the day.

The next week was busy with preparations for the Trial, and then the trial itself. I didn't have long to wonder about Eric's comment to Viola about wishing her luck. My soon to be husband showed once again his devious streak. While searching for me and holding off the various attempts at a coup, Eric and Niall had worked with Stan Davis in Texas to reinforce his state and show the strength of his alliance with Eric by having Fairy assist in holding off some of the border incursions between Oklahoma and Texas vampires. Stan had used the sight of Claude in his retinue to woo some of the more powerful Oklahoman vampires that were disgusted with Freyda to his side. At the trial they renounced Viola, stating that they felt she was too weak to be their Queen, her willingness to wait and let someone else do the dirty work for her instead of battling the Queen herself used as an example. Stan was made King of Oklahoma and Texas, and Viola was banished from the state along with the necromancer Pari.

Eric already had contingency plans in effect in case Viola showed her face in our area, but we had no fear of her showing before she was fully healed. He expected her to approach us and try to play on her claim to be my 'sister', since we shared the same maker. The necromancer was worrisome, but I had to have faith in the Ancient Pythoness that she had her reasons for him to remain alive.

Wanda returned to Michigan to spend time with her family and heal. She made a joke that she was starting to feel like she was spending more time in the infirmary then hauling me around shopping. I missed her, but I knew she would soon return, with more of her people with her. Quinn brought Del back before us for me to decide her fate; I read her mind and then gave Eric the chance to read it as well so that he would understand my decision. I would allow her to keep her life, and she was welcome in our state as long as Quinn desired her at his side, but she was his responsibility, and if he tired of her, she was to leave the state immediately, never to return. I would give her the chance to prove her worth, as Eric had given me mine.

Niall took his warriors and returned to Faerun, the alliance between vampire and fairy over for the moment, now that I was free. They returned to their own civil war, clan against clan, though my family swore to aid me again if I was ever in need.

Eric and I had our hands full going through all the applications from vampires looking to become permanent residents of our state and area. We were so busy that for the first time I was looking forward to spending time in Fangtasia the next night. I let dawn pull me under with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N - You are more precious than my own life: Þú ert dýrmætari enn mitt egið líf


	23. Chapter 23 Human Intervention

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris. Original characters and storyline is my own. Thank you for all of the feeback, reviews and alerts. You've reassured me that you are still having fun, so away we go!

**Chapter 23 - Human Intervention**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Interruption'  
**

I was crouched growling and struggling with Eric, who was holding me in front of him, one arm around my waist and the other around my upper chest. Pam and Indira had half a dozen donors who were bleeding from various wounds arrayed about the room. The smell of blood was rampant, and I was having a hell of a time keeping myself under control.

I had been relatively stable with the first four donors, but when they started on donor five and six my control started to slough away. All six donors had volunteered for the job tonight, once I had returned to Gudrun as vampire they had started to try to gain my favor. In another situation I might have found it amusing that some of the humans who felt I was little more than white trash as Eric's Telepath, now wanted me to feed off of them so they could rise in their own 'donor hierarchy'.

"Sookie, concentrate, controlling this blood lust is no different than controlling your magic. You will use the same techniques we worked with months ago."

"Eric, I have to feed, let me go!"

"No! You will do this. You do not HAVE to feed, you know you fed earlier, that is the blood calling to you. You will not let the blood manipulate you, the blood is yours to master."

I huffed, but followed his instructions and closed my eyes, willing myself to the quiet place inside of me which Eric had shown me how to find when he first started helping with my magic. The heady scent of warm blood was heavy in my nostrils, and the pounding of the donor's hearts combined with the taste of their fear called out to me to taste and feed, to bathe myself in their blood. I slowly blocked the beat of their hearts, then I started to comb through the various blood scents, this one was sweeter than the other, and this one smelled of poor nutrition. The more I concentrated on just what the blood was, the quieter I became, until I was the wine taster with various samples arrayed before me to admire, savor and appreciate. The lust left me in a rush and I stood there sagging against Eric's hold, once again in control of myself.

"Very good Lover," Eric complimented me, dropping a quick kiss in my hair. Pam and Indira also flashed me smiles and the donors relaxed when they understood I wasn't going to go around the room ripping their throats out.

"Indira, go ahead and take our volunteers to the infirmary to be patched up," Eric said, before turning to the donors, "Thank you for your assistance, please be aware that your next pay statement will show a bonus for today's efforts."

Eric dropped his hands to cradle my waist and I turned in his arms to speak to him as Pam sauntered over to us.

"Will it always be this difficult to control myself?" I asked, a frown forming between my brows.

"Sookie, you are barely over a month old and acting like a vampire of several years," Pam stated, "what more do you expect?"

Eric pushed a loose curl back behind my ear before answering, "Remember your training and you will be fine, I am very pleased with what you have accomplished thus far. I do not wish for you to become complacent though. I plan to take you and Pam on a vacation as it were, sometime in the future to teach you how to survive as we did of old. I have watched many a civilization rise and fall; I will not lose you because of being spoiled with the ease of the hunt in this modern society."

Pam smiled, "Oh I would enjoy that, there are many things I can teach you Sookie, which Eric finds beneath him."

Eric actually rolled his eyes at her.

"Sounds like a good idea," I agreed, standing on tip toes to steal a kiss from Eric, "So what is next on the schedule for tonight?"

"I need to finish going over some contracts, then we will all head to the bar."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go change and meet up with you and Pam in an hour then." I said, picking up discarded weaponry and putting it away before heading back to our rooms.

I took a quick shower, then pulled my hair out of its braid, brushed it out and French braided it to fall to the left side. I picked out a thong panty with matching bra then pulled on a pair of leather pants with a crimson velvet corset. I slipped two silver stilettos into the boning, and a black velveteen belt with another dagger hidden in the buckle, a ruby pendant and drop earrings finished the details. I stepped into my heels and grabbed a clutch to stuff in my id, phone and keys then made my way to meet up with Eric, Pam and the rest of the security crew, not soon after we were on our way to Fangtasia.

The bar had only been open for a couple of hours when we arrived, but already there was a long line waiting. The bar was packed inside with almost a one to two mix of vampire to humans. Eric had not been exaggerating when he said our vampire population in the state had sky rocketed. The crowd parted before the three of us when we stepped out onto the club floor. Indira was working the door while Longshadow and Felicia were kept busy at the bar. Pam excused herself to check on some new merchandise which had been expected to arrive, leaving Eric and I to decide who was going to work the throne tonight.

I sighed in resignation; it had been over a month since I've sparkled for the masses. I knew Eric would still have piles of work to get caught up with.

"Go on back to the office Eric; I will enthrall the vermin tonight."

He pulled me to him for a long kiss which had most of the humans spouting off in their heads.

_He is so beautiful; I wonder if he would kiss me?_

_Who is she; I don't think I've seen her around before._

_Is she a vampire, maybe they do not mind sharing._

Since we were touching, I let Eric get a read on the minds around us, curious to see his reaction to dealing with the minds around us.

He pulled back from me and raised one hand to his head, a frown pulling between his brows. I waited for another minute before closing the minds off to him and waited for him to speak.

"That was quite overwhelming," he said, as his face smoothed back out and he dropped his hand back to his side. "I cannot fathom how you manage to filter through all of it at once."

"Years of practice Eric," I explained. "Were you able to understand any of it or was it just garbled?"

"I was able to pick out a sentence here and there, with associated images but it was all streaming by too fast. I think letting me eavesdrop on what you have already filtered will work much better than letting me try to wade through it on my own, at least for now," he said.

"Fair enough, though I think you should still learn how to shield so if someone comes after me, mind to mind, you are not vulnerable if we are sharing."

"Agreed, now I believe our clientele are waiting for your first appearance as vampire lover, stop stalling and get up there," he teased, softening his words with another quick kiss before urging me toward the throne.

I grumbled as I made my way over to his throne. I do not care who was sitting there, to me it would always be Eric's throne. I looked over to Longshadow and smiled, flashing fang and he grinned in appreciation. I had known him the longest next to Eric and Pam, and I found it highly ironic to be sitting here now as a vampire after all those years. When I had been looking for information dealing with my brother, Longshadow had been the one to tell me humans came here looking for their Death. I remembered denying any such thing, yet here I am now one of the undead the humans so eagerly courted.

The reaction of the fang banger regulars to my fangs was amusing, just like the donors back at the compound, I was now worthy of their attention.

_Oh wow, she is a vampire now how did she get so lucky?_

_No wonder the big blonde was all over her, I would love to get some of that!_

_If I am nice to her will she bite me?_

_It was bad enough when she was a human, now I have to put up with her as a vampire._

I looked around trying to pin point the last mental signature until I focused on one of the fang bangers who was always hitting on Eric. She could have been pretty if she washed off pan caked makeup and brushed out her hair, instead of the teased monstrosity. I stretched like a cat and smiled, I was in the mood for some fun tonight. I looked right into her brown eyes and crooked a finger, urging her with a bit of glamour to come to me. She scuttled across the bar to kneel at my feet.

"What is your name vermin?" I asked.

"Gigi Mistress," she answered.

"Gigi, I understand that you are a tad upset that I am now vampire, now why would that be?" I purred.

"I...do not know what you mean," she stuttered.

I pushed a bit more glamour, just enough so she could not lie to me, "You will not lie to me."

"No Mistress, I will not lie. You were just so beautiful before and the Master wouldn't feed from us, and now you are so much more beautiful, we do not have a chance."

"Do you wish to offer yourself to me?"

"Oh no Mistress!"

"Yet you feel you are worthy enough for our Master? I think not, remove yourself from this facility, and do not come back. If I see your face here again, I will kill you." I released her mind and waved a hand in dismissal, a smirk on my face as she scurried away.

"What a pretty little scene," Pam drawled from behind me.

"I learned from the best," I replied.

"Indeed," she chuckled as she took the seat next to me.

I drew forth a bit of power and allowed it to flicker around me to entertain the crowd while Pam and I discussed the latest merchandise and some ideas she had for the club. Eric appeared an hour or so later to take my place upon the throne. I sat on the chair to his left while Pam took the one on the right. I let Eric and Pam entertain the masses while I scanned the crowd around us.

It was after midnight before the crowd started to disperse a little. Eric was dealing with a vampire new to the area when I was approached by two human men from the side. I glanced over them in boredom at first, but something about the tallest one niggled at my mind. I brushed their minds with mine and I was startled by what I read there.

"Miss Stackhouse?" The familiar blonde inquired, looking right at me.

"Depends on who is asking," I replied, lifting a brow.

"I am Agent Godwin of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, perhaps you remember me?" he responded, a wry smile on his lips.

Before I could answer, Eric interrupted the vampire he had been speaking with dismissed.

"Agent Saul Godwin?" Eric asked, "Forgive me for interrupting, but I could not help but over hear you."

Agent Godwin glared over at Eric while his partner remained silent at his side, "Yes I am Agent Saul Godwin, now if you will excuse me, I need to speak to Miss Stackhouse."

I relaxed and just let Eric handle the situation, while I examined the other man next to Agent Godwin. He was a tall man, leanly muscled with dark brown hair and eyes; a scar cut across his cheek to the corner of his mouth, twisting it into a snarl, from his mind I picked out that his name was Aaron.

"Agent Godwin, You are in my bar, if you have anything to ask of my associates, you will ask it of me," growled Eric, flashing a bit of fang.

"Mr. Northman, while you may not remember me, I do believe you would understand my wish to speak to Miss Stackhouse in private," Agent Godwin explained, becoming impatient.

The other man, Aaron was watching me closely his eyes widening when a flicker of power ran over my hand. I doused the magic and flashed a bit of fang myself, warning him away.

"Eric, perhaps Agent Godwin would like to introduce his friend here."

The blonde sighed in resignation, "Certainly, Mr. Northman, Miss Stackhouse, I would like you to meet Agent Aaron Masey from the Bureau of Vampire and Supernatural Affairs."

Agent Aaron gave a slight bow to Eric, "Your Majesty," causing his partner to look between us in confusion. Eric quirked a brow and dipped his chin in acknowledgement, then stood and took my hand to help me to my feet.

"Gentlemen, come this way," Eric gestured toward the hallway, before turning to Pam, "you have the floor; we are not to be interrupted."

"Yes Master," she responded.

Eric guided me to his office with the two Agents following. Eric took a seat in his leather chair while I pulled another from the corner to sit beside him. The two agents sat in the chairs before Eric's desk.

"Thank you Mr. Northman, but I repeat, we are really here to speak to Miss Stackhouse," Agent Godwin said.

I just wanted to get this over with. I did not like what I was picking up from their heads and wanted them gone so I could speak with Eric.

"What you have to say to me can be spoken in front of him, we are to be pledged," I said, gesturing at Eric.

"Pledged?" asked Agent Godwin.

I sighed, "Married, now may we get on with this?"

Agent Masey started, "Miss Stackhouse is it true that you became vampire only recently?"

"That is correct."

"Was the turning consensual, we have reason to believe you were forced," he explained.

"I did not agree to be turned."

"Yet according to our records, you have not filed a claim against your Maker."

"My Maker has faced their true death; there is no reason for a claim."

"That is not exactly true Miss Stackhouse, according to the Law any human turned against their wishes is to file a claim with the BVSA, at which time the claim shall be investigated and punishment meted accordingly. Miss Stackhouse, did you kill your Maker instead of going through the proper channels?" Agent Masey asked.

_Oh for Petes sake_, I couldn't believe my ears, was this gentleman really trying to call me to task over paperwork?

"Agent Masey, I did not kill my Maker, they were given their true death by another member of their retinue. The manner and means of my turning have already been scrutinized and weighed by a Council of my peers during the Trial which was held to settle these issues. I can locate the name of the secretary in charge and have them forward you a copy of the transcript. I have no claim, punishment has already occurred," I explained.

"Really Mr. Northman, I would have thought someone of your years ... would have taken the time to make sure the proper paperwork had been filed on behalf of your pledged," said Agent Masey, as he turned to Eric with an uplifted brow.

I had enough of these two, and the garbage in their minds, so before Eric could answer I responded.

"Agent Masey, Agent Godwin why don't you get to the real reason you are both here, in fact let me answer the questions for you. Eric is not my Maker. I was not held here against my will, that would have been Andre, and you are a decade too late. Yes I was kidnapped and recently returned, and it is not any of your business by whom. Now who the hell is Hunter and why would you think we are holding him here?" I demanded.

"We have reason to believe that Hunter would be making his here to Louisiana to see you, Miss Stackhouse. You are listed as his second cousin and last remaining relative," Agent Godwin answered.

I summoned up two stasis fields and placed them around the two Agents, then turned to Eric.

"I don't know how Agent Godwin broke out of your original glamour, he should not be here. I need you to glamour them to think that while they did speak to us, we told them this Hunter is heading to Alaska, or any place far away from here. I don't think my glamour would hold long enough."

"Agreed, you will explain what you have discovered when they are gone."

I dropped the stasis fields and Eric glamoured the two men, then had Pam come and drop them off miles away from the bar.

We waited to speak until after the club was closed and we were back to Gudrun in Eric's office. I asked Pam to join us.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - 'Find Him'**

I could feel the rage pouring off of Sookie as she paced in front of Pam and me. I let her have a few moments to put her thoughts in order, and then gestured for her to begin.

"What did you pull out of their heads Sookie?"

"Did either one of you know I had a relative still alive?" she asked instead.

"There had been a rumor that your cousin Hadley had a child before she became involved with Sophie-Anne," explained Pam, while she filed her nails. "I could not find any trace of the child after the age of five. His father is listed as deceased."

"This explains the garbage I found in their heads. His father, a Remy Savoy ran to the American Government when Hadley died, thinking that they could protect his child from the Queen. Instead, the government confiscated the child and claimed that Mr. Savoy was an unfit father. Hunter was made a ward of the state," said Sookie, flopping down onto the couch next to me.

I pulled her into my arms and ignored Pam's rolling eyes.

"Why would the government take an interest in the child?" I asked.

I felt even more rage pour through Sookie, though it was chased soon after by hate.

"What has you so emotional my Lover?"

"The child, Hunter, is also a telepath. They took him from his father to be used for their own needs. Eric, they have kept that child drugged and secluded for years. He never had a childhood, he never went to school, and he never had a chance to make friends. They ran tests on his body and his mind; they used him to interrogate prisoners and terrorists. He was just a kid Eric." Sookie was crying now, tears pouring down her face.

I sat in thought for a moment as I soothed Sookie. A telepath, now this was an interesting development.

"The boy is no longer in their custody?" I asked.

"No, someone has taken him or he has escaped, though they are not sure how he would have made it out on his own. He is just a teenager, only sixteen or seventeen, and with the way he has been raised, they do not feel he would be able to function in society. They thought they would be able to find him swiftly after he was reported missing. The government agencies are cooperating in locating him." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I am concerned with Agent Godwin being free of our original glamour; however, it is possible that it could have been broken by another vampire." Though I didn't see why they would do so.

"Eric, it could have been another telepath, or someone with the ability to heal the mind. If these people are collecting unusual humans, it is possible they have found others. After all, there was the human who could manipulate the weather in Rhodes, as well as Barry from Texas," Pam said.

Sookie sat up in my lap and looked me directly in the eyes. I could feel determination flooding through the bond.

"Eric, this boy is my family, the only family I have left. We have to find him before they do, no matter what. I want to bring him here and take care of him. If they have screwed up his head, I think between Doctor Ludwig, Great-Grandfather and my own skills we can help him. Please Eric, will you help me?"

She did not have to ask twice. The child was her family, and there for mine. I would find this young man and bring him here where we would assist him.

"We will find him, and bring him here if he is willing. Pam I need to pick up the trail where you lost the child originally using the information Sookie will provide you. I will contact Niall and see if there is anything he can do to help us. The child is of his line, perhaps he can trace him."

"Thank you Eric," Sookie whispered.

"Then let us retire for the day, dawn draws near."

Pam and Sookie excused themselves while I called Thalia.

"Thalia, I need you to follow two human agents for me, you can get their scent from Pam. If they split up, follow the dark one. I want to know where they go and who they speak too. I will have Alcide supply you with a tracker during the day."

"Yes Master."

I called Alcide and made the necessary arrangements for the tracker to work with Thalia, and then I made the call to Niall.

"Speak."

"Niall, what can you tell me about Sookie's cousin Hadley?"

"She was like Jason, a hybrid fairy without the spark, but she is dead now. Why do you ask?"

"Did you know that she had a little boy, who was a telepath like Sookie?"

There was no answer for a few moments, though I could hear him breathing.

"You said he is a telepath. Where is this child?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. He is now a teenager, apparently the human government has been holding him as a pawn for as long as Andre held Sookie. He found a way to escape or someone else took him. The humans came to Fangtasia tonight looking for him."

"I will send Claudine to help you find him."

"I will call Mr. Cataliades and see what can be done legally, though with Sookie now vampire guardianship may be difficult to pull from the state."

"The BVSA is involved?"

"Yes"

"I have connections there. I think between us we will be able to transfer the guardianship to Sookie where it should be."

"Then do so, I will not have her upset like this. She already has to cope as a young vampire."

"She is doing well?"

"She is perfect. She is beyond any other fledgling her age, though she refuses to see that."

"She is stubborn."

"A family trait I understand?"

"You are one to talk Eric."

"When can I expect Claudine?"

"She will be there in two nights."

"Thank you, I will keep you informed."

"Rest well Eric."

"Good night Niall."

I flipped my phone shut, and then made my way to our suite where Sookie was already at rest. I still marveled at her beauty. She was curled up on her side, a sheet pulled over her hips. Her hand tucked under her chin, the other reaching out behind her, as if searching for me. I stripped and slid in to spoon her. I held the hand of her reaching arm on her stomach, and curled the rest of my body around her, sliding my free arm under her head as a pillow. I buried my face into her hair and allowed the sun to pull me under.

I rose before Sookie as I always do. I watched as she rested until I could feel the flicker through our bond that indicated she would soon rise. I started to nibble on her shoulder. She wiggled in my arms and I nipped her. The room was immediately flooded with the scent of her arousal. She tried to turn to me, but I held her still, rubbing against her beautiful ass. I ran my hands down her side and between her thighs, groaning at the moisture I found waiting for me.

I teased her, working her nub with one hand while I used the other to twist and pluck at her nipples. She was whimpering now. I flipped her over and slid into her with a growl, she was so tight. Her thighs wrapped around me, and her mouth was on my chest, tongue flicking and biting at my nipples. I picked up the pace and adjusted her body until I found that spot inside her, then I pounded her mercilessly. She came with a scream of my name and I pushed her harder. I flipped us over again so that she could ride me. I knew this was one of her favorite positions. She arched back sharply, pulling me deeper with a twist of her hips. She slapped my hands away when I reached to guide her; instead she placed them on her glorious breasts. I was happy to oblige her. She rode me drawing both of us to the peak of ecstasy. I could feel her tense around me and pulled her down, widening my legs to open her more, thrusting deeply. She screamed against my chest, fangs sinking as she came.

I followed right behind her with a roar, biting her shoulder and drinking deeply. We fed from each other, savoring and pushing our love and pleasure through the bond. I could feel her magic wrapping around us. I wasn't surprised when I pulled back from her shoulder to find us floating. I nudged her from my chest with a laugh.

She looked at me in confusion, my blood a smear on her lips.

"What?"

"You can put us down Sookie."

She blinked and looked around us then pouted while lowering us to the bed. "I did it again."

"You did indeed."

I pulled her lips to my own for a kiss, tasting my blood in her mouth and savoring our flavors.

We cuddled a while longer, before she stood and gave my butt a swat.

"Rise and shine love, we have a lot to do tonight."

"I do not shine," I muttered as I followed her into the shower.

I showed her what else I could do and it was a while later before we were both dressed and heading to my office. Sookie took her laptop and phone into the Library to begin looking for Hunter while I started on my usual pile of paper work.

It took us three days to find Hunter, and I am proud to say that it was Pam who found him. I waited in the Library with Sookie and Claudine when Pam made her announcement.

"I found Hunter in Nevada," she announced. "He is with some old friends of ours, the Stonebrook Coven."

"How did they find him?" Sookie asked.

"He was given to them by a group of humans in return for services."

"You are kidding me; humans released him from the agency and then ... sold him to some witches?" Sookie asked.

"So it would appear."

"Well then, tell me where he is and I will pop us in there to get him." said Claudine.

"Not happening," drawled Pam, "they have him chained and collared."

"So we get to him the old fashioned way," said Sookie.

"Who found him Pam?" I asked.

"Maxwell located him Eric."

"Then I will have Thalia join him. They will scout the situation and report back here."

"What about the two Agents?" Pam asked.

"The wolf will continue to follow; I will send Clancy to take Thalia's place."

I stopped Sookie before she could speak, "We cannot just charge into Nevada and grab him. I need you to think for a moment Sookie. Felipe would take any excuse he can get to attack us again, despite the Council's decree to cease and desist. Not to mention having to deal with the legal side of things. Before we do anything, you need to be declared his guardian. Then we can go in there and get him out, with the law on our side. We must have patience, now that we know where he is and who has him we can formulate a plan."

She bit her lip dipped her chin in agreement, "I will wait."

She would be obedient, I was satisfied that she would not be fighting me on this, "Claudine I would like you to report back to Niall. I need to know what further information he may have acquired."

"Right away Eric," Claudine said, disappearing with a *pop*.

'Then it is settled, we wait until we have confirmed Sookie's guardianship of this young man," I announced. "Why don't you and Pam decide where he will be staying? I will give you access to some additional funds and you could shop for him. I am sure Pam has a good idea already on his sizes."

Pam excitedly agreed and led a reluctant Sookie from the room. She tossed me a glare over her shoulder in warning that she wasn't through with this discussion yet.

I had the room to myself and leaned back in my chair, swinging my legs up onto the desk while I contemplated. I had to get the boy out before de Castro discovered he was there. I had to do so in a way that would rid me of those bothersome witches for the final time as well as keep the human government from taking him back.

My fangs slid down and I smiled, this was going to be fun. I was not one to turn from a skirmish and despite the pain along the way, having Sookie in my life for the last half year had brought me more chances to do battle than the last century. She was weapon to my shield. She was good for me.


	24. Chapter 24 Hunted

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. As Always, thank you for the feedback, reviews and alerts, they make my day. A warning about some of the violence contained within that may be a bit graphic in nature.

**Chapter 24 - Hunted**

**Scene 1 - TPOV - 'The Mark'  
**

I watched the door to the bar open and close behind another wolf. The dry desert wind tossed around the debris scattered along the sidewalk; one of many Fellowship of the Sun pamphlets landed at my feet. I looked over at Charles who was casually leaning against a telephone near the door way, his dark jeans and shirt were dusty with grime. He tugged one of his dreads, a signal that he was ready to go in. I rose from the bench I had been slouched on and tossed away the ripped and torn long coat that I had huddled in. It was showtime.

Beat It was a supernatural bar just outside of a small town near Vegas. A dancing silhouette of the singer who made the song famous graced the front of the building and the concrete walls promised a respite from the desert heat within. Charles entered the bar first. I waited a few moments then followed behind, slipping through the door behind another shifter. The inside of the bar was decorated with paraphernalia pertaining to the King of Pop. I was not the only vampire eternally grateful that his final hour had not been followed by a rising three nights later, one Bubba was enough. The bar had a few tables arrayed in the back corner, but the main feature was the dance floor and large bar. There was a vampire band playing on the corner stage and the bar was filled with writhing bodies.

I moved silently through the crowd, a shadow among bobbing dancers. No one paid any mind to my tiny leather clad form. That was one of my gifts, the ability to blend in, to disappear into the dark recesses. I had spent centuries in the orient learning from multiple masters the dance of shadows. I had met the Northman there, recently separated from his maker and we studied together under the same weapon masters for a while. The Viking was magnificent and learned quickly. He was surprisingly agile for such a large creature, a worthy sparring partner.

I had gotten lazy while feeding one night and he had stayed with me while I healed from the wounds I sustained when we escaped from the small village. I swore myself to him that evening, even though I was the elder. I would serve him when he had need as his assassin. Even then he held himself as a King, and I did not regret my decision.

I enjoyed the hunt and tonight my prey was a were-witch, one of two thorns in my Master's side. The witch was rumored to be here tonight and if all went as planned, he would be flying out with us back to Gudrun to enjoy our hospitality. I picked out his scent at a corner table where he nursed a drink alone. Charles pulled out a bar stool nearby and struck up a conversation with a young vampire, keeping our prey in view from the corner of his eye.

I concentrated a moment and my form changed. My features became softer and more delicate, my eyes tip tilted pools of spring green. My dark hair straightened from its cap of curls and became longer. My body became rounder and a silken peasant blouse and skirt replaced my leathers, and lastly my scent changed becoming that of a shifter close to her heat. When I was finished with my illusion, an extension of my vampire gift, I strolled toward the witch in the corner.

His head lifted when he caught my scent and then his eyes roamed over me.

"You look like you are a little lonely, may I join you?" I asked.

He took another deep breath and held it, his eyes becoming glassy, before he stood and offered me a chair, "I would never turn away one so beautiful as you, please, sit."

So a gentleman hid underneath his rangy form, how delicious.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I slid into the seat provided while he waved at a waitress to bring me a drink, "no nothing for me thank you, I was just looking for some company." The illusion only went so far, I would not be able to fool him with a drink.

"Company I can provide little one. I am Mark by the way, and you are..." he asked.

"My friends call me Lia."

"Well Lia, how about a dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to me. I smiled shyly and let him lead me to the dance floor.

We danced for a while then chatted while Mark swilled down his drinks. I saw Charles and the young vampire take a seat not far from our table, my back up if things went wrong. The last call went out, signaling the bar would be closing soon. I sighed wistfully at my now drunken partner.

"What was that for pretty lady?" he slurred.

"I do not want the night to end," I whispered, while trying to stifle a laugh when I caught Charles rolling his eyes. I decided that it was time to end the charade, it did not appear that he had any friends here that would assist him. I adjusted my scent so that it was stronger, making sure it did not travel beyond our corner. I did not wish to attract additional suitors from the rambunctious crowd. "Will you come home with me?" I asked.

He blinked once, then a grin spread across his face.

"I thought you would never ask," he purred.

I smiled and hid the shiver of distaste from his predictable words. I reached over and grabbed his hand, tugging at him as he stumbled after me. He never noticed we were exiting through a back door, his eyes were too glazed with lust. A gloved Charles was there waiting for us with a silver chain and collar courtesy of our Mistress. I dropped my illusion and before the witch had a chance to act, we had him gagged and subdued. The collar would keep him from shifting and the gag from using his magic on us.

We dragged the witch to the van we were using and sped to a small airport where one of the Viking's private jets waited with three more Louisiana vampires. They helped us get Mark loaded aboard and stood patiently while I spoke with Charles.

"Quinn will meet you at the air port, then assist you in getting the witch to Gudrun," I explained.

"Thalia, what happens now?"

"Maxwell and I get the boy when the witches sister goes looking for her brother."

"How do you know she will follow him?" he asked.

"Our Master and Mistress will make sure she does."

"Good hunting to you then." Charles turned and climbed up into the jet, the doors closing behind him. I waited until the jet was in the air before returning to the van. I made sure it was throughly clean before I disposed of it and switched to another vehicle. I traveled out into the desert to another small town. There I ditched the car and made my way several miles to a dusty compound.

I paused and hid myself in a sandy depression while I waited for Maxwell to join me. The sheet metal buildings before me were rusty and collapsed in a few spots. The only sign of habitation the drone of a lone generator and the light from strings of bare bulbs that swung between buildings. Piles of scrap metal rusted away around the largest building.

A door opened on one of the sheds, and a large figure pushed a smaller form ahead of them. I recognized the small one as the teenager we were here for, and studied his movements. He was tall for his age, very thin with a mop of dark tangled hair. His features were sharply defined, his teeth bared as he snarled at his captor. He was nude except for the iron that bound him. The guard backhanded his young charge and growled at him about taking this opportunity to relieve himself. The boy wavered on his feet for a moment, undecided before he shrugged his shoulders and took a couple of steps into the shadows to care for human necessities. When he was finished, his guard grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back up into the building.

I sensed Maxwell before he slid in next to me, covered with powdery sand to camouflage his darker features.

"Any change?" I asked, my voice traveling no further.

"He is getting stronger, fighting them more. They apparently fear damaging him."

"So whatever drugs they had him on have worn off. No other visitors than the witch and her coven?"

"There was one, Madden and a small entourage were here for an hour, but they did not see the boy."

"So either they are working with Hallow and know about the boy, or she is keeping him to herself for now."

"How much longer do we wait Thalia?" he asked.

"We strike when the were-bwitch leaves, a day or two I am assured. How many are on guard?" I asked.

"Maybe a half dozen, a couple of wolves the rest are human."

"This will become easy once she is gone then, the difficulty will be getting to the vehicles."

"How will you subdue him?"

"I have a gift from our Mistress."

"Really? Should be very interesting."

"I enjoyed receiving it."

We quieted and observed the compound for the rest of the evening before slipping back into the desert shadows to go to ground.

The night air was broken two days later by a scream of rage, and the Witch known as Hallow came storming out of the largest building. Her hair and eyes were wild, and there was magic crackling in the air. She yelled for her coven to gather around her and informed them that they were heading to Louisiana. They started to scurry around packing up things while the witch made it over to where the boy was being held. We were hoping that she would leave him behind but if she decided to take him with her, we would only follow. As we hoped she only spoke to the boys guards then jumped into a waiting vehicle to speed away.

Maxwell left me to follow Hallow, reporting back to the King that our plan was underway.

I waited for another hour before gliding into the compound, my form only a blur. The humans were pathetically easy to take care of. They depended solely on their magic, something easily suppressed by breaking their jaw. I fed deeply from my last victim before I made my way to where the boy was held. Once again I pulled an illusion around me, that of the human that usually brought nourishment for the boy. I carried a small wrapped parcel in my gloved hands that hid weapons of silver.

I knocked and the wolves let me inside where I found the kid huddled on a single cot and the other guard seated at a small table where they had been playing cards. The guard that had let me in reached for what I held in my hands. I let the wrappings drop, revealing the dual daggers. Before a word could pass his lips, I separated his head from his shoulders with a cross stroke, already moving for his partner.

He wasted time on words, "What the fuck?" I took his heart and then his head letting him slump to the floor, before I landed in front of the boy.

"You are called Hunter?" I asked, bending to wipe my blades on the last guards form.

The boy looked at me from narrowed eyes before responding, "What are you, I cannot hear you?" he asked.

Interesting, the boy had not met a vampire yet, this could be to my benefit.

"I am vampire, you family has sent me to get you. Come we must hurry before the witch returns."

His eyes widened with disbelief, "I have no family. Why should I trust that you will not kill me just like you killed them?" He gestured from my blood spattered form to the bodies around us.

"You should not, but your family has risked much to find you and remove you from this place. We must go now." I moved into his personal space and grabbed his astonished face and kissed him.

"Sookie" I whispered, and her gift flowed up through me over my lips to pass into his mouth. He moaned then slumped in my arms asleep. I gathered him closely, an odd sight as his form was taller than my own, and sped out of the compound. I blurred across the desert at vampire speed with my burden, tossing him into the car when we arrived. I made two calls from my cell phone, the first to my King and the second to the pilot who was on standby. When I reached the small airport, a helicopter was waiting for us. I carried the child onto the Heli, and buckled him in before taking my own seat. We were airborne moments later and headed home, the hunt successful.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - 'Lap Time'**

We had received the call a few hours ago, the witch Mark had been captured and was on his way here. I knew Eric was out and about making preparations, he wouldn't let me go with him saying that he did not want me there until the witch arrived. So I found myself at a loose end. Wanda was still out of town, she was having a good time with family at home, Pam was at Fangtasia covering for Eric and the others were patrolling the property.

I decided to head down to the pool room to take part in an activity that I had grown extremely fond of since being turned. I went swimming. The experience was like being in a whole new world, now that I did not have to breathe. I could stay underwater and swim for as long as I had stamina, turning lap after lap as I relaxed. The sound of the rushing water, the feel of it sliding over my body was soothing and peaceful. After listening to Eric speak of his trip across the ocean to arrive in the States from Europe, I wondered why they didn't just swim across.

In my mind's eye I would see vampire after vampire walking across the ocean floor, going to ground in the silt and the sand when the sun rose, or perhaps traveling onward in depths that were out of reach of the sun's rays. The older vamps could go weeks without feeding before being affected, though the young one probably would have issues. Maybe it had something to do with water pressure or other things.

Eric had told me about midnight diving in the tropical islands and said that it was something on his list for us to do after the pledging. I was adjusting to the idea of having plenty of time on my plate to do what I pleased, no more rushing around like a human. But then I really hadn't been much like a human for a third of my life, and while I did miss the sun there wasn't much else that I regretted.

I had a vampire that loved me, his child and numerous others that I called friend. I had more freedom and respect now than I ever before. The life I had now I believe I was made for, otherwise I would have broken long ago. I had contacts and associates that placed me in the upper echelon of the political spectrum and a true chance at making a difference for all super naturals. The irony was not lost on me that the more I stepped away from humanity; the less humane they appeared to be.

Eric had warned me though that the vampire politics in the Americas was tame compared to the intricacies found in the other countries, especially Europe. The elders resided there, vampires whose age made Eric appear to be a teenager, and they ruled with a heavy hand. Young European vampires were flocking to the Americas because of the lighter rule set, attempting to take advantage of the lack of discipline. I don't mean to say that there wasn't any discipline, but being silvered in a coffin for thirty days without feeding was mild compared to losing your legs or arms for the same infraction.

Of course due to Eric's age and his reputation, Louisiana was being flooded with vampire immigrants. The vampires that had been lost to Katrina had been replaced five times over. There was also a deluge of fledgling vampires, mostly in New Orleans and Baton Rouge, abandoned by their Makers. Makers that were so young themselves that they did not comprehend the rules that they were breaking with their irresponsible procreation, in other words, we really had our hands full.

I had lost count of the number of laps I had made while I was contemplating our vampire population situation when I felt Eric near. I had enough time to register the door lock sliding in place before the water swirled around me and I was wrapped up in my lovers' arms.

He kissed me deeply as we sank to the bottom, and then pushed away from me playfully. We ended up playing keep away back and forth across the length of the pool. Of course he was still faster than I was, and more experienced in using the currents we were creating with our speed against me. I was laughing so hard from the feel of the bubbles he created tickling across my skin that I did not sense him coming up beneath me until he launched us both in the air from the water like a torpedo. We hovered for a moment above the pool, spinning in the air as we kissed. He lowered us slowly next to one of the lounge chairs and grabbed up the towels that were lying there.

We dried each other off, and then he pushed me into the chair with a grin and pulled a flask out of his pile of clothes. The flask looked vaguely familiar.

"Remember this Lover?" He pulled the stopper off, letting the scent of honeysuckle flood the air.

My grin stretched from ear to ear, oh boy did I remember.

"Then make yourself comfortable Sookie," he gestured to the nearest lounge chair as he tugged at my bikini top. I took the hint and stripped then lowered myself to the lounge, rolling over onto my stomach with my head turned to the side so that I could watch him as he knelt next to me.

His fangs were already down in anticipation and his eyes were nearly black with lust. Our bond told me that there was a large dose of contentment and happiness tossed in. I felt the same way; we had very little time to ourselves the last few months.

The sensation of the oil upon my skin was as I remembered it, a heat that was almost painful. He started at mid back and pulled and soothed upwards with his hands, working the muscles along my spine and around my shoulder blades. He would rub deeply and then return with a light flutter of his fingers, teasing me. His hands moved over my shoulders, followed by his lips, then down each arm separately. He paid special attention to my fingers, pulling them gently one by one as he rubbed up between. I was already squirming before he moved back to my waist and hips to start on the second half.

He poured the oil directly on my body this time, his hands sweeping over my waist and hips before cupping my ass. He teased a finger down the divide until he found my center, dipping a finger into my heat and growling at my breathy moan. I received a nip to my buttock as a reward. He covered every inch of my rear before sliding down and tending to each thigh, knee, calf, ankle, foot and toe. I was putty in his hands. He flipped me over like a burger on the grill, and started to work his way back up my front side from my feet. He avoided the holy land in between my thighs although I could see his nostrils flare when he caught my scent.

His face was fascinating to watch as he concentrated on pleasuring me; every moan that he pulled from my lips brought a pulse of pleasure and desire from him through our bond. He spent quite a bit of time caring for my breasts, rubbing, tweaking and teasing before he was finished. I had little time to miss his hands on me before he lifted me from the chaise and carried me over to the pile of towels, where he settled down on his back and brought me over his body, slipping inside of me easily.

Somehow I managed to bring my lax muscles under my control, probably because of the delicious feel of him buried deep and started to lift myself and twist my hips with every downward plunge. He did not have to ask me to watch him, I was fascinated by the play of emotions across his face and in his eyes, it was extremely rare to see him this free with me, or anyone. Everything I felt through the bond was reflected there; he was giving himself to me whole heartedly and asking the same from me in return. I could not refuse him and let down every shield and barrier I had. Throwing wide the bond between us, opening my mind to him and asking him in. We rose and fell together in a rhythm as old as time, our emotions doubling and tripling, the pleasure almost excruciating until that final peak. We completed the circle between us at the moment our fangs pierced our skin and fed, ecstasy ripping through us, calling the power to ride through the bond. Every pulse of pleasure, every feeling, every glimpse into each other's heart and mind tied us closer together, becoming one.

We held each other, still shuddering in the aftermath. We would not admit it but we were both purring, content. Eric moved to separate from me and I nipped him in warning, he was not going anywhere. His chest rumbled with laughter and I could feel him nuzzle into my hair, but otherwise he did not move, as happy as I was to remain connected.

The minutes passed as we rested, satiated, before the outside world began to intrude into my vulnerable mind. He must have felt some of the over flow from the minds of the human staff because I felt him wince above me. I gently pushed Eric's mind from my own, then brought up my walls and shields.

"Sorry about that," I whispered, regretful that I caused him pain.

"I am fine, I would bear even more for the chance to share with you like that again," he replied, shifting underneath me.

I sat up and gave a quick downward twist of my hips to tease, before slipping off of him with a moan of regret. He was so tempting lying there with his hands now clasped behind his head, smiling at me lazily, and oh so ready to continue if that was my desire. I spun away and dived into the pool to cool off, we did not have much time before our guest would arrive.

Eric dived in to join me for a couple of laps, then caught me in his arms and drew me back to the surface to sit at the edge of the pool cradled against his chest.

"You are troubled lover."

I remained silent for a moment, playing with a lock of his wet hair. "I am not invincible Eric and neither are you, I am quite frankly scared."

His hand cupped my cheek urging me to look up into his eyes. His brows nearly met his hair line in surprise, "Of course we are not invincible, and the knowledge of possible true death during a battle makes the victory a sweeter reward."

"Eric, we cannot under estimate this woman. I mean think about it, she is a were-wolf that uses 'V' and her magical talents have other practitioners trembling in their shoes at just the mention of her name. She has manipulated two Monarchs yet she still lives, admittedly those Queens were not in their right minds, but still..."

"We will find her weakness and she will break," he shrugged off my concerns, "what about her causes you the most anxiety, do you fear she will over power me or is it her magic?"

"The magic, I do not think breaking her jaw will stop her from using it, I think her magic is innate, like my own, not something she just memorizes from a book. She has found a way to control me three times, twice by iron and once by dividing my psyche. I fear that she will be able to do so again, and I fear that I will not be powerful enough to stop her. My 'battery' is still not fully charged after Freyda, and even if it was, I think Hallow is easily my equal if not my superior; she has had years to develop her magic while I have only had months and raw talent. I fear her using me against you," I whispered, trembling. I could not lose him. I would not survive without him. I would go insane.

"She is powerful, but she has proven to be a runner. Whether that is her motivation to hide her true personae from others is irrelevant. She will break first. Sookie, you and I will be together during this conflict working as a team. I do not plan to be bound with silver and out of the action this time," he smiled, showing a flash of fang. "I think it will be quite fun, and I sincerely hope that she is the challenge that you are expecting, I hate being bored." The last was a jab at humor, to shake me out of my worrisome thoughts. I let him have his way and smiled, snuggling closer.

I heard the approaching Tiger before there was a discreet knock on the pool house door. We were back into our suits and prepared for his arrival when Eric opened the door for Quinn. My lovers' anticipation was addictive; it was time for some vampire fun. The were-witch Mark was here.

* * *

**Scene 3 - EPOV - 'Trace'**

I could not help the fission of excitement that traveled through me when I caught the scent of the Tiger. If Quinn was here, then the fun was about to begin. I know Sookie is troubled about the battle to come, that uncertainty is the result of her new life style. When you have already died once, you are fully aware of your vulnerabilities and the ease in which you may find yourself truly dead. Humans live so fast that they risk their lives unnecessarily, proclaiming at the top of their lungs that it doesn't matter. After all they are going to die sooner or later.

A Vampire on the other hand is very aware that they only thing stopping them from living for an eternity is their own stupidity and carelessness. Vampires do not have an expiration date. A Maker's responsibility to their child is to explain this to their protégé. A fledgling needs to be weaned away from the concepts of a finite lifeline and taught how to weigh and measure every action and reaction. In the past centuries, these concepts would not be so difficult to teach to a young vampire, but in the modern era being responsible for one's own actions is treated more as an epithet than a strong character trait. There had been fledgling purges in the past and I feared that we would be facing another one soon. Which is why I was pushing Sookie into situations a vampire her age should not face, she would need to be prepared if there is a testing. I would not lose her to the Council's whim.

We were waiting for Quinn when he stepped into the pool room and announced that he had Mark ready and waiting at the warehouse in town that I had prepared earlier. Sookie and I headed upstairs to change, while Quinn waited out front with the car. We joined him a few minutes later, both of us dressed head to toe in comfortable, easily washed, black clothing.

I explained to Sookie what I expected of her as we traveled, "Sookie, I will need you to concentrate mainly on his mind. I will handle the physical side of things. I want you to observe, but I do not expect you to participate. You will have your hands full with blood lust as it is. Quinn will assist me as needed."

"Pam will not be joining us?" she asked.

"Not this time, she is monitoring Hallow's actions via Thalia."

"What did you have to promise her in return?"

"The complete fall collection of a designer of her choice."

Sookie laughed, she knew how difficult it was for me to keep my child away from one of her favorite activities.

We arrived at the warehouse I had prepped earlier and found Mark already hanging from silver chains in a large storage room. He was clothed in only his boxers and snarling at Maxwell who was currently his keeper.

I grabbed Sookie's hand and took her to another room where I handed her a set of butcher's coveralls to protect her clothing. I slipped into a pair of my own and led the way back to the witch. I motioned Sookie to stand a distance away and nodded at Maxwell, indicating that he could leave the room. He joined Quinn to stand guard outside.

I worked slowly and methodically, breaking every bone in the wolves' body, allowing him to slowly heal due to the combination of the 'V' still in his system and his own shifter metabolism. When I felt he was ready, meaning he was physically exhausted from mending his body, I asked Quinn to come in and remove the collar. Mark immediately tried to shift, but I had been exact in my calculations, he no longer retained the energy to do so.

I had been giving Sookie an anatomy lesson as I had worked on Mark, explaining what I was doing and how I was doing it. For example how to break the ribs systematically without puncturing the lungs, or snapping the vertebrae without damaging the spine. She had been a bit green at first, but slowly I saw her become fascinated and I smiled. She would be as good a student as Pam.

My prep work finished, it was time for the real pain to begin. I pulled on a pair of gloves that fit like a second skin and gathered up my favorite scalpel. The instant Mark realized he couldn't shift he opened his mouth to begin a spell. He never got a word out; I was quicker and tossed his tongue over my shoulder into the scrap bucket. I started asking him questions while I worked on his body and Sookie read the answers from his mind. I was disappointed to find out that he really knew very little about his sisters plans, being more of the muscle in the pairing then the brains.

No matter, we already knew where the boy was, and the only reason Mark was really here was the bond between twin siblings. A bond all the stronger because of their magical abilities. It was Mark's desperate reach through that bond to his sister which we had been waiting for, and Sookie was all over it when it occurred.

"Move out of the way Eric, I need to touch him," she demanded, her eyes dilated with the blood lust that she had been controlling. "He is reaching for her."

I slid to the side and allowed her to approach him, watching as she cupped his face in her hands, her eyes boring into his lidless ones. She began cooing at him like a young child.

"So much pain, so much fear, there now all will be fine if you just reach for her. You can do that for me Mark, reach for your sister. You need her, it hurts so much. She can help you, help you heal and ease the pain. That's my boy, stretch a bit farther. I know she is a long way away, but you have the power Mark. Just a little more, a little more. There! Gotcha Bitch."

She snarled and continued her mantra, "Oh yes, he is in so much pain. So much pain because of you. Because of what you have done. Do you want me to show you? Take a good look Bitch; look at what we have done with your brother. You want him; you have to come here, to me." Mark's mouth opened and a sound spilled from his lips that could have been a scream.

Sookie was relentless, squeezing his face between her hands, growling. "Here Marnie, let me show you where we are, if you want him, if you want us you will have to come here, and we will be waiting. Yes, that's it, hate us, we do not mind, come on little puppy, come this way or your brother will continue to pay."

She smiled in triumph and stepped away, releasing the witch to sag against the chains. She started for the door, indicating that I was to follow. I grabbed up my tools and made sure our friend was secure then headed out the door. She was waiting for me, standing a few feet from Maxwell and Quinn in consideration; we were both covered with blood and offal.

"She is coming, and royally pissed. We need to keep him alive until she gets here so that she can trace him. Put the collar back on, it is only fitting. But the moment she is here, kill him. We do not need her using him as a battery. She knows who we are, and can understand our need for revenge for her past actions, but she does not have a clue in regards to Hunter. She should leave him behind without issue."

I smiled grimly, "Then let us prepare a warm welcome."

Marnie 'Hallow' Stonebrook landed with her coven three days later. I had people tracking her all the way from the airport. When she arrived in Shreveport and moved in on the warehouse, we were ready. Quinn, Chow, Pam and Indira would handle the coven, Maxwell would deal with Mark then join the others. Sookie and I would deal with Hallow.

I was standing in the center of the warehouse when she blasted through the doorway, my broadsword swinging from side to side. Sookie was behind me, her eyes already bled to blue and power dancing across her fingers. The Were-witch came in partially transformed, a man-wolf. This was nothing like a bitten shifter, cursed with the brain of a beast and a partially shifted form. No a truly powerful shifter who had taken the time to learn every nuance of their potential forms (no matter if they were Were or Shifter) knew that the shifted form which maintained all the benefits of humanity, (speech, hands, a lucid mind coupled with the power and healing abilities of the beast) became the tool of the most dangerous of foes. Quinn was one of the few that could claim Mastery; it was how he had survived the pits.

Now I faced another Master Shifter. A Master pumped with 'V' and magic, finally a challenge at last. Hallow leaped across the warehouse. Her claws extended and a chant spilling from her lips. I met her half way, my sword cleaving toward her shoulder only to bounce off the magic that protected her. She roared in triumph but I recovered quickly, tucking and rolling beneath her, and rising once again to face her, a bloody chest a reminder of a worthy foe.

There was a swirl of energy behind us as Sookie made her move, a stream of wisps pouring from her fingers to surround the Witch, eating away her barrier. Hallow turned her eyes from me and began to chant. I watched and waited for the shield to drop and was on her in an instant, my fist breaking her jaw and spinning back away from her claws. I followed through with my sword aiming for her neck, but it failed, still slamming into some form of protection.

I could feel fear swirl through the bond from Sookie, and I returned it with reassurance when she spoke, "Eric, she is wearing something that is protecting her passively from weapons. I can only peel away her physical shield."

"Then hands and fangs it is," I smiled in anticipation.

Sookie went on the offensive, throwing a stasis field over the witch only to see it melt away. She tried to pull Hallow off of me as we rolled and snarled across the floor but that failed too. I could sense Sookie's frustration growing, she wanted a fast kill. My clothing was in shreds and blood was streaming from my body. The witch was in slightly better shape; her talismans were allowing her an advantage.

I knew the exact moment Maxwell ended her brother's life, for Hallow shrieked in rage and a massive blast of magic slammed into me and held me up against the wall, crushing me.

Sookie was on her in an instant, all magic forgotten as she sank her fangs into the back of Hallows neck, trying to snap her spine. But she was young and inexperienced and the witch was able to rip her from her back and fling her across the room. Sookie had learned her lesson, retreating back into her magic. I could feel a massive build up of power between the two of them. With Hallows concentration broken by Sookie, I was dropped to the floor where I began to gather myself for another attack.

I didn't have a chance, power spewed from Sookie in a slicing wind, each current of air like a knife blade. The Witch matched it with a blast of light and fire, Fae and Physical magic colliding between them explosively. When my eyes had cleared from the blast, Hallow was still standing with her hand outstretched and Sookie was held against one of the support columns by an invisible hand.

"Watch little Fairy while I kill your lover like you killed my brother, and when I am through you will be my little pet. I might even share you with Victor, would you like that?" Hallow snarled. "But first let's make sure you cannot interfere any longer."

I slammed into her, trying to rip her head from her shoulders and my fangs reaching for her throat, but she was still able to cage my lover. The bitch and I continued to battle, neither one of us able to get the upper hand. Hallow could not use magic on me while she held my lover trapped. I was working on ripping the witch off of my chest where her teeth were buried when I heard Sookie's voice whisper through my head.

"Eric, if you can hear me, open your mind and let me in, please."

I glanced over to where I last saw her and found her still caged, but the aspect within was divided and the human telepath stood there. I managed to throw Hallow off of me, and returned to my feet swaying, trying to drop my rudimentary shields. The moment I was successful I felt Sookie's mind flow through me, settling in to her old corner.

Hallow leapt for me, slamming into my body, her teeth going for my throat. I buried my fangs into her shoulder and held her head away from me, trying to drain her before she healed from my wounds. The moment we touched I could feel my mind expanding as Sookie began to work, using me as a conduit she invaded Hallow's mind. I could see every movement that Hallow planned to make before she physically made it and began to swing the battle in my favor.

I was able to dodge the majority of her attacks, and retaliate with impunity, forcing her to use more energy to maintain her wounds, while I had time to fully heal. I was ignoring the whispers from Sookie in my head, once I realized they were not directed at me. Apparently my lover talked to herself while she used her 'disability'.

Hallow became more desperate when she recognized the change in the battle, and I heard Sookie swear when realization dawned across Hallow's features. She had figured out that we were in her head.

Sookie pushed me forcefully out of Hallow's mind, dropping my advantage. I fought to keep the witch busy while Sookie continued to work on her own.

Another whisper through my mind, "Eric, the talismans that protect her. They are her earrings, get rid of them."

I obliged, removing my fangs from the bitches back to rip off her ears, flinging them in two different directions. She howled and I could smell her fear in that instant. I was off of her and across the room moving for my sword when I felt Sookie being ripped from my mind. She screamed and collapsed to the ground, still bound, writhing in agony. Her hands clutching at her head, I could see her body fluctuate before settling back into her normal aspect. Hallow was trying to take Sookie out before I could take her head.

I did more than that, when I was through there was nothing left but pureed witch covering the floor. I hobbled back to my lover and gathered her in my arms. She was unconscious, the bond telling me she was exhausted and in pain. I walked with her out of the warehouse, roaring with victory, to find the rest of my crew dealing with the last of the coven. We had lost two young vampires as well as Maxwell, who would be mourned. He had died after finishing off Mark, over run by a group of the witches. We had killed twenty in total, thirteen humans and seven were's, not including the twins.

Pam and Quinn were missing eyebrows and badly singed from playing with the witches fire but they would recover swiftly. I put Chow and Indira in charge of clean up, and then flew Sookie home. The Doctor was waiting for us in the infirmary, her mouth already running with insults and complaints about her retainer. I ignored her and tolerated her ministrations, accepting the donor blood that she had arranged to help me heal, and aiding her in feeding Sookie. When she allowed me I carried Sookie back to our rooms where I bathed her gently then laid her to rest on our bed. I joined her shortly after my own shower and pulled her into my arms, tucking my face into the back of her neck and curling my body around her. We still had few hours before dawn, but we both needed rest to recover from our injuries. I gave in to the darkness that called to me, falling into the healing slumber my body craved, my family safe for the moment.


	25. Chapter 25 Family

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are mine. I really appreciate the reviews and feedback, it let's me know if I've drawn you into my version of the SVM world and if you have enjoyed your stay.

**Chapter 25 - Family**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Fire Engine Read'  
**

I found the legal papers sitting on the coffee table in our living area when I rose the night after the witches' demise. There was a cardboard box that I had requested from storage sitting on the floor next to the table. Eric had already risen, and I presumed that he had visited a donor before heading to his office or the Hall to deal with the evenings politics. I was hungry myself, and more than a bit sore, as much as I'd rather feed from Eric, he needed his blood to heal just as much as I. I was also expecting Hunter to arrive tonight, and the last thing I needed to be was hungry around a human.

I called down to the donor barracks and asked for James, a college student that was donating to raise funds for his classes. He was a nice young man that did absolutely nothing for my libido. He had shown a fascination for cooking, so I had set him up to work with Rupert for extra money. While Eric and I preferred each other thanks to my bit of blood magic, we both knew that there would be times when we would have to feed from others. Those times might arise because of political necessity or because one of us was out of the area for a period of time, or like now, because of injuries. Pam had a good old time laughing at us while Eric and I had gone through the 'donor stable' choosing the donors we felt comfortable with for each other. I of course, still get my own giggle from the way the humans that used to avoid me all but begged at my feet for attention.

Feeling more like myself after James left, I sat down on the couch with my cell phone. I saw that Eric had left me a text confirming that Hunter was en-route from New Orleans and that my old suite of rooms in the rotunda had been prepared for him. Claudine had agreed to stay with him during the day; I blessed Niall for his anti-scent talismans, at least for the other vampires. We had tested my reaction to my fairy family shortly after I had come home; to me their blood was just blood. We were hoping that the fairies natural ability to seduce their prey by exuding comfort and safety would help Hunter relax and feel safe here.

I finished answering my email and text messages then picked up the first set of legal documents from Mr. Cataliades, they were revisions to my original contract with Eric. I read through the amendments that took into account my new vampire status and initialed where needed, with that out of the way I started to peruse the other pile of paperwork.

I was impressed, between Niall and Eric's extensive contacts and some of Hadley's items that had been recovered from my home in Bon Temps and the former Palace in New Orleans; they had managed to create a paper trail that proved beyond a doubt that I had a legal claim as guardian for Hunter. There was a letter from Hadley to my Gran, a year or so after she first became involved with the Queen where she tells Gran that she had a three year old son and how she regretted telling Sophie-Anne about me once she realized her son suffered from the same disability. She had never mailed the letter; if she had I may have avoided the entire heart ache that had followed, since Gran would have been warned that there was trouble. She might have contacted Fintan to assist us.

The American Government held the most important document though, and it took a bit of fairy magic with vampire ingenuity to get a copy of it. It was Hadley's last will and testament, naming myself and Jason as Hunter's co guardians if she died, along with setting up a trust fund in his name that she funded with her allowance from Sophie-Anne. If Remy had a will, it had yet to be found. Eric was positive that the government did not have it; otherwise he was sure it would have been included in the other encrypted documents.

With paperwork in hand it was Mr. Cataliades turn to work his legal magic, and work it he did. He had come up with an iron clad guardianship that not even the American legal system was going to be able to break. He took advantage of some archaic vampire laws about human pets along with some high profile human custody cases then wrapped it all up in a pretty package by introducing vampire legislation to protect new vampires from arbitrarily losing their human children after they are turned. I guess with all the new vampires, there had been some nasty situations where families had been ripped apart even though the new vampire parent could show the control necessary to remain involved with their family.

All I had to do was sign and initial a few pages include copies of my old birth certificate along with my new vampire registration, and Hunter becomes an official member of the Northman family. I finished up all my scribbling and sealed the documents in an envelope, called down for the compound courier and had everything sent off to Mr. Cataliades ASAP, with a very large bonus included.

The Northman Family. I liked the sound of that. I hadn't said anything to Eric yet, about how I felt taking his name, but I was sure he could feel the pride and excitement which would run through me during the occasions we discussed our pledging. We agreed to let Pam and Quinn do all the planning and I was a bit nervous over what those two could come up with. Hunter would continue the Stackhouse/Brigant family blood line if he chose to have children. I hoped that I would be able to help him achieve a long and happy human life time, but if he decided in the future to become vampire, I would not stand in his way.

My phone rang, it was Thalia, she had arrived with Hunter. I grabbed the cardboard box and headed for his rooms.

When Thalia let me in I thanked her for help and surprised her with a hug. I know she wasn't a touchy feely vampire, but without her unusual gifts and skill set, I didn't think I would have my cousin here. Hunter would have an escort whenever he left his rooms, Claudine and a security force during the day. At night it would be me or Eric, if we were not available Charles or Clancy would be responsible for him.

I was left alone with a magically induced sleeping Hunter. I set my box on the floor next to his bed and explored the rest of the suite admiring Pam's decorating skills. The rooms were masculine, with slightly heavier furniture and a color palette in desert tones accented with navy and crimson. There was a huge entertainment system hosting what had to be every gaming console known, not to mention a CD and DVD collection that might rival even Eric's. There was also a bookcase full of text books covering just about every subject at the high school and college level; it brought home schooling to a whole new plateau.

I took an unneeded breath and returned to Hunter's side. I pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, then bent and pressed my lips to his. I whispered his name and the magic I had given Thalia to use returned to me, releasing him from his slumber and restoring a bit of my energy. It would still be a few days before my magic would be back to its normal levels.

I pulled a chair over to the bed, making sure I gave him plenty of personal space and waited for him to rouse. Quinn had removed the iron in New Orleans, but I could see the raw areas that had been left behind, already tended by one of the compound doctors. I wondered how much of the oil remained which Eric had used on my scars, if Hunter refused to take blood from me; we would have to mark him as ours some other way. I was pulled from my down time when his eyes snapped open and he scrambled to the far side of bed away from me.

"Where am I, who the hell are you?" he asked. I could feel him probing at my shields and smiled. I was curious to see if he could read vampires, so I lowered my shields and allowed the answer to float in my head.

_I am your cousin Sookie._

His eyes remained blank, but a frown settled between his eyebrows, "I cannot hear you, just like the other one. She said she was a vampire, does that mean you are too?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't read us, that would make it easier to keep him safe, but could he hear me if I projected at him?

_Can you hear me now?_ I sent to him.

His eyes opened wide and I could feel him try to shield from me. His shields were weak, rudimentary. Apparently the government didn't have anyone who was able to train him, instead keeping him docile with drugs.

"What are you, get out of my head!" he screamed.

I left his thoughts and told him the truth, "I am a vampire, but I am just like you, a telepath. We are alike you and I, and I hope you will allow me to help you."

I probed at him delicately, he was still fearful but curiosity was coming to the fore, I allowed him time to answer and sifted through his thoughts.

_She is a telepath, how can that be? They told me I was special, one of a kind. Are there more of us? Should I ask?_

He kept an eye on me while looking over his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Louisiana, Shreveport to be more exact. This is my home, a plantation called Gudrun. You have your own rooms here, everything you find here is for your use. Feel free to ask me anything. I promise to answer all of your questions that I can. I've met only one other telepath other than you, his name is Barry and he lives in Texas. He works for the vampire king there. I can tell you this though; one of the reasons that you are a telepath is because of your family." I answered his questions, vocal as well as the ones in his head.

"Ok, so you've proven you can read my mind even though I cannot read yours, will you please stop doing that?" he asked.

"I'll give you privacy Hunter."

"You know my family? How can you, they are dead?"

"You mother Hadley was my cousin, which makes you my second cousin. Telepathy among other things is in our blood."

His eyes brightened, "You knew my mom?"

My smile was sad when I answered, "When we were kids, we used to play together. She knew about my little disability," his eyes reflected his confusion at my words, "I thought of my telepathy as a disability when I was human, I had a hard time keeping other peoples thoughts out of my head. People thought I was crazy."

He nodded, "Ya I remember it being really hard when I was little, and then dad died and those people came and took me away," he started to shake and I could feel the fear and anger start to fill his mind. "They made me do bad things, see nasty thoughts. I couldn't stop it; sometimes I couldn't pull myself away, out of the heads. That is when they would give me something nasty to drink. It would make me feel all fuzzy and floaty."

I was happy that he was volunteering information, "Hunter would you let me see what they did to you, in your mind?"

He shook his head violently, "I don't want to remember that."

I used a bit of persuasion, "I can keep you from reliving it; I can block you from it, but for me to help you I need to know how much damage has been done."

"How can you help me?" he asked.

"I can teach you how to shield your mind. How to keep all the voices out. I can teach you how to use your talents without hurting yourself. But I won't force you to do anything you do not want to. If all you want to learn is too keep other people out, that will be fine with me," I reassured him.

"Why would you do that? You don't want to use me like all the others?" He was still suspicious. I really couldn't blame the kid, he had been through a lot and I was really just another stranger.

"Like I said, you are family, and family helps each other. I will promise you no one here wants to hurt you. You see this box next to me?" I asked, waiting until he nodded. "I had this in storage; there are a lot of things in here from when I was human, including books of family photos. Do you want to see them?"

"Ok"

We spent the next hour going through the family photo albums. I could see him finally relaxing and slowly he began to trust me. He laughed when he saw the pictures of me and a teenage Hadley with her black Gothic hair and my crazy smile. He asked about Jason and Gran and he looked at me sadly when I told him that they had died too.

"So you were all alone just like me."

"For a long time, yes I was and it was hard and hurt so much, but now I have a new family. Eric, Pam and Claudine, you will meet them later. Eric and Pam are vampires. Eric helped me like I will help you. When I was human, he took me away from some bad people like we did you. He helped me learn how to control all my power; I hope you will like him. Claudine is a fairy, you will meet her tomorrow."

His eyes got real big when I mentioned fairies, "She's not like in the books. She is my fairy godmother, actually really my aunt. You and I have a bit of fairy blood too. See?"

I tucked my hair behind one of my ears to let him see that it was pointy.

He watched me with a child's curiosity, "Are we telepaths because we are fairy?"

"No, I don't really know where that comes from, but fairies can do magic," I let a bit of power flicker over my fingers, my skin glowing. Then I called up a wisp to dance around his head until he was batting at it and giggling.

"Will I be able to do that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I do not know, maybe. We will not know until you are much older, closer to your thirties. That is about the age fairies are considered adults."

"Wow"

"How come you are a vampire now?" he asked.

"Some bad people took me away from Eric and hurt me and made me a vampire, but he got me back."

"Are you happy to still be alive? Wouldn't you rather be in heaven with your family?"

"That is an odd question Hunter, why would I not want to still be here, walking and talking with you?" I asked.

"I thought about it a lot, when the other guys had me. If I was dead, they couldn't hurt me anymore, and I would see Mom and Dad again. We would be together," he told me earnestly, tears building in his eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I crawled into the bed and pulled him in my arms, cradling him just like Eric would cradle me. Hunter was stiff at first, but I just shifted him closer, using my vampire strength to support his much larger frame. I rocked him, humming an old lullaby, vampire tears streaking my face.

"Shh...Little one, everything will be all right now," I crooned to him.

He pulled away from me with a laugh, rubbing at the tears on his face. "I am bigger than you, who are you to call me little."

I grinned and poked him in the chest, "you are little to me, see?" I picked him up and placed him back in the bed beside me, then flashed back to my chair, grabbing a box of tissue on the way. I tossed a handful to him then started to scrub the bloody streaks from my face.

"How come you are bleeding?" he asked, after wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

"That's what happens when I cry, my tears are blood."

"Ewe, gross."

"Ya, it can be," I said, then answered his earlier question. "Yes Hunter, I am happy to be here alive in an undead way. I miss the sun and I miss fried chicken, but I wouldn't give up everything else I have for anything. I want you to understand though; when I was human a lot of people hurt me, especially vampires. Just like humans, not all vampires are good guys."

"But you are, and Eric and Pam and the others?"

"Yes, but I do not want you to take my word for it. I hope you will come to understand that on your own. I will make you a deal though. If I show you some of what happened to me, would you let me see what happened to you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Ok, first though I am going to show you a bit of magic. Don't be scared now, I am just going to show you what I looked like as a human, ok?"

"Ok."

I concentrated a moment and allowed the Telepath to emerge. He would need to see the scars up close and personal, instead of in my head. I did not want to show him Andre carving me up.

"Neat, what else can you do?"

I couldn't resist and flashed through the other aspects, showing him the beast and the fairy before returning to normal, a bit tired from the exertion. It would take me a couple more days to recharge my batteries after tonight's show and tell.

"That was so cool, was all of that you?" he asked.

"Ya, but it's a long long story. I'll tell you more some other night. You saw the scars on the first one though right?"

"Ya, they were pretty but also ugly too, that must have hurt."

"It did, I am going to show you some of what happened, but not all of it ok? I don't want to give you nightmares."

"Go ahead and do it, I won't be scared."

I gently pushed into his mind and sent a small slide show. I showed him Gran and Jason, Sam and Tara. I showed him how hard it was for me growing up, and how nice it felt when I met Bill and his quiet mind. I let him glimpse Eric on his throne. Then I showed him the first time I had met the Queen and Bill's betrayal. I glossed over the most graphic parts, but allowed him to see me in chains and doing what the Queen or Andre told me too. I showed him what Eric looked like when he rescued me, then all the good times over the last few months. I let him watch me enthralling the vermin and could feel his curiosity when I showed him Pam and the others. When I was through I gently pulled back from him and let him sit in silence.

"Aunt Sookie," I blinked back tears at the endearment. "You can read my mind now, I will show you," he said.

I dropped back into his thoughts and fought to keep myself from pulling him back in my arms. I could feel Eric pushing calm and concern through our bond when he felt my emotions rocketing all over. I sent love back to him mixed with a bit of sadness, and tried to bring my emotions under control. Oh but it was so difficult after seeing all what this child had been through.

I truly believe he would not have been shocked if he had seen the more graphic side of my life, for what the humans had done to him was in many ways so much worse. He had been placed among criminal minds and forced to read their every thought. He had to relive murders and rapes, arson and torture. He saw the results of war and the darker aspects of physical love. He had been drugged, abused and experimented upon, all before the age of seventeen. Our blood proved true though, he had survived as I had survived with most of his mind intact. I could sense the hidden areas though, places that he locked away from even himself. Those hidden places where the rage and the pain and the hate boiled. I would ask Eric to help Hunter tap those emotions as he had taught me, before they could cause a division in Hunter's psyche.

"Oh Hunter, I am so sorry. I wish I had been there for you." I whispered when I was through.

"I have you now though right? You will help me and teach me?" he asked.

I explained what we planned for him. Explaining his schedule and the general layout of the compound. He groaned when I told him about having a tutor so that he would be able to graduate in a couple of years. He was worried he would not be smart enough; his education had been random and pretty generic. While we were speaking, he was digging through the box, pulling out and paging through the photos and reading some of the cards and letters. There were a few old toys on the bottom. One of my favorite old dolls, some army men of Jason's and an old fire truck that I thought had been Jason's too.

Hunter lifted the fire truck from the box and held it in his hands; tears started pouring from his eyes as he turned to look at me.

"It's really true, you are my family. I remember this. I used to play with it all the time at Mom's house, it was my favorite."

"Yes Hunter, this is real. You are safe now, with your family."

We talked for a few more hours. I could see that he was getting tired, but he wouldn't let me leave. I told him I had one more thing to ask of him, and explained about taking some of my blood. How it would help me find him if something would ever happen. I explained that it would also heal him, and he would be stronger for a while, he would feel better. Since he was old enough to understand the birds and the bees, especially after what he had experienced, I also told him that if he took blood from another vampire he might feel sexual things so he had to be careful. I told him that because of my magic that wouldn't happen with me, I could change my blood to stop it.

He thought about it and agreed, he was scared that someone would take him away again and he wanted me to be able to find him. He watched in fascination when I bit my wrist and let the blood drip into a cup that I got from the bathroom. I handed it to him and he drank it all down in one shot. I thought for just a moment it would all come back up, but he swallowed hard and smiled.

"That tasted weird Aunt Sookie, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, so can you feel me now?"

I could feel him the moment my blood touched his tongue and was slightly awed myself. Was this a small portion of how I felt to Eric? My blood was young and definitely not as strong as his. He would have only needed a drop or two. I could feel my blood traveling through Hunter healing the hurts and making itself at home. He became a light buzz at the back of mind, sitting in the shadow of the blazing light that was Eric.

"Yes, I can feel your excitement, just like I see it on your face and in your head. Like you said, it is 'neat'," I wryly grinned at him, "This is new to me too; I haven't given anyone my blood before."

My cell phone buzzed, announcing a text message from Eric.

_He took your blood, lover? I can feel him through you._

_Yes he did, I will show you everything he told me later, love you._

I snapped the phone back shut and answered the question I could see in Hunter's mind, "That was Eric; he can feel you too, through me, so it worked. Now it's time for you to get some sleep, it is really late. Do you want anything to eat, are you hungry?"

He was, so I fixed him a sandwich and found a stash of cookies. He asked me about my fangs, how I controlled them and if I had to sleep in a coffin. I answered his questions, laughing with him at some of them, and then tucked him back in bed like the child he had never had a chance to be. I told him Claudine would be there for him in the morning, and I would not see him until sunrise. I asked him if he remembered what I showed him Eric looked like, and he said yes. I told him Eric might stop in to see him before I did; since he was so much older he got up first.

His eyes were growing heavy, so I leaned over to brush his hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Welcome home Hunter, we love you."

He closed his eyes and smiled, answering me in his head.

_Good night Aunt Sookie, I think I am going to love you too._

I was wiping tears away when I ran into Eric in the hallway just outside of the Library. He gathered me close and held me tight, offering me comfort and his love.

"We will keep him safe, lover. I will kill anyone who tries to take him from you."

"I know Eric, that's why I love you."

He smiled down at me and waggled his eyebrows, "Are you sure that is the only reason?"

"Oh I don't know, how about you show me all of my options?" I laughed, he allowed me to drag him back to our rooms where we made love until dawn pulled me under. He made sure I was absolutely certain just how much he loved me.


	26. Chapter 26 You and Me

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original Characters and Storyline are my own. A big welcome to new readers to this story, and a heartfelt thank you for the feedback, reviews and alerts. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 26 - You and Me**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Prairie Smoke'  
**

Hunter had been with us for a week when Wanda had sent the invitation, come visit her family resort in Michigan. The invitation came couched in a second envelope from the vampire King of Michigan requesting that Eric visit with him while we are there. The Vampire Summit in Rhodes was a few weeks away and rumors had solidified that the Council of Four would be in attendance.

The Council was made up of the most powerful vampires in the nation. These four vampires were the ultimate authority; each one represented one of the four vampire clans. Our clan was Amun, the east coast clan was Moshup, western clan was Zeus and the west coast was Narayana. To have the member that represented your clan at your summit was rare enough. To have all four of them appear could mean some really bad news. I had thought of finding a weather witch, like had occurred four Summits ago, to work some magic and push back the time for gathering.

I did not want any more bad news, especially at this summit, for Eric and I were to be pledged while there. Quinn had left for Rhodes soon after seeing Hunter safe and was planning the festivities. I had heard that Russell would be our priest, as Eric had been for his wedding. The internet makes all things possible. Claudine had told me that my dress and Eric's suit had already been taken care of, gifts from Niall and the rest of the fairy. We would not be able to see them until the night of the wedding. I had ideas of my own for the ceremony and asked Eric if it would be possible and he agreed. So Claude had been nice enough to take my orders back to Faerun to complete.

So the question had become, how were we to keep Hunter safe while the rest of the compound was in Rhodes. Wanda had just provided the solution, we would visit her family resort for some much needed down time away from all the politics. When we had to leave for Rhodes, Hunter would stay behind, protected by Wanda's family, the local wolf pack and Claude. Hunter's presence at Gudrun had made quite the impact on our nest.

The first time Eric and Hunter met, the teenager had been in awe of the vampire Kings size and the power he exuded. But when Eric reached down for the second set of controls of the video game console that Hunter had been playing they become best buddies, spending most of the evening trying to trounce each other playing Mortal Combat or Soulcalibur.

Oddly enough it was Pam and Thalia that seemed to take the young telepath under their wings, both women were determined that he would be able to defend himself physically. When Eric and I were working through our daily sessions in the gymnasium, across the room would be Thalia or Pam with Hunter. The rest of Hunter's days and nights were spent with a tutor or with me. We would talk about what I remembered of our family and the things we each had been through, and I would show him how to build his shields. He was a fast learner with a need to keep the thoughts of others out of his head.

One of his tutors was Eric, who spent an hour a night going over history and politics, both the human and vampire variety. Who else better to discuss the subject than someone who has spent the last thousand years living it? We kept Hunter busy and he appeared to be happy in his new home.

We did fend off a few attempts from the human government to try and get him back from us, but thanks to Mr. C. they ended up in legalities that would keep them occupied in the court systems for a few years. By then Hunter would be a legal adult and they would have to find another way.

It was late spring and the nights were getting shorter as we approached the Summer Solstice, tonight when I opened my eyes and rose for the evening it was to step from my travel coffin onto the floor of the cabin loft where we would be staying.

The cabin was a log A-frame that had a wall of glass facing North West overlooking the Potagannissing Bay. We were on Drummond Isle, the largest U.S. Island in the Great Lakes. The island was just a ferry ride east of Michigan's Upper Peninsula, forming part of the boundary between the States and Canada. With one hundred and forty miles of limestone and sandstone coastline, the island boasted a permanent populace numbering a few thousand, seventy of which was the shifter pack.

According to Wanda and some internet sources, some 70% of the island was state land, much of which was quite wild and not easily accessible. The economy was based on fishing, hunting and resorts. The protected coves and interesting, ragged rocky shoreline made for really entertaining kayaking and canoeing expeditions.

Here the same limestone escarpment that forms the Garden and Door peninsulas was at the surface, not overlain by much glacial till. The thin alkaline soils made for unusual soil conditions that encouraged specialized plants. With so many habitats - marshlands, cedar swamps, ridges of mature maples and pines, poplar, plains and meadows, inland lakes and a marshy river - the island was a dream comes true for botanists and naturalists. Rare ferns and an unusual variety of orchids could be found. Loons and an occasional bobcat and moose had been seen. For humans to explore, they had to take two tracks that could be rough on equipment, then get out and walk. It would be easy to get lost, as many places were not marked.

Eric was looking forward to showing me the Alvar landscape, two to four miles of land reminiscent of the Arctic, and the Fossil Ledges. Eric said the Alvar was similar to what he had seen in Scandinavia, and the ledges contained fossil remnants of aquatic plants and animals in a stepping stone of limestone shelving.

I found the small shower and my travel bag and changed quickly to catch up with the rest of the family downstairs. Eric and I had the largest of the vampire safe buildings at the small resort, besides the main house where the Olav's lived; there were seven cabins in total. Two of the A-frames and five smaller human friendly cottages. Hunter was supposed to be staying in the second bedroom located on the first floor, while Eric and I would be upstairs.

Wanda was sure though that Hunter would soon be requesting to stay with her family in the main house and we planned to encourage it. Wanda had a little brother, Olson, called Ollie by the rest of the family. He was nineteen with dark hair and hazel eyes like his sister. The resemblance ended there, as he rivaled Quinn in size and muscle. He would not be a shifter, so he made up for it in other ways. We hoped he and Hunter would become fast friends. He had wanted to come to Gudrun for ages and this would be a good excuse.

Waiting for me in the cabins large living area was Eric, Wanda, Hunter, Ollie and Wanda's parents older spitting images of their kids, who requested that we call them Mamma and Pappa Olav. I barely had a moment to hug Wanda before Eric pulled me into his lap and Hunter started projecting at me excitedly about his day.

_Aunt Sookie, it was so neat they took me fishing and I caught this huge fish, it was long and ugly, with teeth almost like a gator. Pappa Olav has the dried head of a bigger one tacked to the shed, it is so cool. I had to let mine go though. Then we went hiking and saw this guy with a jeep get stuck in a hole, he thought he was such hot stuff slipping and sliding by us. But Ollie said the tourists aren't too smart around here in the spring, never paying attention to the signs and going where they shouldn't. I want to sleep over with Ollie, is that ok? Besides the way Uncle Eric is lookin at you, I bet you want to be alone anyway._

The last bit of his thought was quite sly and I glowered at him before I replied, _Go ahead Hunter, you can stay at the main house if his parents agree. You must obey them no matter what though ok? Promise me._

_I will Aunt Sookie, thank you._

Hunter leaped off the couch and grabbed Ollie's arm, "She said I can, let's go before she changes her mind."

A rumble of laughter spilled from Eric's lips where he had them nuzzled in my hair. The Olav's joined in, everyone taking pleasure in the enthusiasm of the teenagers for each other's company.

"He's a good kid Sookie, I am happy that you found him." Wanda said as her parents excused themselves to keep an eye on the boys.

"Yes, he can be quite the handful, he has such a joy for life," I replied.

"Not very different than you and Eric, in fact I haven't had a chance to say how thankful I am that you are still with us, and to apologize for failing you that day in the park," Wanda said, turning her head away, refusing to look in our eyes.

Eric was the one to set me aside and rise, moving to place one hand on Wanda's shoulder and the other to tilt her face to his, "You have served my bonded faithfully, wolverine. You have done your family, pack and King here proud. You have been a good friend to Sookie and have risked your life to keep her safe multiple times. There was nothing you could have done to stop the Queens magic from taking her and the fact that you stand here healed and ready to return to service in such a short time from injuries that would have killed a weaker shifter shows that my faith in you was well founded. I would not allow you to return to Gudrun if I felt otherwise."

Well for reassurance from a thousand year old vampire I guess it would have to do. Wanda appeared to accept it, as she summoned a small smile for Eric and nodded. He released her and zipped back to the couch to bring me close to him again.

Wanda grinned, "Well, I will leave you two alone to enjoy yourselves. Eric has the house number; if you need anything call me. We can talk later."

Eric took her at her word, his hands already roaming over me before the door shut behind her.

"So what would you like to do first, minn ástvinur," he whispered in my ear, his hands cupping my breasts and teasing at my nipples through my t-shirt.

"mmm," I murmured, arching into his hands, my body already singing at his touch, "Wanda said in her letter that there is a nice Jacuzzi here, how about we find it?"

Apparently Eric had already soused out the location and had me stripped and deposited in the heated water at vampire speed. It was located on the balcony just outside of our rooms, discreetly out of sight from below but granting a breath taking view of the Lake.

Eric took his time stripping off his clothes; keep his back to me so that I had maximum exposure to his incredible behind. It still was amazing to me that this vampire had chosen me as his mate, and we would be together for eternity. Any other woman, human or supernatural would drop to their knees and worship him if he even glanced their way. Instead his attention was always for me. A warrior surely blessed by the gods with the physique, cunning and predatory skills necessary for a lifetime spanning a millennium and he was all mine.

His smile was smug when he slid into the water across from me, "Possessive are you love?" he asked.

"No more than you Eric," I replied, moving to straddle him. The need to claim him as mine was so strong that I rubbed my face against his cheek and down his neck, my fangs dropping as I roamed to his shoulder, nipping and licking as I went. My mouth opened sucking on him, his chest rumbling with pleasure and his hands cupping my rear pulling me tighter into his arousal. He mirrored my actions until we were both quivering with anticipation, his smile against my shoulder the only warning before both his fangs and his hardness slid into me. I bit him in return, the penetration earning me a powerful thrust of his hips and a happy growl. We fed like that for a few moments, drawing on each other's blood, with him buried deeply between my thighs and our bond thrumming with love, lust and contentment.

We stopped feeding at the same time, our mouths reaching for each other as he started a rhythm I easily matched. He brought me to completion twice before finding his own, and the rest of the night was spent initiating every room in the cabin Eric style. Dawn found me in a silken tangle of sheets, wrapped around my Viking and purring with contentment. We had needed this he and I. I fell to my rest with his face buried in my hair and his hands lightly stroking.

The next night began with more of the same; we could not get enough of each other. Then Hunter begged us to go night canoeing with him. The three of us paddled around the western part of the island, with Eric at the rear, Hunter in the middle and me at the nose of the canoe. I was glad for Eric's experience, else I am sure Hunter and I would have spilled us over board into the cold Lake several times.

The water was crystal clear, allowing for a gorgeous view of the stone bottom. Hunter was excited when we sighted an automotive sized piece of puddingstone, white jasper with speckles of ruby and crystal resembling berries in vanilla pudding. Eric carried Hunter up to bed, when he fell asleep between us on the return trip, rocked by the motion of the canoe in the water.

The third night Eric took me exploring, using the time to teach me how to track and stalk some of the larger wild life until I could watch a small herd of deer from only steps away. The Maxton Plains, the Alvar, with its thin soil and few trees was awash with wild flowers that scented even the midnight air. One of those flowers reminded me of a little stick figure having a really bad hair day, a lot like the troll dolls I used to play with as a child.

We had to be careful treading here, as the soil was so fragile, so Eric and I hovered over top levitating instead of stepping through the acreage. The land was wet and soggy from the spring rains, clouds of mosquitoes searching for sweet tourist's blood.

It was one such camp of human's whose shouts drew us from the night. A couple of men were tramping through the cedars and white birch with flashlights calling a girl's name. There was a woman in the middle of the camp with three young children clasped in her arms rocking and crying, assuring them that their sister would be found. From what I could over hear they had been playing hide and seek, and the little girl had hid too well.

I looked at Eric and he nodded, we split off from each other and started searching, being careful to remain out of sight of the humans. Eric found her first; the little girl had gotten trapped in the ruins of a log cabin that was slowly rotting back into the underbrush. She had apparently climbed over a broken wall and hid inside a small crevice, a log had shifted and pinned her leg. Eric summoned me through our bond and I joined him, lifting her free when he got rid of the log. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes rounded as she watched her strange rescuers.

She gathered enough courage to lift a hand and touch the point of my ear, her eyes asking a question. I smiled at her, careful to keep my fangs hidden, "Yes we are different, little one, but we will not hurt you. Let us get you back to your mother shall we? I think she really really misses you. He is going to hold you now ok?" I nodded to Eric.

Her head bobbed once in acknowledgment, her arms opening and reaching for my Viking, showing no fear. He gathered her in one arm and held her close, protecting her from the underbrush as we made our way back to the camp ground.

The men had returned to camp, one on a radio apparently summoning help and the other trying to calm down the woman and children. We stopped just outside the light of their campfire; I remained deeper in the shadows, allowing Eric to step forward alone with the girl. Of the two of us, he was the more human; it would be difficult to encourage trust if the distraught family had to deal with the sight of a Fae.

"Excuse us," I called, keeping to the shadows. "We have found a child alone in the woods, is this little girl you have been looking for?"

Eric had reached the edge of the camp light, his face and hair glowing. The little girl in his arms had already caught sight of her mother and was calling for her, arms out grasping.

"Oh thank God!" the woman shouted, leaping up and running toward Eric and her child. The men however were not so accepting, and the ker chunk of a bullet being ratcheted into place echoed in the night. I looked over to see a rifle being pointed at Eric by the man with the radio; the other had pulled out a double barreled shot gun.

Eric had already set the girl free and she was happy in her mother's arms. He stood there in the light, his nostrils flaring as he scented for any others. His eyes the glowing orbs of a predator, waiting, calculating.

"Wait, please," I called out, moving forward from the shadows to stand by his side, shaking my hair to make sure my ears were well covered. I hoped my smaller size would be reassuring. "We mean you no harm; we just wanted to bring the little girl to her family."

"What are you," the man with the rifle snarled, "How do we know you didn't take her originally."

The woman was now ignoring us, herding her children to the vehicles and safety, caring nothing that those that had brought her daughter back were now being challenged.

"Stupid humans," I whispered, only Eric was able to hear me, and his mouth curled up in a quick smile.

"What does it matter?" Eric asked with a shrug that rippled the length of his massive frame. "We found the missing fledgling and brought her to safety, should we have left her for the wolves?"

The man with the shotgun relaxed first. I heard the click of the safety and watched as he set it to lean against the pickup.

"We thank you for finding Jillian and bringing her to us, please forgive my brother, he has history with your kind."

"Our kind?" I asked.

"Vampire I am assuming, from the pale look of your man's skin there. You look a might different, but the two of you move the same, light on your feet."

Eric smiled in agreement, showing fang. I kept an eye on the guy with the rifle and watched his finger tighten on the trigger. Even if the bullet was silver, it would not stop Eric from killing him if he fired.

"Call your friend off, Mister," I prompted, "I do not think he wants to die tonight."

Shotgun argued with Rifle for a few moments until he too dropped his gun.

"We are going to leave now," I said, taking Eric's hand in mine and urging him back into the shadows. Both humans nodded to us, still watching us warily.

Eric stopped just as we were about to slip away and spoke over his shoulder, "Remember Human, that it was Vampire that saved your child. Maybe one day you can return the favor."

We wasted little time returning back to the resort to shower after the evening's activities.

The next week passed by uneventfully, and then it was time for Eric and me, with our security entourage to take our leave. Hunter barely registered that we were leaving, too wrapped up with his new friends. Claude had arrived for his security detail, passing to Eric a large wrapped bundle with a smile.

Our next stop was the town of Mount Pleasant in the middle of Lower Michigan. The King ran a casino there. I enjoyed a bit of shopping while Eric and the Michigan King discussed politics. By now we had a pretty large convoy of vehicles, packed with our coffins, luggage and items needed for the pledging. Eric decided to drive to Rhodes instead of flying. A choice I came to disagree with when we were introduced to what Wanda jokingly called Michigan's Mascot, the road cones designating highway construction zones. The slowdown of traffic turned the normal five to six hour drive to almost eight, causing Eric and I and the other vampires to slip into our coffins for safety sake before we crossed the Michigan line into Illinois.

I went to my rest with a distinctly human feeling of butterflies in my stomach. The next time I rise we would be in the hotel where I had been involved with stopping attempts on vampire's lives by humans, this time I hoped for a more peaceful and enjoyable situation.


	27. Chapter 27  I'll Bite

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris. Original characters and story line are my own. Thanks for all the reviews, feedback and alerts, they always bring a smile. This may be my last update for this story until after the holidays. I wish you and yours to have a very Happy and Safe, Holiday Season.

**Chapter 27 - I'll Bite**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Babe in the Woods  
**

I rose to find Eric waiting for me when I stepped out of my travel coffin. We had a full evening ahead so we didn't have time for more than a vampire tumble on the king sized bed. I urged him to the shower first while I laid on the bed satiated for a few moments, savoring the residual flavor of Eric's blood on my lips with a contented smile.

Eric emerged from the shower and strolled across the room to our bags without concern for modesty.

He smiled at me over his shoulder as he bent to pull out slacks and a dress shirt, "Enjoying the view?"

"Always," I smiled and scurried from the bed, speeding over to give his beautiful behind a caress before pulling my hair up in a twist and hitting the shower.

My shower complete, I slathered on lotion and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Eric had laid out a black pencil skirt and a silk top that was such a dark green as to be black. There was a small jewelers box sitting next to the clothes, inside were a pair of emerald and diamond drop earrings and a matching pendant. I dressed quickly, sliding into silk stockings and stiletto heels. I left part of my hair down to curl to my hips, and the rest I gathered on top of my head and secured with a pair of hair sticks. The sticks were another gift from Eric, Ebony painted with a peacock design.

Eric was seated in conversation with Pam when I emerged from our bedroom. I did not want to interrupt so I took a stroll around the room.

The suites in the Pyramid of Gizeh had received a few upgrades since the Fellowship of the Sun bomb attempt. The decor had been updated of course and the furnishings but still retained the impression that you were visiting Egyptian Royalty. The architectural changes were a different matter, each vampire suite now had an escape chute that ran the length of the pyramid to the ground below. The travel coffins were arranged on skids placed at the entrance to each chute. The design was such that a small human could now push their charges to safety during a fire or bomb threat. The human floor had a fire escape system that ran along side the vampire chutes and fire proof blankets had been provided for everyone.

The exterior of the Hotel still resembled a slightly flat Egyptian Pyramid, with it's banding of bronze and silver glass denoting Vampire from Human floors. The sarcophagus were arranged at the front of the building and the foyer gave the illusion of an Egyptian Tomb. The security force was massive with the floors containing the vampire monarchs and council members being patrolled by Britlingens specifically hired by the Hotel. Without the numerous changes to security and personnel after the bombing, Rhodes would never had hosted another summit.

Our rooms consisted of four outer bedroom suites arranged around a central area. Eric and I had one bedroom, Pam and Indira, Chow and Felicia and the two wolves that we brought for day time security shared the others. Eric's daytime man Bobby was sharing a suite of rooms with Quinn and Janice on the human floor. Bobby would be the one notifying Eric of any schedule changes while we were there. Quinn of course was busy with the summit and preparations for our celebration. Felicia and Janice would be manning the Fangtasia booth. Janice was branching out into the jewelery and accessory security solutions and had built quite a following online. Chow would be manning the booth for the Vampire Database that Compton had left behind. Eric had found a newly turned computer nerd who had been abandoned by their maker and placed him Chow's care. The fledgling had been thankful to be removed from near starvation and intelligent enough to realize that pissing off his "Uncle Chow' would result in a unhappy ending to his undead life and settled right into maintaining the database.

The abandoned vampire had been one of several Eric had taken under his wing in the last few months. He had set up a couple of safe houses in New Orleans and Baton Rouge specifically for newly turned vampires. They would be required to register and then would be taught the basics of vampire laws, offered a light tight room to stay in and assistance in finding a job. Eric had summoned a replacement for Rasul as Sheriff of Area One. The vampire Paulson had a resemblance to the toymaker Geppetto from the Pinnochio fairy tale. His fatherly demeanor reassured the newly risen orphans, but camouflaged a well trained assassin. Paulson had been a nestmate with Eric and Thalia during their travels, and like Thalia had sworn fealty to Eric for services rendered.

Eric called over to me, "Sookie come sit a moment with Pam and I, we need to discuss some things."

I sat down across from them and Eric began, "Tonight is the discussion panel in the main ballroom about the fledgling issues. We chose Stan as our representative, the others will be from Michigan, Indiana, Tenessee and Missouri. This has become an extremely touchy subject, one of the reasons I presume the Elders are here. If we are unable to come to terms with a solution at the state level, they may be asked to have the deciding voice."

"What would their solution be?" I asked.

"Without a doubt it would be a purging, it is what has been done in the past. Now we have to be concerned with human witnesses." he said. "I feel that the solution is to educate not eradicate. We need to police our own, instead of taking the hands off approach. Many of these new children would never have been turned in the past, few have the necessary survival skills or self control."

"Humans are fascinated by vampires, they think it is neat and cool to be one," I said.

"Is that what you think?" Pam asked. She looked sweetly dangerous in a lavender pant suite with a lacy blouse and heels. She was sporting another set of hair sticks in her french rolled hair.

I shook my head, "hell no it is a lot of hard work, even with everything you two have taught me there is still so much more to understand."

Eric agreed, "It will take decades just to learn the protocols." He stood and turned back to Pam.

"I want you to remain near us, but discreetly if it becomes to much for Sookie I want you to escort her back here quietly," he stated. Eric assisted me to my feet and rested his hands on my waist, his thumbs tracing circles on my abdomen. He caught my gaze and the intensity in his eyes warned me that this was important.

"Sookie, you are one of the youngest if not the youngest vampires here. You will find yourself challenged. There are those who do not feel that you have the right to stand at my side as an equal. It was a novelty to them when you were human, for you had no authority among our kind." His hands rose to my shoulders and his face dipped down to mine for a swift kiss. "You now have all the rights that they do and our bond means that they must be wary of me as well. I can protect you, but you must be the one to show your worth as our Vampire Queen."

He stopped me from speaking with a finger across my lips.

"Do not use Fae magic here, unless you fear for your life. At all times you must be vampire once you leave this room. You owe fealty to no one but me. You can acknowledge the other monarchs, but you bow to none other than an Elder. You will know them, do not be concerned about that. You must trust me in this, watch and emulate what I do. Follow your instincts if you get separated."

"This will really be so different then the last time I was here?" I asked.

He smiled at me and there was a gleam of anticipation in his eyes.

"Yes, very different you will see." He urged me toward the door and the three of us headed toward the elevators.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Babe in the Woods**

I guided Sookie down the hall to the elevators. Once the doors had slid closed behind us I let the veneer of humanity drop and allowed my predatory instincts to swing to the fore. In the elevator mirrors my face hardened, and my eyes became those of a hunter on the prowl. I exuded the power, certainty and authority of a thousand year old Viking vampire King in a way that was almost physical. To a lesser vampire, being close to me at this moment would be painful. They would be battling their own instincts to fight for dominance or show the necessary submission to my will or flee.

To humans I would appear to be in my 'Sheriff of Area 5' personae as Sookie liked to call it. I would be something to incite fear and a seductive curiosity, a lesser form of which I used during my stints on the Fangtasia Throne. There was no necessity to seduce or impress humans here, just hundreds of vampires, any one of which would enjoy taking my life and my authority.

As a human Sookie had needed to keep a strangle hold on her emotions, especially the darker ones to survive. She could not be perceived as weak or the vampire world would have swallowed her whole. Since becoming a vampire, around me and those she considered friends she had relaxed and allowed her softer side dominance, oddly enough appearing more human to an outsider. She also kept a tight lid on her vampiric instincts, fearing that she would hurt those she cared for or appear unworthy to those of us who taught her our ways. Here at the Summit while in public she would have to relax that control. She would have to put aside human feelings and Fae magic. She would need to embrace all that it means to be vampire and proud of it.

My mouth curled when Pam dropped her facade of detachment and became the merciless killer I knew her to be. Her core of viciousness and superiority was one of the reasons I turned her those centuries ago. As my child Pam was not concerned by my demeanor, in fact her connection to me enhanced it. Now I waited to see how this change would affect Sookie, this would be the first time since she was turned that she would perceive me as I truly am among our peers without the bloodlust of battle. I was truly eager to see if she would answer the challenge and allow me to view outside of our dreams the darker aspect hidden at her core.

At first she was uncomfortable in the elevator, not understanding what was going on. Then I saw her instincts for self preservation kick in and she responded beyond my wildest dreams. She kept her eyes from bleeding to blue, but for all other intents and purposes her beast was at my side. She was darkly alluring, savage and sensual in her movements. Her aura battled mine for dominance until the bond between us flared. We were almost to our destination floor when she stepped toward me, and as in our dream, turned her head to the side showing her submission by allowing me to mark her with my scent.

"You are beautiful Littli stríðsmaður," I whispered, rubbing my face along her neck and shoulder. She was trembling; I could feel her urge to fight. "Only for me lover, you need not submit to any other."

I had a moment of concern when Pam approached and circled her trying to determine her place in our relationship. Sookie watched her, her bloodlust flaring in warning and a snarl on her lips. Pam conceded her authority, her body relaxing and sliding away to the back of the elevator, her posture showing her submission.

"That's my girls; I will be the envy of every vampire when they see the two of you." I allowed my pride, love and anticipation to flow through the bond between Sookie and I.

We arrived at the lobby and I strode out of the elevator with my child and Sookie every inch a vampire Queen at my side.

The lobby was packed with Vampires, their security and a few humans waiting for the crowd to be able to enter the various conference rooms. I guided Sookie with a hand at the small of her back. Pam fell in behind us. I waited for no one, and the force of my authority had the press of bodies parting before us.

I could read the little tells in Sookie's body language that indicated she was reading and filtering the human minds around us. We had reached the room where the debate was to take place when Sookie received her first challenge. A lesser vampire courier from the court of the Madison, the Queen of Alabama stepped forward to block her. For the Summit we all wore small pins with the Hammer and Triangle Trinity as symbols of Louisiana to denote our allegiance, just as he wore the symbol of his queen. There was no doubt he knew who we were, but he was allowing his instinct to prove his dominance over a much younger vampire to cloud his thinking.

I waited without interfering and signaled Pam to do the same. Sookie would need to deal with this, and better a vampire that was only a century old as her first attempt at exerting her authority. She did not register at first the interruption, being pulled from her scanning. By now the vampire had taken her arm and was trying to pull her to the side, berating her for attempting to enter a meeting that was intended for the upper echelon of the vampire community. When I made no effort to assist her, comprehension lit her eyes and I prepared for the fireworks.

"I'll bet a new pair of shoes," Pam whispered, "it will take her two minutes tops."

"I do not think he is that intelligent, five minutes and you will have to clean out two of your closets." I replied.

"Done."

We found a position where we could observe Sookie comfortably.

The vampire was red headed and turned in his mid thirties; he was of average height and build with light brown eyes. His demeanor screamed thug and bully. Sookie planted her feet and pulled back on her arm, indicating her displeasure with her handling. The fool just growled at her and tried to tow her further away from us. Her eyes flashed with bloodlust and with a crackle to her aura that I could hear, one minute and forty five seconds later the foolish vampire was trying to understand how a fledgling had forced him to his knees before her.

She looked up at me and I allowed approval to flow through the bond between us, though my face remained disinterested. Pam smiled in victory.

Sookie was challenged three more times by lesser vampires before the room was called to order. Each time she emerged victorious, with the vampire at her feet, subservient to her will. I wished Andre had lived to see this, it would have been a pleasure to see him cowed before her, brought low only because she was the stronger vampire. That was the key to vampire hierarchy; it did not matter the age of the vampire, if you could not dominate you were nothing but meat.

We took our seats and Sookie leaned over to me to whisper for my ears only, "You didn't tell me this would be fun."

I grunted, "Do not get cocky"

"No, that is what you are best at," she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Have you heard anything unusual?" I asked, keeping my voice private.

"Nothing yet, just the usual lustful babble."

"Then relax and listen to the discussion."

Stan began the talks, explaining the outbreak of new vampires that had sprung up in the larger cities of Texas and Oklahoma. He presented a video documentary following one of his officers as they went from city to city, rounding up and interviewing these children that had not even learned to keep their lairs discreet and hidden. The reported murders of humans had increased, and issues with the Fellowship and the Naturals had increased fivefold. Talks between human and vampire politicians had broken off, and several important pieces of legislation lie stagnant. The Hate groups fed the media frenzy that vampires were reproducing exponentially in order to take over the states, country and ultimately the world.

Stan's report was met with grumbling and he was accused of exaggerating. The northern states had not seen the same type of numbers, the exception being the cities of Detroit and Cleveland, which is why Michigan's King had wanted to speak with me. The floor opened to reports from the Monarchs of each State regarding their current issues and solutions to the population outbreak. My allies Stan, Russell and his husband Bartlett were handling their problems in ways similar to my own; three other states including our host state of Illinois refused to admit that they had a problem. The other states just wanted to exterminate the problem vampires and call it done.

I stood and addressed those that were gathered when it was my turn.

"I have the same problem in the larger cities. I have started to address the situation by creating safe houses for those that have been abandoned by their makers. They are registered and issued their vampire identification, then provided shelter and a job. I have arranged for elder vampires to adopt them as their children and begin their instruction in our world. If they refuse our assistance, they are observed and if found breaking our laws they are punished. If they continue to refuse our authority, it is then that they are given their true death."

"Are you not encouraging these rogue makers to continue creating progeny by taking over their responsibility?" asked the King of Missouri.

"When we locate the rogue they are disposed of. Their children may be considered innocent until they prove otherwise, but a rogue maker is flouting our authority and that will not be tolerated."

"Then why not just kill them all?" he asked.

"Our state is filled with too many tourists, too many possibilities for humans to witness such whole scale slaughter. Not to mention we have several of the largest Fellowship Communities in the Nation. I enjoy the perks of living among the humans. I do not wish to be forced back to living in the dirt because we have not learned to adapt with the times."

It was the truth, before we stepped forward into Humanities light; such whole scale slaughter of fledglings could be blamed on cults or perhaps a failure of equipment at a workplace. A newborn took time to decay and could be taken as a human death from afar. Now however, human forensics would prove such deaths as false and the terror that would surface from such whole sale slaughter could force a war between human and vampire. They would fear that if we could slaughter our own so easily why would we leave them in peace?

It did not matter if such slaughter in smaller scales occurred when we battled for control of our states and our place in our hierarchy. Those types of power struggles were normally easy to dismiss and hidden from humans. Though I could be honest that the battles that had occurred lately had caused unseen ripples among humans and super naturals. I cursed Sophie-Anne for starting it all with her childish incompetence.

The meeting droned on for several hours, and I was thankful that the short nights would force an early end to the stalemate. We could not come to a consensus on how to handle the problem outside of our individual states. I feared that the Elder Council would force the issue. We had two more nights before we would know if it went that far.

Sookie had been politely attentive through the discussion. I felt a flash of surprise then fear in the bond before she squelched it during the boring presentation by Alabama, but I dismissed it as a concern when nothing else was forthcoming.

The meeting was dismissed and after the necessity of mingling with the others, the three of us made our way back to our rooms. I immediately relaxed when I crossed the threshold and saw the others do the same.

Pam teased me about her new shoes and Sookie looked between us in confusion. Pam just laughed and said she was going to step out for a bite. Sookie shook her head in frustration over what the two of us were hiding, then kicked off her shoes, unzipped her skirt, stepped out of it and pulled off her top then slid into my lap.

I was already enjoying the feeling of her in my arms and looking forward to having her body wrapped around me when she asked me a question that stunned me.

"Eric, you did not lie to me when you said Andre was dead did you?" she asked while unbuttoning my shirt. Her hands slid underneath and her nails dug in while she caught my gaze and held it with the intensity of her demands.

I looked down at her with stupefaction, why would she ask such a question.

"Of course he is dead. I took his head personally. You KNOW he is dead, you were almost killed by the bond between the two of you when the death blow occurred."

"Then tell me how I saw him enter and sit with the Alabama group then slip out a bit later."

"Impossible"

Her nails dug deeper, "Unless he has a twin, I tell you he was there."

I shook her, "Sookie, stop it is impossible the man met his final death!"

"Is he? Are you absolutely sure? Freyda was betting her kingdom that she could raise Sophie-Anne."

"Even so they would need his remains or something extremely personal, that was all destroyed by ..."

We said it together, "Rasul."

I snarled as I calculated the probabilities and potential ramifications.

* * *

_A/N - Littli stríðsmaður - little warrior_


	28. Chapter 28 Castro Oil

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and story line are my own. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, feedback and alerts, you are the icing on my chocolate cake. Hope you have a wonderful Holiday Season! Stay safe out there.

**Chapter 28 - Castro Oil**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Harassment  
**

Eric was gone when I rose the next morning. We had spent the previous evening discussing the possibilities in regards to my view of Andre. We both agreed something wasn't quite right. I knew what magic was capable of but no one had ever heard of a vampire being raised from their true death, zombies, ghouls, ghosts and skeletons yes, animated true dead vampires, no. Eric knew I was upset and had spent the last hours before dawn making sweet love to me. No matter what else, my Viking knew how to get his lovers mind off of what was troubling her.

Eric was the one who would be tied up for most of the evening with Monarch bull which left me free to do what I pleased. I dressed somewhat casually in a black silk pant suit which had been a gift from Pam and began the chore of braiding my hair and pinning it up. I almost regretted it had been so long when I was turned, but Eric loved playing with it and I had to admit to myself I loved the sensual feel of it flowing over my naked body. I went to reuse my hair sticks from the night before but found one of them missing. I frowned in consternation for I definitely remembered placing them on the vanity before joining Eric in the bed. I shrugged and grabbed a comfortable pair of ballet slippers, a room key and my phone.

I knocked on Pam's door before entering; her suite was empty so I checked my phone for messages. She was going to attend a few of the trials with me and act as tutor for some of the more eccentric laws. There weren't any messages from her, just one from Eric wishing me a good evening and he regretted having to leave me before we could say good day properly. I gave room service a call and after enjoying my evening meal made my way to the hotel foyer.

I remembered the previous evening and the awe I had felt when I viewed Eric in his entire vampire might. I had seen him in battle. I had seen him consumed with blood lust, and I had seen his beautiful body in my bed. I had seen his authority through a hybrid human's sight, but I had never viewed him in his element with a vampire's eyes and senses. The power and authority rolled from his body had been over whelming. I had to fight every instinct I had not to fall at his feet and beg for mercy. I had reacted with a deeper primal instinct which demanded I stay on my feet and meet power with power. I had barely registered Pam releasing her civility and revealing the true huntress within, as I was in a battle of dominance with Eric. I knew he could never be bent to my will but I refused to cower at his feet.

I was fighting to keep my eyes from bleeding to bestial blue and from jumping Eric to prove I was a female worthy of his attention when a flash from a long forgotten dream had me turning my head and offering my neck in submission. I would not kneel to him, but I would offer myself as his mate. Like my dream I stood trembling waiting for his decision. I would live at his side or he would tear my throat out as one to be discarded.

My whole body thrilled when he had rubbed against me, accepting my offer and marking me as his mate. He whispered I would have to submit to no one else, ever, thrilled me to the core. Then the other female approached me with confidence, her eyes focusing on mine and her will pouring toward me with a command to yield to her. I could scent the blood she shared with my mate but it was not strong enough to command me to yield to her authority. My mate had just assured me I was commanded by him and no other, yet this female dared approach and challenge me. I snarled and let my own primal power flow through me, my aura tearing through hers until her head and eyes were the ones to lower submissively. It was only then I was shaken from my trance to realize it was Pam who I had just subdued. I felt a leap of fear for a moment, as she was centuries older than I and I considered her my sister and friend, not a minion. I was reassured by Eric through our Bond, he was pouring love, pride and joy into me and Pam was also beaming with pride. She was not antagonistic toward me, she was proud her Maker had found a mate worthy to be at his side.

I shook off the memories of the previous night with a smile. I had fully embraced my vampire aspect last night. I had been depending on my Fae powers and clinging to my familiar humanity for too long. I was vampire and this nature suited me and despite my fears that I would lose control of my baser instincts, Eric's tutelage had proven to be a solid foundation to build upon.

I checked in with the front desk to see if perhaps Pam had left anything for me then turned to make my way through the crowd. I kept my mental shields lowered, in case I would have the chance to over hear something useful from the humans in the throng. Eric was so right when he said this summit would be like no other I had attended. My human senses, even with my enhanced mental abilities, would never see the undercurrents of power and dominance which swelled through the vampires, their auras clashing with sparks when one forced another to yield. The Summit is where a vampire tried to prove his value to his ruler and battle his or her way up the political ladder, or where a vampire made a play for the attention of another monarch if they had wearied of their current residency or where a vampire in a position of authority proved he deserved to be there.

I caught a glimpse of a blond head and pushed my way to its last location. I didn't find Pam, but I did find a vampire I had thought I would never see again. Andre stood before me with the malicious smile I hated and had come to fear.

"Hello my pet, fancy seeing you here and as a vampire no less." he purred while reaching to finger a lock of my hair which had pulled free of my braid.

I ducked away from his touch and tried to read his mind, all I received was the echo of a vampire's void. So part of him was real, he was registering as a vampire and not something else on my mental radar. I remembered Eric's warning and didn't dare summon a thread of magic, but strained to use my vampire senses in other ways. He just flashed a smile, showing a hint of fang when I did not answer.

"Oh come on Pet, you surely didn't think you were going to be able to get away from me? You know how much I value what is mine, and you Sookie are definitely mine." He focused his gaze upon me and like the lesser vampires I had faced I could feel his will pouring out to clash with my own. Unlike the lesser vampires though, I could not force him to his knees. He would not cease his testing and I refused to bend, I yield to only Eric, but it was a strain to stay upright. I caught a flash of fear in his eyes and I blinked. I thought I saw someone else over his shoulder and he wavered in my sight then solidified and the pressure became stronger. I tapped into the bond between Eric and me and drew upon his strength, I felt his concern but I knew he would be unable to come to me, so I endured. Andre would have to admit to a draw sooner or later.

"You are stronger than I expected my Pet," Andre murmured ending the struggle between us with neither head bowed. "I will speak to you later."

I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Pam approaching me, when I spun back to confront Andre he was gone. I scanned the crowd frantically trying to find him but all I saw only strangers.

"Sookie what is wrong, Eric sent me a text stating that you were in trouble," Pam asked.

"Did you see which way Andre went?"

"Sookie I did not see anyone resembling Andre." She said, stepping up beside me to take a deep breath, "I do not smell him either, are you sure it was him?"

"You did not see me speaking to anyone?" I could feel a clutch of fear. I could not have imagined that encounter.

"I saw Sandy Seacrest and an unfamiliar vampire walking away from you, but no one else. The crowd blocked any other view. Do you smell him?"

"I wouldn't know which scent is his."

"That is true," she appeared to be lost in thought. "I apologize for not being with you when you rose. I found myself in an unfamiliar part of the hotel earlier and am not sure why."

That caught my attention and I looked her over carefully. Pam was always sure of herself for her to wander around day dreaming was abnormal. A thought crossed my mind, "You didn't have some fairy blood stashed away did you?" The intoxication from fairy blood could explain things, just like the over indulgence of a human drunk.

"I wish, are you volunteering my dear?" Pam waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively, it was still a running joke between us her so called addiction to my blood after our kiss.

"Come on Pam, you know it is not the same now," I grinned at her.

"Eric says you are still the sweetest thing he has ever tasted," she reassured me, looking at me expectantly.

I laughed, "Maybe someday Pam, but certainly not right now."

We hooked arms and Pam proceeded to point out different vampires and tell me everything she knew about them and their allegiances. We sat in on a couple of boring trials, and twice I caught site of Andre among the delegation from Alabama. Whenever I would attempt to point out Andre to Pam, he was no longer there. I also saw Victor and Felipe sitting with them and I asked Pam why they were here since this would not be their states Summit. She explained that since de Castro was married to Alabama's Queen that he was required to attend any political gatherings with her as a show of solidarity. She would have to also attend his Summit later in the year.

For one moment during an interlude at a meeting about the alliance between vampire and the two natured my gaze was caught by the glowing eyes of the Necromancer Pari. So the Ancient Pythoness had allowed him to survive. He must have connections in the upper echelons. His gaze was the first to drop, but not before I saw the hate and calculation in his. I wished that I had promised Eric not to use magic because I would have loved to tear into him and find out what he knew about Andre.

Pam had to excuse herself to relieve one of the other girls at the Fangtasia booth, Indira was supposed to catch up with me after she had her break and a meal.

I had become more comfortable moving among my peers. I spoke to both Stan and Russell, enjoying Russell's teasing about my pointed ears and fairy kin. He wanted to know who he had to bribe to have the Fae visit his court. I laughingly told him I wasn't sure if even my cousin's spell to hide their scent could keep them safe from the King's manly charms. He laughed and said he could be tempted to leave his husband Bartlett's arms if my cousin Claude would suffer a kiss.

I was walking down a hallway, heading for yet another trial when Andre reappeared and cornered me. I had only a moment of surprise before his eyes caught mine and the memories of every cut and bruise that he had ever given me was released from my mind. I relived each slice each abuse. I was chained and bound at his side. Memories that I that I hadn't recalled before emerged, memories of Eric speaking to Sophie-Anne while I was seated on a pillow next to her, reading the minds of the humans that had come with him. Other times over the decade of my slavery where Eric had attended political gatherings as a representative and ignored my treatment by Andre and the Queen. False memories, my mind screamed at me. I could feel the panic consuming me, the need to get run and get away from my tormentor. Then the overwhelming savage needs to kill him and end the pain for eternity. My consciousness was screaming at me that this could not be real, that he was truly dead and that there was no power on earth able to resurrect a vampire. But the pain and hate roiling through me as abuse after abuse was called to the forefront of my thoughts would not be denied.

I could feel my control bleeding away and Fae magic rolled beneath my skin. There was heaviness in the air and a vaguely familiar voice with a heavy accent asked me if I was ok. Hands clasped my shoulders and lightly shook me, only to drop away with a hiss as power roiled. All I could see was Andre before me and as I stood trembling, refusing to bend my voice shook as I swore that I would kill him before I would let him touch me again. I didn't hear the gasps around me; I was lost in the memories.

I did feel the love and concern pouring from Eric as he gathered me into his arms and the rage in his voice as he demanded to know what had happened. I let the power spill from me and relaxed in his embrace. He held me close like a child as the one with the accent claimed that I had just stopped in the middle of the hallway, speaking to nothing but the air and then the over whelming stink of Fae magic. How the stranger had tried to soothe me while he had called for Eric and how I had threatened his life.

"Thank you Felipe, I apologize for my bonded," Eric said respectfully. I heard his words but they did not register. I saw only Andre, not Felipe de Castro.

"I understand old friend," purred de Castro. "She must be under a lot of strain, a fledgling so young to be amongst us. I have heard that she has done well amongst her challengers, perhaps one has just pushed her too far."

"Perhaps," Eric replied his voice revealing none of the tension in our bond. "Excuse us while I take her back to our rooms so that she can rest."

"Of course Eric. We should always care for that which is our most precious." They exchanged a bit more small talk and then I let the blackness pull me under.

* * *

**Scene 2- EPOV - Framed  
**

I had been feeling uneasy all evening and fed up with the monotonous meetings which were keeping me apart from my lover. Most of the meetings were just various versions of speculations as to why the Elders had attended this summit. The answer to which would not be revealed until tomorrow night. I was uneasy with how loosely many of my fellow monarchs ruled their states. They displayed their wealth openly to their human employees and then wondered why the human governments beat on their doors demanding unpaid taxes and debts.

The Kings and Queens could do as they pleased before the Great Revelation as long as it was within the Vampire laws. Our laws were many layered intricate and in some cases completely self serving. Failure to abide by the rules ultimately resulted in the law breaker's true death. We amassed huge monetary fortunes, with the centuries of investment opportunities. There were very few public companies in the human world that did not have at least one vampire as a secret partner. We also owned vast swathes of real estate, art, precious gems and minerals and ran successful businesses through various human agents, and we didn't have to pay a dime in human taxes. We did pay a tithe to our Sheriffs and Monarchs.

Now the humans knew about our businesses and to be granted various 'rights' by humanity we also had to pay taxes. The more intelligent of us kept the majority of our wealth hidden, dressing and living modestly so that we would not have to pay a large amount of taxes on top of the tithe we already owed. The sensible vampires that is. Here at the Summit it appeared very few of the current Monarchs were sensible.

I was very concerned that there were major changes still in the works in the human government as far as vampires. Humans bred like the rabbit vermin and in their extremely short lives had managed to create technology and business models far beyond all but the eldest vampires. They could easily wipe out the vampire population if they desired. With so few countries openly encouraging vampire immigration, if things went to hell in the United States there were very few safe places left for her vampires.

If I was not King, I would be gathering my resources and leaving the country with Sookie, Pam and any others of my retinue who wished to follow for the old world. We would sit back and observe for a century or two until things settled down. In my ideal world I would be able to take advantage of all the wonders of the modern century without all the political pissing matches.

Instead I was sitting here almost bored out of my mind listening to Madison whine about the IRS squealing on her doorstep because she still had not paid her employment or income taxes, Felipe had to be regretting his signature on their nuptial contracts.

I had been feeling flashes of anxiety from Sookie all evening, and once felt her tap into our bond to draw on my strength. I assumed that she had been challenged by a more powerful vampire and needed the strength to maintain her position. I was proud of her. Her royal bloodline and the atrocities she had survived had given her the will power to hold her own among our kind. I received a text from Pam telling me that she had caught up with Sookie, who had claimed to have run into Andre earlier and had survived a confrontation with him. She also stated that Sookie had seen Andre in several of the meetings this evening. Pam had neither observed nor scented Andre during any of these time periods.

She had however observed both Pari and Viola in discussion with Felipe's lieutenants, Sandy Seacrest and Victor Madden. I believed some magic of Pari's to be behind whatever was happening to Sookie, whether Sandy, Victor or Felipe were involved would have to be seen. I was positive that Andre was truly dead and that instead someone was playing mind games with my bonded. Pam, Chow and Quinn were familiar with Andre's scent and had not found a trace of his odor anywhere.

I received another text from Chow, who was tailing Victor and Sandy, that he had witnessed Sandy speaking once to Viola, but that Victor had done nothing so far to rouse suspicion.

I was in the last meeting of the evening when our bond roared open and I felt Sookie calling up magic and terror, panic and rage flooded through my system. I casually stood and made my excuses to the rest of the delegates and left a meeting about fiscal responsibility rapidly behind. My phone started ringing soon after and I received a call from one of de Castro's retinue that he was with my bonded trying to calm her in a hallway filled with other vampires scenting potential bloodshed.

When I got there she was standing there glowing with magic and de Castro was nursing tender fingers from touching her. Looking at the lines of magic coursing over her body, he probably thought he had placed his fingers in a grinder. She was talking almost incoherently about Andre and how she would not break again, her eyes where maelstroms and I feared that soon she would explode with the power she was so desperately trying to contain. Despite the provocation, she was doing her best to obey my command not to use her magic. I swept her into my arms and immediately felt her power spill away and she curled into me crying.

A few of the vampire's gathered around shouted at me that my bonded had threatened the King, but de Castro just waved them off and told me that he didn't take to heart anything my lover had stated while obviously in some sort of breakdown. I made small talk with him, and thanked him for his assistance, knowing that I would have to pay reparations for the damage to his hands, but more concerned about Sookie in my arms. When I spun around to make my way to the elevators back to our rooms, my gaze fell upon the necromancer and the wide grin and gloating eyes had a snarl ripping from my lips. In moments Chow was at my side and I indicated I wanted him to keep an eye on the necromancer instead of Felipe's lieutenants.

When I made it to our rooms I sat with Sookie on the couch and held her close. I sent calm and serenity through our bond and hummed a lullaby until I felt her relax in my arms. I reached up and loosened her hair until it was released from its braid and falling around us. I eased my fingers over her scalp rubbing and soothing until she started to purr. Then I buried my face into the hollow between her neck and shoulder, trailing kisses up her neck until I reached her lips. I had her complete attention and compliant in my arms as I began my questions.

"What happened today lover, tell me everything," I whispered while I nibbled on her ear lobe.

She squirmed but responded, "I swear Eric almost every corner I turned Andre was there, or a damn good likeness. But Pam said she did not see or smell him." She started to comb her fingers through my own hair, which I encouraged by rubbing my head and face into her hands, anything that would keep her relaxed and mellow.

"You were calling power when I found you," I prodded.

"He was there, Andre right in front of me. Somehow he had gotten into my head and all the memories, all the abuse and the torture; he made me relive it again. He stood there laughing at me while they poured through my mind. Then he touched me and I panicked. I told him that if he touched me again I would kill him, and then you were there," she confessed.

I held her tighter; the only person who had touched her was Felipe. I had seen nothing to indicate that Andre was there or had been nearby only the necromancer. It had to be his magic's but why? Revenge is normally provocation enough for attempting to break someone, but why here and why now?

I gave Sookie a soft kiss and set her aside for a moment while I went to start a hot bath. I was tempted to call Dr. Ludwig to see if there was possibly some drug that had made it into Sookie's system to cause hallucinations, especially after Pam had commented on losing some time earlier. I had just bent to pick Sookie up and carry her to the bath when our suite door opened without fan fare and a vampire with an entourage stepped into the room.

I only had a moment to glimpse their face, but it was enough to have me on my knees with my forehead touching the floor pulling Sookie down next to me and urging her to do the same. She had no chance to protest for the second the vampire's power rolled over us she understood.

"My Lord Amun," I greeted, not daring to raise my head. I knew he stood there, the Elder of our clan, wearing the feather headdress of authority. Besides the headdress, the only other article of clothing he wore was a shendjyt kilt which was folded across the front, with one end falling down beneath, and held in place with a jeweled belt round his waist.

"Rise Eric the Norseman, Viking King of Louisiana." His voice was the sound of wind rippling through the trees, a breeze flowing across the grass or a gale whipping through the headlands leaving a swath of destruction behind.

I rose to stand before him, but I kept my eyes lowered and my head bowed. Sookie showed common sense by remaining prostrate on the floor. I felt the weight of his gaze leave me as his attention turned to my bonded.

"Rise Sookie Stackhouse, our Fae Sister to the Wind." Sookie rose and stood to my left and slightly behind. I could sense that she waited with head bowed.

Our leader turned and spoke to one of his guards, indicating that he wished to be left alone with us. There was a brief argument, but they agreed to wait in the hall outside after reassuring themselves that the suite was empty but for the three of us.

"Please Eric, Sookie as you were before I arrived. I wish to speak with you and to do so we must dismiss with the tedious formalities." His voice still rang with power.

"We were about to bathe sire, but please join us in the sitting area." I answered, lifting my gaze enough to register his facial features but avoiding his eyes.

"We will do so then, Please Eric lead the way." He followed me into the sitting area and I guided Sookie to one of the couches to sit next to me while he took position in the recliner across from us. It felt odd to see such a powerful being relaxed before me.

We waited for him to inform us for the reason of his visit. Amun studied the two of us silently for a few minutes then spoke.

"I will cut to the chase, as the humans say, for the reason of my visit. I grow weary of the mantle I wear and wish to return to my former place among us," He paused and waited for a reaction. We both remained silent. He nodded as if our refusal to react was something positive. "In short I have been looking for a successor. My choice is you Norseman."

I felt what might have been my stomach drop through the floor and I fought the fear that wanted to tighten around me. Fear was the last thing I could display to the one before me. I answered in the only way I could.

"I would be honored Sire." I was running scenarios and alternate strategies through my head, trying to locate any way I could escape from the noose that was closing around my neck. I did not wish for anymore power or status.

He laughed, "Come now Eric, this is the time for truths. Just because I have said that I have chosen you it does not mean you have no choice of your own. I would be doing a disservice to our people if my successor was coerced against his will. Speak your heart; you have nothing to fear from me."

Sookie was quiet next to me, though I could feel her confusion and apprehension, but thankfully she was also hiding any fear she may be feeling. I glanced at her for a moment before responding carefully to my liege. "Truly Sire, I am honored. But the position you offer me is not one I wish to attain at this time in my undead life," I hesitated, uncertain if I should continue but he had asked for truths. "I am not one to seek power, in fact I would rather be left in peace, and apparently power has a tendency to seek me." I let a wry smile settle on my lips, hoping that I had not offended.

"Do not worry Viking. I do understand for I was once in you place. I also know that a wedding is in your near future, and that this lovely creature by your side, so recently turned to our way of life plays a large part in your decision. One of the reasons for my choice was that it is true that you do not openly seek or vie constantly for power. Instead you plan and act only when necessary. You have done great things for our people, before you met your future mate as well as since then. Both of you will play a large part in our community for the centuries to come." He rose to his feet and we followed. "I will accept your refusal for now, but the offer will remain open for your undead lifetime. I have as much patience as you and believe that you are truly the best choice. Perhaps you will change your mind when your mate is ready as well."

He laughed at our surprise, "Did you truly think that with one so powerful at your side that we would not take notice? I have no doubt that she will show herself worthy in time, especially with you to instruct her in our ways." He became serious, "Remain true to your instincts Viking, they have and will serve you admirably."

There was another commotion at the door way and it exploded inward, I threw myself at Amun to protect him and found I was crouched defensively over a non descript vampire that could be found in any monarchs lower court. I straightened and stepped away; admiring his ability to hide what he was, to demand from the vampire security force in front of me why they invaded my rooms.

"Explain," I commanded, drawing to my full height and letting my authority roll through the room.

"Our apologies your Lordship," one of the vampires bowed in front of me but kept his eyes on Sookie. "We are here to take into custody Sookie Stackhouse, who is to be bound in silver and detained in a coffin without blood until she can be brought to trial."

I growled and the air in the room roiled, "For what crime has my bonded been accused that she would be punished in such a way?" Sookie was looking around in confusion, and the camouflaged Amun now stood with his security force, all of them appearing to belong to me.

"She is accused of assassinating Felipe de Castro, the King of Nevada. The Assassination took place a few minutes ago in the ball room with hundreds of witnesses. We have the weapon and she was observed running this way back to your rooms."

I glanced at Amun, and he shook his head once. He and his retinue were the only ones other than me that could vouch that Sookie had not left these rooms. But he could say nothing at this time. We needed to let this play out and find the real assassin. I could feel Sookie come to the same conclusion as she stepped forward and offered herself to the security force. I had a moment to hold her and whisper that I would have her free shortly before I had to watch them bind her in silver and guide her out the door.

My eyes were rimed by tears that I refused to let fall when I confronted my liege once again. He had returned to his former glory and spoke only one phrase, "Find them Norseman, we will bear witness." He and his people left the room and I had my phone in hand calling in my officers to find out just what the hell had happened.


	29. Chapter 29 Old Bones

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and story line are my own. You have me all happy and giddy with the exquisite reviews and feedback from the previous chapter. I am so thrilled to know that I have been able to keep so many of you on the edge of your seats. Stay safe this Holiday Season.

**Chapter 29 - Old Bones**

**Scene 1 - PPOV - Assassin  
**

My Master had me trailing after Victor and Sandy this evening, having traded off with Chow who was now stuck tailing the stinky Necromancer and his bitch Viola. I tugged on my cashmere sweater to settle it back around my hips, disdainful of the admiring looks I was gathering from other vampires. I knew I looked good in my designer pant suit and exquisite pumps. I let my scornful gaze fall on the pup that thought to approach me, probably offering his bed for my entertainment. He never had a chance, his plumbing was all wrong in the first place. I found very few men to be appealing anymore, preferring the softer flesh of a well built female. My fangs ran out when I thought of Sookie, now there was someone I wouldn't mind getting into my bed. Of course there was a more likely chance of hell freezing over before my Maker would allow me to taste her again.

I shook off the memories of the taste of her blood and that delicious kiss and discreetly followed the uptight vampire in front of me. Sandy Seacrest was the epitome of a bitch with a broom stuck up her ass. Watching who she had associated herself with while here, I also suspected she was a closet practicing witch, which made the broom even more likely. The woman had no sense of style and desperately needed a hairdresser to show her that pulling her hair so tight as to appear under torture was not attractive by any means.

I had dismissed personally Victor being somehow involved with whatever was attacking Sookie; he had been accounted for elsewhere during the encounters. Sandy on the other hand, I had viewed several times in the same vicinity, usually moving away from the area.

I dutifully trailed after her as we entered the large Ball Room that was set up for the evening's entertainment. There was to be a couple of live vampire bands and a banquet of several unique blood types, including fairy and demon which had been supplied by various sponsors, in short tonight was for dinner and dancing.

I swore as I lost Sandy in the crowd, sighting the Alabama contingent I started to push my way toward them knowing that would probably be her destination too.

My lip curled when I saw Madison and Felipe had claimed a portion of the room to hold 'court'. You would never see my Master doing something so ostentatious. He had no need of courtiers fawning over him. We served him out of love and loyalty, not out of fear. His form of rule had gathered to him the most powerful of allies and made his state one of the richest and most efficient, despite the attempts to over throw him.

I made a serious mistake, one I was sure my Maker would punish me severely for. I had lost sight of my prey during my internal dialog and was caught totally by surprise when I heard someone scream. I twisted around just in time to see Sookie leap across the room with one of her hair pins in her fist. Her face was split by an obscene grin and her eyes glowed with insanity. I could only gape as I watched her arm swing and impale the chest of Felipe de Castro, former King of Nevada. He collapsed into ash with Madison shrieking like a banshee next to him. I stared at the absurdity of the peacock hair pin lying in the ash that was all that remained of the King.

When I spun around Sookie was gone, though Sandy was now pushing her way forcefully through the gathered crowd.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Nonsense**

I flipped the phone closed on the conversation I was having with Mr. Cataliades. He would be here within the hour to represent Sookie. While I knew the pain from the silver bindings was nothing compared to the pain Sookie has had to deal with before, I was not going to let her bear the pain on her own and had opened the bond fully to absorb as much of her discomfort as I would be allowed. The woman was stubborn in her own way and was hiding her pain from me.

I quickly wove my hair into a braid and tied it off while waiting for the others to arrive for a debriefing. Pam followed swiftly by Chow and Indira came into the room. Quinn and the others were circulating below gathering further Intel. My child was uncharacteristically subdued.

"Spit it out Pam," I growled.

She spilled to my feet prostrate, "Master I failed you. I lost track of my prey and did not act swiftly enough to stop Sookie."

"You actually saw Sookie kill the King?" I asked her punishment for being lax with my other instructions would follow later.

"Yes Master, she leaped across the room and killed him with one blow." Her voice was filled with admiration and a touch of guilt for not stopping the kill.

"I will set everyone's mind at ease with the knowledge that you Mistress did no such thing." I caught their gaze with my own. "Sookie was here with me during the whole incident."

Chow spoke up, "They will not easily accept your testimony Eric. They will claim that you are lying to protect your bonded."

My smile was feral, "You are correct. So it is in our favor is it not, that when the King was killed Sookie and I were entertaining a visitor and their entourage at that exact moment."

There were fangy smiles all around the room. "You have additional witnesses then?" questioned Pam, "If so then why is Sookie still held."

"They do not wish to show our hand quite yet. We need to find the one who killed the King and framed Sookie. I hope that I can count on you to make a more concerted effort to do so this time?"

The smiles dropped away and each officer dropped their gaze from mine in a show of subservience. They hadn't taken Sookie's hallucinations seriously, had treated it more like a chore than a necessity to find the culprit. Their Mistress was now paying for their laziness and they understood that if this did not end in her favor, all of their undead lives were forfeit.

There was a perfunctory knock on the door before Stan and Russell entered with their personal guards.

"Eric we do not believe your bonded to be guilty of killing Nevada," Stan claimed as he strode forward to join us.

"Indeed, I have seen Sookie in battle before and while the assassination was effective, it was far from the neat, tidy and discreet murder I know she is well capable of. I would expect one of her victims to fall with nothing but a slight breeze in the air." Russell's southern drawl was lazy with a hint of mischief. "So Viking, what do you intend to do about this obvious frame and how can we be of assistance."

I looked between the two of them, "You do not believe that Sookie has lost her mind?"

Stan laughed, "Eric that woman of yours could teach her peers about self control. I believe someone has been playing on her vulnerabilities, but if Sookie was going to kill Felipe, it would have been in the hallway when he laid hands on her."

I lifted an eyebrow; I did not remember seeing someone from Texas during that encounter.

"We all heard about it Eric," explained Russell. "That is another reason for our disbelief, someone was spreading rumors about that encounter seconds after it occurred. They wanted the seeds of suspicion planted swiftly."

Pam looked to me for permission to speak, "You may speak Pam."

"Your Majesties, your faith in our Mistress is welcome, but I witnessed the assassination with my own eyes, and if not for the bond between my Maker and I that make a lie impossible, I would find it hard to believe that it was not Sookie who landed the killing blow, and the weapon did indeed belong to her." Pam was attempting to hide her shame from me, she felt fully responsible for the current situation.

Russell looked me right in the eye, "Eric anyone who has seen the two of you together knows Sookie would not have killed Felipe in such an obvious way. It would cause you pain and possibly your true death. Sookie would not allow such a risk. So enough with our explanations as to why we are here, tell us what we can do to help."

I accepted their assistance without any more explanation and we spent the next hour dividing up responsibilities. Stan and Russell were willing to stand as witness to Sookie's character at the emergency trial that would be held in an hour. The trial would have to be swift, as dawn would only be a few hours away once it was called.

I left the suite with Pam at my back, Chow and the others would sweep through the crowd looking for more information and locating those who I felt responsible for this whole incident. I made my way to the ball room and entered to the deep rumble of electric guitars as the live band began to play one of Sookie's favorite songs. She liked to listen to it during training sessions. She said it was a glimpse into her own psyche.

I stood where de Castro spun his last tale and listened to the lyrics of the song while my eyes searched the room around me.

_I tear on the leash_

_That keeps me contained and controlled_

_Let me go, I want to break free_

_And fight my way out of this hole_

_One last hope_

_To rise and break away_

_Above the fading line_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

_This I know_

_The risk is worth the gain_

_It's worth the sacrifice_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

_I run, but the chains_

_Pull me right back to the floor_

_You control, rattle the cage_

_I won't be your slave anymore_

She had risked everything to defy Andre and her Queen. She had delved deep into herself to find the power necessary to break their bond before it killed her.

_One last hope_

_To rise and break away_

_Above the fading line_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

_This I know_

_The risk is worth the gain_

_It's worth the sacrifice_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

She had told me how she felt I had been her hope, the light that had kept her sane through the years.

_You broke me into pieces_

_Don't tell me what to be_

_Damn you all_

_I'm gonna find my way_

Freyda and her witches had tried to divide and conquer, had stolen her life while gifting her with another. But she still found her way back to me, my heart's desire.

_One last hope_

_To rise and break away_

_Above the fading line_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

_This I know_

_The risk is worth the gain_

_It's worth the sacrifice_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

She was right, the risk was worth the gain, and I would risk everything to have her safe in my arms again.

"I am so sorry Eric, is there anything I can do?" Her voice was an irritant, rubbing against the memories of my lover. My lips were peeled back into a snarl when I turned to Viola, "What do you want witch," I asked as I observed her injured hand was almost fully healed.

Her violet eyes flashed with anger though her lips curved in a sweet smile, "Why Eric is that any way to speak to your, how does a human say, future sister in law?"

"You think the brief time you shared a Maker allows you to place a claim on my affections?" I asked, amused.

She dropped her sweet facade at my amusement and snarled back at me, careful to keep her voice from traveling. "You made me Queen, and then you allowed them to take it back from me. I killed her Maker for you, yet you left me to the vultures, how could you?" Her voice was a soft wail and gave answer to the reason for her failure.

I decided to respond so that there would be no misunderstanding, "You made yourself Queen Viola, not I, when you struck the final blow to your Maker. You ended your Maker for your own reasons. Sookie had already destroyed the maker bond between her and Freyda. Freyda could have recovered and faced trial for her atrocities. If she had been allowed to live and only banished, Sookie would have been free of her influence. But you Viola would still have been bound and probably banished along with your Queen. You took a chance, and you failed. I wished you luck Viola and I meant it, but the luck was yours to make."

She gaped at me like a fish tossed upon the shore, "You owed me Northman, for helping you find your bonded."

I was wasting precious time, "I owed you nothing Viola. I warn you now though; you pray to your gods I do not discover you are involved in the attempt to harm Sookie. If you are, you would be better served in taking your undead life here and now, for I will grant you no such mercy."

She blanched and tried to recover, "I would never hurt my Sister Eric. She is all I have left."

I lifted a lip in contempt, "My bullshit meter is screaming Viola, and that my dear, is why you are not a Queen." I caught Indira's eye behind her, she nodded at me. She would not allow Viola out of her sight. If Viola tried to run Indira would make sure she was present at the trial, willing or not. My phone vibrated indicating a text message. I glanced at it and made my excuses to Viola, Mr. Cataliades had arrived and the trial was starting shortly. We had nothing concrete that would allow us to name the assassin, only speculation.

I made my way to the conference room that had been set aside for the trial; it was where we had held the fledgling discussion panel. The five chairs had already been filled with the Monarchs that would be representing the council. Neither I or my allies or Madison could be involved so the council was made up of Kentucky, Tennessee, Missouri, Ohio, and Michigan, with Isaiah of Kentucky as chair and the Ancient Pythoness as Judge.

Mr. Cataliades was already seated and waiting for me, with his paperwork spread in front of his round figure. We had a half hour before the trial would begin, Sookie would not be allowed to appear for the first portion which would be concentrated around who was now the ruling Monarch, apparently there were three claims, Victor, Sandy and Madison. Victor and Madison I had expected, Sandy was the dark horse.

The room was beginning to fill. The Alabama contingent arrived first, including the more likely suspects, Viola, Pari and the others. So it appeared that Viola had the good sense not to attempt to run. Stan and Russell arrived side by side and took seats behind us. Mr. Cataliades was asking me questions about Sookie when I felt the first brush against my mind and a sense of urgency. I kept speaking with the lawyer as I scanned the crowd around us. It took me a moment to realize that I was no longer feeling Sookie's pain through the bond. I dropped the mental shields that she had taught me and allowed her to enter my mind.

_Read them_, she whispered.

My lover was full of surprises. I had forgotten this particular ability to share her talent. She couldn't read a vampire's mind directly, but I could if I allowed her to guide me. I yielded to her control and she showed me how to split my attention. I continued to answer the lawyer while reading the room at the same time. I was surprised by some of what we found and satisfied to have some suspicions confirmed by others. I interrupted the lawyer and gave him a list of witnesses that I wanted called and the questions I wanted him to ask. I could feel that Sookie was weary, so I sent a pulse of love through our bond and gently nudged her from my mind. We could not be caught during the actual trial performing such a stunt.

Stan was like Felipe, in that he was here at the summit only because of his involvement with the business dealings of our Clan and the information he had shared about the fledglings. He was respected, but he would not be taken seriously, unlike Russell who belonged to the Clan. If Madison was found to be involved in the deception yet allowed to live or acquire Nevada, Russell had already stated that he would be willing to take over Alabama if it became necessary, with Stan providing additional forces.

This assassination had the potential to cause a domino effect. Killing de Castro removed one of the strongest monarchs from the board. Of the three claiming his throne, only Victor had the connections and the ability to hold on to de Castro's assets. Madison would assuredly lose Nevada to California and Arkansas to Missouri or Tennessee; possibly even Illinois if Russell's husband decided he had enough of the posturing. Such continued political turmoil would leave us vulnerable to the human maneuverings. Sandy as the dark horse had connections I was unaware of, she was a good lieutenant but she was another who appeared to rule by intimidation. She might be able to hold Nevada, but I doubted she would be able to maintain Arkansas.

The effect on me would be the loss of my bonded if Sookie is found guilty. She would be executed right in front of me, and though she was now vampire our bond was as strong if not stronger than it was while she was human. Without the Fae to shield me from the pain, I could be pulled to my true death with her. If I did survive, I would be weak and the State vulnerable. There is also the chance that if Sookie is found guilty, I could be tried as an accomplice. The punishment for one found guilty would also be true death. My child could also be punished. I leaned over to Mr. Cataliades and made some urgent requests. He sent off one of his assistants who shortly returned with some paperwork that I read then swiftly signed.

I sat back feeling secure in my decisions. If we failed in our task and both Sookie and I fell, Pam would be named Queen. If Pam fell, then Thalia would be Queen and Paulson would be her second in command. If I survived but was greatly weakened, Pam would be named Regent. Indira would be responsible for Hunter's safety regardless and he and Pam would share in my wealth.

Kentucky stood and called the court to order.

"This Emergency Court is now in session. You will all rise for the Ancient Pythoness our judge for the evening."

The Ancient Pythoness was escorted to the large chair that was set to the side. Her face turned toward the crowd, her eyes blind but all seeing as she took her seat. The room shuffled and there were creaks and groans as the crowd returned to their places.

Isaiah spoke again, "We are here to choose the new King or Queen of Nevada due to the untimely death of her King. Would those that feel they have a claim please step forward?"

Victor, Sandy and Madison all moved forward accompanied by their various lawyers. It would be amusing to see so many demons and half demons in one room if it wasn't so serious.

Madison with the strongest claim was allowed to speak first. She explained that she was the wife of the former King, and according to their marriage contract had full rights to his Kingdom and assets without prejudice. She allowed her lawyer to present copies of the nuptial contracts. Then suffered through questions about her states financial stability and whether she felt she had to power to keep Nevada and Arkansas protected from take over while ruling from Alabama. She stated that she would gladly move her center of power to Nevada, words that caused some growls from her own people. It would be a good move, as Nevada was the most secure financially and strategically.

Victor stepped forward next, he was nothing if not predictable, stating that as one of de Castro's lieutenants he had the knowledge and contacts necessary to keep both Nevada and Arkansas safe. He was willing to assume the marriage contract and keep Madison as his wife and Queen. I could see both Viola and Sandy flinch, interesting. Madison was caught gaping; she wasn't expecting Victor to be willing to take de Castro's place at her side. It was a brilliant move.

Sandy was last to speak. She used the same argument that she was also a lieutenant. She claimed that where Victor was the muscle she had been the brains. It wasn't Felipe who had come up with all marketing strategies, but Sandy. She was the woman behind the throne, the person that helped Felipe on his climb to power. She was his banker, his accountant and his secretary. She also was having a difficult time holding back her emotions. It did not take a mind reader to know she also appeared to be a woman scorned.

The Ancient Pythoness declared that she had heard enough to make her decision, and rose to her feet. There was a commotion at the rear of the room, near the entrance doors. Before I turned, the Ancient Pythoness' blind eyes caught my gaze...and winked.

Chairs were scraping back and falling over as vampires scrambled to fall to their knees before the figures that strode through the crowd, parting them like the red sea. They were the Clan Elders, led by Amun and followed by Narayana, Zeus and Moshup.

I would not have known Amun to be the same man that had visited us in our rooms. That was the magic of our Elders. When a vampire was chosen to become an Elder he or she gave up their identity and took up the mantle of their Clan. They became the Clan not only in name but in physical form. No one looking upon these four figures would be able to identify them with their former life. Nor would they be able to identify them once they left these rooms, unless they allowed their power to show, they were Masters of Illusion.

Amun would always appear as a male Egyptian with a feathered Headdress. He was the leader of our Clan, the states of Louisiana to Alabama in the south all the way to Minnesota and Michigan in the North.

Moshup was a Native American giant in form and features. The harpoon he carried was massive, a symbol of the whale. He was the leader of the Eastern Coastline, from Maine to Florida.

Zeus appeared in silken robes with his flowing beard, power crackled and sparked around his fingers. He was the leader for the Western States, Montana and North Dakota to the north to New Mexico and Texas in the South.

Narayana appeared to be the most inhuman. The Hindu had four arms and light blue skin with piercing solid black eyes. The scent of the ocean hung heavy around him. He was leader of the West Coast from Washington to California and Arizona.

The four gathered at the head of the court room and stood waiting. The Ancient Pythoness spoke first and dismissed the lesser States Council.

"Ladies and Gentleman it appears that we have a new council for these proceedings, please sit with the rest of your associates."

In only moments the seating had been rearranged with all the Elders but Amun seated where the council had once been. The Ancient Pythoness turned her blind eyes to Amun. He gave a brief nod then took control of the court.

His voice rolled out with the power of a gale and the whisper of a breeze, "We are here to put an end to these foolish games. Our people have lost a ruler that though greedy, cared for those under his rule and served them well. We will not lose another to such nonsense."

"You three," Amun pointed to Victor, Sandy and Madison, "you will remain silent unless questioned. The question of who will rule Nevada will be resolved after the trial of his Murderer. The results of this trial will severely impact the decision as to who will rule."

There is dead silence, no one dared to raise their voice against the Elder. Sookie was led in and seated at my side; she was no longer bound in any way. There was a mutter among Alabama, but was swiftly silenced when Amun glanced their way.

He spoke again, "This woman is not bound as I see no need for it. There will be no magic in these court proceedings, unless I allow it, are we clear? He looked deliberately at Pari and his crew in the corner before glancing at Sookie and me. We all nodded. Sookie reached for my hand and love and courage poured through the bond.

Amun spun on his heel and took his seat, "Now that is settled, Mr. Cataliades as representative of the accused you may call your first witness, you have the floor."

"Thank you my Liege," Mr. Cataliades bowed briefly; "I would like to call Pari Liam to question, if it may please you."

Pari looked confident as he strode forward. The tattoos across his face and arms writhed in the light.

"Mr. Liam," the lawyer began, "or may we call you Pari?" he asked.

"Pari is fine demon," the witch rumbled his voice a rich bass.

"Thank you Pari," continued our lawyer, "You are a witch of some power are you not, and in fact known you prefer to be known as a Necromancer?"

"Yes" This was common knowledge after all.

"Would you please tell us who your current employer is?"

"I am contracted with several states, including Nevada and Alabama."

"You were formally attached to Oklahoma, were you not, and involved with Queen Freyda's attempt to blackmail Mr. Northman into marriage using his Bonded Ms. Stackhouse?"

Pari's eyes narrowed but he had to answer, "I was there as a member of the Queen's Coven."

One of the other lawyers interrupted, stating he did not see what the questioning had to do with the assassination. Mr. Cataliades answered smoothly that he was working toward showing that there were those present with reason to frame his client. Someone else shouted out that there couldn't be a frame when so many witnessed the murder.

Amun's eyes glowed silver and an icy breeze blew through the room, no one else spoke. "You will continue Mr. Cataliades."

"Did you cast a spell on Mr. Northman's child Pamela that evening in Oklahoma which would allow you to call her to you; in effect you attempted to bond her to you, is this correct?"

The Necromancer blinked, "Yes I can call her if I wish."

I could feel both Sookie and Pam stiffen. I sent calm and confidence to both my women through our bonds. This is one of the questions whose answer I had gathered earlier.

"Did you call her to you this evening Mr. Liam?"

I could smell his fear, so could everyone else.

"Yes I called her at first dark."

"Did you give her instructions Mr. Liam, and if you did what were those instructions?"

"I commanded her to bring me one of her Mistresses possessions."

"What was that possession?" asked Mr. Cataliades with a smile.

"A painted Ebony hairpin."

The crowd immediately began to talk amongst themselves, especially in the Alabama corner. I let the triumph I felt show with a fangy smile.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - Avoided  
**

I had recovered swiftly from the silver burns, thanks to a quick pit stop at our rooms where they allowed me to clean up before the trial. Eric had a stash of Royalty Blended for emergencies. I promised myself that I would stop teasing him about his overly expensive first aid kit.

I was apprehensive when I took my place at his side in the court room. I could see so many ways that this could still go wrong. I reached for his hand and the love and comfort that passed between us bolstered my courage. He had a plan, he always did. It had been a strain to use my magic and telepathy through him earlier. I was not even positive that he had been able to gather any worthwhile information.

My undead heart had caught in my throat when I viewed all the Elders for the first time. This is where the true power lies. Eric had told me that these were the rulers who had made the decision to undertake the Great Revelation. These were the vampires who dealt directly with those in power in the Old World and who worked with their associated representatives in the other supernatural communities, even the Fae. There was power beyond my imagination rolling between their seated forms, power that Eric had turned down earlier that evening.

It was a joy to watch Mr. Cataliades work. The unassuming pudgy lawyer had a wicked intelligence and almost flawless timing, when he was supported by Eric's Intel he could have a virgin swear to be a whore and believe it. He was currently playing Pari Liam like a fine instrument.

I despised that this creature had the power to call Eric's child and felt guilt that I had not ended his life when I had the chance. I would not make that mistake again. The room was in chaos with the announcement about the murder weapon, and Eric used the turmoil to lean over and speak to me.

"It was not your fault Sookie. I can feel your guilt. If not this witch they would have found another one to use, he was just a tool. A tool I suspect who has also been used by the Ancient Pythoness." I glanced at him, silently asking for more information. He shook his head and resumed his relaxed position. Amun warned the room to settle back down, the questioning was about to continue.

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Liam," Mr. Cataliades said, as if the vampire witch had any other choice in the matter. "Do you have the capability to create illusions or hallucinations through your spells?"

"Yes"

"Did you cast such spells on Ms. Stackhouse?"

"No I did not," he was very firm in his conviction.

"If you did not, have you taught anyone else how to do so?" Mr. Cataliades pressed.

Pari did not hesitate, "I have taught many my skills, but few are able to sustain them for long. I name Viola Torkel, Sandy Seacrest, Mathune Sanderson, Regin Lauders and Tomas Garcia as those present who are capable."

"Then of those named, who was the one who hired you to steal a simple wooden hairpin?" Mr. Cataliades smile was beatific.

"Sandy hired me, there was no other involved." Pari knew he was defeated. I was curious if indeed Viola had not been involved, let alone Victor. I trusted neither.

"Thank you Mr. Liam, you are dismissed. I suggest you do not go far." The Necromancer nodded and returned to his seat, where his former compatriots studiously ignored him, hoping not to be caught in the deathly net with him.

Sandy was talking furiously with her lawyer who had her by the arm, apparently she felt that she could just stand and walk away.

Mr. Cataliades faced Amun and spoke, "We call Ms. Sandy Seacrest to the stand, if it pleases your liege." Amun nodded and everyone watched Sandy expectantly.

I appraised her curiously. I had not met the woman previously. I only knew her by reputation and the snide comments Pam would make about her tight assed appearance. Pam was very astute in her observations; the woman appeared to be painfully straight-laced. She was obviously in emotional chaos, yet her hair was perfectly in place, tied back so tightly as to be painful. Her casual dress was elegant and business like, without a wrinkle to be seen. She marched to stand in front of the Elders and faced our lawyer with a scowl on her face.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Seacrest. I only have a few questions for you, if you would indulge me?" Mr. Cataliades purred.

Just like Pari she really had no choice, "Go ahead and ask what you will."

"Ms. Seacrest are you a practicing witch and is Mr. Liam your mentor?"

"Yes"

"Did he teach you the illusions you used on Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell this court why you would wish to cause harm to Ms. Stackhouse?"

Sandy shrugged like making my life a living hell was no big deal. "She was already suspected of being mentally unstable before she was turned. Felipe was fascinated by her and had his minion Rasul gather video intelligence of Andre and Sophie-Anne's abuse to use later. He hoped to call a hearing and have her moved into his possession. He thought he could win her trust. He craved her telepathy."

"Then what happened?" encouraged our lawyer.

"Northman took over the state and took possession of Ms. Stackhouse. Felipe turned his attention to Arkansas and teamed up with Freyda to try to take over Louisiana. Sookie was turned and Rasul was executed as a traitor. Then Oklahoma lost her Queen and Felipe a valuable ally. With the appearance of the Fae supporting Louisiana and her allies, Felipe determined that Sookie was extremely dangerous and now that she was a vampire, a Queen that could not be allowed to stand at the Viking's side. We used the fledgling paranoia and her memories of Andre to terrorize her. We hoped that she would break here and have to be purged." Sandy's voice was emotionless as she spoke.

Mr. Cataliades asked gently, "Why did you kill Felipe?"

Her eyes snapped up to glare at him and fury resounded in her voice, "He had to die, it was the only way. I was supposed to be the Queen at his side, not that bitch over there," she pointed over at Madison who snarled at her. "He promised I would rule as his equal, as payment for all the blood and pain I endured building and caring for his Kingdom. He had to die. I couldn't let my entire work spill away to pay for Alabama's debts." She broke down weeping, blood tears spilling down her face as she swore and railed against Felipe.

I caught the look of relief on Viola's face and the one of satisfaction on Victor's. Both had been involved in their own way I was sure but without proof they would go free. If Eric had any, they would have been questioned before Sandy. Mr. Cataliades turned away from the weeping vampire and spoke directly to Amun.

"You Liege, as Ms. Seacrest have admitted to the assassination of Felipe de Castro I ask that my client Sookie Stackhouse be found innocent of all charges." Mr. Cataliades then took a seat on the other side of Eric with a sweet smile. Eric squeezed my hand and I found myself holding a breath I did not need.

"So it seems Mr. Cataliades," Amun replied with a wry smile. "I believe the Ancient Pythoness is the Judge for these proceedings. We will allow her to have the final say. I ask that Pari, Sandy and Sookie come to stand before us."

I stood and threw my shoulders back, determined not to show weakness in front of those gathered and strode to stand in front of the Ancient Pythoness.

Her blind eyes burned into my own and I saw her lips curl slightly, "You are declared innocent my Child, please come stand next to me." I moved to her right side as requested. She turned to Pari next.

"You were brought before us earlier this year, your life spared by the one who you aided to harm. She showed you mercy and it was our decision to allow you to continue your undead life. You disappointed both of us. I claim your life to be forfeit, your blood a waste of our kind." She nodded to one of her handmaidens who in turn staked Pari. His remains settled to the floor in a dusty pile, which the handmaiden swept into a plastic bag. "His remains will be scattered across the four clans," the Ancient Pythoness pronounced.

Sandy seemed to come out of her trance when Pari was destroyed in front of her. She looked around with wide eyes and proclaimed, "You cannot do this to me. I have to rule. I am the Queen!"

The Ancient Pythoness' voice was hard as glass when she spoke, "Sandy Seacrest you killed your sovereign and attempted to frame another. Risking the life of a powerful future Queen for your own ambitions. Your life is now forfeit and in her hands." She turned to me where I stood at her side. "This woman's life is yours to take, what is your decision?"

I looked over at Amun and asked a question, "May I use magic?"

He nodded, "It is your heritage Sister of the Wind."

The power I called was invisible to all but the Elders. There was a slight breeze and then Sandy was nothing but ash at our feet, her head taken by the wind's bite. It was Andre I saw fall to ash in my minds eye not Sandy. I was now truly free. There was a murmur through the crowd and an exclamation from Russell.

"I told you that was not her style, magnificent is she not? You are one lucky devil Viking!"

Eric's stoic face cracked a smile and lust and desire poured over me through our bond.

Amun came to his feet and the throng ceased their chatter. "Our decision has been made. Victor Madden will be crowned King of Nevada and Madison will remain Queen at his side. You are all dismissed for dawn grows near. I suggest you enjoy the time you have left this evening. We will see you all at tomorrow's gathering."

The Elders left as swiftly as they arrived and I leaped into Eric's waiting arms. I ignored the smirking and back slapping around us and pulled him down for a kiss that I felt to my toes. My Viking had pulled another victory out of his hat without having to reveal the Elder's interest in our lives. I could feel the pull of dawn and regretted that I would not be able to enjoy a round of celebration. Eric returned us to our rooms where he tenderly took care of me and tucked me into bed to snuggle against his chest. Tomorrow would be another busy evening of politics and then it would be our time to shine.

* * *

_A/N Lyrics in this song are by Alter Bridge and the link can be found in my profile. They served as part of the inspiration for this story along with the scarification._


	30. Chapter 30 Elders

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and story line are my own. A hundred hugs for you, thanks for the reviews and alerts and feedback. We are closing on a thousand reviews and it would not be possible without all of you and your generous support. I never expected it with my first fan fic. Yes seriously, this is really my first. Though I think thanks to you I have become addicted. So many voices, so many plot lines vying for superiority in my head :)

**Chapter 30 - Elders**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Downtime  
**

I rose to Eric's hands skimming over my body and I rolled into him with a murmur of pleasure. His face found one of his favorite places, buried into my hair at the nap of my neck, and I felt him smile at my whispered, "Good Evening."

He continued to nuzzle me while I swung one thigh over his hip. I could feel his length pressed between us.

"More politics tonight my lover," he whispered one hand slipping down to palm a breast and rub gently. I murmured in pleasure and arched into him. He twisted me over onto my back and hovered grinning wickedly, his hair a silver gold tangle around his face falling just short of brushing over my skin. I reached up to twine my fingers in his mane and tugged him down to me.

"How much time do we have?" I murmured against his lips, my tongue snaking out to tease and taste.

"Midnight," he growled then gently removed my hands from his hair and stretched them over my head, holding them secure with the arm that supported the weight of his body while he played with the other.

He knew how to tempt and tease me and he knew next to his glorious buttocks his hair was one of my favorite features. Once he stopped pouting about his gracious plenty being relegated to third place he made sure to torment me each evening for my indiscretion.

I was already arching to him in anticipation of what was coming next. He took his free hand and swept his hair over one shoulder so that it trailed down to tease just above his own nipple then gathered it so that the ends fanned out in his hand. He bent to me, still supported on one arm and lightly brushed his hair over the top of my forehead. The strands were baby soft, lighter than a feather, so fine and light that I was positive he used vampire magic to hold his braids together. But when teased along the skin those strands become an exquisite instrument of torture in the hands of an expert. The light tickle traveled down my cheek, flicked across my nose then teased across my lips. My acute vampire senses had goose bumps traveling over my skin and a shudder down my body.

His head dipped and he took my lips while the silken strands traveled down to brush over my already straining nipples. Barely a flicker and I could feel my breasts swelling even more, the nipples reaching for the feather light touch. Both of our fangs were down, our tongues dancing and twining around them. Our lips dragging and fangs deliberately slicing, small drops of blood passing between us and fanning the fire.

He dropped the handful of hair and shook his head, so that once again his face was surrounded by a cloud of silk, tenting us in. Our lips parted and he braced himself on both hands, still holding my eyes he started to move down my body, dragging his hair along so that it slithered over my skin. The cool silken feel of his hair dragging down my body combined with his busy mouth between my breasts brought me close to the edge, my body shuddering with need.

"Not yet," he whispered, tongue swirling over one straining peak while his other hand gently stroked me from shoulder to hip, managing to soothe and arouse at the same time. I bucked and growled; he chuckled and continued to tease.

My hands released their hold on his shoulders, and slipped down his chest. I scooted a bit, adjusting my body so that I could reach his nipples without disturbing his busy mouth. I flicked him in time with the pull of his mouth on my breast. His body trembled and the low growl preceded the flash of pain and pleasure when he bit, suckling at the small wounds and my nipple, tossing me over the pleasurable edge. His eyes were glazed with pleasure when he caught the satisfaction in my own. I was still playing with him, twisting and pulling at his paps.

"Minx" he muttered against my skin as he switched to the other breast. My triumph was short lived as his lively fingers had danced their way between my thighs, sliding into the wet folds, exploring and tantalizing. While taking up an urgent rhythm against my nub. I let go of him, my hips lifting to his hand, my fingers digging into his shoulders fighting the blood need to rear up and bite.

He slid his weight bearing hand up to my shoulder, holding me in place while he drove me higher and higher the climax slamming into me when he bit and suckled at the other breast. I called out his name a scream and snarl in one for the pleasure he granted by denying another. He rumbled his satisfaction then flipped me to my belly, urging me up on all fours.

He wrapped a hand in my hair, winding it around his wrist and gave a gentle tug until I was arched for him, then slid smoothly inside. Both of us groaned at the pleasure of his entry fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. I trembled in anticipation of the heavy pounding to come, but he surprised me by maintaining a gentle gliding pace, pressing deep to the hilt and holding with a light twist of his hips then sliding slowly backwards to tease with just the tip, over and over, his free hand smoothing over my body, worshiping my textures. I was purring beneath him the pleasure exquisite, never wanting it to end.

He dropped my hair and shifted forward and up over me, so that his lips were against my neck, his arms on either side of mine. He whispered in my ear in the language I still did not understand. His mouth opened at the nap of my neck, his teeth closing lightly, signifying dominance then his pace changed to hard and heavy thrusts. The angle of his penetration brushed against something that brought a wildfire of pleasure. Eric released his hold on my neck and whispered more phrases, worshipful. His pace increased again and I could feel the pressure building the edge so close almost there, his rhythm was breaking his body trembling over me when he released with a roar, fangs slamming into my shoulder pushing me over the sweet edge with the drag of my blood into his system.

He knew what was coming next by denying my blood lust. I lifted up and using vampire strength spun him under me with a wicked smile, his eyes were already alight with anticipation and I could tell that he was ready again.

I slid up to plant light kisses on his eyelids, down his cheeks to dance over his lips. I slid down his chin and neck with open mouthed kisses, allowing my fangs to drag, lapping up the small beads of blood that rose from the scratches. My hands ran down his sides and over his body, flicking and pinching at his nipples before traveling lower. I loved the feel of his long muscular form below me. So strong, so gentle, my haven from what would harm me. I explored every muscle and every tendon with my lips, tongue and teeth. Nipping here and there drawing blood lightly, teasing both of us as I moved further down his body.

He was heavy and full in my small hands, silk over steel a drop of fluid already gathered and tangy on my tongue. I could taste us together on him, our flavors and scents a heady melody. I took him into my mouth, my tongue swirling and vibrating along the underside of his length, no longer affected by a gag reflex I could take him deeper without effort. I allowed a tiny touch of fang, just enough to remind him they were there, as I worked over him. I could feel his legs tremble as I slipped one hand to cup his heavy sack, lightly squeezing. His hands buried into my hair his fingers flexing and guiding, urging me on until he exploded. I slowly lapped him clean then turned my eyes up to his and smiled wickedly. He leaned up onto his elbows to watch while I did what no human could for him, and what most vampires feared. I tongued his thigh, still cupping him lightly in my hand then released my fangs and oh so slowly penetrated the vein in his thigh that had risen to my teasing. We watched each other as I sipped from him, his blood surging through my veins as mine danced through his, each calling to the other.

This total sharing of ourselves gave us power over each other, yet would drive other vampire couples apart. They feared being dominated. Eric and I on the other hand gave of each other freely, our blood, our bodies and despite human derision, our souls. What tore others apart tied us together.

My blood lust satiated for the moment, I squirmed up next to him and we cuddled for a while, hands and fingers stroking muttering nonsensical sweet things. It was not long before both of us were ready for some more fun. We christened the bath and our bed again, then the more public sitting area. The knowledge that someone could walk in any time added spice to the loving. We were coming down from the high of a mutual blood exchange with Eric more than a bit dazed from the extra fairy I had infused into my flavor, when the officers arrived. Luckily we were dressed in jeans and identical tank t-shirts when they found us relaxed on the couch, an aura of bliss surrounding us.

Indira and Chow laughed at us with a hint of fang before returning to their respective rooms to change. Pam hovered near looking a bit put out and jealous. She meant a lot to me and I knew that she was upset with how easily Pari had controlled her. I glanced at my wrist and asked Eric permission with my eyes. He looked at me speculatively but made the first move.

"Come here my Child," he said scooting so that she could sit between us. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, Pam did as she was bid. He leaned over and offered her his right wrist, "Bite and feed Pam, it is my wish." Her eyes wide and nervous but filling with lust she complied with his wishes. She bit swiftly and drank deep for a few moments. Eric's eyes were closed and a contented smile on his face. I knew that this would deepen their Child/Maker bond and felt no jealousy toward her; this was needed for both of them. His wound healed and Pam let his wrist drop with a happy groan.

We were not through yet. I mimicked Eric's moves but offered my left wrist, "I offer my blood freely Pam." Her gaze flicked to Eric who nodded his permission. She licked her lips and drawled, "It's about damn time you shared Master." Eric's eyes narrowed but he said nothing while I laughed and jiggled my wrist urging her to get on with it.

She grumbled, "Patience fairy I want to savor this." Just for that I concentrated and let a small bit of power bubble through me changing my essence to just shy of full Fae.

"You think you can control yourself Pam?" I teased.

"Damn right," she muttered before she bit. The pain was exquisite and the feel of my blood mingling with hers and Eric's was electric. I closed my eyes and set to work, the real reason I wanted my blood inside her. I sent it out to hunt down every trace of Pari that might remain in her cells. I systematically burned him from her body with my blood magic and soothed those areas of her psyche that he had wounded.

I gently pulled away from her and sealed my wound when I was through. Since I was younger it took longer to heal. She sat between us with her head thrown back and a contented purr rumbling from her chest, her eyes heavy lidded and intoxicated.

"Now to get you into my bed and this would be perfect," she teased, her hand reaching for my thigh. Eric's was there first, slapping her away with a light warning, "Not happening Pam."

She pouted, but then reached for both of us so that we were all curled together in a happy pile, just relishing our closeness.

Eric looked at me over Pam's head, a question in his eyes. I nodded and smiled she would be fully healed now and safe, a part of both of us.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Politics**

I was proud of my crew, especially my women as we settled into our seats in the converted Ball Room. Pam had woven my hair into a French herringbone pattern which was tied off with a twist of gold wire. She did Sookie's hair in the same pattern but added a ribbon and gathered it together with a set of the small gold bells that whispered with sound. I wore a midnight blue Armani tuxedo in Sookie's favorite style, she said it made my eyes pop as well as made me appear elegantly seductive. She then rolled her eyes and told me I really did not need any assistance in that department.

Chow looked spiffy in a black tux with an emerald green silk shirt and Felicia and Indira wore emerald green silk evening gowns in different styles. Pam's dress was a swirled pattern in lavender and silver sequins that stopped just short of mid thigh. The draped sleeves and back showed off her lithe body and her five inch silver stilettos displayed her legs to perfection. My Sookie was dressed in a heavy crimson silk shot with gold thread that gathered at her neck to fall to the floor. The thigh high slit on one side slid to showcase a golden thigh and tiny feet in wispy gold high heeled sandals. Her back was bare except for a ruby drop that dangled from a gold chain and rested in the small of her back.

There was tension in the room and brief sparks of power as the lesser vampires bickered over the seating arrangements. The various Monarchs and their entourage had reserved seating, the majority of which were already filled. There were various donors circling through the room offering a taste to anyone interested.

There was seating for four on a raised platform at the rear of the ballroom and a thick carpet ran down the center to end at the front entrance doors. I was imagining what the room would look like the next evening, the night of our pledging when Quinn stepped to the front of the stage dressed in a tailored black suit with a soft gold shirt.

"Your Majesties, Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention please." His voice carried across the room as a roar. The remaining crowd took their places and quiet fell over the room.

"Thank you," he continued and gestured to the entrance way. "May I have the pleasure of introducing you to the Elder Council who will lead this evenings gathering."

"My Lord Amun," Amun entered with an honor guard trailing him dressed in Egyptian surcloths and took his seat on the stage his guards to the back and side.

"My Lord Moshup," Moshup entered his large frame taking the aisle in only a few strides, his guards having to scramble behind him.

"My Lord Zeus," Zeus entered almost floating down the aisle, sparks flaring at his feet, his guards looking around warily.

"My Lord Narayana," Narayana's entrance was the swell of waves across the beach as he and his people flowed up to the stage.

When everyone was seated Quinn announced, "Seal the doors to this room and let it be known that no one will be allowed to leave until the Elders dismiss us, enjoy your evening."

Sookie shot me a quick glance and I returned it with a wry grin, the evening was always going to be dangerous.

Amun stood to lead the gathering, as it was his Clans Summit.

"We are here at this Summit and will be at all Clan Summit's this year because there is another great change sweeping across our people. A change that we do not welcome," He proclaimed striding to the center of the stage. "Our kind has always been chosen to live amongst us because of their strength, their agility, their intelligence or their beauty. Whatever it is about them that makes them shine above any other human. Our blood is sacred, a gift only for the worthy not to be wasted on mere cattle or a whim. With the blood comes a great responsibility, the responsibility of a Maker to their Child to teach them our ways and our laws, to guide them through the years or centuries until they are ready to be released and fare on their own."

"The gift of blood could be made with love or by violence, admittedly many times against our wills. However we came to be and however we were taught our ways, how to survive, how to feed, how to hide from the humans we learned our responsibilities and passed those teachings onto our own children. Since the Great Revelation we have become spoiled and petulant, over whelmed by the offer of human flesh thrown at our feet. We have gorged ourselves, taking succor in their willingness to court death. We have forgotten what it means to be hunted, to have to go to ground into the mud and sand instead of sleeping on silken sheets. It has been less than two decades since we stepped forward into Humanities light so that we could refrain from living in fear that their rampaging technological advances would lead to our decimation."

"We have offered ourselves on a golden platter to the humans in those two decades with our decline in discipline, our refusal to take responsibility beyond our own selfishness. We refuse to enforce our own laws, this is unacceptable. In many states the Ruler and or their Sheriffs are unaware of their own vampire populace. The registrations are lax, tribute that is meant to support the infra structure is squandered on needless extravagances. We refuse to follow the human laws we have agreed to abide by so that we can walk among them in relative safety. We fail to pay legitimate human taxes and then beat our chests and wail in outrage as our treasuries are bled dry."

He stopped for a moment to glare out at all of us, his lips curled back in a snarl.

"We have younglings starving in the streets, many of whom would not be strong enough to survive in our world even with assistance. The Blood is sacred and we are allowing it to be poured like cheap wine down the throats of the undeserving. I tell you this will not continue, it will stop here and now tonight," his voice roared across the theater an angry wind trailing behind it. The force of his power flowed across us in warning.

He flung out his arm to gesture at all of us, "Your petty squabbles have aided in the rapid deterioration of our people. You worry so much over your various seats of power that you refuse to see the Human's are tearing it out from under you. You could not come to a consensus so we have made the decision for you. There will be a purging and it will start this fall after the last Summit. This is being announced across the clans so that everyone has time to prepare. I will warn you that this purging will not be fledglings only. If we do not feel that you are worthy of the blood gift that you have been given, whether you are a King or Queen or a starving beggar you will find your true death. You will get used to looking over your shoulder again, used to the taste of fear and the thrill of the hunt or the hunted."

There was a rising tide of voices through the amphitheater as his declaration was absorbed. His smile was all vampire, his power overwhelming as Amun strode down to walk among us.

"We have your attention now I see. There are many of you here who have nothing to fear, who have kept our traditions and served our people faithfully. These are the people who we will choose to hold the reins of power in the new Vampire Hierarchy. The Vampires of America are about to experience a culling, I hope to see the majority of you on the other side." He swirled around and reappeared on the stage. "You are all dismissed."

The doors swung open behind us and the thick stench of fear that had flooded the room began to drift out into the Hotel Commons. We rose with the rest and returned to our rooms in silence for the remainder of the evening, the mantle of my authority a heavy weight upon my shoulders.


	31. Chapter 31 Pledged

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. A bottle of bubbly for your reviews, feedback and alerts. We surely have come a long way and these two deserve this bit of happiness. Happy New Year!

**Chapter 31 - Pledged**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - The Shower  
**

I must have had God's blessing on this beautiful evening because I rose at the same moment Eric did. He looked at me in surprise before a cocky grin swept over his face.

'Excited are you lover?" he purred as he pulled me into his arms.

"More like anxious to get the Northman name officially before you change your mind."

He laughed, "Never my lover, you are mine and no others."

We had barely a chance to begin kissing and warm into our usual post rising activities when Pam flew into the room with two human donors in tow.

"Enough of that you two, you are not allowed to see each other until the ceremony." She pushed the female donor toward me, then grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him and the male donor out the door.

I pouted as I looked over at my waiting meal, bloody hell it looked like I was stuck with takeout to start my wedding day. I had my dinner and sent her on her way then jumped into the shower. I took care with every inch of my body to make sure it was scrubbed and silky, slathering on a lotion scented with honeysuckle. For tonight's festivities Claudine would be arriving to assist me with my dress, which she would be bringing with her. Pam was going to do my hair and makeup.

Eric would be aided by Chow and my cousin Claude when he showed up with the rest of the things we had requested. I threw my hair in a high pony tail that trailed down my back and pulled on dark blue silk slacks and a matching wrap blouse and slipped into a pair of flats. Our friends and families had planned separate bride and groom wedding showers which were going to occur before the Midnight ceremony.

The bridal shower was really for Pam because she was so excited about everything, but it also got me out of the area so that Quinn could finish the decorations and preparations without me being the wiser. For Eric I know his little male bonding party would be to finalize with Niall the arrangements I had agreed to.

While I waited for Pam to reappear I began to pack our things. We would be leaving for Gudrun directly after the ceremony. The faster we could return home the better. We had debated about allowing Hunter to be here tonight to represent our human family but he had agreed with us that it was not safe yet. Wanda would be here for the ceremony while her parents and brother escorted Hunter back to Shreveport. Hunter and Ollie had become fast friends and with his parents blessings Ollie would remain behind at Gudrun.

I had just latched the last suitcase when Pam, Felicia and Indira reappeared to drag me out the door. Claudine joined us below, laughing when I approached her cautiously before pulling me into a hug. I was relieved that the talismans were going strong and not a whiff of Fae disturbed the air, which meant tonight's festivities, would hopefully be without bloodshed. The five of us linked arms and strolled out of the hotel to climb into a stretch limousine. Pam gave the driver direction then poured four glasses of Royalty Blended and one glass of champagne. We toasted to our friendship and our family.

When the limo stopped we stepped out onto the red carpet leading to an elegant restaurant. I squealed and ran toward the woman waiting for us. I grabbed Wanda up and swung her around and around, the evening felt like it could not get much better. Now the six of us entered laughing and chatting as we announced ourselves to the hostess. We ignored the stares and lifted eyebrows of human and supernatural alike over our strange group of vampire, were and fairy.

The hostess led us to a private room which was decorated with lace and ivory floral, the heavy scent of gardenia's and magnolia's in the air. There was a table along the side piled with gifts and another with seating for six. The seating was arranged with one chair on the left long side, a chair at the head and foot, and three chairs on the right long side of the table. There were three additional tables filled with female associates from Gudrun and the island were pack and last to step into the room with a huge smile was my old human friend Tara.

I didn't feel the blood tears streaming down my face until Pam threw a linen napkin at me, her own eyes rimmed with red, and growled "Enough of that."

She waved us to our places. I was seated in the single chair on the left, Claudine and Wanda at the head and foot with Pam and the others on the right side. A group of waiters and waitresses entered with menus appropriate for the type of supernatural's present. I was soon laughing and chatting with a glass of specialty blood in hand watching my friends and family enjoy their meal.

Pam had decorated the room to within an inch of its life. There were party favors spread on the tables, sachets of potpourri and candies. There were bouquets of roses, gardenias and lilies spread throughout the room with potted magnolia trees in the corner. It was everything and more than I ever dreamed.

My sides were sore from laughter from the party games. Pam's face was stretched in a smile and her eyes gleamed with triumph when she signaled that it was time for the gifts to be opened. I had an ever growing pile of clothes some naughty and some nice next to me. There were laces and linens, bath and body oils and there were tickets to exotic places around the world. My friends and family spoiled me shamelessly rotten.

I stood and addressed them all, once again dabbing my eyes with linen. 'This is all too much. I feel so blessed to have you as part of my existence, thank you for everything."

Claudine rolled her eyes and glanced significantly at the watch draped elegantly over her wrist, it was time. We said our goodbyes and encouraged the others to enjoy the restaurants hospitality until it was time for the ceremony. I had to get back to our rooms for only two hours remained to prepare for my wedding.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - The Ceremony**

I was rushed up to my room where Pam and Claudine took control, shooing the others from the room to ready them for the ceremony. Pam made up my face with a soft shadowing for my eyes and a light gloss to my lips. She handed me a silky corset with matching thong and helped lace me in. Claudine left us to retrieve a large package which she opened then pulled its contents free. Our jaws dropped when we saw the dress and its material lifted from its protective coverings by Claudine's long arms.

Pam fingered the strong delicate material then asked, "Is it really?"

Claudine nodded, "Yes, a gift from all of us to frame her beauty while keeping her protected."

Now wait a minute, "You fear an attack at the ceremony?" I asked still in awe of the craftsmanship held before me.

"With the history between you and the Viking for the last few months you have to ask such a question?" Claudine laughed and shook her hair back.

I gave a crazy grin, "I suppose you are right. So how do I get into that thing?" I asked pointing to the dress.

"Very carefully."

The two of them helped me into the beautiful dress crafted by the Fairy for my wedding. It was a shame that it would be covered by the heavy ceremonial robe that I must wear for the first portion of the pledging. The robe covered my body from head to toe the fabric silver and sapphire blue brocade with a deep hood which would serve as my veil. Eric's robe would be in his family colors of turquoise and gold while otherwise identical.

When I was fully dressed and thankful I was no longer human, for the weight and thickness of the materials surrounding me would have caused me to sweat, Pam began to work on my hair while Claudine watched. Pam brushed the hip length curls until they crackled and gleamed then began to twist and tease them upward into a silvery gold halo on top of my head. She left a few locks to fall down my back and secured the rest with delicate hair pins topped with ruby, diamond and opal gemstones. When she was finished, she dabbed a light honeysuckle perfume on my former pulse points at neck and shoulder and pointed ear.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled shakily. I had never looked so beautiful or so fairy. I had to drop my fangs and grin to prove to myself that I was still vampire. Pam and Claudia both laughed at me then excused themselves to get ready. Pam would be joining Eric to serve as his second with Claudine providing the service for me. Claudine joined me and we made our way to the main floor of the hotel then stopped just outside the closed doors of the ball room. Niall met us at the doors and Claudine passed my arm to him, he blocked my view as she snuck in to take her place.

I heard Quinn's voice boom through the doors demanding attention and then the music swelled. Niall patted my arm and smiled down at me then nodded to the ushers at the doors.

It was time. I took a deep unnecessary breath and squared my shoulders as the doors opened. I lifted my head high and stepped forward on this evening, June sixth of the year two thousand and fifteen to marry my Viking King.

My eyes tried to take it all in when Niall guided me down the long aisle. Quinn and Frannie had gone all out and beyond. The amphitheater had been opened to include the adjoining conference rooms and had been turned into a southern summer garden draped with ivory linen and lace, complete with birds and butter flies. They had used the special lighting from the palace of Sophie-Anne to mimic the sun shining down over the scene. There were plants, trees and exotic flowers scattered everywhere. The crowd was gathered around the large center stage. There was a table at the rear of the stage with a large book upon it. Flanking the book on one side stood the Vampire Elders and on the opposite side three exotic but strange Fairy. My eyes snapped front and center where Eric stood waiting for me, Pam at his side.

When our gaze locked there were no others. I did not see that the room was filled to the brim with all types of the supernatural and with my passing more were spilling in and closing behind us from the outer Hotel.

Niall handed me up to my lover and took his place with the other three Fairies.

Russell stepped forward clothed in the gold embroidered black velvet ceremonial robe holding the sacred knife and goblet.

He set the goblet and knife on a small table that was provided and raised his hands in supplication.

"The ceremony begins," Russell said. "Let all be silent and witness this joining. We are here to witness the joining of a Vampire King and Fairy Queen." His words lifted and amplified to every corner of the room. "Eric and Sookie have agreed both verbally and by written covenant, to ally their people for a hundred years." There was a murmur through the crowd as the implications of the terminology registered. "For one hundred years the Vampire and the Fae have agreed to a mutual binding alliance to cease all singular hostilities between their people. The Fae have agreed to serve among the Vampire and the Vampire have agreed to serve among the Fae in the human realm. Trade agreements and service contracts will be accepted when mutually agreed and witnessed with Eric and Sookie serving as the intermediaries."

Eric lifted his hands and dropped the cowl of his robe from his features then reached to do the same for me.

"Eric Northman, Vampire King of Louisiana do you agree to this covenant?" Russell asked.

"We do," Eric stated and held his hand out to me.

Russell turned to me, "Sookie Brigant Stackhouse, Queen of the Sky Fae do you agree to this covenant?"

"We do," I said taking hold of Eric's hand.

Russell lifted the goblet and Claudine and Pam stepped forward to take it and knelt, holding the goblet under our joined hands. Russell took the knife and cut our wrists with a swift movement allowing our blood to drain and mingle in the goblet. When our wounds had closed Russell took the goblet from Pam and Claudine who moved back to their places and handed it to Eric. Eric took a long draft then handed it to me and I drained it dry then gave it back to Russell.

Now for the next step of this part of the ceremony. Eric and I turned, still holding hands and stepped to the rear of the stage to the large book on display. We dropped our hands then nipped each other's finger and signed the treaty between our people with our blood. We turned and moved back to the center of the stage and waited.

Behind us one by one the Elders of each of our races signed their names below our own, the vampires showing the control and the Fairy the trust when their fingers were nipped.

Moshup stepped forward with Nairidael, Earth Fairy and Princess of the Forest Clan.

Narayana stepped forward with Alrensha, Water Fairy and Prince of the Sea Clan.

Zeus stepped forward with Shavin, Fire Fairy and Princess of the Sun Clan.

The last to sign their name and close the book ceremoniously were Amun and Niall, Air Fairy and Prince of the Sky Clan. When they finished the now allied Vampires and Fairies spread out to encircle behind Russell.

Russell was again between us with a smile on his face when he announced, "And now for the part that Eric and Sookie were really waiting for, ladies if you will?" There was laughter from those gathered as He nodded to Pam and Claudine who turned and helped Eric and I from our robes. We turned to face the crowd and gave them a slight bow before taking our places facing each other.

Eric's eyes had lit in approval and his fangs had dropped, for that matter so had mine when I took in his appearance. We both wore clothing that was gifted to us by the various Fairy Clans.

My gown fell from the high collar in a princess a-line to the floor, leaving my arms and shoulders bare. The mesh fabric was made of hundreds of tiny silver fairy dragon scales that defined my body shimmering in the light. It split at the waist to flow to either side and trailed behind me displaying the underskirt of opalescent pixie silk that rippled in every color of the rainbow. There was a webbing of embroidery and gems cinched just under my breasts and centered with a thumb size diamond. The collar of the gown was heavy with ruby, diamond and black opal gemstones. My only jewelry a pair of diamond studs and my feet were encased in silver heels.

Eric wore buttery soft black leather trousers and boots tied up to his knees. A tunic of the opalescent pixie silk hinted at the muscular form hidden beneath and was topped by an over vest of the silver fairy dragon scales. His arms were bare and his broad sword set across his back the hilt just over his shoulder in a black leather gemstone trimmed harness. His hair flowed down his back, held from his face by two intricate braids woven with silk jewel encrusted ribbons.

Russell faced the crowd again, "The ceremony continues with the pledging of two Vampires, Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse, to which you all stand witness."

He looked to the two of us, "Eric and Sookie do you stand here of your own free will and gladly commit to each other for your immortal life time?"

We answered together, "I do"

Instead of rings, Eric and I had commissioned two sets of bracers from Faerun to fit around our wrists. The bracers were forged from sky metal and of elven craftsmanship with a mirror like sheen. They were designed with the Northman hammer and trinity triangle icons as well as various runes and blessings scrolling across the surface, on the underside the phrase "Eric and Sookie, one heart, together for eternity" was engraved in a flowing script.

Claudine handed the set of bracers that she carried to Eric.

I lifted my face to look into Eric eyes as he spoke his vows.

"I will fear not the storm, for you have become my shelter.  
Where my life was dark, you have brought the Sun.  
The cold banished from my soul, surrounded by the warmth of your smile.  
There will be no loneliness, for you are my hearts desire.  
I pledge before this assembled company to be your mate and your husband forevermore.  
Our two hearts now one, tied by our love for eternity"

He clasped the bands around my wrists with a caress then dropped my hands.

I took the bracers from Pam and spoke my vows with a voice that trembled.

"I will fear not the storm, for you have become my shelter.  
Where my life was full of despair, you have brought me hope.  
The terror banished from my soul, surrounded by the strength of your body.  
There will be no loneliness, for you are my hearts desire.  
I pledge before this assembled company to be your mate and your wife forevermore.  
Our two hearts now one, tied by our love for eternity"

I eased the bracers around his large wrists, together we turned and faced Russell with our left hands held out palms facing upward.

Russell took the knife again and sliced across our palms then turned us so that we could clasp hands our blood mingling. He then lifted a delicate chain of sky metal from around his neck and wrapped it around our hands.

He held our bound hands and announced to the audience.

"By the power and authority granted by the Church of the Loving Spirit and the Vampire Council, I now present to you the vampire King and Queen of Louisiana, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman. Let no creature tear asunder the love that they have found."

Russell grinned and said to Eric, "Viking you may kiss your bride."

Eric pulled free the delicate chain that bound us and draped it over my shoulders, leaning in to whisper in my ear, "I saw where this latches to the bracers lover, did you have plans?"

"For tonight," I mouthed with a evil grin.

He laughed and pulled me closer lifting me to his lips, the applause and cheers spreading around us. I could feel the love between us.

We were officially husband and wife and it was with joy that I stood on tip toes and reached for Eric with the same emotional intensity that he reached for me. Our mouths met in a kiss that echoed for an eternity. Our bond was wide open and magic was welling from the depths of my soul. Our tongues danced and lips melded just as our hearts did. Our love, lust, joy and happiness pulsed through the bond. My power surged and combined with our emotions exploded from our entwined figures to wash over the audience in waves of silver blue and gold.

Eric tore his mouth from mine and smiled down at me, "Aren't you sweet," he teased.

I laughed and responded, "Not really," as I closed my eyes and pulled him back to me for more kisses. He was mine as I was his and nothing would ever destroy the ties of love between us.

The audience below us stood in stunned amazement as our power and emotions sang through them. Centuries later the vampires and fairies present would speak of the wedding where a single kiss allowed them to be part of a love which would last for eternity.

* * *

Lokið (finished) for now.

A/N - After some serious deliberation I have decided to bring this portion of our couples story to an end. I have been fleshing out further chapters and from a planning and visionary standpoint (the current story board has become very top heavy) it will be easier for me to keep things flowing in a sequel, instead of adding to this one. Besides I think its time I let these two have a bit of privacy. I know you would love to looksy into their honeymoon, but seriously when ever we spy on them they get into trouble. So let's give these two a break for a week or two so they can enjoy themselves.

If you wish, I do have another story with a few chapters posted on the True Blood side of the fence, called Masters of the Scene. The story features a more telepathic stronger human Sookie and a True Blood Eric. Just something to keep you occupied while I string together and flesh out plot lines for my favorite vampire King and Queen.

Don't worry there is plenty of loose threads to take care of in the sequel. We have the vampire culling of course, the plots of Victor, Madison and Viola. The fear and pressure from the humans and their governments plus the relationships between those of our new vampire family. There will be laughter and because it's me writing, probably plenty of tears but most of all will be Eric and Sookie's love. Isn't that why we are all here? If you haven't already, throw me on author alert so you know when the sequel appears. Thank you again for all of your support. Have a Happy New Year!


	32. Sequel Preview

This preview is to announce the arrival of the first chapter of Bound and Determined, the Sequel to The Ties that Bind me, for those of you who may have missed placing me on author alert. You can find the link in my profile, please enjoy.

* * *

**Bound and Determined**

**Preview of Chapter 1 - Survival**

**Scene 1 - SPOV**

The strong scent of cedar, bog and crushed heather filled the evening air. I stopped for a split second, lifting my head to catch the whiff of a tantalizing odor. When the aroma filled my nostrils I allowed a feral smile to cross my lips, I was close. A faint sound to the right had me on the move, flitting through the trees, my feet not touching the ground. I could feel extreme fatigue weighing down my limbs, the strain of using the bit of magic which kept me from leaving tracks. The hunger burned in my throat, a testament to the pace of my pursuers. I hadn't fed in three days. My body was covered with nicks and scratches from running through the forest and my clothing filthy and shredded, barely hanging from my frame. I had some nasty wounds which had not yet healed trickling precious blood down my side, blood that was marking the trail for those who wished to kill me.


End file.
